A Scion's Tale
by tailsimp
Summary: Genius. Insane. Hardworking. Manipulative. Reliable. Distant. Sweet. Cunning. Angel. Demon. Hero. Murderer. Scion. These are just a few of the phrases describing young Castelle fon Fabre. Does she live up to any of them? Does she live up to them all?
1. Refreshingly, Ominously, Mockingly

**A/N! **

**Hello everyone! Welcome to my first posted story! I've had this story in the back of my head since I first played Tales of the Abyss waaaaaay back, but I never really formally written it until recently. Collecting all the DvD's, replaying the game, and the release on the 3ds gave me the motivation to finally write/post this.**

**So, after digging up some old character notes, revising a few things, and completely rewriting some sections, here it is!**

**I love writing, but I'm still in desperate need for improvement, so please feel free to tell me about any mistakes/chances for improvements you see!**

**Okay, enough blabbering! On with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to Tales of the Abyss, or any other Tales of series. **

_ND2000: In Kimlasca shall be born one who inherits the power of Lorelei. He will be of royal blood with hair of red. He shall be called, 'the light of the sacred flame,' and he will lead Kimlasca-Lanvaldear to new prosperity._

_ND2002: The one who would seize glory shall destroy the island upon which he was born. A land by the name of Hod. War shall thereafter persist between Kimlasca and Malkuth for a full cycle of the seasons._

_ND2003: In Kimlasca a sibling will be born to the light of the sacred flame and will act as a catalyst for the power of Lorelei. She shall be named, 'the guiding light' and shall aid her brother in bringing prosperity to her homeland. _

Refreshingly, Ominously, Mockingly.

The steady wind was blowing calmly through the Capital that day, unlike most days. It was almost always bright and sunny in Batical, the capital of Kimlasca-Lanvaldear, but a breeze, anything noticeable anyway, was a rare delight. Situated within a crater, the steep cliffs around the city created a natural barrier against most things, including the wind. The towering buildings clustered within the city did not do much to help that either. Because the city limits had reached the crater's boundaries long ago, they were left nowhere to build but up. The result was a rigid canopy of buildings that branched far into the sky, solemnly looking over its inhabitants.

These structures surrounded a single area, an extravagant castle that housed the royal family. It stretched high into the sky similar to the city that encircled it; the marble white exterior was gleaming at this time of day, brandishing its intricate, chiseled features to anyone who glanced upon it. Its mountainous size paired with its rigid features gave it an unyielding, yet glorious appearance. It sat proudly in the center of the city, reflecting not only the strength of the royal family, but of the tenacious and hardy spirit of the citizens of Kimlasca. 

Despite all of these obstacles, today, the foreign breeze gently glided through Batical with ease, foretelling of things to come. It flowed in and around the structures smoothly, allowing the hardworking citizens a chance to slow and enjoy the refreshing feeling it brought. This was true for all social levels within the capital. As the draft passed the city's centerpiece, it reached a nearby manor. Like the castle its marble walls gave off a beautiful luster, while the inside, brandished with trinkets and trimmings of ivory and gold, was clean and meticulous. Though it was small compared to the castle, it was more than large enough for a small family and their many servants to occupy. The inhabitants moved in an organized fashion, following the daily, unrelenting schedule of the dwelling. Scurrying to and fro as their duties directed, almost none of the servants noticed the gentle breeze at first, save for the few annoyed that it threatened to blow away the laundry drying in the sun.

The soft gale slid through the few open windows and around the gates and walls of the manor, until it found its way into the moderate expanse of foliage -the only concentrated area of nature within the city's boarders- somewhat hidden in the back. There, instead of simply gliding past its surroundings, the breeze seemed to make the trees, bushes, and flowers, dance in time with it. The leaves and flower petals that became swept up in the gust flew gracefully around the caged forest, and soon, in small groups, found their way into the manor. Though most inside found the intruders a nuisance, one, in particular, marveled at the sight of the whirling leaves as they landed gracefully about the room.

She leaned out her window watching in wonder as the unfamiliar gale caused the forest to move and sway. After a moment, she smiled softly as she slid out of her room and into the courtyard. Her footsteps were soundless on the brick pavement as she ran towards the foliage. Her intricate dress, a beautiful emerald color –matching her always curious eyes- trimmed with white, with the signature intricate frill and fluff of any nobles' outfit, kicked up and followed behind her. Ignoring the few calls for her to cease running and return to her studies, the small figure made her way into the forest hideaway.

With the wind at her back, she ran towards the center at a moderate pace, enjoying the show the flora put on for her as she went; her fire-like red hair- normally falling neatly down to her mid-back- being blown in front of her was the only obstacle her eyes faced when trying to enjoy the sights. She already adored the vibrant colors of the fruit and flowers, as well as the smells of wood and water that were normally present there- for nowhere else in Batical provided this scenery- but with the wind causing them to twirl around her, she found herself enjoying them all the more. Once she reached her destination, she stopped herself and watched longingly as the breeze carries many of the petals higher and higher until out of sight. 'I wish my freedom was obtained so easily.' she thought as she reached a hand towards the fading figures. When she wanted to escape this place, she had to sneak away, or bite and scratch her way out. Though she did commonly escape the prison her parents tried to make for her, she had never been able to take along the only person she wanted to keep as company.

As if on que, she could hear her sibling on his way towards her, the grass crunching under his feet as he walked. He wore a bored expression as he walked, not at all impressed by the display around him; and though the wind was refreshing, it blew his long, wild red hair into his face more often than not, so he had simply deemed it 'annoying,' and nothing more. In fact, the only reason he had bothered to come out here was because of the calls he heard for his sister to return to her room. Hearing the commotion first, then the disgruntled whispers afterward, he knew that she hadn't listened, and decided to follow her. 'Maybe sis has found something interesting to do.' He thought to himself hopefully as he pressed on further.

It was like this most of the time, him following her in hopes of entertainment, company, or –on the rare occasion- education. He didn't realize just how much he had come to rely on her in the past 7 years, but he couldn't have helped it either way. Ever since the incident, everyone had been waiting on him in one way or another. Waiting on his memories from before the kidnapping to return, waiting on him to re-learn all he once knew, waiting on him to grow into the man they had always planned him to be. But he hadn't been able to accomplish any of those yet. They were all clearly upset about that. Well, all except for his sister. He couldn't figure out why she wasn't angry like his parents, or his fiancé. And when he would actually ask her about why she wasn't mad that he couldn't remember, all she'd ever say was "I never expected you'd be able to," and shrug like it was nothing at all.

Yes, she talked of his memory loss like she explained subjects from a text book, like it was a fact of life. This was fine by the boy though. Even if he didn't understand her reasoning, even if she'd never explain how she reached that conclusion, he was happy that she felt that way. Because of it, she never put unrealistic expectations on him. She was probably the toughest on him in many ways though; she would always be the strictest with his studies, where the others let him go if he said he had a headache- true or not. She'd always scold him for pronouncing something wrong, grammatically or phonetically. And she'd always watch his sword practices and present him with lists of weak points to review and improve on; and these lists usually had more details than even his master would tell him. She'd even sneak out to the garden at night to help him practice, though no one knew of that, not even his closest friend, Guy. Where others would give an exasperated sigh and dismiss him, choosing to wait on him and his memory, she'd be right next to him, pushing him hard to continue to improve.

So why does he prefer company over all the others? Because her expectations were meant to help him improve, not remember. She'd never scold him for not remembering something he hadn't been taught- or rather, re-taught, since the kidnapping. She'd never tell him "you already know this," or "try harder! You used to be so good at this." No, she'd teach him things slowly, and calmly, never getting upset at what he can't remember. Unless it was genuinely his fault for not knowing, like when he didn't study or tuned her out during a lecture. But then, when he did well on a review, or as he got better at swords, she also tended to cheer the loudest, and praise him the most. While others shrugged it off as "something he's known all along," she praised him on "how proud she was that he learned to do it." Only her, and his sword teacher would treat him like that. That's why he preferred their company to anyone else.

The crunch of grass under him ceased when he reached her in their forest getaway. He stopped and watched her small figure dancing gracefully, and soundlessly, around the small clearing between the trees. Each of her movements were sharp and precise, though she let them come spontaneously as she went. Her ballet training was evident in the way she glided and twirled around with great flexibility, as her legs and arms flowed in time with a silent rhythm. Though she had to adapt the style a bit so as to not trip on the uneven grass carpet that was now her stage, the nimble flow of her dance was hardly effected. She continued like this for a short time before her brother abruptly interrupted her with a disappointed question.

"Is this _all_ you were doing?"The girl finished one last nimble sweep of her leg before stopping to look at him.

"No, this isn't all I was doing." She replied, ignoring his childish tone. "I was enjoying the show as I was dancing with it." He raised an eyebrow.

"Show?" he asked, "What show?" The young girl swept her hands out until they were outstretched on either side of her, gesturing to the forest around them.

"The show of the flowers and other plants dancing with the wind little brother! Isn't it a nice sight?" He scoffed before replying.

"So _that_ is all you were doing? Boring!" -he was sure to draw out the word a bit too long to make his point clear before continuing- "and don't call me 'little' Castelle! I'm older than you!"

It was an odd sight seeing the 14 year-old, roughly 4'10" girl refer to her 5'7" brother as "younger," though she did so often, even if he was three years her senior. And as she always did when this topic arouse, Castelle shrugged it off as she replied, "If you say so." She put her arms down as she added, "But it would do you good to learn to appreciate simpler things every now and then Luke." Luke scoffed again.

"You always say that," He complained in a childlike tone again, "but it's boring to do things like watch stuff blow in the wind!" He crossed his arms before accusing, "Only you like to do weird things like this!"

Castelle paused a moment before responding softly, "I suppose you may be right." With another shrug she began to approach him, "But I still stand by my advice. Learn to enjoy smaller things _little_ brother, and soon this place won't be as boring." She grabbed his hand firmly as she walked by and began dragging him back towards the manner. "Whatever" was his curt reply, though she didn't mind it. They walked back in silence, though this time, Luke did take a few glances as the wind kicked up the usually still forest around them, trying to understand his sister's interest in it. He let out an annoyed sigh when he failed to figure it out, and turned his sight back to the manor ahead of them, now in sight through the trees.

As they reached the circular opening in the courtyard, they spotted the gardener, Pere, as he tended to the flowers in front of Luke's room. Castelle smiled a bit at the sight of the colorful flowers he was watering, though Luke looked at the man bored.

"Digging in the dirt again today, Pere? Don't you get bored of doing that every single day?" Luke asked bluntly. The older man turned to him, shaking his head as he responded.

"No, not at all. This is my job." He smiled before continuing, "It warms my heart to see the flowers I grow warm the hearts of this manor's inhabitants. I hope you enjoy seeing them, Master Luke." Luke sighed.

"To be honest, this place bores the hell out of me. I just want my freedom already!" Castelle frowned at his response.

"Brother, while you have every right to feel that way, you shouldn't give such a rude response. It's not like its Pere who locked you up here."

"Yeah yeah," was the boy's only response. Pere smiled down at Castelle.

"It's alright," he reassured her, "Being locked up in the manor for 7 years is bound to make him feel that way. I can't blame him for that." He smiled down sincerely to the younger sibling; though between Castelle's apologetic look, and Luke's crossed arms and loud sigh, it was hard to tell who was truly the younger of the two.

Castell nodded, grateful for his understanding nature, as the two walked off towards the main hall of the manor. "Honestly brother, you need to work on how you talk to people. You can't go around talking so rudely once you leave home. Very few are as sweet and understanding as Pere, and you can't expect them to just ignore it the way the servants have to." she reprimanded. He waved his hand dismissively towards her as he responded.

"Yeah sis, I know already, but it's not like I don't have plenty of time to work on it." It was Castelle's turn to sigh. He had a point she couldn't argue against very well, since he wasn't allowed to leave until his twentieth birthday, three years from now. And so far, all her plans to sneak him out with her had ended in failure. Since he had been the one successfully kidnapped as a child, the guards were much more cautious with watching him, and he didn't exactly have the grace or quiet nature necessary to sneak out.

"It still wouldn't hurt for you to start practicing now," was the only response she could give to his statement, though he clearly didn't the advice to heart.

As they entered the main hall the head butler, Ramdas, stopped them both. "The order of Lorelei Maestro, Dorian General Van Grants will be arriving soon." The rigid man stated to the pair. Luke's face brightened considerably, though confusion also etched onto his features.

"Master Van's coming today? But it's not a training day." Luke noted to the man.

"I heard he's here on urgent business. I was told they'll be calling you both in later, young master, my lady, so please wait in your rooms." The butler replied respectfully. Luke pouted and crossed his arms.

"Stop calling my 'young' already." The taller red-head grumbled in response. "

"No, until you reach maturity at age 20, I shall continue to refer to you as 'Young Master'." came the quick, somewhat curt, reply. The young girl began to drag her fussing brother away before he could make another remark on the matter, knowing the discussion would do nothing but get him further riled. Though before they could even get through the door, Ramdas spoke up again, "And both of you, please stop fraternizing with the gardener. It isn't fit for those of your status to be speaking to him." Castelle cast him an annoyed glance while Luke growled.

"I know, sheesh! Stop giving us orders!" "My apologies" was Ramdas's only reply before continuing with his work.

"Honestly," the boy started as his sister continued to drag him, "I'm not a kid anymore. They need to stop treating me like that." A few servants bowed as they passed. The girl glanced up at him curiously; "Does it really matter if they call you 'young' or not? It's just a pointless formality either way. You shouldn't let it get to you." Her words only earned a small grumble in return, and she didn't bother to continue the subject.

They soon parted ways at the door heading to the back, since their rooms were situated on opposite sides of the courtyard behind the manor. The younger redhead made her way back into her room, not surprised to see her personal servant lying on her bed flipping casually through one of Castelle's favorite books, while a snow white cat wearing a large purple bow around its neck perched itself by the servants side. The cat perked up at Castelle's entrance and walked to her side, her unusually big ears, and thin stripped markings gave her quite an odd appearance.

"Hey" came the relaxed response from the blond on the bed as Castelle closed the door behind her and picked up the cat. She walked past her to the desk with her half-completed studies littered across it, ignoring the informality of her servant.

"Avoiding work again are we Amelia? You know Ramdas will have your head if he finds you in here." Amelia gave her a short huff and one-armed shrug as she turned another page.

"I've done more than my fair share of work today. I'm just taking a short break. Besides, he's so busy preparing for the commandant he won't notice me gone for awhile." Castelle gave her an amused look as she scratched the cat behind its ears.

"He always notices someone slacking off. And even if you deserve a break, you know they'll be furious to find you lying on a royal family member's bed." Amelia didn't even bother to look up at her friend as she responded.

"That's why I don't let them catch me." The student shrugged, seemingly content with the response, before turning back to her work.

As Castelle began to organize her papers, Amelia began to speak again, "Oh yeah, I received the check-in letter from the twins earlier." Castelle turned to look at her and the cat perked as she continued. "They've reached Chesedonia and will be continuing their investigation from there. They say that all evidence states the target is located at the Zao Ruins, and request me, you, and Tenshi ready ourselves to meet them there once they confirm it. They'll be scouting it out tomorrow and will send word on their discoveries as soon as they can." Castelle nodded at the news.

"So we may have found the third one finally." She remarked, more to herself than Amelia. Amelia nodded, "Yep, seems like. You ready for it?" Castelle turned back to her papers, "As ready as I can be." She looked over to the White cat yawning complacently. "What about you Tenshi? You ready?" The cat looked to her and gave a curt 'mew' as a response before lying down on the window seal beside the desk. The girls giggled, and with that, the room went silent, for both knew there was no point in continuing until the target was confirmed to be there.

Castelle worked dutifully on the remainder of her studies until there was a knock on her door about a half hour later. Castelle hardly had to give Amelia the chance to spring up and dive under the bed before she allowed the servant to enter. Once she was informed it was time to head into the drawing room, Castelle dismissed her with a small thanks. She rose from her chair with a stretch -similarly to Tenshi who rose from the window seal before walking to her- then looked to her bed as Amelia climbed out from underneath it.

"Guess my break's over. See you after dinner?" Castelle nodded and made her way to the Drawing room with Tenshi at her side as Amelia exited with a skilful jump through her window.

Castelle took a moment to compose herself before entering the drawing room. She straightened out her dress, brushed few loose hairs behind her ears, and took a deep breath to calm herself, knowing the others on the side of the door were not her favorite people to meet with. After a brief moment, she carved a gentle smile on her face and walked quietly into the room with her companion at her feet. At first no one noticed the small figures enter, just as Castelle wanted. She took a minute to glance at the four figures already seated: The Duke, The Duchess, Commandant Van, and her brother. The duke, her father, was the first to notice and greet her.

"Ah, Castelle, have a seat." She nodded and sat next to Luke, then turned to the tall, tan skinned man with sandy brown hair on her brother's other side. With her carefully etched smile she greeted him.

"Welcome back Commandant Grants, always a pleasure to see you" she stated with mock sweetness. No one seemed to pick up on this fact as he replied.

"It's good to see you as well Castelle. And please, I keep telling you there is no need for such formalities." Tenshi silently took her spot on Castelle's lap.

"Master Van, do I get to train with you today?" Luke asked hopefully. The man turned to him with a gentle look.

"We'll have time for that later. First, we have to talk about something." Castelle's glance turned mildly curious; rarely did Van come for more than simple sword training with Luke.

The Duke began the explanation; "Dorian General Grants is returning to Daath tomorrow."

"Huh? Why?" Luke inquired quickly. Van was quick to respond.

"You know I am a member of the Oracle Knights, part of the Order of Lorelei." Van began. Luke nodded.

"You're their Commandant right?"

"Correct, and as the leader of the knights, it's my job to provide protection for Fon Master Ion." Van continued on. At the name, the younger red head turned her attention to the table while the older one tilted his head in response.

"What's a 'Fon Master Ion?'" The Duchess spoke up this time, "He's the supreme leader of the order of Lorelei. It's thanks to him the truce between Kimlasca and Malkuth is in place."

"If Ion's predecessor, Evenos, is the hero who ended the Hod war, then Ion is the symbol of the peace that reigns today" Van explained to the redhead. "Unfortunately, Ion has gone missing." Castelle turned back to the two men at this statement, her curiosity spiked high. "Therefore I must attend to my duty as an Oracle Knight and join the search for Fon Master Ion" Van finally concluded to the boy.

Luke stood in protest; "Hold on! If you leave, who's gonna train me?" Van gave a hardy laugh before replying.

"Settle down, I'll have one of my men come here until I return to Kimlasca." Luke shook his head, disapproving of the suggestion.

"But I want _you_ to train me!" Though her thoughtful expression didn't falter, Castelle sighed inwardly, knowing what would soon follow her brother's words.

"Don't be selfish Luke! Dorian General Grants will return soon enough! It's high time you learned some patience!" came the Duke's sharp reply, just as Castelle had expected. Next would be their mother.

"Please Dear! You know what this child has been through. He's still traumatized from the kidnapping." The Duchess chimed in. Castelle sat still, resisting the urge to roll her eyes at the start of what she felt to be another asinine conversation. "He even lost his childhood memories, the poor thing," the Duchess continued on, "Don't you feel for him?" The duke sighed.

"Suzanne, you spoil him." came her husband's curt reply.

"Still, a life locked in a mansion like this is hardly easy." Van commented. Luke huffed in agreement.

"Seriously, why does my uncle have to keep me trapped in here?" Luke grumbled, "Just because he's the king, he thinks he can just order people around. Makes me mad."

"Actually, that is Uncle's right as King, Luke." Castelle tried to explain softly before the duchess piqued up again.

"And my brother is merely concerned for your safety." The Duchess chimed in again, "Just three more years and you'll be free. Hold on a little longer, okay?" Van placed a hand on Luke's shoulder.

"Cheer up Luke! We'll train hard enough today to make up for the whole time I'm gone!" He stood and bowed to the Duke and Duchess. "Duke, Milady: by your leave. We must begin our training immediately." The Duke released him with a thank you while the Duchess warned Luke to be careful. He shrugged off this warning as Castelle stood and, holding the kitten, followed her brother out.

"You do be careful not to get in their way Castelle" The Duchess more pleaded than commanded her daughter. Castell nodded but otherwise refused to acknowledge the comment as she made her way out, earning a disapproving glare from her father.

The pair made their way to the courtyard in time to see Luke's personal servant, Guy Cecil, and Van muttering quietly amongst themselves. As the siblings made their way closer, Pere spoke up, a bit louder than necessary, "Ah Master Luke! My Lady!" Castelle gave him a questioning look as Van and Guy turned their attention to the pair.

'_This is becoming more and more common,' _Castelle thought to herself_, 'Guy and Van's chats and Pere… almost announcing my presence_…' The adolescent's thoughts were interrupted by Van and Luke taking their positions by the training dummy and reviewing the basics for a warm up. Castelle took her place on a bench nearby, across the field from Guy. As the training began, Castelle watched intently, planning on making her normal list of improvements for her brother afterwards.

She felt a slight push from the breeze again, but it wasn't as playful as earlier. No, it was different somehow, causing the trees in the back to shake only slightly, similarly to how they would right before her brother would jump out from behind them to scare her.

'_Or similarly to a bush shaking before as an animal launches out to attack its prey…_' she thought ominously to herself. She shook off this thought, though, convincing herself she was just reading too much into it. '_A breeze, is a breeze, is a breeze_' she thought as she continued to watch the training.

It was Tenshi who perked her ears up first at the intruder approaching, but her voice caught in her throat as she tried to warn the girl; her oversensitive ears, normally so useful for sensing oncoming attacks, backfiring on her and causing her to pass out first.

That was when Castelle heard the beautiful song. It was soft and sad, but beautiful all the same.

Clutching the cat to her chest, she stumbled to her feet, holding her head with her spare hand in a desperate attempt to resist the hymn. Her vision was going blurry fast, and the song was getting louder, the intruder approaching. Her sweet demeanor dropped as she looked around for the source of the noise. '_Stay calm_,' she told herself, her state-of-mind-mind changing as her training took over. A quick glance told her that her brother, Van, and Guy were all feeling the same effect as her, and that no one in the courtyard was moving. '_The hymn is this powerful, but the Intruder is not in the courtyard, so that leaves_-'

"Above!" Castelle nearly screamed as she caught sight of the figure on the roof.

Despite being able to spot her, the girl was helpless to do anything as the intruder jumped from the roof. All she could do is desperately categorize all she could about the enemy in her mind, and try to figure a way to protect her brother. '_Female. Melodist. Seventh Fonest. Wields a Staff._' She cried in her head as she stumbled her way towards the scene.

"I finally found you Vandesdelca! Prepare to die traitor!" the figure cried as she ran towards the older man.

'_Some kind of relation to Van Grants'_

Van barely dodged her first attack. "Tear! I knew it!"

'_Name: Tear._'

Van attempted to counter but the girl- Tear- leapt away skillfully, and too Castelle's horror, right in front of Luke. She couldn't stop herself from screaming out his name as she saw him move to attack.

"Luke! No! Stop!" Van chorused with her. But before it could even register in her mind, the collision of Luke's training sword and Tear's staff were already showing signs of a reaction.

"No!"was all she could cry as their screams echoed out together and the light of a hyperresonance swallowed the pair, launching them into the unknown. Once the light subsided, the two had vanished, leaving Castelle on her knees, barely conscious, her hand still reaching out desperately to the spot her brother had just been.

The calm wind glided through again, blowing Castelle's now wild red locks around her once again. Though this time, it wasn't refreshing, or ominous, but mocking; at least to her, it was mocking.

Castelle never fancied the idea of ominous warnings or signs derived from things as simple as animal movements, lines on a palm, or the weather. '_No, things like animal movements or strange winds can only help predict storms,_' was her firm belief. But as she pushed herself into a shaky stand and began to make her way towards her room, the unconscious Tenshi dangling from her arms, she couldn't ignore the whispers of the trees being blown by the wind as they mixed with the voice of the instincts within her mind.

'_I tried to tell you_,' the hybrid of tones echoed in her head. _'I told you it was coming; it's all your fault for ignoring me_.' With a weak spare hand, she opened the door to her room, and closed it behind her, silencing the ridiculing wind and snickering forest.


	2. The Role Each Plays

**A/N!**

**Hello there, it's nice to see you again! Hope you all enjoy chapter two just as much or even more than chapter one! **

**Oh, and I'm looking for a Beta-reader, if anyone is interested.**

**And to my reviewers:**

**Dave and Bob****: thank you very much for the review! I appreciate that you took the time to comment on my fic, and hope this chapter doesn't disappoint! **

**IHaveNoIdea8: ****Thank you for the review! After rereading the paragraphs with heavy dialogue, I realize how confusing they were, however I hate the way dialogue looks when I break-up each response into a new 1-2 sentence paragraph. But I have been reviewing ways to make the dialogue run smoother without breaking each in such a way, and will be putting it into use in this chapter. I hope to hear from you again to see if it makes it easier to understand. ^^**

**Now, on with the show! ****…Right after the disclaimer…**

**Disclaimer: I own no rights to Tales of the Abyss, or any other Tales of series; or any video-games for that matter. If I did, you'd actually get to say 'No' in Pokemon.**

The Role Each Plays

The clamor of armor rang throughout the manor as the knights barreled around, searching for any further clues to Luke's kidnapping. As soon as word reached the castle of the intruder, the fight, and the disappearance of the young master, the knights had swarmed the manor in an effort to protect the remaining royal members within the household. It had only been about one hour since the incident, so emotions were still running high for everyone. The servants were all either terrified of another attack, or panicking that Luke had vanished. The white nights, personal guards for the royal family, weren't doing much better; most of them felt upset and humiliated that one of their charges had been taken while they were all rendered helpless to do anything about it. The Duke was clearly upset, practically enraged, over the turn of events. Whoever was responsible had practically strolled into his home and stolen his son, all with little-to-no resistance. No matter the fact that Luke may not have been the original target, Duke Fabre wanted the criminal brought to justice swiftly, so he himself was leading the White Knight's movements within his home. In contrast, the Duchess laid in her bed sobbing uncontrollably, surrounded with a small squad of guards, while a few servants tried desperately to calm her. She had already passed out once from the news about her son, and her sobs were sending her into fits of coughing, making her likely to faint once again.

A small knock on the door went completely unnoticed by Lady Suzanne. She also failed to notice the small figure make its way to her bedside until it placed a soft hand on her shoulder. She glanced up through teary eyes at young Castelle who had a soft, sympathetic smile on her face, which showed no sign of tears. Castelle spoke softly.

"You know you're just making yourself sick, crying like that." The Duchess took a deep breath, in a vain attempt to steady herself, before replying.

"How am I to stop it? Your brother is- has once again been-!" A sob caused her words to catch in her throat before she could finish. Castelle sat on the edge of the bed and put a reassuring hand onto Suzanne's arm. She wasn't surprised when the older woman took her body into a tight embrace and began to sob into her small shoulder, though the young red-head did stiffen a bit; Suzanne had never been a strong woman, emotionally or physically, which is why Castelle felt compelled to visit her now, knowing The Duke would be too preoccupied. Castelle hugged her back sweetly before reaching her hand up and stroking her hair softly, trying to console her.

"Relax, brother is strong. He'll be okay until he is found. Trust in him." Castelle cooed softly into her mother's ear. Suzanne released another sob.

"B-But he was with an assassin Castelle! An assassin! Surely she will-! Surely she will kill him!" This exclamation sent the royal into another fit of coughs. The staff looked at each other, worried by both the suggestion, and the cough. Castelle, however, was not fazed, and continued to stroke her hair softly as she replied calmly.

"An assassin that was after Commandant Grants, not brother or the royal family." The Duchess tried to form another sentence, but Castelle was quick to continue; "that girl didn't seem to care that me or Luke were on the field. In the worst case, she will hold him for ransom; and even then, she will have to keep him safe and unharmed." Soon, the Duchess's sobbing ceased, though she continued to cry profusely. Castelle stopped stroking the woman's hair to give her another light squeeze before whispering, "He's your husband's son. Give that consideration. Even if that person abandons him, he can still survive out there until he is rescued. Have faith in him." They stayed quiet for a few more moments, as the Duchess's tears began to slow, if only a bit. She continued to clutch the small girl as though she would be taken away soon as well.

Soon, Castelle pulled away and proceeded to sweep the older woman's long red hair from her face, and wipe her tear-stained eyes with a small handkerchief. The girl wore the same smile as before, seemingly unfazed by the conversation.

"There, much better," Castelle began, "Now you should lie down and get some rest. Imagine if brother walked back in and saw you this way. " She offered the woman her handkerchief, which The Duchess took gratefully to wipe her face again before holding to her slightly running nose. Castelle gently nudged her to lie down, and she complied; Castelle followed up by covering her with her blanket. The girl turned and motioned for a maid to come closer before kindly asking, "would you please go tell the doctor that The Duchess's cough has returned, and that she will need the same medicine as last time, as well as some sleep aids, as soon as possible?" The maid nodded and bowed before dashing off to her assigned task. Castelle turned to another, somewhat distracted, maid "And you there, could you please ask the chef to be sure to prepare his finest chicken soup for supper tonight?" The maid tilted her head in response.

"Chicken soup?" she repeated curiously. Castelle nodded.

"Yes. It's light enough for the Duchess to eat while in this state, and the warm broth should help ease the sore throat that is sure to come shortly from all this coughing. And besides that-" she turned to look at The Duchess with the same soft smile, "-it's one of her favorites, so hopefully it can help to sooth her a bit." The Duchess smiled back softly and took one of the girl's small hands in her own. The girl turned back to the maid before finishing, "and I'm sure The Duke will need something light and warm to help settle his nerves as well; so please go and inform the chef." The maid smiled and nodded as she exclaimed what a brilliant idea it was, forgetting to bow before dashing off to find the chef. Castelle turned back to the weakened woman that lay before her.

"Now you try to get some sleep. Brother will be so unhappy to return to you in such bad health. Imagine how guilty he would feel." Castelle cooed softly. The Duchess nodded and squeezed the girl's small hand lightly before responding.

"Yes, I suppose you are right Castelle. Thank you. You're such a good daughter." Castelle winced inwardly, but simply smiled wider and pulled her hand away. She stood up before responding,

"Thank you-" she hesitated slightly, "Mother." After a moment of thought, Castelle leaned and gave her mother a small kiss on the cheek before turning and beginning to walk away. The Duchess watched her exit without another word, before closing her eyes and trying to relax enough to sleep.

Somewhere in the back of her head, Suzanne knew this wasn't how things should be; her son had been kidnapped, her daughter had been forced to witness it, and here she was sobbing uncontrollably in bed, while her daughter came in and comforted her. She knew she should have been the one petting Castelle's hair, telling her all would be well, and calming her daughter's crying.

'_But then, Castelle's never been one to cry, or need another's comforting, much less mine_' Suzanne thought to herself. She was right; Castelle had always been a very steady and independent girl, rarely, if ever, crying in front of people. The Duchess pondered if this had to do with her daughter's unusually high IQ, which she considered the reason for most of the girl's personality.

They had known she was smart when she started speaking full words and broken sentence before she reached her sixth month of life, but the doctors who examined her thereafter said she was developing into nothing short of a genius. Her birthday scorer had mentioned that in her first year, she would develop and gain knowledge quickly, but the word 'genius' was still a shock to hear. The elderly doctor told her he had only tested one child with such a high score, a young man from Malkuth who had grown to be a renowned leader in the scientific community. The intelligent young girl had grown up reading all the books within the manor as well as all the ones located in the castle's vast library. And though Suzanne was proud of her daughter's intelligence, she couldn't help but become upset over the way her daughter secluded herself in her room, distancing herself from all except her brother.

When Luke had been kidnapped was one of the only times the Duchess could remember Castelle cried in front of her since the girl had been two years old. Normally, Castelle was impossible to read, almost always wearing a blank expression, and never talking more than necessary. She'd silently read her books, watch people go about their business, or vanish for hours at a time into the forest in the back of the manor; the only person she opened up to was Luke, though even he admitted to his mother he couldn't always understand his sister's mind. But when Luke was taken she was crushed, the poor girl, and cried for hours in Suzanne's arms until Luke was returned safely. It was one of the few times she could truly feel like Castelle's mother. Though, once Luke did return, Castelle and Suzanne became only further distanced.

Castelle had been so happy at first, just like her mother, despite the memory loss. But soon Castelle began to voice doubt that this boy was indeed her brother- as ridiculous as that sounds. The first time her daughter said this, the Duke and Duchess looked at her as though she had gone insane. But Castelle was unfazed by their glances and continued on, saying many things about his amnesia, movements, and attitude that "didn't add up" in her mind. At first Suzanne dismissed it, thinking it was no more than denial brought on by the pain of her beloved brother not being able to remember her. But soon, it was all Castelle spoke of, and she began to speak of it more vehemently, asserting that the boy was not her brother, and she refused to acknowledge him as such. She even went so far as to demand they send out a search party for her "true brother." Suzanne was at a loss as of what to do, speaking with Castelle would only lead to the same forceful conclusion about her brother, demand for a search party, and soon included scorn from her daughter about "not seeing it too." She had been so adamant, the Duchess herself had began to question things, but always shook them off, believing it was simply Castelle's silver tong –which she had developed quite well over her seven years of life- Suzanne was convinced she could make a living selling ice to the people of Ketterberg- and that Castelle would soon stop all this. Indeed, the phase did eventually end, on one horrible night.

The Duchess shut her eyes tighter, recalling the memory. She could remember it clearly, the night her daughter had come to completely separate herself from her parents, even though it happened seven years ago. It was only a few months from Luke's return, and the evening started normally enough. The Duchess still wasn't exactly sure what prompted the screaming, which sarcastic phrase, or sharp word began it all, but she could still remember the horrible things her daughter and husband had screamed at each other that night. She could remember trying to calm a crying Luke, and the sounds of glass smashing as The Duke knocked over a plate. She remembers the man's threat of sending his daughter away if she continued her rants, as well as the look Castelle gave her, begging for support. Suzanne cringed at the memory of looking away from her daughter in that instant, not believing Castelle in the least. The string of insults Castelle hurled at her were next, followed by more shouting between father and daughter, the sound of more glass crashing, and finally, the sound of skin slamming against skin followed by something being thrown onto the floor. Suzanne could never forget the memory of turning to see her daughter on the floor, holding her red cheek, and the hateful expression harshly carved on the girls face.

A strong fit of coughs shook the Duchess from her memory, and she decided to move to thoughts about Castelle's current behavior. Castelle had rarely listened to a word either Suzanne or her Duke Fabre told her after the night, often leading the mother to plead with her daughter to do anything. Castelle rarely offered a kind word or sympathetic glance at anyone, much less Suzanne; to drive the point home, she no longer referred to the as "mother and father," but coldly as "Duke and Duchess." But Castelle had been so soft earlier, even going so far as to call her "Mother" again. The Duchess's couldn't help but smile slightly at the thought of the word; surely a situation like this would bring even Castelle around.

'_It was so different from Castelle's reaction last time…' _At that thought Suzanne's eyes snapped open. She weakly sat up and stared at the door. "What if-" she whispered aloud, "what if she came in looking for comfort, like before?" The thought horrified her; the idea that Castelle had come in seeking to be consoled, but saw her mother's state, and put on a strong front for her. The Duchess coughed roughly again. _'If I follow her now, she'll only become more concerned_' she thought to herself. She laid back down and sighed, '_later tonight, after dinner, I'll check on her._' she decided. She closed her eyes again and tried to relax, despite the chaotic sound of the knights clanking around just outside her door. _'And this time, I'll be sure to comfort her, and allow her to cry. A girl her age shouldn't pretend to be so strong at a time like this.'_

Already back in her room, Castelle's soft smiled had long faded, as she finished her preparations. She finished slipping on her long boots and glanced in the full length mirror near her window.

Her intricate green dress from earlier had been replaced with a very pale blue long sleeved dress that fell about halfway between her torso and knees, an intricate swirl design stitched in purple adorned the bottom. The collar was cut wide so it hung off the edge of her shoulders, a purple and gold trim hanging off the edge, and in the center of the collar, two purple straps attached which wrap loosely around the tops of her arms then reattach in the center of her back; both straps were only an inch wide, with intricate gold swirl details, matching the purple design at the bottom of the dress.

From underneath the center of the collar draped a long soft orange section of cloth that ended in a diamond point a little below her covered bellybutton; a weaving dark orange detail swirled over it. A matching dark orange belt hid underneath the cloth, around her waist. The sleeves fit tightly to her upper arms, but then puff out a bit from the elbows to her hands, and were tied at the wrist by a light orange piece of cloth so as to not get in the way.

Underneath the entire outfit was a tight white one piece that stretched from her neck down into leggings that came out from underneath dress and reached downwards -interrupted only by a pale blue knife holster on her right leg- into her long, dark orange boots. The edges of her wild red hair were pulled back into a ponytail, so the majority of it was still free, but her eyesight wouldn't be hindered by it. She glanced over herself again and gave an exasperated sigh.

'_This is much too flashy for travel.' _Castelle thought to herself. _'But, at least I look more like a member of the Order of Lorelei than a royal from Kimlasca. Though either way I'll attract unneeded attention.'_ She was interrupted from her thoughts by a tapping on her window. She peered through the curtains to see Amelia hiding in the bush outside her window, tapping, and immediately opened it for her. Amelia jumped in with ease. Castelle made sure the window and curtains were closed again before turning back to Amelia.

"Did you get everything?" Castelle asked in a hushed tone. Amelia nodded and placed two Wing Packs onto the bed before whispering back.

"Yeah, I got the whole list. It's all packed up already. I also got some gald from the bank; three thousand a piece should work right?" Castelle nodded.

"Yes, that's plenty since we're starting out with plenty of supplies. Did you send out the message to the twins?" Amelia flashed her a toothy grin, showing her slightly elongated canine teeth before replying.

"You bet, on the fastest carrier bird the station had. They should receive it and start to search by tomorrow morning." Castelle nodded and gave a small smile.

"Thanks Amelia. I can always count on you." Amelia flashed another smile as a small scratching noise came from the window. Castelle went back to it to see Tenshi sitting on the window seal. She cracked it open enough for the small cat to slip in before returning the window and curtains to how they once were. Her purple bow was now torn up a bit and her once snow white fur, now closer to her body instead of its normal fluffed out appearance, was covered in dirt, brandishing the dark stripes that lie in her undercoat. Her claws poked through her paws even though she was at ease, and her large ears now twitched at intervals, keeping track of what was happening beyond the walls of the room. The biggest difference, however, was a strange looking ring, now visible on her tail, made with a strong brown-grey metal with Ancient Ispanian words carved into it. Six squares circled around it underneath the writing. She turned to the two and spoke quietly.

"It seems that the two ended up north of here," the monster began, "heading past a place called Akzeriuth. Apparently, the energy signal continued on, but they're unable to track it much farther. They did say they were sure it converged on that continent though." The girls both looked to each other thoughtfully, neither bothered by the animal's words. Castelle pulled a map off her desk and glanced it over before whispering to the others.

"That's enough to go on, from there we'll just follow the trail of Seventh Fonons to the convergence spot, and use Tenshi's sense of smell to track where brother traveled next." Castelle paused in thought for a minute before adding, "But we'll be heading straight into Malkuth, so we have to be cautious." The other human and animal both nodded in understanding. Castelle turned back to Tenshi, and spoke with a strong tone, "Good work. Now I need you to go on ahead and get Furbar ready. Amelia and I will be there soon." The cat nodded in response and silently ran through the window once Castelle opened it.

A strong knock on the door sent Amelia under the bed once again as Castelle grabbed a large blanket and wrapped it around herself, hiding her new outfit. She cracked the door open slightly.

"Yes?" came Castelle's meek, innocent question to the White Knight in front of the door, her expression making her look like she could burst into tears any moment. He looked at her through his gleaming helm.

"Pardon the intrusion milady, but is someone in there with you? I heard voices…" Castelle gave him a pathetic smile, tears welling up in the corners of her eyes as she responded,

"No, it's just me in here-" a small sniff made her pause, "The only person I really allow in here is brother." The man kneeled down to her sympathetically before responding softly.

"Please don't cry milady, we'll find him soon enough. I promise you." Castelle nodded in return, sniffing once again, before responding.

"Please hurry; but for now, please leave me undisturbed. I wish to rest." The guard nodded and stood proudly.

"Yes milady! Please rest well knowing I will be guarding your door. I won't allow anyone to harm you." Castelle smiled a bit wider.

"Thank you, my kind knight. I shall sleep well with this knowledge." With that she closed the door, the guard hardly catching her muttered "my apologies" before it shut. _'While it's nice of you to guard my door,' _She thought to herself,_ 'you idiots forgot about my widow.' _

She leaned against the door for a moment, pushing away the miniscule twinge of guilt she felt for the trouble the guards would get in because of her, -though she was silently thankful it wasn't Guy stationed there because then she'd have felt much worse- before turning to Amelia, who was crawling out from under the bed. Amelia sighed quietly as she brushed herself off.

"We need to get you a taller bed if I'm going to keep this up." Castelle stifled a small giggle before walking over to her.

"Ready to go Amelia?" Another flash of her canines silently told Castelle she was ready. Castelle walked over to her desk and quickly scanned her farewell letter, written before she had changed clothes, one last time before folding it up and placing it in an envelope marked "For the Lord and Lady of House Fabre." She placed the letter squarely in the center of the now tidy desk before turning back to Amelia, who already had her Wing Pack on.

Castelle took a moment to glance over her friend's traveling attire. Unlike Castelle, who had layered on her clothing, Amelia showed off much of her skin by wearing a simple black sleeveless top that ended only a few inches from her chest, -showing off most of her torso- and a pair of black pants that split at the knees with a golden swirl pattern, similar to the patterns on Castelle's clothing. A sheathed sword hung off her left hip, mostly hidden by her long black duster that reached down to her ankles. A simple pair of black boots covered her feet. A flat, military style black and gold cap covered her messy blond hair, which was pulled into a loose ponytail reaching lightly past her lower back. Castelle sighed inwardly_. _

'_Won't we just look like a pair out there on the road...' _She shook off her thoughts after seeing Amelia's anxious look.

"You ready to go Stella?" Castelle frowned at the nickname.

"Yes. We've lost two hours as it is" was Castelle's slightly annoyed response. She never liked having to go by that nickname, but throwing around "Castelle Fon Fabre" was too risky when she was out and about, trying not to get caught by the knights tracking her down to drag her back home. It would have been even more foolish to go by her name when she ventured into Malkuth territory, which was more common than she'd ever admit to her parents, so she prepared to reinstate the nickname without complaint.

Amelia peered out the curtains to confirm that they had still hadn't placed a guard at her window and nodded to Castelle to confirm it was clear. Castelle nodded, slipped on her Wing Pack, and silently made her way next to the window. Amelia cracked it open slowly and jumped out first. Without a second glance at her room, Castelle followed her and shut the window quietly behind her. They crawled along the bushes to the edge of courtyard, towards the forest in the back, careful to pause whenever one of the many White Knights in the courtyard would venture too close to them.

While this was Castelle's normal route to escape the manor she had never dared attempt this in daylight, but she was too scared her brother's trail would go cold if she waited much longer. Soon there were no more bushes to hide behind, and a stretch of about 20 feet to reach the cover of the forest. Without a second thought, Castelle began to mutter a fonic verse as Fourth Fonon's began to gather to her. Soon a torrent of water splashed near the far side of the manor, just outside the gate, knocking an unsuspecting guard out cold. At the sound of the attack and the clutter of the man's armor hit the ground, all attention was turned to the area, causing many of the knights to rush over, leaving their backs to Castelle, Amelia, and the forest. After a few seconds, on Castelle's mark, they dashed toward the blanket of trees, almost making it before the flicker of movement caught a guard's eye.

Just as they passed by the first few trees they heard the shouting quickly followed by the loud clamor of their metallic boots in hastened pursuit. Neither girl turned back to look at the knights on their trail, knowing if they were caught there'd be no second chance for a jail-break; they lowered their heads and picked up their pace, ducking and dodging with ease through the forest obstacles.

The two girls knew they had the advantage here, having spent many days running through the caged forest, weaving in and around the trees and shrubs. They had memorized most everything about the forest they now navigated through; and on top of that, they didn't have cumbersome armor weighing them down as they ran, as the knights did. Without a single word both figures nimbly made their way towards their target, a sturdy tree at the very back of the foliage, near to the brick wall that separated them from the outside. The sound of their pursuers stayed a steady distance behind them as their destination came into sight; a small look of surprise crossed both their faces as they approached.

The tree, normally brimming with long, sturdy branches, had been cut back severely since the pair's last visit, left with only a few of its largest, heaviest branches; none of which, reached very far towards the wall. Castelle muttered to herself angrily.

"Could they have found out this is how I've escaped the last few times?" Amelia glanced at her questioningly, but Castelle only nodded, silently telling her to continue with their original plan. Amelia offered a toothy smirk in return, happy with the challenge; Castelle could practically read her friend's thoughts_, 'Come on Stella, what's an escape without a few challenges?' _

They both pushed ahead as fast as they could as they reached the tree; Amelia pulled ahead, making her way towards a small boulder near the tree. She quickly leaped onto it, then onto a tree branch, then another, before making a strong push off the tree –causing an audible crack to be heard from the branch- and landing skillfully on the wall. She turned to Castelle who was following her example, tracing her path up the tree, until the second branch broke the instant Castelle landed on it. She was sent plummeting to the ground, and though she was able to avoid any harsh injuries, she landed hard on her back, next to the newly fallen branch.

The sound of clamoring armor approaching mixed with Amelia's pleading shouts –there was no need to be silent anymorecsince any stealth they had vanished when the tree branch smashed into the ground- helped Castelle shake the stars from her eyes and sit up a bit shakily. She quickly composed herself and looked to the tree; the few branches remaining were all too far from the wall to be of any use, and there was no tree nearby that grew near the wall.

The shouts of the knights became distinguishable as they closed the small gap remaining between themselves and the girls, causing Castelle to become more alarmed. Her eyes darted around quickly as she scanned the scene for anything that could be of use; there was nothing in sight. No tree branches, no rocks, no lone stump that was near enough to the wall for use. Castelle cursed mentally, realizing they must have done this recently to prevent her from anymore of her little outings.

'_Damn it, damn it, damn it! I should have had Amelia or Tenshi scout ahead for this! How could I be so careless?'_ She screamed in her head. Amelia's eyes darted to the forest as the knights closed in, their figures now distinguishable from the forest around them.

"Castelle, move it! There's no time!" she screamed from her place atop the wall. Castelle was shaken from her thoughts and followed Amelia's eyes to the oncoming horde. She immediately closed her eyes and began to gather Third Fonons. They circled at her feet as she chanted, "Howl o' raging winds-" they surged underneath her, "Turbulence!" The attack hit her from underneath, catapulting her upwards. She grabbed onto the top of the wall with both hands, and with a quick hand from Amelia, was soon kneeling on top of it with her guards only saw a flash of red hair and a bit of a black duster as they reached the wall.

Both girls hit the other side sprinting, knowing the knights on the other side of the wall would continue chase shortly. They weaved their way through the city's streets, staying low and keeping to the alleyways as much as possible, as well as opting for stairs instead of elevators. Neither dared look back as they ran past the citizens and escaped deep into the old mines. Only after they were well within the darkness of the mine's caverns did they pause to light some candles and catch their breath. Amelia spoke first, between deep breaths.

"Guess it's a good thing me and Guy are so curious, or we'd never have discovered this place." Castelle nodded, her breaths regaining composure.

"Yes, It's very fortunate. I doubt the guards at the front of the city are letting anyone leave until they're sure if the kidnapper had any accomplices." After a silent moment they pressed on at a lighter run through the maze of oil and mine cars, Amelia in the lead since she knew the way out. It wasn't long before the girls were climbing out the exit, and Castelle felt like it hadn't come soon enough.

"I swear," the red-head began, "there is something in there other than those small bats. Something much, much bigger." Amelia nodded as they headed down the ladder.

"Yeah, I got that vibe too, but I swear it wasn't there the last time me and Guy came through." The blond jumped the last few feet to the bottom before continuing, "Whatever, it left us alone, if there really is an 'it' hiding in there." Castelle nodded in agreement. They were soon at a full sprint again, running towards a large rock foundation atop a hill in the distance.

Once at the base of the formation, Castelle put her thumb and forefinger to her mouth and let out a loud whistle. After a moment with no response, the figure of a monster descending towards them became visible. The monster had the head of a large bird along two front bird-like legs,-sharp talons on the end of each to match- the furry tan body and back legs of a Lion-like creature, a long, fluffy tail –similar to what, Castelle couldn't identify- and a pair of colossal black and white wings on its back. It was a fearsome sight to behold, but Castelle and Amelia simply stood and waved to it. Once it landed, Tenshi was visible on the creature's head, the cat's small size was further emphasized when next to the great beast. The girls ran up to it without hesitation.

"Furbar! Are you all ready to go?" Castelle asked. The monster let out an enthusiastic bird-like cry, much to Castelle's happiness. Tenshi looked to the two girls bored.

"You two certainly took your time; we've been ready." Castelle smiled as Furbar bent down, allowing the girls easier access to its back. She turned to Tenshi.

"Yeah, we ran into a bit more resistance than we thought." She swung a leg over the monster with ease as Amelia followed suit.

Castelle let out a softer whistle, and soon the monster was running down the hill at full force before it pushed hard off the ground and began to glide through the air, quickly gaining altitude. Castelle smiled apologetically.

"Sorry to ask so much so quick Furbar, but I can't afford to waste anymore time." As they soared above the clouds the beast let out another cry, this one much softer, as though he understood the girl's apology. Castelle smiled widened, "Thank you, Furbar." Amelia pushed her fist into the air as she shouted.

"Were off to rescue Luke! To Malkuth we go!" Castelle giggled slightly before turning to the horizon, a worried look finding its way to her face.

'_Hold on little brother,'_ she thought quietly to herself as the wind blew by her softly_, 'big sis will be there soon.'_

**A/N Hope you all enjoyed chapter two! I feel like the dialog flows much smoother this time. (Thank you to my good friends who test read this for me but do not have actual accounts on the site.)**

**Also, I'll be posting a pic soon of both Castelle and Amelia if you didn't understand their descriptions. (Or rather, Castelle's description, I was so proud when I drew it out but was practically crying in frustration when trying to describe it. I rewrote that section three times.)**

**Oh, and if any of you need ref to Furbar, just look up traditional griffons- which is what I based him off of. **

**Well, have a nice day everyone; I'm off to write the next chapter, hope to see you all there!**


	3. The Trek Begins

**AN: **

**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for the long delay; I had so many computer problems I just don't even want to explain it. Suffice to say it involved viruses, complete freezing, a blue screen, and a 1 & ½ week long repair. All that involved me losing this chapter/parts of this chapter several times, causing me to rage quit for about 2 weeks.**

**Anyway, I've finally finished this chapter and I'm sooooo freaking glad I could die. **

**And to my reviewer, ****DaveandBob:**** I tried to thin out the paragraphs in this chapter, but I don't know what "Format" you're referring to. (Unless it's my screen format in which I only know it's considered wide-screen.)**

**You all have waited long enough, so let chapter 3 begin!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of the Abyss. If I did, I most likely would not be writing this FanFic. Most likely…**

The Trek Begins

Castelle shivered and pulled the thin blanket tighter around her sitting figure as she stared into the small fire. Her small group had traveled all day and a good ways into the night before stopping to rest on a small island off the coast of Akzeriuth. Though they had taken a few short rest stops along the way, Castelle was afraid of exhausting Furbar, so she decided to let him rest properly for the remainder of the night. Amelia certainly didn't complain, she was happy to be able to move around freely again. She had never been one to sit still for long if she could help it, and sitting on a griffin for long hours with nothing to do but stare at the ocean wasn't her idea of a fun time. She now sat by Castelle, sowing up a small hole in the red-head's clothing that opened when she launched herself up with Turbulence to make it over the manor's fence. Furbar lay behind them both, resting quietly after the long day, while Tenshi napped atop his head.

Their shelter sat beneath a few large trees situated on the edge of the beach. The travelers had found a gathering of small boulders that they proceeded to move into a wide circle to be used as a defensive wall in case of monster attacks. Afterwards they set up a small fire pit and gathered berries on the nearby bushes; Tenshi alone gathered fruits from the trees overhead, her sensitive ears being the best tool in case an unfriendly creature awaited in the treetop's shrouded in the dark night. Though the area was small, it had everything such a small group could need; trees for shelter and firewood, a clean source of water, and a plethora of berries and fruits to be picked. All in all, the group was grateful for the campsite.

Amelia hurried with her stitching, though she was careful not to cut any corners. Amelia noted that Castelle seemed to be cold even before she had began sewing; now the poor girl must be freezing with even less clothing on.

"I still can't believe you hit yourself with an attack to get over that wall. It was a good idea, even if it did tear up your clothes a bit," noted Amelia with a small smile. Castelle nodded before responding.

"It's all I could think to do. Looking back, I suppose there may have been other ways…" Castelle turned from the fire and smiled sadly at her friend; "thanks for sewing that for me. Even if I know how to, your sewing is much better than mine." Amelia waved it off with a smile.

"No prob Stella. But I'll teach you how to do patch properly next time." Castelle nodded in return. She was grateful that her friend was with her during an ordeal like this. The red-head knew Amelia was in a better state of mind then she was; thoughts of Luke in danger were overcastting her own judgment. She had to be especially careful not to do anything too hasty, and Amelia was one of the few people she knew who would tell her if her actions were in the wrong. It was Amelia who noticed Furbar tiring out after all, even if she did leave it to Castelle to decide to rest or not. The young royalty sighed and turned back to the fire.

'_I must be careful; if I rush ahead blindly, the others could get hurt, and they're only traveling for my sake. I can't let myself get too riled…' _Her thoughts trailed off as she stared into the flames. Even if she knew it was true, Luke –one of the only people she truly cared for- could be in grave danger. Despite her kind words to her mother, Castelle herself was still very worried about him.

As many good things as she could find about her brother, even if his sword training would help, Luke was still spoiled beyond all reason. The idea of him scavenging, hunting, getting clean water, or anything else of the sort, hardly even registered to Castelle. He may have read a book or two on it in his studies or spare time, but she doubted he'd have retained the information. Even if he made his way to town, it'd be almost as bad. Her brother had absolutely no social grace at all, not to mention he has no idea how a basic town works. With his attitude he'd be thrown in prison. Or worse, reveal his full name in enemy territory.

That fear stuck out particularly in Castelle's mind. Her brother may not even know where he is. What if he ended up in a town, and demand they help "a member of the Fabre House," or worse, "the next King of Kimlasca!" Castelle sighed again looking down. If her brother really did do something like that, it really may trigger the next war. The idea of the son of Duke Fabre, sneaking into enemy territory via a hyperresonance, or the idea of a Malkuth spy kidnapping a member of the royal family of Kimlasca- either one could lead to an all out war, even if neither was the real case.

'_The real case…_' Castelle thought to herself bitterly, '_is that an assassin was sent after Commandant Grants, and my brother got caught in the middle.'_ Maybe the worst part of it was that after the incident, the commandant wouldn't tell her anything about the girl. Even though it was clear they were connected, he just smiled at Castelle, the way all adults smile at children who ask a question they can't comprehend at their current age, and patted her head saying only that "It is a personal matter, but don't worry, I'll find Luke," before turning his back on her and leaving without another word or glance. Castelle grimaced at the memory. '_Bastard…_' Even though it was mainly his fault for getting Luke involved, and despite that he knew how mature Castelle was for her age, he proceeded to treat her like a child and completely dismiss her concerns. Normally Castelle was used to that kind of treatment to an extent; she was only fourteen after all, no matter how smart she was. Normally, she didn't let it bother her. But since in this case it was Commandant Grants doing it, and the situation involved her beloved brother, it left Castelle seething.

Before her temper could bubble up anymore, Castelle's train of thoughts were broken by Amelia calling out happily.

"All Finished!" She handed her friend the patched up leggings with a big grin. "Now try not to beat yourself up again and cause anymore holes, 'k Stella?" The red-head nodded as she took the leggings.

"I'll try but I can't promise anything." Amelia snickered at the response.

"Well I guess all I can ask is that you try." Castelle proceeded to pull the leggings on underneath her skirt before slipping her shoes back on. She smiled a bit wider.

"Thanks again Amelia." Amelia shook her head.

"What are friends for?"

_Friends_. That maybe the only good thing about this event happening. When Castelle and Amelia would travel, they could drop the "Master" and "Servant" roles that neither particularly cared for and relax. Castelle's parents, as well as Ramdas, never did approve of how casually she and Amelia seemed to talk, so they always had to watch their speech whenever in public. Outside of that prison, they were free to simply talk without care. Castelle felt it was good for her. Amelia didn't give her any false praise, and wouldn't hold her tongue if she felt Castelle was in the wrong, unlike all the rest of the servants in the manor. She also had no problem teasing Castelle about things like her height or, at times, her ego. And though it may annoy Castelle at times, she knew it was good to have someone who didn't care about her status one way or another. It helped keep her grounded and she was grateful to Amelia for that.

Amelia stretched and placed a few more small branches into the fire. "Hey, I'll take first watch Castelle." The young royal looked to her.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Amelia waved her hand.

"Not at all. A lot has happened to you today. You get some rest." The red head nodded before she pulled her blanket around tighter and laid against Furbar's stomach. It wasn't long before her deep, relaxed breathing signaled Castelle had fallen asleep. Amelia stifled a giggle as she watched her younger companion curl up to herself cutely and mumbled to herself in her sleep. That was just like Castelle; her mind wouldn't slow down, even when sleeping.

'_You're adorable sometimes, you know that_?' The blond thought to herself. She patted the girl a few times to settle her down before staring into the fire and taking a deep breath to settle her own nerves. She couldn't deny her worry for Luke either, as he wasn't the most capable person she's met. She couldn't help but imagine all the kinds of trouble he could get into just by himself, but then there was also the woman to consider. With that Fonic Hymn of hers, she managed to stroll into a highly guarded manor and take Luke, even if it was unintentional. Even Amelia herself had been paralyzed and rendered unable to move; a fact that the blond was quite displeased with. It had less to do with taking Luke, and more to do with the idea that the blond allowed herself to be put in such a position at all.

Amelia would never claim to be Luke's best friend in the world, she missed that mark by and long-shot as did he with her friendship, but she still cared for him regardless. It was just his attitude she couldn't take in long doses. Arrogance was something that grated on her nerves quickly, and seeing as she was technically only a servant in the manor, she had no right to do anything about it when Luke was acting like the incarnation of self-importance.

He was the future king, after all.

She sighed and patted Castelle a few more times as she started to stir once again. "It's not like it's all Luke's fault for that trait though," he girl admitted to herself. The way they spoiled him, and didn't hold him responsible for anything, made it impossible for him to become much more than he was now. Castelle, Van, and to a much lesser extent herself, were the only ones that truly held the boy accountable for anything. "If it weren't for Castelle, Luke could have been much worse" she whispered aloud

Amelia looked at the younger girl with a slightly worried expression. She could still clearly see Castelle's pained expression just a few hours prior, right after Luke vanished. After Amelia could move again and first received the news, she ran straight to Castelle's room. She remembered the sight of Castelle sitting quietly at her desk with her back to the blonde, scribbling on the piece of paper.

"So you heard the news?" Amelia already had an idea of what the red-head was doing when she nodded and approached the desk.

"Yeah, how're you holding up?" Castelle had put her pen down and handed her a piece of paper with a list of supplies.

"I'll be fine, if you can secure everything on this list for me." Amelia smiled slightly.

"That's what I thought you'd say;" she smiled, "already planning to follow?" Castelle's eyes met her own, they were narrowed in focus but the worry for Luke was still painted onto her face.

"Of course. And I assume you will be joining me as well?" Amelia knew it was more of a statement than a question, but nodded in confirmation.

"Of course, you know I wouldn't let you be out there all alone at a time like this." Amelia remembered when Castelle responded.

"That's what I thought you'd say," looking at her with a small, forced, worried smile.

Luke was incredibly precious to Castelle, and for an instant, she felt bad for not feeling worse about Luke. She quickly shook it off though; there was no comparing her situation with Luke and Castelle's situation, so there was no point in comparing feelings either. When Luke came back from his first kidnapping, Amelia had been told that he practically attached himself to Castelle. His sister became one of the, if not the, most important people in his life. On the other hand, Amelia wasn't even in the picture for about 4 more years, and when she did begin to work for the manor, she was simple part of the help to Luke. Again, there was just no comparison in the relationships.

Amelia sighed and stretched again, trying to put her thoughts to rest. Stressing out over things like that was far from what she should be doing. She best understood Castelle's distress for Luke, so Amelia knew she had to remain calm for all three of them.

"For both Castelle's, and Luke's sake, I must stay calm and focused now," she reminded herself. With that sentiment now firmly in her mind, she placed a few more branches into the fire before repositioning herself into a more upright and alert position. She looked at Castelle's sleeping figure, her face tightened to a fearful expression. "Don't worry Stella," Amelia whispered to the girl, "We'll get him back, I promise."

Not much to the blonde's surprise, Castelle only curled up to herself tighter, whimpering slightly. "Bro… ther…."

The soft dawn sunlight quietly made its way through the trees and bushes as it rose, hitting Castelle's face gently. At the change in light, Castelle yawned lightly and stretched out. Slowly she willed her eyes open and blink away the troubling dreams from her sleep. It took her only a moment of glancing around the area, now bathed in a soft blue light, for her to realize something was off.

She was waking up at dawn, meaning she hadn't been awoken for second watch.

Castelle glanced around for Amelia only to find her sleeping with her back to one of the boulders. Before the red head could even process it, she heard a loud yawn, "Oh, are you finally awake?"

Castelle looked to see Tenshi sitting on the tallest boulder glancing at her tiredly. The young redhead looked at the monster curiously.

"You took second watch? But you didn't-" The monster cut her of abruptly.

"- You needed more rest, me and Amelia agreed on that." The monster stretched her back the way any normal cat would. Castelle smiled.

"Thanks Tenshi, I owe you one." The small white monster began to make her way from the rocks to the young red-head while replying.

"You certainly do. Amelia mentioned that humans that don't get enough sleep don't grow anymore, and so I felt compelled to help out too."

Castelle had to bite her tongue so as not to say something she'd regret about her oh so '_caring_' friend.

After that, she stood up and placed her blanket over Amelia before beginning to silently pack up camp. Soon all the supplies were put away, canteens were filled, and the fire thoroughly put out. Soon Amelia began to stir. Castelle smiled at her.

"Morning Amelia. We're almost ready to get going." Amelia stretched and yawned loudly.

"Morning already? Did you get enough rest?" Castelle nodded still smiling.

"Yes, thanks for concerning yourself with my height so much." Though she said it with a bright smile, Amelia could feel the slightest drop of venom drip from the comment, causing her to giggle nervously.

"Um, you're welcome…? You know, I also let you sleep because you have to focus a lot today…" Castelle's smile didn't falter as she turned away from her companion and proceeded to awaken Furbar while slipping her wing pack around her shoulder. She took one more glance around the campsite to be sure all was collected before nodding.

"Alright, were ready." She whistled softly and Furbar bent down so she could get on easier. The noble turned to her friend, "Ready?" Amelia slung her wing pack over her shoulder before stepping up and carefully getting onto the griffin.

"All ready to go! On to finding our boy!" Castelle giggled at her friend's enthusiasm before giving Furbar the signal to take the flight. Soon they were in the skies heading northeast past Akzeriuth.

As they passed the mining city, Castelle closed her eyes and began to focus. It was time for her to put her training to good use. Slowly her mind cleared as her sensitivity for the fonons increased. Slowly she began to build a map of them in her mind: the Third Fonons carried loosely in the wind and sky, the concentration or Third and Fourth Fonons creating the clouds, and the Second Fonons below gathered in the land itself, especially within the unearthed Akzeriuth. She took a deep breath and search for the smallest and most elusive of the particles, the Seventh Fonon. She sifted through the particles around her before honing in on a small patch of seventh at a higher altitude. As she focused, she found another patch nearby, quickly followed by another, and soon, a trail of Seventh fonons made themselves known to her, the trail her brother's hyperresonance left behind. She smiled to herself with her eyes still closed, before signaling Furbar to change direction more eastward. By midday they made their way to a small valley filled to the brim with brilliant white flower buds.

'_Selenia's_' Amelia thought to herself happily. "This must be Tataroo Valley!" she voiced aloud. The landed on the edge of the field and glanced around. Amelia looked to Castelle, "So you're sure they ended up here?" Castelle nodded.

"Yeah, it's the end of the trail and this area is thick with the seventh fonons. This is defiantly the place."

Amelia put her hands behind her head and glanced around again, "What a nice place to end up." Castelle glanced down to Tenshi who was sniffing at the grass.

"Can you pick up little brother's scent." The monster scrunched up her nose a bit before looking up at the red-head.

"Yeah, but barely… The scent of all the flowers is making it hard to smell anything else. We need to move before the trail gets any weaker." With that the monster put her nose to the ground and, after a moment to lock onto the trail again, dashed off down the large hill leading out of the valley. The other three followed her close as they made their way down the hill, keeping alert for monsters that may attack as they went. It wasn't long until they were at the base of the hill, and soon after crossing a small creek, the cat-like creature paused next to some wagon tracks.

"His scent becomes mixed with a third here," Tenshi began, turning her head in one direction "and then heads off in that direction." Castelle looked down to her questioningly.

"Third? You mean he was traveling with the kidnapper down to here?" Tenshi nodded.

"Yeah, if that scent in the manor's courtyard I didn't recognize was indeed hers, then they've been traveling together." Amelia kneeled to the wagon tracks and ran her fingers over them, their edges still a bit soft.

"The tracks aren't super fresh, but also aren't that old either. We can still catch up." Castelle nodded.

"Then we haven't a moment to lose. Let's press on." Both Tenshi and Amelia nodded while Furbar let out a loud cry in response. All four began to dash off with Tenshi in the lead, following the scent Luke left behind. It wasn't long after pressing off eastward for the small group to notice a small wagon approaching them, heading the opposite direction.

'_Hmm, weird,_' Amelia noted inwardly, '_there's not much but Tataroo Valley from the direction we came. So why would anyone be heading out here?_' She glanced over to Castelle who seemed too focused on finding Luke to concern herself much with the wagon. As the group passed the wagon, Amelia couldn't help but allow herself to glance inside. The moment was quick, and Amelia could only glimpse a pink-haired woman inside the coach. What concerned the blonde, however, was that the woman was also looking at them, her eyes showing slight surprise, perhaps even recognition, when they landed on Castelle. But neither group paused as they went their separate directions, and soon the wagon was behind them. Amelia looked to Castelle again, who obviously didn't give the coach attention at all. '_What could that have been about?_' Amelia asked herself as they pressed on eastward.

It took the rest of the day for them to reach the Rotelo Bridge, only to find it completely destroyed. Amelia let out an impressed whistle when they got a full few of the sight. "Whoa," she exclaimed in excitement, "someone really went all out on this thing! Hope no one got caught up on it." Castelle looked to Tenshi.

"And it seems they crossed the bridge?" The small monster nodded. The red-head sighed, exasperated, "I guess we'll rest here for the night before pressing on again." Amelia nodded at the suggestion, "not a bad idea since the sun's already set." The two humans of the group quickly went to work setting up a small campsite by the edge of the bridge. As soon as they were done, Castelle fell to her knees by the fire, absolutely exhausted. Stamina had always been the girl's Achilles Heel, and even though she spent a portion of the run riding on her faithful griffin's back, her energy was still completely gone. Amelia chuckled at the sight of Castelle collapsing by the fire. The blonde knew better than most how tired the young royal must be after a day like that.

"I'll take first watch again, you get some rest." Castelle looked to her indignantly.

"No, I'll do it this time." Amelia gave her a sympathetic look.

"Come on Stella, you're obviously pooped." Castelle shook her head stubbornly at the blonde's words.

"I can't just have you coddle me all the time Amelia. I need to take my fair share of duties in the group too. You took first watch last night, I will tonight." Though some might take offense to Castelle's defiant tone, Amelia only flashed her a toothy grin, highlighted by her long canine teeth.

"That's my pal! Then wake me up when it's my turn." Castelle nodded in response and Amelia settled down with the blanket wrapped around her. '_You've grown a lot these past few years kid_,' the blonde thought with a smile, '_now let's hope your brother hurries up and does the same._'

They were off at daybreak the very next day. Furbar flew the group over the destroyed bridge and onto the other side. It took but a moment for Tenshi to find Luke's scent again. The small creature followed it a few feet down the path.

"He seems to keep to the trail from this point on." Castelle nodded.

"And what about the woman? Is she still with him?" Tenshi only nodded in reply. Amelia took the map out of her wing pack and glanced it over. "Hmm," she began as her eyes traced their steps.

"It looks like they must be headed to Engve or St. Binah if they're following this trail." The older girl began to fold her map back up before adding, "They're both great places to replenish supplies; maybe they're trying to figure out their next move?" Castelle nodded in agreement.

"Since I doubt the assassin was expecting to be in this situation, I doubt she knows exactly what to do with little brother now. She's probably plotting what to do now." The red-head sighed before continuing, "And if what Commandant Grants said is true, and that she's upset with him over a personal matter, then I doubt she'd head to St. Binah, since there's a Malkuth military post there." Amelia nodded and smiled.

"Then let's get a move on while they dilly-dally with their grocery shopping in Engave!" With that the group set off, once again following behind Tenshi as she tracked. It was still fairly early morning as they moved quickly across the flat grassland, and Amelia noted happily that the wide open surroundings made it easier to spot all the nearby monsters; save for those monsters disguised as vegetation. This made it much easier to fend off any opponent brave enough to try to attack, though those were few and far between. Though the sight of two girls and a small white ball-of-fluff like Tenshi might not be too threatening, Amelia hypothesized the sight of Furbar's large stature and almost vicious appearance most likely discouraged attacks from both monsters and humans. This made traversing the long stretches of roads much easier on the group overall, and allowed them to make much better time.

By mid morning the group already had made their way to the top of a tall, tree covered hill and they could make out Enagave in the distance. They all paused for a moment to catch their breath once atop the hill, and Castelle smiled wearily at the sight, panting a bit. _'Almost there! Almost there little brother!'_ she thought to herself excitedly. Her thoughts were broken by Amelia placing a hand on her shoulder; when she glanced to her friend, she saw the blonde holding up a water canteen to her.

"I know your excited Stella, but if you collapse before we get there, you won't be doing anyone any favors" Amelia informed her. Castelle nodded before taking the canteen and sipping down a few mouthfuls of water. She handed her friend back the canteen.

"Thank you, I needed that," the red head smiled at her friend. Amelia giggled as she poured some into a bowl for their monster teammates.

Castelle turned her attention back to the small town ahead. "Once we get in, you and I can start asking around to see if they've seen brother," Castelle began, "and Tenshi can keep sniffing around to see if she can find him that way." Amelia nodded and turned to Tenshi.

"Sound like a plan fluffy?" Tenshi nodded, paying the nickname no mind. Castelle walked to Furbar and petted his head softly.

"You wait here in the tree cover for now. Taking you into town would cause too much commotion, and you deserve a good rest anyway." The relaxed creature let out a small murmur, a mix between a bird's caw and lion's growl, in response to the young girl's remarks. As though understanding her words, Furbar laid down by the nearby trees, hiding behind the trunks and shrubs surrounding him. Amelia placed the bowl of water and a few apples nearby him.

The three then proceeded down the hill and towards the small town at top speed. As they crossed the open grass field between the hill and Engave, they couldn't help noticing the large white figure in the distance past the town. Though Castelle had noticed it when atop the hill, it wasn't until they were closer to the town that she could make out more of the details. Her eyes widened in realization as to what the figure was, and she heard Amelia gasp aloud. Tenshi looked at the figure in confusion.

"I can smell the metal and burnt gasoline from here. Just what _is_ that human _thing_?" Castelle swallowed hard before replying with desperation clear in her voice.

"That's a Malkuth land ship! A very important tool for _war_!" Amelia gulped herself before adding on.

"And not just any land ship. That's the Tartarus; top of the line, brand new land-to-sea machine complete with all the bells and whistles of Malkuth's fontech! From what I've heard from Guy, it's a beast of a machine!" The older girl gave it another hard look before finishing, "And looking at it now, I'd defiantly say it looks the part."Castelle could taste her heart as panic began to creep up on her.

"What could that be doing in Engave? Could brother have been found out!? What if-!?" Amelia was quick to cut her off.

"Calm down Stella! Don't panic until we know what's going on; for all we know, this is just a coincidence!" Castelle turned to her, obviously becoming frantic.

"But if they have captured him-!" Amelia tossed her a scolding look as she cut her off again.

"Then we'll just have to cross that bridge when we come to it. Until then, calm down!" The younger girl flinched a bit and nodded but she could still feel her heart in her throat as she ran as fast as her legs could carry her.

'_Please little brother,_' she begged in her mind as she pushed on, '_please, please be okay!_'

**A/N**

**I hope no one was too disappointed with how long the wait for this was. If so, I'm sorry. I will try to be uploading this once a week, though not on a particular day. The only good thing about the delay was that I got to plan out the rough drafts a few chapters ahead so it should be much faster now. **

**Also, I'm so lame that I've come up with titles and their descriptions for all of my OC's just like the main characters have in the game. Would anyone like me to add them to the end of each chapter as they gain them? I'll do sample ones here so you all can see what I mean:**

**Titles: **

**Castelle fon Fabre. **

**Starting Title: Future Duchess.**

**-A dignified title bequeathed at birth for one who is now, and will always be, marked by her blood line.**

**Amelia Lockhart**

**Starting title: Attendant **

**-A servant and companion who remains at her master's side, no matter what trouble she gets herself into. **

**Well, that's all for now, see you all at the next chapter!**


	4. Within Reach

**A/N **

**Hey everybody! Welcome to chapter 4! I got to this chapter in an almost timely manner, (late by only 2 days) but hey, it beats 2 months right?**

**On a more story-related note, I just want to warn everyone that in this chapter (and coming chapters) there are references to the **_**original**_** Ion. I based this one off the one from the manga gaiden which can be found here: /manga/tales_of_the_ **

**If you haven't already read it, I'd suggest you do, not only because it'll shock the hell out your view on original Ion, but because it'll help you understand the character that I'm referring to. Now I made sure to write it so you, over time, can understand the character without reading the gaiden, but it will certainly make it easier on you to read it now. (Actually, all of the gaiden's are fun reads, I'd suggest them all. : )**

**But yeah, onto reviewer responses!**

**DaveandBob****: Ahh Thank you~! Seeing it like that clears it up for me a lot. I hope I did it correctly in this chapter. : If I did, I'll make some time to clean up my first three chapters with this too. **

**AnimeCrazy88****: Glad you find the story interesting so far! But it's hard for even speedy Castelle to reach Luke before he does something stupid, since he does it so much as so fast. Thank you for your review!**

**Okay! On with the show!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Tales of the Abyss in any way, shape, or form. If I did, I'd defiantly would have made item making in Din's shop not so tedious and boring. **

Within Reach

The bright mid-morning sun shimmered down onto the small viridian strewn town of Engave that day. The sweet smell of the wildflowers mixed with the earthy smell of the livestock creating the scent signature of a farming town. The wind glided into the town from the west this day giving small comforts to the hardy townspeople, all already hard at work with their daily tasks. Many were tending to their livestock, others toiling in the fields, and many others working in their shops. Each person tended to their routine task without grievance, if not a small complaint here or there. The townspeople intertwined seamlessly together as they talked, worked, and weaved amongst each other. Though all in the town moved as they did on a normal day, a similar pang of worry was felt through most of their minds.

As of late, almost all of the townspeople had suffered at the hands of, what all had thought until just yesterday, an insidious food thief. In a grocer's town like Engave, food was everything to them; it was their source of strength, work, and income. This thief was stealing the very livelihood of the entire town with their selfish actions, a fact that had everyone on edge. That was the most likely reason so many were quick to jump on the bandwagon when the robber was supposedly caught. It was only after a huge scene in front of Rose, the town's unofficially official leader, and a discovery by the fon master that they all realized the cheagles were to blame. Most knew it was their own fault for falsely accusing the red-headed boy with no proof, even though he had made himself quite suspicious with his attitude the previous day.

One grocer in-particular felt shame over the previous day's incident, as he tended to his crates full of apples. It was his very shop that the boy –Luke, was it?- had seemingly stole an apple from. He had paid in full in-the-end, but that didn't seem to be his intention from the start. Because of that, the grocer himself was the first to accuse him of being the food thief without any real evidence. In the end it was the fon master, a boy only 14 years old, who had taken the time to diligently look over the crime scene and figure out the culprit. The man sighed aloud at the memory; the real culprit, the sacred cheagles from the Cheagle Woods. If they really were the culprit, which everyone hoped to somehow not to be true, what could the townsfolk even do? It's not like they could hurt the creatures or drive them away, they were a sacred symbol of the Order of Lorelei, the religion practiced across the world. At the same time, the villagers couldn't keep allowing them to steal their food, their very source of life. Everyone throughout the village felt the strain of these questions as they toiled away this breezy summer day.

The man sighed again, as he refilled a few of his shelves; not only was he feeling the same strain as the others, he had an additional problem with the recent thefts. A very precious item of his had gotten mixed into the food the cheagles stole. It was very important, not to mention private, to him. He wanted to go to the Cheagle Woods himself to find it, but he couldn't afford to abandon his shop for the day. In the end, he had to ask Luke, the very one he falsely accused, and his companion to find it for him. They had agreed to do him the favor, one willingly and the other hesitantly, but the grocer couldn't help but worry. They were still strangers, and it was an important item. The man shook his head; there was no use in worrying about it now. Upon noticing a small figure approach his shop from the corner of his eye he turned to greet them. He paused when he noticed a strong familiarity in the small girl now standing in front of him, and the boy from yesterday,

"Good morning sir," the red-headed girl greeted softly, "I hate to bother you, but have you seen a seventeen-year-old boy that looks like me by any chance?" The girl put one closed hand to her chest cutely, "I'm looking for my older brother you see." The man couldn't help but smile at the child.

"As a matter of fact, I have," the man began, "him, Luke I believe, and the girl he was with came into town yesterday, then headed into the Cheagle Woods only an hour or so ago." The young girl's face lit up.

"Is that so? Thank you so much for telling me! I'm in your debt." The girl offered a small bow in thanks and the man waved his hands at her dismissing it.

"No need for that, I'm happy to help. I caused him a bit of trouble yesterday anyway" was the grocer's humble reply. The red head glanced up at him with a small, sad frown.

"Oh, yes, I heard about all the commotion from another villager. I am sorry for any trouble he may have caused." The red-head offered another bow in return only to have the same wave from the grocer.

"You really don't need to be so polite little miss. It's all settled now and no harm was done. In fact, he was doing me a favor by retrieving something for me from the woods" came the grocer's humble reply. The girl smiled sweetly once again.

"Really? Well I'll do what I can to help him once we reunite. Thank you again sir." She bowed respectfully again before turning on her heel and running off before the man could have another word. Nevertheless, he smiled as he watched the girl run off towards one of the town entrances. He turned back to his work still smiling as he pondered about the girl's polite behavior verses her brother's lack of manners.

Castelle's sweet smile had hardened in determination as she neared the front of the town and glanced for her companions. Quickly Amelia ran to her side from behind, accompanied by Tenshi on her shoulder, with her nose buried in the girl's shoulder. The blonde glanced to Castelle.

"You found out where he was headed?" The older girl asked the red-head. Castelle nodded without turning to look at her.

"Yeah, brother and the girl are heading to the Cheagle Woods" came the younger girl's reply. "If we hurry, we should be able to catch them." Amelia gave her a toothy grin in reply.

"Then let's get a move-" The blonde sixteen-year-old was cut off as she collided straight into another young girl, causing both to stumble over, and land side-by-side each other; Tenshi, meanwhile, was thrown off her place a few yards away, only to land on her feet without trouble, then stroll back to Castelle's side. Castelle immediately stopped and dashed over to her friend. Amelia grabbed her head while the other girl did the same. As she helped her blonde friend up to a sitting position, she took note of the other girl's condition.

The tan stranger couldn't have been older than twelve or thirteen at most; her dark brown hair being pulled into two big pig-tails and bright purple and pink outfit didn't help her look any older either. As Castelle looked over her rather short pink dress with large purple cuffs, overlapped by a purple manteau with an almost star-like design on it, and long white stocking that led into her shoes, she couldn't help but feel as though it had a familiar air to it. The girl sat up quickly, though dizzily as well.

"Ow! That hurt!" The young brown haired girl shouted out as she clutched her head, a bump surely forming. Amelia rubbed her own head while glancing to the girl apologetically.

"I'm sorry miss. I should'a watched where I was going closer. You alright?" came Amelia's slightly pained apology as she stood up strait and offered the girl a hand up. The brown haired girl looked over to her pouting slightly before smiling cheerfully and taking her hand.

"Yeah I'm okay! I'm tougher than I look!" The girl stood up and brushed herself off. "I'm sorry too," she began, looking at the two girls in front of her, "I'm in a hurry to find someone and wasn't watching where I was going either." Amelia smiled as she rubbed the back of her head.

"What a small world, that's why we're in a hurry ourselves" Amelia replied with a guilty smile. "The person you're looking for, what's their name? We'll keep an eye out for them and send them your way if we see 'em, as a token of apology." The tan-skinned girl smiled brightly at the offer.

"Ion! He's only a little taller than me with green hair and eyes. He's wearing all white and has a large necklace with the Order of Lorelei's symbol as a centerpiece" the girl announced happily. Castelle's eyes went wide at the description.

'_Of course!_' she screamed mentally, '_how did I not see it sooner! This girl is wearing a Fon Master Guardian uniform! But if what she's saying is true then…_' Castelle stepped up a bit hesitantly. "Excuse me miss-"

"Anise! Anise Tatlin!" The girl offered her in a spunky tone.

"Miss Tatlin," Castelle corrected, "could you be talking about Fon Master Ion himself?" Amelia looked at Castelle curiously while Anise nodded happily at the correct guess.

"That's the guy! Have you seen him around?" she asked hopefully. The red head shook her head in return.

"No, not recently. I'm sorry." The young noble replied somberly. Anise's excited face drooped as she slouched a bit.

"Oh I see…" the young Fon Master Guardian replied disappointedly as her shoulders slumped down. She released a loud sigh. Amelia put a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"If we see him," she began, "we'll defiantly tell him you're looking for him alright?" Amelia offered the saddened girl a toothy grin to which Anise couldn't help but smile back.

"Thank you. I appreciate it." the pig-tailed girl replied smiling. Amelia waved it off casually as she strode up next to Castelle.

"It's the least I can do. Now, you'll have to excuse us, we must be on our way now." Amelia nudged Castelle who seemed knocked out of a slight daydream from the contact.

"Hmm? Oh, yes," she bowed slightly as well, "it was nice meeting you Miss Tatlin. Please take care." Castelle turned on her heel to leave at a quick pace, followed by Amelia and Tenshi, leaving Anise to go back to searching. They only made it a few feet away when Tenshi let out a low growl, alerting them to a new presence behind them. The two girls, upon noticing the monster's action, glanced back to see a tall man with long brown hair wearing a standard high-ranking Malkuth military outfit approaching the young girl.

Castelle's heart caught in her throat once again as she noticed him speaking with the girl, and this time Amelia's did as well. Both knew instantly upon seeing his blue uniform that he was with the Malkuth military, but even worse, they knew who this man was particularly. Without a word between them, only a quick glance, they turned away and quickened their pace past the town's entrance into the fields beyond. Neither dare turn around; only Tenshi glanced back to see the man looking at the three with a thoughtful expression on his face. Once they were a good distance north of the town, Amelia broke the silence.

"What the hell is he doing here?" The blonde asked in a low tone to no one in particular. "I mean, if a Malkuth colonel is hanging around a small town like Engave in a ship like the Tarturus… " the blonde trailed off, her thought forming a bad taste in her mouth. Castelle was silent for a moment before responding.

"It must mean that the nations are on the brink of a full-scale war." Castelle stated matter-of-factly as she focused ahead to the Cheagle Woods. Amelia looked down at her companion's response, knowing she was right. And though she disliked how easily Castelle could say it, she didn't expect anything different from the girl; Castelle was never the kind to beat around the bush, no matter what the subject. At least, when she wasn't acting like her "sweet-as-sugar persona," as the twins liked to call it. "What I'm more confused about," Castelle continued, "is why the fon master is here. Usually, the order remains neutral in things like this. So why…" her voice trailed a bit as thoughts of the boy entered her mind.

It was such a brief encounter, it shouldn't have meant much. But Castelle couldn't deny that she remembered it vividly. To this day, she couldn't shake the visual of his caustic gaze hidden behind a poisonously sweet smile; his venomous tongue laced with a soft tone and even softer-spoken acidic words. Even if their time together was short, Castelle had been enamored by his acrid personality so contrasted by his innocent expression. Even if the interest was only because it reminded her so much of herself, Castelle couldn't say it didn't exist. And of course his action when they parted, when he gave her, "something to remember him by" as he had put it. It took all her concentration not to flush, with either anger or embarrassment, at the memory.

Castelle shook her head, now was not the time to be strolling down memory lane. Luke was within reach again and that should be all that mattered. Now that the three had put a decent distance between themselves and the town, she put her forefinger and thumb to her lips and blew a long, high-pitched whistle. This caused Tenshi to cover her ears and wince a bit, her nose still buried in the red-head's shoulder. Castelle glanced to her apologetically.

"Sorry about that." The young noble apologized. Tenshi glanced up at the girl from atop her shoulder.

"I don't know what's worse," she began in an annoyed tone, "having to hear that so close, or the air reeking of the Seventh Fonon." She wrinkled her nose more and nuzzled it further into the cloth on the girl's shoulder. Amelia looked to the monster.

"You still can't smell anything over the Seventh Fonons?" The blond asked concerned. The monster nodded.

"Normally, the boy is already saturated in that smell more than most humans." Tenshi replied before sneezing slightly, much to Castelle's dismay. "It became even worse when he joined up with the girl, who's also a strong Seventh Fonest, but now something else in the area is also giving off that smell just as bad, if not worse, than Luke; between the three, I can't smell anything else at all." Tenshi put a paw to her nose as though trying to prevent another sneeze. Amelia frowned, sympathizing with the creature. It was Tenshi's nose that had gotten them this far, but as soon as they got close to Engave, the stench of the Seventh Fonon along with the smells from the nearby Tarturus nearly caused the poor monster to pass out.

Amelia's piteous thoughts were broken by Furbar's muffled bird-like cry from above as he descended down to the group from the sky. Amelia couldn't help but smile upon seeing that the monster actually had the water bowl she had left him clenched in his bird-like beak. Without missing a step the three were on his back heading northward to the Cheagle Woods at a low altitude. Ameilia took the water bowl and put it away with a small smile.

"Thanks Furbar. You certainly never miss a beat." said the blonde as she patted his head. His only reply was another high-pitched bird's caw.

As soon as they reached the entrance to the emerald laced woods, they dismounted the griffon and continued on foot; such a large creature navigating the woods in flight would be much more troublesome than simply running. Tenshi left her place on Castelle's shoulder and took up to running beside her, her senses alert (minus that of her still aching nose) for any enemy that may come along. It didn't take Amelia long to find human tracks mixed in with the animal's. She quickly halted, causing the other to do the same, and examined the trail.

"They've been here just recently," Amelia began while turning to Castelle, "the edges on the tracks are still soft. They shouldn't be too far ahead." She began to stand before noticing an extra set of human footprints on the ground. Curious, she knelt down again and examined them. "Hey wait a sec. There's someone else here." She looked down to see the third set beside Luke's and the girl's as they headed deeper into the woods. "And by the looks of it, this someone is now traveling with our duo." Castelle strode over to her curious.

"Someone else? But who would be all the way out here?" The young noble asked looking at the tracks. "Their footprints are even smaller than the girl, so that must mean they're young, right?" Amelia stood and nodded to Castelle.

"That's the way I see it. Some kid must have tagged along." was the blonde's reply as she dusted off her hands. Castelle took a quick moment to wonder if it could have been that boy, the fon master, who was accompanying her brother, and one glance at her companion's face said she was wondering the same; Castelle quickly shook off the thought, however, knowing that regardless, finding Luke needed to be the first thing on her mind. She began to move on following the trail of tracks.

"Come on, we need to hurry so we don't lose them again." Castelle announced turning to look back at the other three. They all followed her without another word.

The four figures swiftly made their way through the forest, only to pause when they heard a loud cry of a monster nearby. Before the group could make heads or tails of the noise, the source came running at them. Up ahead a small blue creature (the poor thing couldn't have been bigger than a foot or so) with large ears running towards them crying aloud. What caught their attention, however, was the six or seven large grey canine-like monsters chasing the blue creature. Castelle and Amelia instantly recognized the creatures, though both were incredibly surprised at the sight; after all, ligers were supposed live in the forests up north of the Cheagle Woods, so why were they here?

No one in the group wasted time in speaking this question aloud. Amelia already had her sword drawn, a double-edged cutlass, and rushed to the front lines of the group, Tenshi at her side ready to take the same battle position. Castelle stayed between them and Furbar, who stuck close behind her as a rear guard in case anything attacked from the back or broke the front line.

Now normally, Castelle wasn't they type to break the food chain of animals out of sentimentalism for the one being preyed upon. She had learned of it when she was young; "If you're weak, you're food for the strong," was how she remembered explaining it to her younger brother one day. But when the small blue creature's -she was sure it must be a cheagle, having seen them before- eyes met her own, and she could see it's pleading look, a look intelligently fearful of losing life, she couldn't bring herself to let it be. Its fear was something too human for her to simply ignore. And when it fell flat on its face to the floor, leaving the ligers only one pounce away, she found herself moving first to save it.

Before the two on the front line could react, Castelle had thrown a dagger past them, hitting the lead liger's nose hard causing it to flinch backwards and the others to pause with it. Tenshi rushed ahead and, instantly understanding Castelle's motive of saving the Cheagle, used this opportunity to attack the ligers. The ring around her tail began to glow green and Tenshi's body was quickly enveloped in whirling third fonons. She smashed her tiny body into the lead ligers, and immediately the fonons rushed outwards, slicing at the rest of the ligers as it blew them back and broke their wild formation. The small cheagle wasn't spared from at least being blown away as well. He let out another cry and closed his eyes as he flew through the air, preparing for the worse. However, completely defying his expectations, he felt himself land in something soft, quickly followed by warmth enveloping him. When he opened his eyes to look, he saw he was in the arms of the red haired human, whose focus was on the ligers who were quickly staggering to their feet. Though now, their eyes were on the new group of monsters and humans who had appeared, instead of himself.

"Don't worry," came the young noble's calm words, causing the cheagle to glance up at her again, "we won't let them hurt you." As first fonons gathered to her, she glanced down at him for a quick second, giving him a kind, reassuring smile before turning back to the enemies. Without a second thought, the small cheagle nuzzled to his spot on against her stomach and clung to her with all the might his tiny body had. "Oh shadows, become our shield and sword and grant us your unrelenting power," she chanted, "Dark Veil!" First fonons quickly encompassed all four of the members as well as the human's weapons'.

It wasn't but a second later the first round of ligers began their counterattack by lunging at the group with claws and fangs bared. Amelia immediately began to fend them off with her sword's quick, flowing slashes; each leading into the next movement. Tenshi, who had already moved back into formation with Amelia, charged one in a similar manner to the ligers', though her tail-ring once again glowed green. This time however, when her body was surrounded by third fonons, they were all electrically charged. When the two monsters came into contact the liger was badly electrified before the bolts disseminated out and injured ones nearby, as well as striking the ground. This left the damaged areas brimming with third fonons, to which Amelia put to good use; she quickly made her way into one of the areas, pursued by two monsters, and placed the tip of sword to the ground. When the two ligers charged simultaneously, she skidded the sword across the ground for a few inches before lifting it higher and slashing around herself in a complete circle. The sword absorbed the third fonons in the air and, along with the slash, released many bolts of lightning throughout the girl's circular path.

"Halo strike!" The girl called as the arte released. Both monsters were struck hard and knocked backwards.

As Amelia began to move into her next attack, she was targeted by two ligers on opposite sides of her. She charged one with her weapon held low by her side ready to swing, as the other began to charge her backside. As she collided with her target, the one at her back was suddenly slammed hard into the ground by two streams of water that collided onto the monster from above. Amelia smirked, revealing her fang, as she proceeded to cut down the monster in front of her. Once she was done, she exchanged a quick glance with Castelle, who was already charging her next fonic attack, as a quick thank you before returning her attention to the pack.

With Furbar bringing up the rear smashing opponents with his powerful claws and hind legs, the formation continued on and soon finished with the ligers without any great difficulty. As the few survivors scurried away, Castelle took the time to check on and heal any wounds the group may have gained, which were very minimal if that. She then turned her attention to Tenshi's tail ring, looking over the six squares that circle it. Instead of the dull brown grey color that the rest of the ring was made of, each square was softly aglow with different colors. She immediately noticed the green square had dulled a bit.

"Hmm, it seems like you used up a good amount of Third Fonons." Castelle said aloud, more to herself than Tenshi. "Other than that," she continued, "you're fine. I'll be sure to replenish it when we catch up to big brother." Tenshi nodded in compliance. Castelle then turned her attention to the cheagle in her arms, still clutching to her stomach, though he had opened his eyes a sliver. She patted his head. "We're looking for someone right now, after we find him I can take you to your home. Otherwise, we part ways here." Castelle told the creature as a mater-of-fact. It looked up at her then tightened his grip on her stomach again before crying out again, obviously still frightened.

"Mieu mieu mieu… Mieu mieu!" the small creature cried looking up at the girl pleadingly. Though fairly certain she understood, she looked to Tenshi for confirmation. The monster looked up to her.

"He said he's too scared to go alone and to please take him along." the creature stated plainly, not taking any interest one way or another. Castelle nodded, then looked back to the little cheagle.

"Alright then little one, I'll need you to hold on tight, okay?" With that, Castelle placed the blue creature onto her shoulder, on the inside of her collar. "Ready?" she asked, first to the creature, then looking around to confirm it with everyone. A unanimous nod was her reply, and her turned on her heel and dashed off with them all close behind.

The group nimbly continued their way through the forest, following the trio's footprints once again. Tenshi, despite the smell of the Seventh Fonon that assaulted her nose, and Amelia took the lead now, all agreeing that it was best to stay in battle formation in case of anymore attacks. They continued like this until Tenshi's ears perked up at the sounds ahead.

"I can hear humans ahead!" The cat-like monster announced; then, after a quick second of listening more intently, she turned to Castelle and added on, "One of them is defiantly Luke's!" Castelle's heart skipped a beat at the announcement, and the surge of adrenaline caused her to pull ahead, breaking formation. Her excitement allowed her to glide through the underbrush of the forest floor with more ease than before, leaving the others to keep up.

Soon the group passed a small clearing and a colossal tree came into view; Castelle hardly noticed that fact though, because standing in front of the tree was her precious younger brother. She hardly took note of the two others at his side.

"Luke!" Castelle called at the top of her lungs, causing all three to turn in her direction.

"Sis?" Luke exclaimed incredulously. "Sis, is that really you!" Before he could get another word in, Castelle leaped up and tackled him with such force that they both fell into the brook that encircled the tree behind him. Castelle didn't pay it any mind as she embraced him tightly around the stomach.

"I've been so worried about you little brother! I'm so glad you're alright!" the red-headed girl cried out to him, hugging him tighter. Luke turned a bit red and placed his hands on her shoulders trying to push her off.

"Sis! I'm not 'little!' And I'm getting soaked! I'm fine okay, so let me up!" the boy whined. It wasn't that he was unhappy to see her, on the contrary, he was ecstatic to have his sister back with him; however, he was embarrassed at her fussing over him like this in front of strangers. He tried even more so when he saw Amelia and his sister's monsters run up. After a moment of struggling, she stood and stepped back so he could pick himself out of the stream. "Aww man," the red-headed boy whined again, "now look what you did! I'm totally soaked!" Castelle stifled a giggle.

"I- we track you down all the way from Baticul, and that's the thanks I get?" Castelle teased her brother. "Gee, what an ungrateful brother I have! Maybe we should just head back home without you then?" He looked over at her frowning.

"Th-That's not funny sis!" Luke complained causing his sister and Amelia to laugh. Their laughter only subsiding as the young woman responsible for this whole journey stepped up to Castelle, causing all eyes to turn on her.

"Pardon me, but you're Luke's sister? My name is Tear Grants. I want to apologize for all the trouble I've caused you with my actions." The sandy-brown haired girl offered a small bow to Castelle and Luke. Castelle was caught a bit off guard by the apology; this entire time Castelle had assumed the worst about the young woman, and she certainly never expected to get an outright apology, especially not right away. After a few seconds of contemplating, Castelle let out a sigh and placed her hands to her hips.

"I know taking brother wasn't your intent," the younger red-head began in a soft but stern tone as Amelia stepped up to her side, "but you never should have used our home as the stage to carry out your attack on the commandant. I don't know what you have against him, but please think more carefully about the impact of your actions on those around you." Tear stood up straight and looked Castelle in the eye before responding.

"You're right; I see that now after what happened at your manor. My carelessness ended up putting someone who had nothing to do with me into harm's way, and for that, I apologize again." came the older girl's reply. "I also wish to escort Luke back home, seeing as I'm the sole reason he's here in the first place." Castelle gave her a long, hard look before sighing again.

"Well you certainly seem sincere about it." Castelle finally replied. "I also agree that's it's only right you help him home." She offered a hand to Tear and smiled a bit. "This means we'll be with each other for awhile longer, so please, call me Stella." Tear smiled and shook the extended hand. She could hear Luke's disapproving huff from behind her, but chose to ignore it. He had a right to stay angry with the girl after all.

"It's nice to meet you Stella." Tear replied with the same enthusiasm. Amelia stepped up and shook her hand as well.

"The name's Amelia, Nice to meet'cha Tear!" Amelia exclaimed, offering the girl a toothy grin. She then pointed to Tenshi and Furbar, "And the big one there is named Furbar, and the fluff-ball is Tenshi. Don't worry, they don't bite unless you hurt them." Tear nodded at the info. Castelle now turned to the last of the group to be introduced, and smiled.

"And greetings to you too, Fon Master Ion." Castelle happily greeted the green-haired boy. He looked at her with a slightly confused smile.

"Nice to meet you Miss Stella," the soft spoken boy greeted, "but how did you know my name, if I may ask?" Castelle's gave the boy a shocked look. Surely, he hadn't actually forgotten her? She knew their time together back then was short but, for him to actually forget… Castelle mentally shook it off and smiled again.

"Oh, your attendant told gave us a description of you while looking for you around Engave." she explained to the boy, noting to herself that it wasn't a complete lie. Ion looked down guiltily at the girl's reply.

"Oh… Poor Anise must be searching everywhere for me right now." Ion replied sadly. Amelia made her way over to the small boy and placed a hand on his shoulder, making him look up at her.

"I don't know all the details," she began with a toothy grin, "but I heard that you were the one who cracked the case on the cheagles stealing food right?" Ion nodded in confirmation, making Amelia's smile widen. "So if I had to take a wild guess, you're out here because you wanna learn more, right?" Ion nodded again and looked to the entrance of the giant tree.

"Yes, cheagles are the sacred beasts to the order, and helping them is part of Yulia's teachings." Ion explained. "I feel that I have an obligation to find out why they would be doing this. After all, cheagles are intelligent and peaceful creatures, stealing food isn't like them." Amelia patted his shoulder reassuringly.

"Well that sounds like a good reason if I've ever heard one!" Amelia assured him. "I don't know who could get mad at you for reasons like that; just explain to her how important this was to you, and I'm sure she'll understand!" Ion smiled at the blonde's kind words.

"Do you really think so?" He asked the girl hopefully. Amelia flashed him a grin complete with her fang.

"I'm sure of it!" she replied patting his shoulder once again. Castelle looked at the two thoughtfully, perhaps a bit cynically, wondering if Ion's current actions were some kind of façade to fool herself and the others.

'_You couldn't have really forgotten that time, could you?_' she questioned herself sadly. Amelia turned her attention to Luke.

"And?" she aimed the question at Luke or Tear, "What are you two doing out here?" Luke scoffed and crossed his arms.

"We're here to clear my name with those stupid yokels back in town." Luke replied haughtily. "They accused me of stealing their food, so I'm here to prove the cheagles did it. I won't let those stupid townsfolk laugh at me!" Tear sighed at Luke's decleration.

"Even though the charges were already dropped, and no one's laughing at you." the young woman added to Luke's tale. He gave her a loud scowl in response, but before he could say anything else, Castelle sighed loudly.

"Yep, that sounds like brother alright." the young girl admitted with a shrug and small smile. Luke turned to her with a frown.

"Say whatever you want sis, but we already found apples with the mark of Engave on them. Now I'm sure the rest of the proof I need is in this tree here; in the den of the thieves!" Luke exclaimed. Castelle smiled to the group.

"Well then," she began softly, "since it seems both you and Ion won't be satisfied until you find an answer, shall we press on with the investigation?" Luke and Ion both lit up at the girl's words.

"So we'll figure it out together sis?" Luke asked her with a hopeful smile.

"And you don't mind me tagging along?" Ion asked the red-haired girl with a similar hopeful smile. Castelle giggled softly at their expressions, hiding her confusion about Ion's question.

"'Yes' to brother, and 'of course not' to Ion." Castelle replied happily. "Now let's get a move on." They all nodded in response, then Ion immediately walked in first, despite Tear's protests of it being too dangerous. For a quick second, Castelle's eyes caught Ion's, and she sent him a secret, questioning glance. She needed some kind of reassurance that he was faking; she wanted to see that corrosive gaze that he had showed her three years ago. All she received however, was a gentle, kind glance from the boy's soft green eyes before he turned to look ahead. Luke scoffed once again.

"This kid is hopeless," he muttered as he continued in followed by Amelia and the two monsters. Castelle lingered behind the group a bit as she brought up the rear, not knowing what to make of Ion's current actions.

'_It's like…_' the young red-head thought to herself confused as she entered the opening in the tree trunk, '_like he's a completely different person than before._'

**AN:**

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter too! I also hope the fight scene turned out alright; those scenes are one of the hardest for me to write. And what could have happened between Castelle and Ion in the past I wonder? **

**Anyhoo, whenever original artes are shown, I'll include a description of them in the bottom of chapter in the author's notes like this. So those are next, right after a new title!**

**Amelia gained the "Tenacious Tracker Title!"**

** -Whether up a mountain or across the sea, you'll find your mark no matter what gets in your way. **

**New artes:**

**Dark Veil****: Mid-level. Dark based. Range: All party members within 5 yards of the caster. Effect: Boosts Physical attack and defense but gives all attacks a dark element to all basic attacks. Incantation: "Oh shadows become our shield and sword and grant us your unrelenting power, Dark Veil!"**

**Savage Tides****: Mid-level. Water based. Effect: Summons 2 streams of water that collide where they strike the enemy. Incantation: "Oh intense geysers appear and drown mine enemy! Savage Tides!"**

**Moon's Arch****: Basic attack. A circular sweeping motion starting low then lifted upward as the user spins. Fof Change: Wind **

**Halo Strike****: Wind Based. Advanced Attack. An electrified circular sweeping motion that releases streams of lightning bolts forward, following the trail of the weapon's strike.**

**Well, that's all for now! Hope to see you all in the next chapther!**


	5. To Clear A Debt

**AN:**

**Welcome one-and-all to the chapter 5 of A Scion's Tale! Thank you all for taking the time to read it!**

**Whoo, 2 uploads in one week! Think of it as me trying to make up for the 2 month hiatus in-between chapters 2 & 3 and the late upload late .**

**I actually got this chapter done really fast this time; I'm trying to get ahead of myself in the chapters so I can start have a steady amount to upload. But don't worry; I didn't cut any corners when writing this or the next chapter. Nor would I in any other chapters!**

**Okay, onto review responses!**

**AnimeCrazy88****: Hmm, all good questions! Castelle's a very smart girl, so there's no telling when she'll figure it out. I promise both of the other questions will be answered in due time; one in this chapter actually. Thank you for the review!**

**DaveandBob****: I'm glad you think so, and I'm glad you like the details in my story. I find balancing enough detail to paint a picture, but not so much as to make the story long-winded, one of the most important parts of my writing. I hope I'm doing well so-far. Thank you for reviewing.**

**Reviews help motivate me to actually update on time, so please, no one feel shy about reviewing! I appreciate all corrective criticism; I still have a lot to learn after all! (Or even just shout-outs, I just like hearing from readers :) )**

**Well anyway, on with the show! … In just a second….**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Tales of the Abyss; if I did, I would have made Anise's "Katz" costume much cuter. Seriously, I really hated that costume, and I really love Katz and Cats…**

To Clear a Debt

The first thing to register in Castelle's mind was the fragrance of fresh grass inside the tree trunk mixed with the stream water from outside. It was such a relaxing scent to take in after the barrage of smells in the forest outside. She felt it was a shame Tenshi wouldn't be able to enjoy it. An instant later, Castelle registered the sight and sound of the cheagle pack that stood in front of the group, stopping them from going any further. They came in a variety of colors: blues, pinks, oranges, and yellows, just to name a few. But the variety ceased there; their body structures, sizes, voices, and vocabulary were identical to the entire group.

At the familiar sound of his family, the blue cheagle on Castelle's shoulder (who had somehow managed to stay on despite her tackling Luke) jumped off her shoulder into the group and began to converse with them. At least, Castelle assumed he was conversing despite the fact they were all only making one sound. Ion looked around at the group for some type of opening he could pass through.

"Please, let me through" he asked the monsters pleadingly. Not a single one moved an inch. Castelle stepped up beside him and looked to the cluster as they turned their attention to "mieu-ing" at her. The blue cheagle made its way to her feet and "mieu-ed" to the crowd, seemingly in her defense. Castelle looked over to Tenshi sitting on the ground near Amelia's feet.

'_With two strangers and Luke here, there's no way to have Tenshi translate what's going on for us…_' the young red-head thought to herself. She had never gotten around to proving to Luke that Tenshi could talk; she had told him, but Tenshi would never say anything around him to confirm it. The monster was never the type to speak unless it was necessary, and proving to Luke she could talk was never a high priority on her list. This was a fact which Castelle never really minded, since Luke would probably end up spilling this info to the commandant anyway. Luke then scoffed at Ion's attempt to get through.

"Hmph, like the monsters are gonna understand you." He muttered to Ion as he continued to try and get through the cheagles. Ion looked back to him.

"The order's founder, Yulia Jue, made a pact with the cheagles and gained their aid," Ion explained, "or so I've been told."

"I don't know about you all," Amelia began putting her hands on the back of her head and rubbing it slightly, "but I'm defiantly not feeling the love here." Suddenly, a dull purple cheagle, with tuffs of fur covering its eyes, to the back gained the groups attention by making the cheagle's signature noise, causing all the others to part. This action formed a path from the group to the back of the tree. The only one who didn't move was the blue one at Castelle's feet. The purple cheagle looked to the group.

"Are you of relation to Yulia Jue?" The purple haired cheagle questioned, perfectly understandable to the humans of the group. The shock was evident on Luke, Ion, and Tear's face, while Castelle feigned the same reaction with ease. Amelia only looked mildly confused at the monster, while Tenshi had the same uncaring expression. Luke stepped up so he was directly behind his sister.

"Whoa," he muttered out as he placed his hands on his sister's shoulders, "that monster talked!" He looked down to Castelle confused. "H-How-?" The purple cheagle answered before he could even finish the question.

"It is the power of the ring we were granted as part of our pact with Yulia." the monster explained to the confused humans. "Are you of relation to Yulia?" Ion began to walk through the path followed by Castelle and the rest of the group. Luke idled behind for a moment until Castelle looked back and motioned him forward, to which he walked up behind her again.

"Yes. I'm Ion. Fon master of the order of Lorelei." the green-haired boy responded softly. He stopped only a few feet away from the creature. "Am I correct in assuming that you're the Cheagle Elder?" The purple cheagle nodded.

"Indeed I am." the elder confirmed. Luke stepped up from behind Castelle, glaring at the monster in charge.

"Monster, you guys are the ones stealing food from Engave, right?" The seventeen-year-old asked bluntly. The elder looked down with her eyes closed.

"I see now. So you've come here to exterminate us." She concluded from his comment. Luke crossed his arms.

"Hmph, so you don't deny it." he noted, still glaring at the small purple cheagle. Ion took another half-step forward.

"Cheagles are herbivores," the fon master observed, "so why would you need to steal human food? There seems to be plenty of vegetation in the forest." The cheagle elder looked back up to the boy.

"To preserve the cheagle tribe." the elder responded disheartened. The group exchanged confused glances before Amelia looked back down at the cheagle.

"Preserve? Preserve from what? What's threatening you little guys?" the blonde asked curiously. The group turned their attention back to the elder.

"One of our members caused a fire in the northern region." the elder disclosed. Castelle noted the blue cheagle at her feet look down. "As a result, the ligers that lived there moved down into our forest, in order to prey upon us." Castelle's eyes narrowed in thought at the revelation, while Ion was taken aback by it.

"So the reason that you all stole food from Engave was so your people wouldn't be eaten." the fon master deduced. Amelia gasped slightly.

"You mean they demand some sort of offering so they won't eat you little guys?" she asked the elder, who nodded in response.

"Correct. If we don't send them food regularly, we cheagles are hunted down and eaten." she confirmed to the group. Ion shook his head.

"That's horrible…" Ion muttered in a low tone. Amelia nodded in agreement. The idea that those huge monsters hunting down the small cheagles in such a horrible way left a bad taste in her mouth, and she felt that she needed to help them somehow. Luke scoffed a bit.

"… And totally not our problem." the red-headed boy finished. He somehow missed the disapproving glare the blonde was giving him. "If you're weak your food. That's how it works. Besides, I'd be mad too if you torched my land. Right sis?" He turned to look at Castelle, who was still in deep thought. But as soon as his eyes caught hers, she smiled sweetly, though hesitantly, at him.

"While that may normally be the case," the girl began, a bit worried, "this isn't a normal situation by any means Luke." Ion nodded in agreement, as did Amelia.

"Yes, this is hardly a normal food chain." the green-haired boy added to Castelle's observation. Tear turned to look at Luke.

"Luke, we've confirmed the cheagles are the food thieves. What do you want to do now?" The young woman asked. Luke shrugged.

"What else?" the boy began, "We're gonna drag these guys down to Engave and-"

"If we do that," Tear cut in, "the ligers will likely attack Engave next in search of food." Luke waved off the concern.

"Like I care what happens to that stupid village." He declared in all honesty. Castelle turned to him instantly with a sharp look.

"Luke," the younger red-head asserted with a biting, though low, tone, "that's terrible; we're talking about human lives here. Don't speak about the subject so lightly." Luke flinched a bit at his sister's scolding, as Amelia stepped up to him as well.

"That's right! The cheagles too! We're not talking about mindless animals here; they're intelligent creatures who are in serious trouble!" Amelia added on, her tone fierce, clearly her tolerance for his brazen comments already at its limit. Luke took a few steps back from the girl. Ion nodded at the two girl's statements.

"That's right. And the food from Engave is shipped throughout the world- not just the Malkuth Empire." he added on. Luke crossed his arms, upset at being scolded so much, especially by anyone who wasn't his sister.

"Then what do we do?" he asked the rest of the group, not bothering to hide his annoyance. Ion turned to look at the entire group with a reserved, but determined look.

"Let's negotiate with the ligers." He suggested hopefully. Tear looked to him confused.

"Negotiate with monsters?" she asked him perplexed. Castelle smiled a bit, having an idea as to what Ion was thinking, while Amelia looked to Tenshi while pondering the idea. Luke put his thumb to his chin, also confused.

"Can those liger things talk too?" he asked the young fon master. Ion shook his head.

"It's impossible to talk to them directly, but if we take one of the cheagles with us as a translator…" Ion began, as the Cheagle Elder stepped up.

"… Then I will lend the Sorcerer's Ring to the one who will be your interpreter." she finished for the boy. She looked to the cheagle at Castelle's feet and made a few sounds to him. He walked up –or rather bounced- up to the elder. The group looked to him confused. "This child is the one who caused the fire in north. I'd like you to take him with you." the elder explained. She walked up to the child and lifted the Sorcerer's Ring high, intending to help him put it on, only to accidentally hit him on his forehead, causing both to fall backwards onto their back. Castelle smiled at them fondly, it taking all her conviction not to giggle, while Amelia did allow a stifled laugh to escape. After shaking it off, the blue cheagle stood in the center of the ring, now on the ground, and pulled it up to his waist; he then turned to look at the group of humans before he paused his gaze at Castelle.

"Now I can thank you properly for saving me! My name's Mieu. Pleased to meet you, and thank you so very much!" the small creature announced. Castelle mentally sweat-dropped.

'_So all any of you can say is "mieu," and your name is… "Mieu"…?_' the girl wondered to herself, though her fond smile never faltered. "You're very welcome Mieu." Luke's eye twitched a bit at the cheagle's introduction.

"Something about this thing is really annoying." he muttered, though it was loud enough for everyone to hear. Mieu closed his eyes cutely.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" the small cheagle exclaimed to the group. Luke raised a fist like he was ready to hit the poor thing.

"Argh! You're gonna drive me insane! I should just roast you and eat you right now!" Luke declared to the creature. Tear and Amelia sighed in unison at his words, while Castelle scooped up the apologetic Mieu into her arms.

"Now now, enough of that brother. We should get moving." Castelle replied to the irritated boy. With that she nodded to the Cheagle Elder and began to walk out, the rest of the group following her lead. Once outside, Furbar let out a small noise, happy to be outside again, causing Luke to jump a bit.

"Whoa! I almost forgot Furbar was there." He stated as he looked at the large creature. Furbar responded by walking up and gently nudging Luke's shoulder affectionately. Tear looked the griffon as well.

"I was apprehensive at first, but he does seem rather tame. He was completely calm and quiet before." Tear remarked. Ion nodded in agreement.

"I've never actually seen a griffon before, but I've heard they're frightfully strong creatures that are wary of humans." Ion noted. Castelle giggled a bit.

"He may look scary," the girl began, "but Furbar has a very sweet demeanor overall." She let off a small whistle and Furbar immediately turned his attention to her. He walked over to her and leaned his head down allowing her to pet his head. "You are right that it takes him a little while to trust someone, but once he does, he's quite loyal." the young noble further explained. She turned her glance to Tenshi, who was taking the pause as a chance to groom her face using her paw, "If there's any monster you have to worry about, It's Tenshi. She's the one who dislikes humans." Tear and Ion looked to the small creature curiously, wondering how she could be more dangerous than Furbar.

'_But she's so cute…_' Tear thought to herself as she looked at the small, blue-eyed, fluffy white monster with oversized ears and a bright pink nose. Tenshi paused her grooming, her paw by her chest, and looked back at Tear. She then tilted her head curiously to one side, ear twitching slightly, further confirming Tear's feelings on her appearance.

Castelle smiled slightly, knowing that no one in the group would believe her about the small monster, before turning her attention up to the sky above. The day was beautiful; the brilliant blue sky was clear save for a few thin chiffon clouds that dotted the sky. They were no obstacle to the shine of the sun however, and the spirited rays were only interrupted by the leaves strewn in the air, causing beams to dapple to the forest floor and the party as well. A light breeze made the speckles of light shift mischievously along the grassy ground while also causing the foliage to maneuver from through the air to the ground with grace. While not the same playfulness as the dance the wind gave her on the day Luke disappeared, Castelle still would have enjoyed it under normal circumstances. But today, she stared at the sky and forest with a quietly etched smile on her face, hiding her worries concerning the weather. Castelle then cleared her throat to gain the group's attention.

"Everyone, I'd like to suggest a battle formation before we press on." she declared. Luke turned and looked to her curiously.

"A battle formation? Why do we need one of those?" he asked his sister. Tear spoke up before Castelle got the chance.

"I think that's a good Idea; ligers are very intelligent creatures that attack in large groups in organized patterns. It's best we continue on prepared." Castelle nodded at the young woman's explanation.

"My thoughts exactly." the younger girl replied. "Now, what I'd like to do is to have Amelia and I lead, while Tear, Ion, and Tenshi follow, and brother and Furbar bring up the rear." Luke frowned at the suggestion.

"Why do I have to be in the back?" he whined to the girl; she turned to him.

"Your less experienced than Amelia and I; we need someone to protect the fon master and Tear while she casts from attacks behind us. Tenshi will be there just in case an enemy breaks through either side." Tear looked at Castelle surprised.

"How did you figure out I specialize in casting?" she asked the younger girl. Castelle smiled at her.

"Well first there was the manor where you used the fonic hymn and the Seventh Fonon." Castelle began to explain. "Then there's the fact that neither you or brother are injured, despite the fact that you must have been in quite a few battles. This means you know how to heal, correct?" Tear nodded at the girl's assumption. "And lastly, there are your clothes." Tear raised an eyebrow.

"My… clothes?" she asked not understanding. Castelle nodded.

"Brother's clothes have a quite a few tears on them, while yours don't." Castelle noted. "Brother's been on the front lines with his sword, causing wear and tear on his clothes from monster attacks, while you cast from the back I assume." Tear nodded, impressed.

"That's right" The brown-haired girl confirmed. "To be able to deduce so much so quickly…" Castelle sweat- dropped inwardly before smiling again.

"Oh, it was just because Amelia and I are the same way; I know a few fonic verses myself, and Amelia uses a sword. Since I stay in the back casting, I hardly ever get my clothes ripped while she does." Castelle explained calmly, masking the fact that she had revealed more than she meant to about herself. Tear seemed satisfied with the answer, however.

"I see, that does make sense." Tear responded. "You're correct; I specialize in casting and healing, though I also use my knives when need be." Luke crossed his arms and cleared his throat to get back everyone's attention.

"Yeah yeah, that's all well and good, but I still don't want to have to stick around in the back." the boy declared once again. "I want to lead with you sis." Tear sighed, as did Castelle.

"Fine brother, you can lead with me while Amelia takes rear guard. Can everyone agree to that?" she questioned the group. A unanimous nod settled the manner and everyone took to their positions as the group started into the forest. They were able to move swiftly through the forest until they came upon a river, and the party had to explain to Luke that they'd have to wade across the river. Luke grimaced at the thought.

"Why can't we just fly across on Furbar?" He asked his sister. "Our clothes, shoes, everything will get totally soaked!" Castelle shook her head.

"I'm not going to have Furbar make a bunch of trips just to get there dry; it's just water, it won't hurt you. If anyone's going over on Furbar, it's the fon master." Castelle explained to him. It wasn't hard to notice Ion's exhausted state; Castelle knew that if anyone needed to avoid obstacles, it was him. '_Besides, it'll be good for Luke to face a hardship here and there; he could use the dose of reality_.' she thought to herself. Luke crossed his arms stubbornly, causing Tear to shake her head.

"Fine, then you can stay here." Tear stated firmly. "Anyone that worries that much about his clothing would just get in the way." Amelia nodded in agreement while Luke fumed. He turned away from them, only to notice a tree on the opposite bank, almost ready to fall over. Mieu jumped from Castelle's arms up to Luke happily, gaining his attention.

"Don't worry! I'll help you dry off when you're on the other side!" Mieu assured him. Luke scoffed.

"How the hell are you going to help me dry off?" He asked clearly annoyed. Mieu responded by blowing a stream of fire near the boy, causing him to jump back. "Whoa! Y-You breathed fire!" Ion piqued up.

"Oh yes, I forgot the cheagles were a fire breathing species." he stated while glancing at Mieu. Mieu smiled proudly.

"Actually, my fire is special. I'm just a child, so I can't breathe fire unless I have Sorcerer's Ring! But with it, I can do it as many times as I want without getting tired!" Mieu announced proudly. Luke rolled his eyes at the monster's proclamation, causing his eyes to catch the tree again. A devious smile made its way to his face.

"Hey, thing." he started, looking down at the creature, causing Castelle lightly slap her hand to her face while sighing, and Amelia and Tear to fume.

"Luke that's horrible!" Tear exclaimed to the red-head. He shrugged.

"What? It's fine for this little freak." Luke defended. "Now thing, aim fire at that tree's roots over there." ordered Luke while grabbing the cheagle. Mieu looked confused but complied and aimed a stream of fire at the target. Instantly the roots caught fire causing the tree to topple over and create a bridge from one bank to another. Luke gave the group a smug smile.

"Well, what do you think of that?" came his conceited question. Ion smiled softly.

"Ah, the tree's roots were rotten. Excellent thinking Luke." Ion praised.

"Yes, good job little brother; though Mieu deserves thanks as well." Castelle chimed in. Mieu smiled happily at the girl's praise. She picked him back up as the group proceeded across the log and deeper into the forest..

With the formation in place, the party had no trouble dealing with any monsters that dare to attack. Even the groups of ligers that attacked when the party ventured closer to the monsters' den were taken care of with ease. After the third of fourth group of monsters was taken care of, Ion turned to Castelle smiling.

"Your formation is really working wonderfully Miss Stella." He commented as they pressed on, clearly impressed. Tear nodded, concurring with Ion.

"Yes, it's very efficient. I would have never expected us to be able to work so well together so quickly." Tear added to Ion's observation. Castelle smiled at them both.

"Thank you both. I'm just happy to be of assistance in getting us there safely." the girl replied humbly. "And please Ion, just 'Stella' is fine." He nodded to her. As soon as the two once again turned their attention ahead, her smile faded slightly, her expression turning slightly more thoughtful. After a moment or so Ion turned back to her, having a question in mind, then noticed her change in demeanor. He moved so he was walking a bit closer to her.

"Is anything the matter Stella?" Ion asked a bit worried. She looked over to him before giving him a worried smile.

"Well," she began hesitantly, "I'm just hoping the situation is as simple as it appears to be; that's all."Ion tilted his head slightly in confusion.

"What do you mean?" he asked curiously. She waved her hand dismissively at the boy.

"You'll see when we get there." came the girl's simple reply before turning to look ahead, still allowing a bit of worry to show on her face. "Though I do hope I'm wrong, despite the weather." she added in a quiet voice. Tenshi glanced back at her briefly with an unreadable expression. Ion looked at her with a mix of worry and confusion, but didn't press the subject any further as the group pressed forward. Soon Tenshi's ears perked up and her head snapped forward. Her fur rose a bit and her claws protruded from her paws further than before. A few moments later the feather's on Furbar's wings ruffled quite a bit, and his muscles tensed. Amelia glanced at the monsters as they walked.

"Seems they can already sense something big and bad up ahead..." Amelia discerned from the monster's actions. Tenshi gave a hard look to Amelia then Castelle, giving them a silent but clear warning that there was something highly dangerous was close by. All three quickly turned their attention ahead of them as the party approached the mouth to the liger den, dug into tree trunks. Castelle looked down to Mieu as they walked, who was still in her arms.

"We have to find the Liger Queen right?" she questioned the small creature. "If I remember correctly, Liger packs are centered around giant females." The red-head added on. Mieu nodded.

"That's right! She usually stays at the bottom of their den, so she should be just up ahead." Mieu confirmed. Luke turned to his sister.

"So there is one huge liger in there that bosses all the others around?" he asked his sister curiously. She nodded to him.

"Yes, I believe the largest on record was twelve feet tall, and fifteen feet long." the younger red-head explained to her brother, who looked at her shocked.

"T-Twelve feet tall and fifteen feet long!" the boy exclaimed to the girl surprised. Tear looked over to him.

"That was in an extreme case, this one shouldn't be quite as big; though we need to be careful regardless." Tear explained, trying to calm him. Luke turned to her and crossed his arms.

"I-I knew that!" he defended his face turning a bit red. Castelle easily placed a calm smile on her face, trying to reassure him.

"At any rate, if she agrees to leave the cheagles alone, all the rest of the ligers will listen without question." Luke nodded at his sister before turning his attention back ahead. Castelle did the same while lightly clutching to Mieu a bit tighter. She noticed a playful wind from the west rustling the trees behind them, and couldn't help but remember the day Luke disappeared. Though instead of feeling intimidated or mocked by it, her mind focused in on the worst-case scenario playing in the back of her mind. The breeze had only served to further convince her of the worst, though not in any ominous way; it was truly mid-spring here in the Cheagle Woods.

'_'Yes, things like animal movements or strange winds can only help predict storms_.' Castelle reaffirmed to herself, focusing her thoughts as they entered the mouth of the cave. '_As well as indicate the season, of course._' She shifted Mieu to her shoulder and readied a knife in her had as they pressed on.

**AN: **

**Annnd that's all for today. Hopefully Castelle's train-of-thought isn't too hard to guess at the end of the chapter.**

**Mostly characterization/character development today; I wanted to let people see a bit more of the OC's interacting with the canon characters so you can get a better feel for them. Hope you all learned a bit about them today.**

**Also, Cheagles always remind me of pokemon with how they just say their names to talk….**

_**Fun Fact**_**: In my original story, the cheagle Castelle saved wasn't Mieu, but a red cheagle she was going to have with her for the rest of the story. But she didn't do anything but hide on Castelle's shoulder, (literally it contributed nothing to the story) so I cut her in the final version. Do be sure to look out for a small token of homage to the little one later on in the story though. **

**One last thing; I love semicolons. 3- ; -3 I just don't feel like they get enough love these days; I mean, they can link 2 full –best if somehow related- sentences together and make a piece flow so much smoother. They do waaaaaay more than little periods, so why no love for the little guys? Semicolons all the way~!**

**Well that's all for today; hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I hope to see you again next time! Lots of Love~**

**-Tailsimp**


	6. Ways of the World

**AN: **

**Hey everyone! Welcome to chapter 6! Good to see you again~!**

**Just thought this would be a good time to mention I take inspiration off the TOTA anime and manga to a lesser extent than the game as well, which is how one of the scene's came about.**

**Reviewer Responses****:**

**AnimeCrazy88****: Yep, it was Mieu alright. Don't worry, both of your other questions will be answered shortly! Thank you for always reviewing, I always appreciate it~!**

**Nothing much else to say, so on with the show!**

**Disclaimer****: I in no way own Tales of the Abyss. If I did, I'd be off with the rest of the Tales of staff making the next awesome game.**

Ways of the World

Castelle couldn't help but notice that the moss covered tree trunks of the liger's den were similar to the cheagle's tree scenery near the entrance, but had an increasingly dismal essence as they made their way further down. Unlike the cheagles bright and colorful home, filled with chatter and movement, the liger's home seemed dark and barren at first glance. There wasn't any sign of the ligers near the entrance, and down below, once you closely watch for their movement within the shapeless dark, they were few and far between. The emerald green carpet of grass beneath the group helped quiet their footsteps as they traversed deeper into the liger's den; unfortunately it did the same for the lurking monsters as well, leaving the entire party uneasy. Though few attacked, thanks to Mieu's translating the situation to them, having them watch with wary aggression from the darkness didn't help lay the party's fears to rest.

The deeper the group traveled, the more Castelle could sense the presence that put Tenshi and Furbar so on edge. Amelia could feel the tension as well, making her shudder as they reached the bottom of the den, which opened into a natural bank within the ground. The area was surrounded by a thicket of trees that made a natural wall that circled them. The area was covered with lush grass, despite the fact that little sunlight seemed to make it this far down; the ceiling of branches around the area impeding the ray's travel. It was the center of the area that the imposing form of the Liger Queen made itself known to the group.

Her form was colossal compared to her underlings; she had to be five times larger than the biggest they had seen, at the very least. Her coloring was as different as her height. Her main body was a dull golden-yellow, while her main, tail, and stripes were a deep purple with hints of pink in them. That along with the sky-blue tuft of fur that wrapped around the back of her head from ear-to-ear made her a vibrant sight to behold. The fact that she was laying down at her nest with her back to them did nothing to ease the weariness of the party. In fact, both Castelle and Tenshi only tensed more at the sight. Tenshi looked back to Castelle and her ears went down and up once- a nod of sorts in Castelle's eyes- while Amelia noted her companion's uneasiness.

"There she is…" Amelia quietly stated, apprehensive herself. She then turned to Mieu. "It's your turn little buddy, start talking." Nervously, Mieu nodded and jumped from Castelle's shoulder onto the ground; he was a bit surprised to see Tenshi step up to his side. The two monsters briefly exchanged glances before Tenshi turned her attention to the queen and began to calmly stride up to her, Mieu following close behind. Tenshi was the first to speak, a sound mixed of a 'meow' and growl, to the massive creature, followed by a sting of "mieu's" from the cheagle. The queen stood and turned in their direction before assaulting them with a savage roar, causing small rocks from the ground to be thrown at the pair of monsters; before Mieu could even react, Tenshi had her tail wrapped around him and was jumping away from the rocks, back to the group. The humans ran up to the two. Mieu looked to them shakily.

"Mieuuuu, she said to go away because she's busy with her eggs that are about to hatch!" Mieu exclaimed, causing Tear's, Amelia's, and Ion's eyes to widen, while Castelle's eyes narrowed at the confirmation. "She's still really mad that I burned her home, and doesn't want to negotiate…." Mieu added on to his previous statement. Luke looked to the cheagle in shock.

"Eggs? Ligers lay eggs?" he exclaimed in disbelief, looking at him, then to the group.

'_I was afraid of this…_' Castelle thought to herself as she clutched her knife tighter. Mid-summer was the most beautiful time of year to many, which made it fitting that most people associated it with life and birth. The fact that this time of year most monsters' breeding season also helped perpetuate that ascetic. '_And of course ligers, one of the most vicious creatures during this period, are no exceptions to this cycle._' she thought, annoyed that her hypothesis was correct. She had been worried about this since they had left the cheagles home hearing they wanted food delivered to them, –ligers are known to be vindictive, but this was a chance for extra sustenance for their queen and her children- and Tenshi's wary glances had only made her further sure of it. Tenshi herself probably had realized it before even Castelle, (when the first group of liger's attacked?) being a monster herself and able to easily sense changes in the season, as well as other monster's temperament and pheromones. At least that was Castelle's educated guess. But this situation was now much worse since their fears had been confirmed. She turned her attention to Tear as she spoke the rest of the worry on Castelle's mind, not noticing Ion having caught a glimpse of her thoughtful expression.

"This is bad." Tear began, "Ligers are more aggressive when guarding their eggs." Well, that was part one of Castelle's worries anyway. Luke glanced to her questioningly.

"So, what? Do we just come back later or something?" he asked the girl not quite grasping the severity of the situation. Ion piqued up at this.

"But if the eggs hatch, the young will likely swarm the village for food." he informed Luke, the concern and bit of panic clear in his tone. Castelle nodded at this; the final part of her worries revealed. Luke looked at him confused before Amelia further explained.

"Young ligers like to eat human flesh because it isn't as tough as monster flesh." the blonde informed the noble. Castelle stepped in front of the group, mentally taking notes about the liger queen.

"Normally, people will exterminate packs of ligers before they get the chance to settle and breed close to a village or city. But since the cheagles delivered them food, they never ventured far enough from their den for humans to notice them." Castelle explained, more to her brother than anyone else. Tenshi released Mieu from her tail before running back up towards the queen and trying to converse with her again. Ion took the chance to lean down to Mieu.

"Can you ask the queen to leave this land?" he asked Mieu hopefully. The cheagle nodded and turned to the queen before letting out a string of "meiu-s" asking the fon master's question. Her response a violent roar that seemed to shake the entire area, causing many branches from the ceiling to rain to the ground. Tenshi easily jumped and dodged each falling branch, but Mieu on the other hand could only watch paralyzed as one barreled strait for him. It took him a second to register that the older red-headed noble had pulled his sword and smashed the piece of wood, thus saving the little cheagle's life. He turned to him shaking with fear.

"Th-thank you!" Mieu cried to the boy. Luke turned his head to the side.

"Don't get me wrong. I wasn't protecting you I was protecting Ion." Luke explained, dismissing the cheagle's gratitude. Tenshi jumped back to Castelle as the larger monster began to approach the group, teeth and claws bared. Castelle stepped forward so she was between the monster's path to Luke, while Amelia did the same for Ion. Mieu stepped back.

"She said she's gonna kill us, then feed us to her children." the small cheagle explained, obviously scared. Tear then stepped up beside Castelle while the red-head turned to the two boys.

"Ion, please step back with Mieu and Tenshi. It seems a fight is inevitable at this point." she instructed the boy softly, but sternly. He looked to her worried, but nodded. She turned back to Tenshi. "You and Furbar guard the fon master just in case." Tenshi's ears moved down and up once again before conversing with Furbar. Both quickly stepped back with the young boy. Luke turned to his sister concerned.

"W-Wait, if we fight here the eggs might break!" he exclaimed to the three girls already in formation with weapons drawn. Castelle looked to him regretfully.

"_Of course he'd say that; little brother has never been in the outside world…._" Castelle noted inwardly, regretting what she would have to say next. Even if he was arrogant at times, her brother was still innocent in a sense. He didn't yet understand the malicious ways of the world. Castelle sighed as she looked in his eyes, allowing a bit of her sadness to slip through so she wouldn't sound quite as heartless. "Little brother, I know it's terrible, but…" she left off her sentence intending to finish it. However, to her surprise, Tear finished it before she could.

"But that's for the best overall." the young woman explained, her tone cold and focused. "If we leave it as is, the young ligers could wipe out Engave entirely." she further noted. Castelle turned back to the approaching queen, content with the turn of events, if not slightly annoyed at being interrupted. But overall she couldn't complain; her brother was enlightened to the situation and what needed to be done, and Castelle herself hadn't needed to upset her brother, or seem cruel in his eyes. It was a win-win for her really.

'_Maybe Tear would be handy for this along the journey._' She contemplated far back in her mind, while most of her attention went onto the monster readying to charge. Ion's call echoed out in the back of her mind as well.

"Look out! The queen!" was all he could warn before the queen lunged at the party, another fearsome roar calling out to them. All four of the fighters jumped out of the way as she smashed into the ground they were once standing on, shattering it like glass several feet down. The four fanned out around the beast with Castelle and Luke on one side, and Amelia and Tear on another. Castelle quickly glanced over the enemy while recalling all she knew about ligers, making a profile in her head instantaneously.

'_Monster, large class, top heavy-_' "Her strength is in her chest! Stay away from the front paws!" Castelle ordered while landing as her first thoughts strung together. The monster turned to her and immediately charged again. She shifted so her brother wasn't in their path before easily jumping backwards while throwing a knife that sliced right atop its left eye, missing the mark of the eye itself. Though the cut wasn't deep, the monster let out an angered cry as it landed several feet from its target. '_Relies on frontal assaults. Vision limited; relies on hearing._' The monster didn't miss a beat and swung around towards a charging Luke. '_Can keep track of multiple on a battle field._' The older red-head stopped in his tracks and used his sword to block the creature's powerful paw from smashing into him, though the force did send him flying back and into the ground with a thud.

Amelia was next to make a move, pulling out her cutlass and charging in, trying to garner the beast's attention onto herself. The monster indeed turned to her and sent a powerful swipe her way; she ducked around it and slashed the weapon across its paw with precision, only to notice its thick skin and fur absorbed most on the blow, leaving the damage a fraction of what it should have been. She jumped back just as the liger's head came barreling towards her, only for the creature to pause as a ripple of First Fonons formed underneath it; Tear's Nightmare attack hitting it's mark. The immense monster let out another roar, shaking the ground and dissipating the attack before it could reach full effect. Castelle took the opportunity to take up her casting stance, placing one loose fist to her chest and holding one hand open behind her, gathering fourth fonons.

"Oh intense geysers appear and drown mine enemy! Savage Tides!" the young fononist exclaimed as the two streams of water crashed into the beast's back, slamming it down. It quickly rose to its feet again only to be met with slashes at either side from Luke and Amelia. Though neither slash hit particularly deep, the creature's natural shield still defusing the attacks, it still let off another harsh cry; the queen raised her massive paws into the air then quickly crashed them into the ground, sending a shockwave of energy that slammed both of the melee fighters flying backwards. Amelia was able to plant her feet in the ground and skid to a stop, while Luke hit the ground on his back.

Almost instantaneously he felt a warm power healing him and knew it was Tear's First Aid, having been healed by it many times before. He quickly tried to scramble to his feet as the giant monster began to gather third fonons within its mouth. Right as the creature released its attack towards him, a powerful stream of lightning, Castelle jumped in front of Luke and held up her hands steadfastly in front of her. A large fonic glyph appeared in front of the pair and blocked the lightning bolt just in time, leaving nothing but clouds of dust in the air from the collision of fonons. Tear's knives slashed at the creature's legs, causing it to fall back a bit. Castelle looked to Luke.

"Are you okay, brother?" Castelle asked in a hurried, concerned tone. He looked to her and nodded, though the nervous way he held his sword made his doubts clear to his sister. She quickly turned back to the creature, who was now attempting to slash at a quick Amelia, who was dodging at every turn. She quickly took up her casting stance again and began to chant calmly. "O' maddened earth beneath me, arise into a fierce strike! Seismic Rift!" the girl exclaimed as a string of stalagmites slammed upwards from the ground, making a trail from her to the monster. Though its hind-paw was hit, it easily jumped away before most of the arte hit it's mark. Amelia used this chance to jump back towards the others to regroup.

"Guys," the blonde began calmly, though seriously, as she kept her eyes on the queen "none of our attacks are affecting this thing. Any Ideas?" Her eyes glanced back and met Castelle's, who also had a serious expression. Both knew that they couldn't continue like this, and would soon be forced into fighting at a higher level if they were to win. Castelle broke the stare and glanced to Tear, indicating that she did not want to summon their weapons in front of the stranger, which made Amelia frown as she turned back to the monster now approaching again. '_Not wanting to show a stranger is all well and good Castelle, but then how do you want us to win exactly?_' Her thoughts were cut short as the group was broken up by another shot of lightning was hurled at them.

Castelle aimed another knife the queen's way, only for her to bat it away with a swipe of her paw. Amelia and Luke both began another charge, only for the creature to summon lightning from above to rain down on them. Luke jumped out of the way of one, only to have Amelia shove him out of the way of the queen's charge. She pulled him back further as knives form both Tear and Castelle rained down on the monster, causing it to pull back again with little damage. While Amelia charged in, Luke took up his fighting stance again, exasperated.

"What the hell! It's not dying!" Luke exclaimed, noticing that nothing they'd done so far had done any real damage to the beast. Tear kept her eyes locked on the monster.

"This isn't good. None of our attacks are having any kind of effect." Tear added to the boy's observation. "At this rate-"she left of as she grabbed another knife. Castelle gritted her teeth; they couldn't win fighting this way, and she knew it.

'_We no longer have a choice._' Castelle concluded to herself. She began to gather Fonons from her right arm and left arm in each hand, summoning her hidden weapons from within her own body. She only stopped upon hearing Furbar let out a loud cry. She turned back to them, keeping the other beast in her visual, only to see a person stepping towards them. Her eyes widened slightly when she realized it was the man they had caught a glimpse of talking to the fon master guardian at Engave; the colonel in charge of the Tartarus.

"Allow me to assist you." the man offered to the fighters. Tear turned to him wearily.

"Who are you?" the young woman demanded of the man, who had taken up a casting position.

"Save the inquiry for later. I'll use Fonic Artes to take care of this; you just make sure I have time to cast. " was his reply as he began to gather Third Fonons. Luke looked to the man angrily but Castelle piqued up before he could argue.

"Let's leave it to him for now. Just divert the queen's attention from him." the young girl explained quickly as Amelia jumps back to them, clearly beginning to tire. Tear nodded in response as she began to gather Seventh Fonons to heal the slightly battered Amelia. Luke let out a grunt, begrudgingly agreeing as he moved in to attack the monster again. Castelle joined him, running to the side of the creature as she aimed another knife for its eye. Though it missed and hit the creature's cheek, it did distract the creature long enough for Luke to land a successful slash on one of the monster's legs. It let out an echoing cry as it called lightning down on the siblings. Castelle narrowly dodged them but one slammed the ground right beside Luke, exploding, and sending Luke hurling into his sister. They both landed into the ground hard, the wind knocked out of their lungs. As the queen lunged at the pair, Amelia charged and slashed the monster's nose, leaving a deep gash and causing it to rear backwards in pain. The two on the ground regained their posture and jumped away; it was at that moment the man's chant reached Castelle's ears, causing her eyes to open wide, completely in shock.

"I who stand in the full light of the heavens-" the man began as the air became thickly charged with Third Fonons, "-command the who opens the gates of hell-" An intricate fonic glyph formed on the sky as well as on the ground underneath the queen who was brawling with Amelia and Luke. Castelle turned to him in absolute disbelief. It was impossible- only those close to her should even know that chant, let alone be able to pull it off. "-come forth divine lightning!-" The fonons cracked in the sky as they accumulated in the glyph and Amelia gasped, knowing only Castelle should be the only one able to do this; she turned her attention to Luke. "-This ends now!-" Amelia grabbed Luke and dashed away. "-Indignation!-" the man bellowed as a colossal bolt of lightning descended from the sky, completely engulfing the liger queen in a brilliant flash of light.

When the light faded and dust cleared, the queen stood, if only for a few seconds, before toppling over onto her side, dead. Luke and Tear looked at the deceased creature in amazement; one hit from the man had killed it instantly. Amelia eyed the man suspiciously. That kind of power was far from normal and the chant wasn't something for him to know. Question was, why did he? Castelle glared at the man from the corner of her eye. Even knowing who this man was –the prodigy he was supposed to be- didn't explain what he had just done. How did he learn that arte, and from where? Even the Necromancer couldn't have- Castelle shook her head; questions like that could be answered later, right now, this man was a very big threat to herself, her companions, and most importantly her brother.

The brown haired man in question pushed his glasses up with one finger before glancing at the group just as Luke sheathed his sword and plopped to the ground. His eyes caught Castelle's, to which she quickly closed her eyes and flashed him a relieved smile, as though grateful to have survived the fight. After a few seconds he strode towards the entrance of the liger den, pausing once to glance back at the group again, before calling out.

"Anise, could I speak with you for a moment?" he called out towards the entrance. It was then Castelle noticed the girl from before standing close to Ion and the two monsters. She dashed up to the man, stopping only a few feet away from him.

"Yes Colonel? Did you call me?" she asked with gleeful interest. He kneeled down and related information to her in a low voice, which put Castelle even more on edge. The idea of a colonel whispering intently to someone right after surveying all them didn't sit well with the girl. The Fon Master Guardian nodded as the man stood back up.

"Understood!" Anise exclaimed excitedly. "In exchange, be sure to keep a good eye on Ion, alright?" Before the man could even respond the girl had dashed away and out of the entrance. Tenshi could practically feel a gust of wind blow as the human passed the four –herself, the green haired human boy, the cheagle, and Furbar- on their way back to the fighters. The small monster and griffin made her way up to Castelle, who then picked the smaller monster up into her arms and petting the larger one before heading over to her brother. The red-headed boy glanced at the liger eggs somberly.

"This left a bad taste in my mouth…" he muttered, guilt-ridden. Tear glanced over to him.

"You're quite kind, or perhaps just soft…" she observed aloud, turning away from the boy. Castelle noted inwardly that both were true. He immediately turned to Tear angrily.

"And you're cold!" he retaliated, upset. The colonel approached them with a relaxed stride.

"Oh my, lover's quarrel?" the man teased with slight amusement. While Castelle understood the tone, the joke was obviously lost on the two in question.

"Shut up!" Luke growled annoyed at the comment while Tear shook her head vehemently.

"Colonel Curtiss, we don't have that sort of relationship." the sandy-haired girl insisted. The man chuckled lightly.

"I'm joking." he responded casually, "And please call me Jade. I'm not accustomed to being called by my family name." Ion approached the man.

"Jade, I'm sorry for running off and doing this." The young boy apologized. Jade tuned to him before responding.

"It isn't like you to run off and do something like this when you know it's wrong. You even involved civilians." Jade replied sternly. "It even seems that you used your power, even though the doctor told you not to." Ion looked down guiltily.

"Together, Yulia and the cheagles are the foundation to the Order of Lorelei. It only seemed right that I take responsibility for any trouble they had caused." the young boy confessed. "I'm sorry." Castelle raised an eyebrow to his behavior; he most defiantly wasn't this resigned when she had last encountered him. How far could this act go? Luke speaking up broke into his sister's thoughts.

"Hey old man, he's apologizing right?" Luke grumbled more than asked. "Just give him a break already, don't drag it out." Everyone looked to the boy surprised, though Castelle smiled quickly afterwards.

"Oh, and here I expected you to complain about being dragged into all this." Jade commented with mild surprise. Tear nodded inwardly.

'_Honestly, so did I…_' she thought inwardly. Amelia stepped up to the man, sheathing her cutlass.

"Luke's right. He was just trying to do his part as a leader. It's really admirable actually." The blonde supported. Castelle nodded but kept her involvement limited to that. Even if she wanted to add, it was best not to garner too much attention at the moment. Jade turned back to Ion.

"Alright, I stop the lecture with that I suppose." he conceded. Amelia turned to Ion with a small smile.

"You alright kiddo?" the blonde asked looking the boy over as he held the small cheagle in his arms. "No injuries or anything, right?" He nodded to her smiling as Mieu jumped down and headed to Luke.

"I'm fine, Tenshi and Furbar protected me well. But what about all of you? That fight looked very dangerous." Ion responded worriedly. Amelia waved him off with a big toothy grin.

"Nah, were all fine! Besides, me and Castelle have gone through much worse than that, so there's no need to worry!" Amelia reassured the boy with a small laugh. Castelle walked up behind her and placed a hand to her companion's shoulder, trying to silently tell her she was admitting to too much.

"Indeed, please don't concern yourself with us." Castelle further assured the boy, who smiled at her in return. She held his gaze for only a second or two before motioning him forward. "Anyway, shouldn't we be heading out of here?" Mieu perked up at this and looked up at her.

"No no! Please report back to the cheagle elder! We have to!" the small cheagle exclaimed as he jumped onto Luke's head. Jade looked to the monster curiously.

"A cheagle speaking a human language?" he inquired to no one in particular. Luke rose to his feet and stepped lightly on the cheagle, annoyed it had jumped on his head. Ion turned to Jade.

"That's the power of the Sorcerer's Ring." the boy answered to the colonel. "Jade, could we please stop by the cheagle's home?" Jade looked to the boy, and could tell by his expression that he wouldn't take no for an answer either way.

"Alright, but please don't forget that we haven't much time." Jade replied to the boy in a nearly indifferent manner, though Castelle could tell he wasn't pleased at the side trip. Ion smile at him, then turned to Luke who still had the cheagle under his foot.

"Luke, thank you for all your help so far. Please join me for just a little longer." Ion asked the red-head kindly. Luke finally kicked the poor blue cheagle away –only fo Mieu to be caught by the tail in Tenshi's mouth a few feet away- before turning to the green-haired boy.

"Well, I guess I've already come this far; might as well finish it…" Luke agreed reluctantly. Amelia smiled at him.

"That's the spirit Luke! Finishing what you start is an important lesson to learn on your way to becoming an adult!" the blonde girl encouraged happily. Luke turned slightly red at the sudden burst of encouragement but Castelle grabbed his hand before he could protest.

"Let's head out of here brother." she suggested softly, calming Luke down who nodded. At that the group began to make its way out of the den and into the forest. They began to head back towards the cheagle's home, adjusting their battle formation for Jade to be placed in the center near Ion, Tenshi, and Tear. This allowed him to easily cast spells to wipe out any of the few monster's that dare attack. Castelle noticed that he could cast even the more powerful spells quickly and accurately with ease, though this came as no surprise to her.

Jade Curtiss had come up more than once in her more "personal" studies, and the information she had learned there is exactly why she wasn't pleased to be traveling anywhere near the man. All other information aside, him being a prodigy in the field of fonic artes and the colonel of Malkuth's Third Division Imperial Forces were enough to put her, Amelia, and Luke in great danger. What if he found out about her or Luke's lineage? Red hair and green eyes were marks of their family, and Luke's air wouldn't help sway suspicion. He'd most likely imprison them immediately; not to mention all three had crossed the border illegally. Jade noticed the girl examining him from the corner of her eye and smiled at her.

"Is something wrong Miss Stella?" he asked with a cheery tone and equally cheery smile. Castelle instantly felt annoyance wash over her at the man's demeanor. It was disgustingly fake to her, just a good-natured air made to gloss over situations and make himself unreadable to others. She didn't know what irritated her worse, the fact that in her eyes it was so easy to spot, or that it was so similar to her own normal façade. For she knew that even as they walked now, a similarly sweet smile was etched onto her face as she glanced at him, not revealing her thoughts about the man at all.

"Oh, it's nothing colonel- or rather, Jade." Castelle replied happily as she placed a closed hand onto her chest. "I'm just surprised at how strong you are. Like that Arte you used against the liger queen; it was simply amazing." She closed her eyes before continuing, "If you hadn't showed up, we would have been in real trouble." Jade closed his eyes as well and turned ahead once again.

"Please don't mention it. I'm just glad I made it in time." was the man's simple response. Luke huffed, annoyed at the man receiving such high praise from Castelle.

"I could have done just fine without him sis." Luke asserted before turning to Jade. "Don't go getting in my way again! I'm warning you." Jade simply continued to smile.

"I realize I may have interfered with your ambitions, but the sight was simply too much to endure. But I do promise to refrain from 'getting in your way' if you grant me the same favor." He countered calmly. Luke's eyes narrowed at the older man.

"Why you stuck up piece of-" Luke began before Ion let out a loud cough. Castelle thanked the boy inwardly.

"Well anyway, it's all resolved and no one was hurt right? Why not leave it at that?" the youngest male suggested to the angered red-head. Castelle nodded in agreement as Amelia piqued up.

"Agreed! Let's just report back to that Cheagle Elder and then head back to town. I'm famished!" The blonde declared to the group, backing up Ion. Most nodded at this as they continued on, though Castelle did notice Jade mutter something to himself about how "resolved" the issue was.

The group moved quickly to the cheagle's tree, where Mieu lead them in. The party stood at the entrance of the tree while the small blue cheagle conversed with the elder, often pointing to the group as he presumably explained their ordeal. Tenshi seemed to join the conversation, letting out a string of noises similar to a cat's meows when called upon by the cheagle elder. Jade pushed up his glasses once again.

"It's quite amusing to watch monsters talk like this." he noted out loud to no one in general. Tear kneeled down at them, smiling to herself.

"They're so cute." she cooed quietly. Luke turned to her curiously.

"What was that?" he asked the girl curiously. She looked away embarrassed, and shook her head, though Castelle took note of the blush on her face. The cheagle elder looked to the group as she finished talking with the other two monsters.

"Mieu told me everything that happened," the cheagle began, "how you met with great danger on our behalf. We are grateful that you've kept your promise even after 2000 years." Ion smiled at the purple cheagle.

"Of course, aiding the cheagles is part of Yulia's teachings." Ion replied happily. The elder sighed as she turned back to Mieu.

"But let us not forget that this all started because Mieu burned down the liger's home." the elder reminded everyone. "I will have Mieu atone for his mistake." The group, save for Jade, looked at the monster curiously before it continued. "I will exile Mieu from our tribe." Ion stepped forward quickly.

"That's too cruel." he insisted to the elder, Amelia stepping up behind him and nodding. The elder shook his head.

"Naturally, I don't mean forever; from what I've been told, both Master Castelle and Master Luke saved Mieu's life." The elder glanced up to the siblings that were standing side-by-side. "We cheagle's do not forget our debts. Mieu shall serve both Master Luke and Master Castelle for one full cycle of the seasons." Luke shook his head.

"Hey, I'm not involved in this." Luke declared to the monster. The elder looked back to Mieu.

"Mieu insists on accompanying you. I leave it up to you both to decide what to do with him." The elder replied, handing Mieu the Sorcerer's Ring. Tear glanced to Luke.

"Why not take him along?" she asked the boy curiously. Luke scowled at the idea.

"I don't need a pet! The cat and Furbar are enough!" Luke exclaimed to girl. This time, Ion turned to him.

"Cheagles are the sacred beasts of the Order of Lorelei, I'm sure he'd be well received by your family." The younger boy informed Luke. The red-head placed one hand behind his head.

"I guess I could give him to Guy and the others as a souvenir…" Luke finally conceded. Mieu turned to him happily.

"I'll do my best to be useful Master." the cheagle exclaimed excitedly. Luke fumed at the monster, muttering something about being annoying. Jade turned to the rest of the group with the same smile as before.

"Well, with his report at an end, let's leave the forest." Jade suggested, already starting to walk away. Luke grunted and crossed his arms.

"Who died and put him in charge?" the young noble muttered aloud. With that, the group waved goodbye to the monsters and headed out the entrance. Luke took the lead, a bit angrily at the way things concluded, refusing to wait for Mieu at all. At the protests of Tear, Castelle picked up Mieu and placed him onto Furbar as a compromise. Not long after setting off, Tenshi stopped dead in her tracks, ears strait in attention and muscles tensed. Castelle turned to her curiously and Tenshi met her eyes with an anxious glance. Amelia noticed the cat-like creature's apprehensive mood as well, but didn't know quite what to make of it past 'oncoming danger.' She glanced to the blonde, then back to Castelle, then to Jade while baring her teeth. Castelle looked to the monster, than the man with her eyes narrowed.

'_If it has to do with Colonel Curtiss, then it must be something like…_' Castelle thought was broken by Furbar stopping as well and letting out a disgruntled cry, alerting the whole party to something. The turned to look at the griffin curiously as Mieu spoke up.

"Mieuuuuu, Furbar says people are coming! Lots of people!" Mieu translated to the party. Luke, Tear and Amelia looked shocked, while Ion's face seemed to reflect worry more than anything else; Jade's expression didn't falter in the slightest, while Castelle's eyes narrowed at him from behind his back. Castelle moved over in front of Luke and began to back up, as Amelia did the same with Tear, both having a clear idea of what was coming next. The scene was broken up by the appearance of Anise, running to the group cheerfully. Luke looked to her and sighed in relief.

"Oh, it's just Ion's bodyguard…" the older red-head muttered in relief. Before anyone else could relax, a large group of knights from the Tartarus dashed up behind Anise and surrounded the party. Amelia and Castelle moved so they blocked the two other humans as well as the two monsters from the knights. Jade stepped forward to Anise.

"Greeting Anise. What's the status of the Tartarus?" he asked the girl casually. She smiled in return.

"Don't worry, it's right in front of the woods like you asked! We hurried, just like you asked!" The girl explained cheerfully, earning a glare from Castelle for her glee. Luke looked around to the knights before looking to Jade angrily.

"What's going on here?" the boy shouted more than asked. Jade adjusted his glasses again, his expression finally changing into a more serious one.

"Restrain all four of them. Two have been emitting the Seventh Fonons, and the other two are suspected accomplices in helping them evade capture." Jade declared to the knights who drew their weapons at the group. Castelle held out one hand to shield her brother, while the other hovered over her knife holster. Ion turned to Jade with a pleading look.

"Jade, please don't do anything to hurt any of them." The boy implored the man. Jade flashed him a smile, making Castelle fume inwardly, before addressing the fon master.

"Don't worry, I have no intention of killing them; that is, assuming they don't resist." He replied, as calm as always, before turning to the group to see their reactions. He caught eyes with Amelia, whose hand was placed on the hilt of her sword, her own eyes narrowed dangerously at him, more than ready to strike. A shift from Castelle broke Amelia's glance as she turned to look at her companion. Their gazes met and Castelle shook her head and raised her hands up away from her weapons, cuing Amelia to do the same. The blonde sighed and followed suit. Jade closed his eyes as he continued to smile. "Very good children."

Castelle allowed herself to be lead to the great white land ship at the forest's entrance along with Tear, and a begrudging Luke and Amelia. Furbar and Tenshi were tense, but followed without protest with instruction from Castelle via three whistles from her and a promise from Jade that neither would be harmed. The younger red-head kept her stance low as she was lead up the steps and into the ship, as though she was slightly nervous. She kept her eyes hidden behind her bangs, surveying the area secretly, creating a map in her mind. She didn't even bother to take one last glance outside before the great steal doors slammed behind them, imprisoning the group within the bowels of the beast-like war machine.

**AN:**

**Whew, longest chapter yet coming off the shortest chapter yet. Hope it wasn't too much for you guys. **

**On a side not; Jade's anime Indignation is made of more win than fonons. F.A.C.T.**

**But yeah, hope you all enjoyed the fight scene. Once again it's what took me longest to write. Listened to a lot of TOTA fight music for inspiration. If anyone has tips of how to improve it/write fight scenes in general I'm all ears for it.**

**Well, I hope some questions were answered in this chapter while others came about for all of you~**

**That's it for today. Hope you all have a great week and I'll see you at chapter 7~**


	7. Swept Up

**AN: **

**Welcome to the new chapter everybody! Sorry it's a little late this time. I tried to finish on time but between more hours at work and the fact that Tales of Graces is sooooo much fun, I was a bit delayed. To make it up, I put in a little something extra at the end of the chapter for you all.**

**Also, I realized I forgot to put the info on one of Castelle's fonic artes form last chapter in the AN, so it's at the end of this one.**

**So let's not delay today~ First reviewer responses then right onto the show~**

**Guest:**** (AnimeCrazy88, is that you?) **

**I'm glad that the last chapter left you asking so many questions, especially about Castelle and Amelia's past. All of them will be answered in time, I promise. And I like the visual you got for Castelle and Jade, but I think Castelle would just look funny in armor, since she's so petite. But I was hoping the readers could sense the sparks in the air as the two were talking; I'm so glad you did! I'm also glad you liked the fight scene! **

**Toytoya****: Glad you like it. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

**Colorful Chimera****: I'm glad you enjoyed the fight scene; I hope you enjoy the ones in the future too.**

**Diclaimer: I do not own Tales of the Abyss. There would be waaaaaay more costumes if I did…**

Swept Up

It remained business as usual for the soldiers aboard the Tartarus as it departed from the entrance of the Cheagle Woods. The inhabitants of the war ship moved amongst themselves in a type of organized chaos; soldiers dashed quickly from one task to another while dodging engineers with hands full of tools or machine parts, sentries conversed with their shipmates while keeping watch for any signs of trouble on the horizon, and the cafeteria was abuzz with the latest news from home or the possibly-soon-to-be front lines. Within all this coordinated disarray, two soldiers joked between themselves as they walked down a hallway. One held knives, a staff, and a common long-sword in his grasp, while the other struggled a bit with a single sheathed cutlass gripped in his hands. None of the weapons were their own, however, but belonged to the group now being interrogated by the colonel a few cabins down the hallway. The man carrying the majority of the weapons looked to the other man and laughed.

"Is that one sword really giving you that much trouble?" he mocked his teammate as he opened the door to the storage room. They were to lock the weapons away until further notice. The other man looked to him clearly annoyed.

"Yeah yeah, laugh it up! I'm telling you though, this thing weighs a ton!" came his annoyed reply as they both walked into the room. The first man placed the knives, staff, and sword into a box. He turned to his irritated comrade with a cheeky smile.

"Alright then, let me see this 'thousand pound sword' you keep complaining about." He held out his hands to take the sword from the other man, to which the other happily obliged. He placed the weighted cutlass into his teammate's hands only to see it instantly pull him arms-first into the ground. He let out a pained yelp as his fingers were crushed between the sword and floor. He quickly pulled them away as the other solider tried to contain his laughter. "What the hell kind of sword is this?" he demanded, clearly angered. He reached for the weapon and slid it out of its sheath, wanting to get a better look, and instantly noticed the weight drop by nearly half. He looked to it questioningly –even at half the weight it was still far heavier than most swords of its kind- then picked up the sheath."What the hell? The sheath is as heavy as the sword?" His companion calmed his snickering enough to take the sheath and verify that is was indeed heavy. He turned to his now slightly injured teammate.

"Oh, and you know what the kicker is? Apparently, this one belongs to one of those little ladies that the colonel is interviewing now, not the guy in the group." he explained, helping his comrade from the floor. The man looked to him in surprise.

"One of those girls swings this around? You're kidding me!" he exclaimed as his teammate sheathed the weapon and placed it with the other weapons in the box. "I guess it's no wonder they were arrested. Never would have thought that motley crew could be much of a threat by the sight of 'em…" he muttered, recalling their appearance as they were taken onboard. None of them seemed much to look at: a girl with long sandy brown hair dressed darker brown clothes, a blonde clad in all back, –with a small top that showed most of her stomach, as he couldn't help but recall with more interest than necessary- and two red-heads, one a petite girl dressed in silvery- light blue with gold and purple embroidery, and an older boy dressed in white with simple black pants. There were also two monsters with the group, but only one was worth considering a threat. "Wonder which one of them it could be?" he muttered aloud as he and his companion left the storage room shutting the doors behind them.

The wielder in question stood in the corner of the room she was now locked into, staring out one of the windows with an unreadable expression on her face and her arms crossed against her chest. She was now in a basic soldier's cabin instead of an actual jail cell, which is what she had expected to be tossed into. She felt it was a shame really; a cell would have been much easier to break out of, at least for Castelle and herself anyway. Instead, six guards around the room were replacing cell bars, and their captors, Jade Cutiss and his fon master guardian side-kick, played the role of prison guards; and her without a weapon.

Amelia let out a quiet sigh as she lamented her missing cutlass. She considered it an extension of herself; it wasn't simply a part of her arm, as many swordsman felt about their weapons, but almost like another limb on her body. It was indispensable to her, and leaving it in the hands of two strangers to be taken Lorelei-knows-where left her feeling anxious.

'_Custose… the weapon Tobias created especially for me…_' Her thoughts were broken when the root cause of her troubles cleared his throat to gain his captive's attention once again. She turned her eyes over to where he was standing -in front of the table all the others were seated at- and focused as he began to speak.

"The Seventh Fonon Hyperresonance originated in the capitol of Kimlasca-Lanvaldear and converged in Malkuth territory near Tataroo Valley." Jade explained, pointing out the locations on the map lying on the table. He then shifted his glance to Luke and Tear specifically. "Now, if you two are the source of that hyperresonance, then that would make you both guilty of illegally crossing the border into our country right?" Jade had another grin plastered on his face, which Castelle challenged with her own etched cheerful smile as she pet Mieu, who sat in her lap.

"That's a pretty big accusation for not having any proof Colonel _Curtiss_." Castelle countered, her smile unwavering, making sure she addressed him by his family name. "What makes you say its Tear and brother out of all the people it could be? I assume you have some type of proof." Jade's glanced crossed her own.

"Oh, please don't worry about that Miss Stella; I have my ways of confirming information." Jade defended, not giving an inch to the girl to fight back with. Castelle didn't flinch in the least.

"Well that sounds quite circumstantial Colonel." Castelle struck back, refusing to lose any ground in the dispute. "I told you when you first took us in; we've simply lost our passports. Is it really the army's right to arrest innocent citizens with no real evidence of a crime? Or is that just a privilege_ you _indulge in?" She closed her eyes and smiled wider. "Considering your unofficial title and all, it wouldn't be that surprising." she added, figuring that would add more credibility that they lived in the area. '_Not many Kimlascans know of the Necromancer by face after all, save for maybe those in the army themselves._' Jade's armored expression didn't falter.

"My, to think I've become famous with _children_ your age." he sighed, feigning concern, simultaneously ignoring the bait she had tried to toss to him while trying to provoke her. Castelle scowled in her head, but didn't let a chip appear in her smile; but before she could strike back, Luke's scoff interrupted their politely-spoken duel.

"Man you're obnoxious, arguing with sis like that." Luke noted while glaring at Jade. Castelle was torn by the instinct to giggle and wanting to scold Luke for entering the fray at all. She had instructed him before to let her do the talking. Before she could decide on either, Anise's giggling garnered her attention.

"He called you obnoxious." she chimed with absolute glee, giggling more. Castelle found it even harder to resist the urge to join her. Jade placed a hand on his forehead and looked downward a bit, his amused expression unwavering.

"I'm terribly hurt." Jade replied. "But, moving on; Tear, we know you're with the Oracle Knights." The man then turned his attention to the red-headed boy. "But what about you Luke? What's your full name?" Castelle spoke up before Luke could.

"I truly am tired of all these questions colonel. If you have no proof of any wrongdoing, we shouldn't be here." Castelle demanded, her smile turning into a small frown. Jade smiled at her once more.

"Ah, I suppose you have a point there." Jade replied with a smile. "Though, as I mentioned before, I have ways of confirming my suspicions, _Miss Fon Fabre_."

Castelle's eyes widened by only the slightest bit, though not enough for any normal person to catch. But then, she wasn't crossing swords with just anybody; and she knew that well from the start.

Jade's smile widened by the tiniest bit, not enough for most to catch, but Castelle wasn't 'most people' by any means; and Jade had already began to understand that.

Castelle knew that she had lost in that instant; not because he had suggested who they were, but because he had noticed the chip in her façade and by extension, confirmed the truth. Even with her silver-tongue, he could never be convinced otherwise now; she had given him all the confirmation he needed at this point, and she knew it. She didn't get the chance to concede defeat however, as Luke spoke up before she could.

"What? How in the world did you know our full names?" Luke demanded more than asked. Castelle sighed and placed a hand to her forehead, while Amelia practically slapped herself.

"Well Luke, if he didn't know before," Amelia started with a small, almost piteous smile for Luke, "he defiantly does now." Luke looked back to her a bit confused before realizing what he had said. He huffed, trying to brush off his embarrassment.

"What does it even matter? He obviously already knew." Luke muttered annoyed. He turned back to face Jade with a slight scowl. "That's right, I'm Luke Fon Fabre. The one you idiots tried to kidnap." Ion and Anise both seemed shocked by the accusation as Castelle sighed.

"And I am indeed Castelle Fon Fabre." Castelle conceded calmly while she fumed inside. She had known out-foxing Jade Curtiss was a long-shot, but she honestly thought she might be able pull it off. The fact that she had let herself be caught off guard was as infuriating to her as Jade's smile when he had seen it. She cursed herself mentally for the slip-up; even if it had been a lost cause, she hated the idea of losing to him –the idea of losing to someone so similar to herself- though she allowed none of the emotions make their way to her face. Jade looked to the pair curiously.

"So it seems you both really are the children of the Fabre house, and Duke Fabre himself." He mused, seemingly more to himself than to anyone else, though Castelle felt as though he was gloating about the victory in his own way; in fact, she was sure of it. Anise looked to Castelle, then to Luke, her eyes glimmering.

"A Duke…? Ohhh…." the girl swooned as she stared at the red-headed boy. Castelle noticed, but chose to ignore her. She made a mental note to keep her eyes on the girl in the future; she wasn't letting girls with 'less-than-honorable' intentions near her brother if she could help it. After all, weren't they already used enough by those around them? Jade continuing drew her attention back.

"Why are you four in Malkuth? And what's this about a kidnapping? That doesn't sound very pleasant." Jade inquired a hint of teasing in his tone. His glance then shifted to Castelle, then to Amelia in the corner. The young red head was grateful when Tear spoke up for them.

"This isn't an act of aggression from the House of Fabre; me and Luke are only here because our Seventh fonon hyperresonance took us here." Tear explained to the man. Castelle continued on to finish the explanation.

"Amelia and I simply came to find my brother and return him home. I can guarantee that House Fabre was as caught off guard by this turn of events as Malkuth was." Castelle noted. Ion stepped up as Jade stared at the group thoughtfully.

"Jade, I believe their telling the truth; I don't sense any hostility from them." the green haired boy chimed in. "In fact, why don't we ask them for help?" Castelle looked at him curiously; his tone was so, genuine? She would have bet that it would have had some sarcasm somewhere, but after replaying in her head, there didn't seem to be any. Jade glanced over to the young boy.

"I suppose. It seems the boy at least has lived a sheltered life, completely ignorant of the world's affairs." Both Luke and Castelle scoffed at the man's comment. Luke waved him off.

"Fine, make fun of me, because that will convince me to help you." Luke mumbled, looking away. Jade looked to the pair.

"We're heading to the capitol of Kimlasca-Lanvaldear under orders of His Majesty Peony the ninth, Emperor of Malkuth." Jade informed them. Tear and Amelia's eyes widened, while Castelle glanced up to him with mild interest.

"To declare war..?" Tear asked for the group. Luke turned to her shocked while Anise answered.

"You've got it backwards! We're trying to prevent war from breaking out!" she defended. Luke looked to them all confused, ending eye to eye with Castelle.

"Are relations between Malkuth and Kimlasca really that bad?" the older red-head asked the younger one. She nodded.

"Yes brother. You see, it's been fifteen years since the Hod War ended, and small, localized conflicts have come to break out all around." Castelle explained to him calmly. Tear glanced to him.

"I think you're the only one that doesn't' know." Tear noted. Luke looked to her annoyed.

"You're as obnoxious as him." Luke declared, crossing his arms and huffing. Jade cleared his throat to regain their attention.

"If it continues like this, war will surely break out," the colonel began, "so His Imperial Majesty decided to purpose a formal peace treaty with Kimlasca, while requesting aid from The Order of Lorelei as a neutral party." Castelle turned to Ion curiously.

"Wait, I don't understand. Why did the commandant believe you were missing then?" the young girl inquired the fon master. He turned to her.

"That's because I escaped from Mohs's custody with the help of the Malkuth military." Ion explained. She looked to him only more confused. Jade nodded as though to confirm Ion's words.

"You see, there is conflict between the reformist fon master faction, centered around Ion, and the conservative grand maestro faction, centered around Mohs. It appears Mohs is looking for war, so we helped Ion escape to aid us on this mission." Jade summarizes for them. Tear stood up strait at the comment.

"There must be some kind of mistake. Grand Maestro Mohs only prays for the fulfillment of the Score; he'd never wish for such a thing." Tear defended. Anise shot her a suspicious look causing her to pull back. "Though of course, the fon master's wishes are important as well as the Score. I'm neutral you see…" Luke ran a hand through his hair, finding the conversation hard to follow.

"Hey, you guys mind slowing down a bit?" the boy demanded more than asked. Jade pushed up his glasses and smiled once again.

"My apologies. I had forgotten that the young master knows nothing about the world around him." Jade sneered in his normal, pleasant way. Castelle and Luke shot him a glare in unison, but Ion spoke up before either could retort.

"Regardless of the state of affairs within the Order of Lorelei, I must deliver the letter purposing the peace treaty safely to Kimlasca." Ion told them. Castelle looked him over from the corner of her eyes. His eyes showed a strong determination, but other clues –clutching to his staff in such a way, a slight twitch of a finger, and more- made it obvious to Castelle he was less sure of the endeavor than he was letting on. She sighed and closed her eyes, quickly reviewing all the information they had just been told.

"I see now. You need us to help you pass the border is all, correct?" Castelle inquired to no one in particular. She could feel Luke's curious gaze on her, even with her eyes still closed. After seven years worth of constant questioning, it was easy to tell when he'd have a question for her, so she continued before he could ask. "Even as emissaries of peace, you're all still soldiers of an enemy nation after all. But at the same time, the grand maestro faction will interfere if you take too long. So, you need Luke and I, or rather our status in society, to get you across the border and an audience with the king. Do correct me if I missed something, Colonel Curtiss." Her eyes opened and looked to his with a bored expression, as though she had merely solved a basic math question. Jade returned the look with his unwavering smile.

"That is correct," he glanced to Luke, "we only really need your status." Luke scoffed; an arrogant expression decorated his face.

"Oh, I'm hurt gramps. Is that all I'm good for?" he asked sarcastically. "And didn't anyone ever tell you to bow your head when asking for a favor?" All three of his companion's eyes widened, including Castelle's. Amelia covered her eyes with a hand while the younger red head turned to him.

"Brother, something like that…" Castelle trailed off as she tried to find the right words. "You don't want a war to start either, so don't be that way." He turned to her pouting.

"Come on sis! This guy defiantly needs to learn a thing or two about manners with the way he's treated us!" Luke complained. Castelle was about to explain that they had been treated fairly well as far as prisoners were concerned and what he was doing would only bring a bad light on himself, but Jade had moved into a bow before she got the chance.

"Please, lend us your aid, Master Luke," Jade asked in what could almost pass as a believable tone; though Castelle could hear the hint of mockery to it. Luke looked to him only slightly surprised.

"Man, don't you have any pride?" Luke mocked. "And anyway, drop the title; it's creepy coming from you." Jade stood and smiled once again.

"Unfortunately for you, my pride isn't so cheap as to be shaken by something like this." Jade cut back with a smile. Castelle sighed; while she was annoyed at the man's response, she knew her brother deserved it. "Now, by your leave _Master_ Luke, I am very busy after all." Castelle knew she'd laugh if it wasn't Luke that was being insulted, and that annoyed her even further. Luke scoffed and offered only another "_whatever_" before Jade left the cabin; but not before allowing them to explore the ship apart from high security areas. With him gone, Amelia sighed a bit louder than usual, feeling as though a weight had been lifted. Ion smiled at the group.

"Complicated discussions are tiring. I think I'll go out and get some air." Ion informed them. Castelle couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the boy. She truly hoped that he was being sarcastic; shouldn't intense discussions like this be normal for the leader of the Order of Lorelei, shouldn't it? Thousands upon thousands of people relied on him for guidance, after all. His eyes met her skeptical ones, but she quickly smiled at him.

"Do take care of yourself fon master." she suggested kindly, her smile matching her tone. He nodded and headed out the door. She turned to everyone. "I'm going to go visit Tenshi and Furbar. Would anyone like to come?" Amelia stepped up and nodded.

"Absolutely. We need to make sure the soldiers are treating our little buddies right. Amelia spoke up. Luke looked to Castelle.

"I'm going wherever you are sis." Luke put his hands on the back of his head. "Besides, I doubt there's anything entertaining to do around here anyway." Amelia looked to Tear.

"Would you like to come along? We should probably stick together for now, anyway." Tear nodded to the blonde and soon the three were heading out the door. But they didn't make it more than a few feet before Anise called out behind them.

"Oh Sir Luke!" the girl cooed with glee. "I would love to help guide you through the ship!" Castelle cringed inwardly; she was never one to enjoy the company of those her own age, especially those with high-energy and the fact that this girl was openly flirting with her _little_ brother was not helping push things in a more enjoyable direction. Amelia could already tell what Castelle was thinking, even if her pleasant smile hadn't wavered.

"You must be busy as a fon monster guardian," Amelia began, her tone cheerful, "we don't want to trouble you or anything. Don't worry about us." Anise frowned at her childishly before looking up to Luke with a coy smile.

"It's no trouble for Sir Luke and his companions. I'd be happy to do it." She pressed. "But if I'd just be in the way…" Tear smiled at her.

"We would really appreciate it." she offered to the smaller girl. Anise smiled up at the older girl while Amelia gave an apologetic smile to Castelle, sending her a silent '_sorry, but I tried._' Castelle waved it off before stepping towards Anise.

"Thank you for giving us your time Miss Tatlin." Castelle offered, causing the other girl to turn to her.

"Oh, I'm happy to do it!" she exclaimed as she took Castelle's hands into her own, much to Castelle's quiet displeasure. "Actually I'm really excited to have another girl my own age around here. Pretty much the whole crew is male!" She leaned towards Castelle, setting the red-head even further on-edge. "Let's become good friends!" Castelle offered a look of slight surprise, then melted it into a warm smile before replying.

"Yes, I hope we can do so." was her simply reply as she pulled her hands away. As soon as the girl turned around to lead the party to where the monsters were being held, Castelle shook her hands lightly, as though to toss off dirt from them, before following. '_After all, it's much easier to gain the sister's favor before her brother's, right?_' Castelle sneered in her mind. '_How stupid do you take me for? You're so obvious, it hurts._' The stairwell to the jail cells down below were a bit walk from the cabin the group had been interrogated in, but they were soon in front of the Tenshi and Furbar's cage. Mieu looked to them sadly, no doubt understanding how hard it must be to be a wild animal in a cage. There were only two guards watching over the pair of monsters, who were lying near the back of the jail until seeing Castelle and the others approach. They both walked up to the bars as Castelle and Amelia reached their hands through the cage to pet them; Amelia stroking down Furbar's beak, and Castelle scratching Tenshi's ears. The red-head couldn't help but be amused by the fact that Tenshi could slide through the bars if worse came to worse. Amelia smiled as the griffin nuzzled into her hand affectionately.

"Hey there buddy. They been treating you alright down here? No plucked feathers right?" she asked the creature, only to receive a quiet 'caw' in response. Castelle looked to Tenshi for confirmation, whose ears provided a nod for her. Castelle smiled, relieved at the news; when Jade ordered the monsters to be placed in a cell down below, Ion swore to her that nothing would happen to either one. Even still, Castelle and Amelia couldn't help but be worried, more for Furbar than Tenshi. Griffons were incredibly rare after all, and their body parts could be very valuable. Amelia and Castelle both noticed the glimmer in Anise's eyes as she looked upon Furbar's wings; the feathers from it, worth up to 10000 gald each if sold to the right collector. The young red-head girl leaned down to the cat-like creature, as though to examine her.

"If you two are in danger," Castelle began at a volume inaudible to any human nearby, "take care of Furbar. Break out of here and find somewhere safe to hide." Tenshi glanced up at her, with a bored expression that clearly stated that she had figured out that much already. Castelle pulled away before noting aloud, "Doesn't seem to be anything out of place." Amelia nodded as she leaned down to pet the smaller monster. Castelle turned her attention to Furbar and pet the top of his head as he leaned down for her. "I'm going to talk to the colonel about letting you guys get some fresh air; until then, just hold tight you two." Luke stepped up to the cage and joined his sister in petting the creature.

"You always talk like they understand you sis." he commented as he continued to pet the griffon a bit hesitantly. He had only met Furbar a few times before this, when his sister knocked out all the guards at night and snuck him in the manner's small forest in back. She had wanted to take him along with her on journeys, but he was too scared as a child to ride away on such a fearsome looking creature. By the time he was willing to do it, one of the guards woke up sooner than expected and chased the griffon off. Ever since, Castelle said it was too dangerous to bring him back and had him remain in a roost somewhere just outside the capital. Castelle shrugged off his comment.

"I suppose you're right, but I don't see anything wrong with it." the young girl replied as she pulled back. "I'm going to go find the colonel now. These two should be as free as we are since they're a part of the group." Castelle turned to leave and soon everyone was following her out the door and up the stairwell. She soon caught sight of Jade a few doors down, near a pipe for communication with the bridge. He turned to look at the group as they approached, and his sarcastic smile returned.

"My my Luke, surrounded by lovely ladies are we?" he asked with, what Castelle and Amelia were beginning to suspect was, his normal level of cheeriness. Anise's face lit up as she swayed happily from side to side, and a light blush could faintly be seen on her face.

"I-I'm not… we're not…" Tear began before Luke cut her off.

"I'm sure he was talking about Anise, Mieu, and sis. Not you." he asserted. Tear looked away and Castelle shot Luke a disapproving glance. When he caught sight of it, he looked down too, knowing she wasn't happy with him. After Mieu finished explaining that he was indeed a male, Jade spoke up again.

"Luke, out of curiosity, what were you saying earlier about a kidnapping? Did that take place during the previous emperor's reign by chance?" Luke shot him a glare, while Castelle raised an eyebrow at the question.

"How should I know?" Luke asked rhetorically as he glared at Jade. "It was thanks to that that I lost all my childhood memories." Jade's expression turned considerably more thoughtful at that comment, and Castelle already know the man was on the right track for uncovering the reason behind her brother's memory loss. She felt that he of all people should be able to figure it out, since in a way, he was part of what had happened. Before anything else could be said, the ship's alarm began to echo throughout the halls, causing everyone but Jade to flinch. Tear looked to the colonel. Jade turned and began to speak into the metal pipe. Castelle listened intently as the captain explained that a flock of hraesvelgrs –normally solitary predators- were spotted only 10 kilometers away. She was instantly set on edge by the information, even as they began to fire canons into the group of monsters. She listened as Tear explained how dangerous unusual monster movements could be. The conversation was broken as the Tartarus shook violently. Jade turned to the metal pipe once again and asked for an update.

"Ligers are jumping down from the hraesvelgrs!" the captain informed them. Castelle noted the sound of fighting in the background. "They're clinging to the hull and attacking! Engineering is- Uaaaaah!" With that the information stopped, even when Jade called for them again. Castelle gave a grave look to Amelia who returned it in kind; they both realized this was a planned ambush, and everyone was in grave danger. Luke took a step towards Castelle.

"Aren't Ligers those monsters we fought at the cheagle woods?" he asked his sister. She nodded which only made his fear rise. "You're not serious sis! You mean there's a whole horde of those things here? That means were dead if we stay here!" He quickly grabbed a hold of her hand. "Let's get off this thing!" Before Castelle could say a word he was pulling her towards the stairs that lead outside.

"Brother wait! Tenshi and Furbar-! Besides, it's too dangerous to leave-" Castelle's voice got caught in her throat as the figure ahead of them caught her eye. He had just reached the bottom of the stairs as their eyes locked; and though his large form was intimidating enough, it was the sight of his weapon's blunt end –a giant scythe- rising into the air readying to strike Luke that truly terrified her. In a flash she had pushed her brother to the side, leaving her to take the full force of the attack, causing her to slam backwards into the ground. She quickly began to pick herself up as Jade fired a powerful fonic arte, thunder blade, at the aggressor and his newly arrived companions, two Oracle Knights. The arte struck the two, killing them instantly, but the large man used his weapon to deflect it back towards the caster and his comrades. Castelle quickly jumped up against the wall to dodge the deflected attack, only to have the scythe slam into the wall next to her, cutting her off from her teammates, and trapping her against the wall. Luke called to her and reached out from the other side of the hall.

"C-Castelle!" he cried at the sight of her in such a dangerous position. Amelia rushed up as well, only to both freeze as the enemy slid his weapon across the wall, closer to Castelle's neck.

"I think it's best you all settle down." his deep voice threatened the two before turning to Jade. "That goes for you as well Colonel Jade Curtiss, or rather, Jade the Necromancer." Tear and Amelia looked to the man in shock as he stepped forward towards the intruder.

"My my, I really have become famous." Jade replied. "Though I have nothing on you sir; Largo the Black Lion, one of the six God-Generals of the Oracle Knights." Amelia's eyes went wide as she looked to Largo, who smirked in response.

"I wouldn't say that, Necromancer. Rumors have spread far and wide of how you scavenge corpses after battle." He retorted. "Heh, I've been waiting for the chance to cross blades with you; unfortunately, I must retrieve Fon Master Ion right now."

"I'm afraid I can't allow that." Jade informed him calmly. Tear, Anise, and Amelia took up their fighting stance as Luke moved to stand. Largo's eyes narrowed.

"Hey, none of you move! Unless you want this girl's head to roll." the man threatened, causing all of them to freeze in their tracks. Castelle glanced to the group. While her bangs covered her eyes from Largo, her gaze caught Jade's. The older man was pleasantly surprised to see her expression held no fear, but was actually quite fierce. She seemed more than ready to fight and wanted to see if he had any ideas as to how free herself. Jade lifted his chin slightly to relay the message, causing Castelle's eyes –though her head remained still- to wander up and catch sight of something; but before either of them could further a plan, Largo had pulled the scythe closer towards her, gaining Jade's attention once again. "Jade the Necromancer… Letting you go now will only mean trouble later." Largo commented aloud. Jade raised an eyebrow.

"Do you really think you can kill me by yourself?" he asked the aggressor. Largo reached for something within his coat.

"If I seal your fonic artes" came his curt reply. Castelle gasped as he pulled out a small square item. She turned to Jade, but before she could even utter a word, the item was in the air and already taking effect on the colonel. Blue swirling slots surrounded the man, causing him to fall to one knee. Castelle looked to him terrified; if there was one thing in this world that could frighten her, it was the idea of having her fonic artes sealed. They were not only her specialty, but it could set back her personal mission by years, which wasn't something she could afford. "I brought that fon slot seal for the fon master; I never expected to use it like this."

Largo pulled his scythe back snapping Castelle from her fear. She instantly jumped away towards Jade, though careful to avoid the seal's radius of effect. With one flowing motion the young girl pulled out a knife hiding in her boot and threw it directly at the fon slot seal in the air. The knife glowed green, infused with the third fonon, and collided with the square object, causing an explosion. The blue light dissipated and the object fell to the ground, but Largo only laughed at the attempt.

"Good try young one, but the damage has already been done" the large man informed her as he raised his weapon to attack again. She clicked her tongue and, after confirming that Amelia was standing between Luke and the enemy, moved so she was next to Jade. Their eyes met for only an instant, but Castelle instantly understood the order. She jumped to the side near Tear and Mieu while Largo came in for the attack. Jade summoned a spear from what most would think was thin air and thrust strait towards his attacker; Largo broke off his attack and moved to the side just in time to avoid the strike. Castelle took this moment to grab Mieu and hold him high, remembering the colonel's hint about the ceiling. She pointed the cheagle towards the fonstone in the ceiling.

"Mieu! Fire now!" she commanded the small monster. He looked surprised but did as was told and struck the celing with his fire, causing a blinding light to shine across the room. Dispite that, Jade looked to Anise.

"Now Anise, get Ion!" he commanded the girl. The fon master guardian ran past Largo and, after a quick exchange with the colonel, was up the stairwell before another word could be said. The bright light faded and Largo looked to where the girl had run; but before he could move, Tear's fonic hymn took effect, causing him to stagger. Jade moved in for the kill, stabbing the God-General through the heart. Blood flowed through the wound as Largo stumbled forward and slammed into the ground, dead. It took a few seconds before Castelle and Amelia relaxed a bit. Castelle immediately ran to Luke once she was sure it was safe.

"Thank goodness you weren't hurt." Castelle noted as she looked him over. She paused when she saw his frightened face; his gaze locked onto the large, unmoving figure on the floor. She felt a pang of guilt surge as she followed his start to Largo's corpse.

"H-He stabbed him…." Luke mumbled to his sister, as though she should be just as surprised. She cringed slightly at his words; first the liger queen and her unborn cubs, now this. She had never wanted him to learn about the world this way. Him looking to her, confused and upset made the guilt ring deeper. She was already- no, always was- desensitized to the nature of monsters and people dying, but her brother was still so naïve. How could she explain that what happened was perfectly fine, normal even? How could she tell him that 'all's fair on the battle field' without exposing how truly cold she could be? Luckily, Tear calling to them broke the conversation before she had to answer. She took Luke's hand and guided him towards the others, but his eyes stayed locked on the gruesome sight. Castelle overheard Jade as he informed Tear about the length of time it would take to undo the fon slot seal; apparently several months at the least. Castelle released Luke's hand and approached the older man.

"I apologize colonel." Castelle offered as she raised a closed hand to her chest. "If I hadn't let myself get into such a position, you wouldn't have gotten your artes sealed." Jade looked to her and smiled cheerfully.

"Now now, don't be so hard on yourself. It certainly wasn't _your _fault you ended up in such a situation." he replied, Luke still too dazed to notice the implications. "Besides, you did knock the seal away before it could take full effect, though not by much. I'm glad I didn't follow my first instinct to have a full body search conducted when you were arrested." Castelle could no longer understand if he was trying to comfort her, or make her feel worse. Amelia stepped out of one of the nearby rooms, all their weapons in tow. She handed each weapon to their rightful owner before joyously securing her own weapon to her side, elated to have her precious Custose returned.

"Now we just need to meet up with our monster buddies then take this place back!" Amelia declared to the group, more than ready to fight. Castelle shook her head.

"There's no need to find those two." the young red-head informed the party. "I'm sure they broke out as soon as all the fighting started. They're probably hiding somewhere on the ship. They'll find us eventually." Amelia nodded.

"Then let's move out!" she exclaimed. All but Luke nodded and began to head out the door. Castelle was the first to notice her brother wasn't following. Amelia turned to him. "Hey, Luke! Snap out of it, we're leaving." the blonde called to him. He still didn't move. Castelle walked up and gently grabbed his hand again, startling him a bit. He turned to her, and she gave him a serious expression.

"We have to move Luke. There's no time…" she left off and looked down to the body. Luke nodded and pulled his hand away before walking with her towards the rest of the group, who were already making their way up the stairs. She glanced up to her brother as they walked. It was easy for her to see her to see his doubts, but she knew there was nothing she could do to allay them right now. They didn't have that kind of time at the moment. As they ascended the stairs she took one last glance at Largo's dead figure lying on the floor. Her uncaring eyes stayed on it for only a few seconds before she turned back ahead, and mentally sighed to herself. Her attempt at trying to provoke herself into some kind of sympathy was unsuccessful.

'_I'm sorry you had to learn this way brother,_' she thought to herself regretfully as she readied a knife in her hand. '_But this world is, by nature, unkind. There's no time to let your heart bleed for an opponent like that; and it's pointless to do so either way._' The light of the sun hit the party as they emerged to the deck above, only to see the ship overrun by monsters. Castelle could hear the sliding of metal as Amelia unsheathed her weapon, preparing to fight. Castelle tightened her grip on her knives as a bird-like monster caught sight of them and began its approach.

'_Yes, this world and those who inhabit it will kill you without shedding a tear, brother._' The young noble threw her knife at the creature, striking it in the eye, causing it to cry out in pain as Amelia rushed in to finish it. '_So it's pointless to shed a tear for them._'

**AN**

**So there you have it, Chapter 7! **

**First off, the spell Castelle used last chapter:**

**Seismic Rift****: Mid-level. Earth Based. Effect: Summons a trail of stalagmites from the caster to a target, hitting all other enemies along the way. Incantation: "O' maddened earth beneath me, arise into a fierce strike! Seismic Rift!"**

**Again, sorry it was a bit late. As a treat, here's a skit for all of you to enjoy!**

**Skit: Making Friends**

**Tear: Thank you for covering me while I was casting in the last battle Castelle.**

**Castelle: It's no problem; I'm happy to help. **

**Amelia: That's Stella for you, always on the ball, helpin' out. It's no wonder you make friends so easily. **

**Castelle: It's really nothing to get so worked up over Amelia. And don't talk as though I'm miss popularity.**

**Amelia: (winking) Now now, don't be so shy! You already seem to get along with Anise and the Colonel so well~**

**Castelle: (Tilts her head) I understand Anise, but Jade? **

**Amelia: Yeah! The way you two connected back there when fighting Largo was amazing! Neither of you missed a beat! **

**Castelle: That really wasn't-**

**Luke: Actually sis, I was wondering about that too…**

**Tear: It was a surprise to see you two work so well together without speaking. **

**Castelle (Frowns): It really wasn't anything special… **

**Jade walks up behind her.**

**Jade: Really? I felt that we made quite the effective team, Miss Castelle. **

**Amelia: Great minds think alike after all. **

**Castelle: Firstly, please no titles, and secondly, I'd say it was luck that worked so well back there, not my attitude or a "connection…"**

**Jade: Nonesense, you were even ready to valiantly defend me when Largo went in for the attack. I'm quite honored. **

**Castelle: It wasn't like that- **

**Luke: So you weren't going to protect him?**

**Castelle: Well I was but-**

**Amelia: See? Just like I said, always helpin' out! **

**Jade: Indeed, and I'll be sure to return the favor someday. **

**Castelle: That's really not necessary… (What did I get myself into…?)**

**Jade: Now now, I insist. **

**Amelia: You tow buddies take care of each other now.**

**Castelle: (Amelia, I hate you so much right now….)**


	8. Perspectives

**AN: **

**Hello again everybody! Welcome back!**

**Not much to say today, so on to reviewer responses! **

**AnimeCrazy88:**** Glad I guessed correctly. I'm happy you enjoyed the skit! I may put more of them in as I think of them; and her and Jade do make a great team, even if Castelle doesn't want to admit it lol. Castelle isn't the most trusting person in the world, so she saw through Anise right away, though it isn't that hard to do. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

**Kirin's horns:**** Thank you for reviewing. I hope you find my other chapters to be enjoyable as well. **

**Reviews help keep this fic going, so please don't be afraid to review!**

**Disclaimer****: I DO NOT own TotA. If I did, more people would remember Din's Shop as something more than where you "get that one bow for Natalia."**

**And onto the show~!**

Perspective

The air swirled with fourth fonons as Castelle's Savage Tides formed in the air, only to slam down onto the flying monster's head and crash it into the hard metal frame of the Tartarus. Two ligers jumped past their companion's motionless body, charging the young fonist. Luke stepped into their path, slashing haphazardly at one while the other ran past. A knife from Tear sliced across one of its forepaws, causing it to flinch backwards, only for Amelia to impale it through the chest with her cutlass, killing it instantly. Luke pushed back his foe and raised his sword to finish it, only to have a burst of fonons blow at the creature's side, knocking it off the edge of the metal pathway their battlefield was taking place on. He glanced around to make sure the cost was clear of any more monsters before turning back to glare at the older, brown haired man.

"Hmph, I was doing fine you know." Luke grumbled as he sheathed his sword. Jade smiled at him.

"I apologize, but once again, the sight was just too much to bare you see." Jade replied with his cheerful smile. Amelia turned to Jade as she sheathed her weapon.

"You seem to be holdin' out alright, for someone with his fon slots sealed. Are you sure you're okay to fight like this?" The blonde asked looking him up and down. Jade turned his smile to her.

"Please don't worry about me; Castelle did manage to knock the seal away before my slots were completely sealed. And either way, I expect I'll manage better than someone who's never been on the battlefield before. There's no need for worry." Jade replied casually, causing Luke to scowl at him.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" the red-head demanded angrily. The older brown-haired man pushed up his glasses calmly before continuing with his previous statement, ignoring the boy's protests completely.

"However, I will need all of your assistance to recover control of the Tartarus." Tear nodded.

"We understand. Luke, Let's keep moving." Tear stated, turning to continue walking ahead with Jade. Luke simply huffed and moved along. Amelia and Castelle began to follow, though Amelia let a worried sigh escape her mouth while looking to Castelle.

"I certainly hope Tenshi and Furbar are holding out okay. With all the enemy soldiers and monsters aboard, I'm getting more and more worried" the blonde confessed to her companion. Castelle smiled at her lightly.

"I know the feeling, but I'm sure they'll be alright as long as their together. This is Tenshi and Furbar we're talking about" Castelle reassured her teammate, though still a bit nervous herself. It was just the monsters, Castelle wouldn't be nearly as worried; but the soldiers were a different threat entirely. Castelle shook her head of the thoughts though, and turned her attention to what she could do. '_The best I can do now, is to keep moving forward, and look for signs of them and try to reconnect with them as I go'_ Castelle noted to herself, focusing as the next group of monsters came into view. "Just hold out for a while you two" the young red-head muttered aloud as the group retook up their battle formation. "Fight if you must! Just don't let anything happen to you until then."

As though they could hear her command, Tenshi and Furbar rushed down a hallway on one of the mid floors of the warship, trying to lose a group of ligers now chasing down the pair. Tenshi's ears snapped forward as she heard more coming from ahead the hallway ahead of them; they'd soon be trapped if she didn't act. After a quick exchange with Furbar, she placed both front paws onto the ground and swung the back part of her body around so she was facing the enemies behind her. Her tail ring glowed bright red as her body was surrounded by the fifth fonon. She charged into the group of ligers and the fonons pushed outward, surrounding the monsters in a cyclone of fire. They roared out in pain before they fell lifeless to the side, clearing the path.

Tenshi turned to Furbar, who bashed his strong back leg into another monster, sending it flying into a second one. Tenshi rushed up to his side the other liger recovered and came charging in on him. The smaller monster leapt up and collided with the liger's stomach, knocking him back to the floor. Soon the two monsters were caught up in an all out brawl, snapping at each other as claws swung around wildly. Tenshi managed to land a strong slash across the liger's chest, causing it to pull backwards, only for a powerful swipe from Furbar's claw to send it flying backwards into the wall, with a deep gash on its side. It desperately tried to push back onto its feet, only to collapse back down again, no longer able to move. Tenshi glanced around quickly before calming down a bit; there were no more enemies present, for the moment. Tenshi turned to her griffon companion, and began to speak to him with a mixture of growls and squeaks.

"_We have to keep moving_" Tenshi told her companion. Furbar lowered his head to her level and gave her a small apprehensive caw. Tenshi walked over to him and moved so she was standing on her hind paws, and placed one forepaw on Furbar's beak. "_I know you're worried about them, that's why we have to hurry. We have to find our pack-mates._" Tenshi informed the larger creature. Furbar looked her in the eye, and gave another caw. Tenshi's ears gave a nod, and she turned around to move forward once again.

They pressed on further through the hallways, fighting only a few more monsters along the way while maneuvering over and around the numerous corpses of humans strewn along the way. Tenshi's face scrunched up as they go, repulsed by the heavy smell of blood in the air. Between that and the heavy smell of oil and metal in the air, it made it difficult for her to catch any familiar scents. Her ears, however, were on full alert as they passed a fork in the hall and she heard the clanging of weapons and armor the room ahead.

"_Furbar, head back, humans fighting up ahead!_" Tenshi growled to her companion as she stopped. She turned to run back only to pause as a voice rang through the doors where the human's fighting was taking place. Furbar heard it too turned back to the doors, listening intently for the voice to come again. It did, only louder this time; it was clearly a battle cry from the human, as he fought amongst the others. However, Tenshi couldn't help but note that it was stronger than she's ever heard it before. Furbar began to head to the door but Tenshi ran in front of the griffon, causing him to stop in his tracks. "_Too dangerous to rush in. Watch our back, I'll scout._" Furbar let out a soft caw, agreeing to the plan. He turned towards the hallway as Tenshi pushed her way gently through the door and peered inside. It was cluttered with brawling humans in silver or blue clothing, save for the one near the center, dressed all in black.

The long red hair was defiantly his, and his voice was more-or-less the same, though his tone was much harsher. Even the way he was swinging his metal weapon was the similar -though Tenshi would be the first to admit she never saw _all that much_ difference in the ways humans swung their weapons- though his movements had much more follow through. He seemed to be much surer in himself than normal. But something else was off, Tenshi noted as she watched him cut down the last of his opponents in blue. The men in silver began to move to the next room. She examined him up and down from her spot, her body hidden mostly by the door, when he turned and caught sight of her. It was his eyes that were most familiar to the small white creature, but not because they were similar to his normal expression, far from it, but because they were so much like _her's_ when she was serious. Emerald green orbs narrowed in intense focus that could make even monsters flinch; it was most defiantly the same as Castelle's, but at the same time, nothing like Luke's. The familiar stranger took a step towards her, snapping her out of her thoughts. She lowered her head down and gave a slight growl, causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"Since when do you monsters growl at us?" the human mumbled to himself, examining the creature. Tenshi noted the confusion in the man's eyes as he looked her over, cementing her opinions about his identity; he didn't recognize her, therefore, was not Luke. A caw from Furbar made her, as well as the stranger's, head snap back in his direction; monsters were approaching from the hall. Furbar backed up through the doorway, causing the red-haired man to back up and draw his sword at the sight of the creature, while ligers surrounded the duo of monsters. Tenshi let out a fearsome growl at the monsters, barring her fangs dangerously as Furbar outstretched his wings and cried out, intimidating many of the monsters.

A few began to rush in, and Tenshi unflinchingly charged back. Soon a group of three ligers and the small cat-like monster were in an all out brawl, with Tenshi barely able to keep herself out their fangs' reach. She squirmed her way onto one's head and slashed at its eyes, blinding one of them. It lurched back and cried in pain, and Tenshi quickly rolled off its back as another liger slammed into the blinded one; an attempt to pounce Tenshi that failed. The third one mad a swipe at her, but she ducked below it and jumped at its throat, clawing and biting at it with all her ability. Before too long the other two were back in the fray and doing their best to kill the tiny beast fighting them. Furbar did his best as well, his powerful swipes and kicks keeping the ligers at bay. Soon, many of the beasts were unconscious, though Tenshi and Furbar had acquired quite a few scratches of their own. That was when Tenshi heard the red-haired man click his tongue.

"What useless creatures" he commented, raising his sword; he charged at Furbar. Tenshi's head snapped in his direction and she immediately charged back, her body glowing bright green. All the light focused in onto her front, right forearm as she jumped in the young man's path to Furbar. He noticed her movements and turned his sword so the blunt side was facing her. A fonic glyph appeared in front of the sword as she slashed her paw at him. The fonons collided with the fonic shield causing a small explosion, releasing smoke into the air and blasting Tenshi and Furbar back as well as the other few liger's still standing. Furbar skidded back but managed to stay on his paws; Tenshi twisted her body and landed on all fours, the glow in her forepaw fading. As the smoke cleared she saw the young man hadn't moved an inch, and was standing with his sword still guarding him. "Hmm, so it seems you're not ordinary monsters."

Tenshi glanced around seeing now that all the ligers were knocked out before lowering her head towards the human again. She glanced back to Furbar, who she could tell had taken more damage from the fight than she herself had. She turned back towards the human once again, who had dropped his guard in favor of a more offensive position.

'_I must get Furbar somewhere safe. I must finish this!_' Tenshi thought to herself as she crouched low. The man raised his sword again, seeming to turn this attack to Tenshi instead of the griffon. She charged at him again, this time releasing fourth fonons around her. The familiar man smirked.

"Is that your only trick?" he mocked as he moved his sword to strike. They collided once again, but this time he didn't block. Instead he met her slash with his own, his strength pushing her back, while the streams of fonons around her pushed him back as well. He pushed his feet into the ground and was soon charging again as Tenshi tried to recover in the air. His sword moved to cut her down again, but she tucked her body into a ball-like shape, leaving the attack to barely graze her neck. However, a thin white leather strap hidden on her neck was cut, and her collar as thrown across battle field; a small "clink" could be heard as the small metal tag on the collar hit the floor. The small monster managed to land on her feet, but immediately noticed her missing item, as well as the small wound on her neck. She glared intently at the man.

Tenshi crouched low, readying for another attack, when a young girl's cry caused her to pause. She turned her head to see a small girl, riding an alpha male liger, burst through the door. She too was clothed in all black with bright pink hair, and held a doll of some sort in her arms

"Everybody, Asch, please wait! Don't fight them!" the pink-haired girl cried out. She gasped at the sight of all the unconscious ligers on the ground as a result of the current battle. The red-haired man stepped up to her.

"Arietta, do you know of these two monsters?" He questioned the girl as he lowered his sword. Even when speaking normally, his voice sounded harsher. The girl- Arietta shook her head.

"No, but my friends told me that they protected Fon Master Ion when he was being attacked" the girl informed him. Tenshi's ears perked up at the name; she tried to recall if that was indeed the green-haired boy's name. She hadn't really been paying attention. "I'm sure they'll be my friends if I explain what's happening." Tenshi eyed the girl suspiciously as she turned to her. The girl began to growl out words in Tenshi's language, and the cat like creature's ears shot up and her head raised up in surprise. "_You two were the ones who protected Master Ion from my siblings in the cheagle woods right?_" the girl asked the small creature. Tenshi lowered her head again, and looked her up and down. She had never heard of a human able to speak monster before. Tenshi and Furbar exchanged a quick glance before Tenshi stepped up towards the human girl.

"_You mean the green-haired boy? Yes, we did protect him while in the woods." _Tenshi smiled at her.

"_Then you two are both my friends too" _Arietta concluded with a small smile. _"Please, join us. If you do, I promise to get you both out of here safely._" Tenshi looked up to her suspiciously, but before she could reply, the other boy sheathed his sword and turned his back to them.

"I'm moving ahead to help secure the bridge" he informed the girl. "Don't waste too much time here." He began to walk away and Tenshi stepped forward again and growled out at him.

"_Wait! Who are you? Are you of relation to my pack-mate?_" Tenshi asked the man in monster language. Arietta turned to him.

"Wait Asch. She's asking you something." Arietta called to the young man. "She says you remind her of somebody." He didn't pause or respond, causing Tenshi to call out again louder.

"_Wait! You must be related to her! The human girl with your hair and eyes!_" Tenshi shouted out again. Arietta looked to the small creature, then to Asch.

"She's asking, 'the girl with your hair and your eyes. You must be related to her, right?'" Arietta translated to the young man, causing him to stop in his tracks. He glanced back to the small creature, his expression unreadable. Tenshi glared up at him unflinching.

'_That creature couldn't possibly mean-_' his thoughts were cut off by the clanking of soldier's approaching from behind the creatures. Soon the duo of monsters was confronted with human's clad in silver approaching from the hall behind them. Tenshi jumped back to Furbar and began to run around him in a circle, her tail-ring glowing red. Arietta reached towards them.

"_Wait please don't!" _she called in the monster's language, but Tenshi didn't hesitate. As soon as the human's emerged from behind the door, a tempest of fire formed around Furbar and pushed outward towards the entire group. The large liger Arietta rode on pushed her behind him for protection as she summoned a barrier around them both; Asch put up another glyph to protect himself. The fire enveloped the entire area, killing most of the soldiers instantly, and damaging the entire room around them. When the flames settled, Asch scanned the room, but the duo had vanished from sight, taken off down one of the many doorways in the room. He clicked his tongue in annoyance as Arietta climbed onto her monster's back.

"Tsk, they got away." Asch muttered as he sheathed his sword. Arietta moved over the now dead ligers and stood by them.

"Th-They're dead… They killed them all…" the small girl mumbled, clearly upset. Asch glanced over to the girl before a small gleam of light caught his eye; the small tag on the leather collar had caught a ray of sun to reflex. He picked up the small tag and glanced it over; his voice caught in his throat at the sight carved into the tags. On one side was the emblem of the House of Fabre, glimmering in the light of the sun. He stared at it for a moment before flipping it to the other side; there were the cursive-like letters "C," "F," and "F" engraved into metal. He stared at the letters for a long moment, images of the small seven year-old girl signing her homework with these initials flashing in his mind.

"'_The girl with your hair and your eyes. You must be related to her, right_?'" was what Arietta said the monster had asked him. He shook his head.

'_It couldn't be…_' the young man thought to himself. '_She's supposed to be safe inside the manor..._' Arietta stepping up to him snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Asch, I'm going to find them!" she declared angrily. "They burned my friends; I won't let them get away!" Asch turned to the girl, his expression serous.

"Don't waste your time on them. Those monsters were all dead beforehand either way." Asch lied to the girl. She looked to him surprised.

"B-But-" the girl began, only to have the older boy cut her off.

"But nothing. You know what our orders are. We need to secure the bridge; we've wasted enough time with them as it is." He turned and began to walk ahead as he placed the collar in his pocket. The red-head pressed through the doors to find his men had already taken care of all of the Malkuth soldiers along the way. He was relieved to hear Arietta follow behind him after a few moments; if Castelle really was here, the last thing she needed was Arietta after her.

He cringed a bit at the thought of the girl. He could still see the seven-year-old clearly; messy locks of dark red hair falling in her face hiding her green eyes, while she clutched a book far to advanced for someone her age to be reading in her arms. He could even remember the way she'd look up to him, a bit of her green eyes showing through her bangs, and smile before calling out his- He quickly pushed back the memories. This wasn't the time for that; especially if she was indeed here.

'_The only reason she'd be in a place like this,_' he noted inwardly as he quickly approached the bridge from the upper rear entrance, '_is if she's a prisoner of soon-to-be war._' He shook his head of the thoughts as he regrouped with his men. He had to focus on the mission for now; he'd have to sort out all rest later. His unit moved into the bridge and began to finish off any of the Malkuth soldiers who had survived the first round of monster attacks. He slashed through them all without the slightest hint of hesitation. If that girl really was on board this ship, then these men were the first obstacle to finding her. He easily cut down a man that charged for him. "Damn you all!" the young man growled as his sword clashed with another enemy's. "All of you bastards, outta' my way!"

Castelle perked up and glanced around as they approached the bridge's front entrance; she would have sworn she heard someone calling out. Amelia glanced over to her curiously.

"Something wrong Stella?" the blonde asked curiously. Castelle turned to her and shook her head.

"No, it seems I was just imagining it." Castelle replied, still a bit unsure. She turned her attention forward as Tear's Fonic Hymn knocked out the Oracle Knight guarding the entrance to the bridge. The group pushed forward, though Luke, Mieu, and Amelia stopped to examine the unconscious soldier.

"He's out like a light…." Luke muttered. Mieu perked up.

"Tear, you're amazing!" the small cheagle cried. Jade cleared his throat, regaining everybody's attention.

"Now. Let's take back the Tartarus." the colonel commanded. "Tear, if you'll assist me." Tear nodded and stepped up to him. He turned to the remaining three. "Castelle and Amelia, I'd like you two to take the paths on either side of the bridge, and take out any guards on the side. Then regroup in the back and enter through the rear entrance." Both girls nodded in agreement and stepped forward. Luke looked to the group curiously.

"Hey, what do I do?" he asked to no one in particular. Tear turned to him.

"You stand watch here." Tear decided for the boy. He looked to her annoyed as she walked through the entrance with Jade. He crossed his arms and huffed while mumbling. Castelle smiled at him sweetly.

"Don't be that way brother. Being a guard is important in case of sneak attacks." Castelle noted, attempting to make him feel better. He shook his head.

"They just want me out of the way" he countered, turning to look at her. Amelia smiled at him.

"If you understand that much, then sit tight here for now Luke." Amelia advised casually. "Later on, you'll get your chance to prove yourself. I'm sure of it." Luke turned to her, still annoyed.

"If nothing else, I should fight alongside sis! Not wait here like some guard dog! The Thing can take care of that!" Luke further protested. Castelle walked over and placed a hand on his arm, gaining his attention.

"I know it's frustrating, but you're still inexperienced little brother." Castelle reasoned, looking at him regretfully. "Please just hold on for now; like Amelia said, I too am sure you'll get your chance to prove yourself." Luke huffed again.

"Don't call me 'little'…" he murmured before sitting next on one of the steps by the door. Castelle and Amelia exchanged glances before walking to their paths. Luke turned to Castelle. "Careful sis…" She looked back to him with a determined smile.

"I will be brother" Castelle reassured before pushing onto the narrow path and out of sight; Amelia doing the same on the opposite side. As soon as she was out of Luke's sight, her smile faded to a stoic expression as she readied three knives in her hand, separated by her fingers.

It wasn't long before the first soldier saw her and charged in. Without hesitation she threw the three knives; one glowed with third fonons, one with fourth fonons, and the last with fifth fonons. Two pierced through the man's shoulders, while the third pieced his chest.

"Trois Break…" the young red-head mumbled to herself as she watched the man stumbled backwards. She stepped over his unmoving form without hesitation. The knives that had fallen onto the ground reverted to fonons and returned to their respective holsters. She paused once she observed a group of soldiers approaching. Without delay she began to gather third fonons around her as she took up her casting stance. "Howl o' raging wind-" she aimed the spell a few feet to the side of the soldier's path, "-Turbulence!" Third fonons rushed up and whirled about, slamming the soldier's from the side and blowing them all off the edge of the narrow path. Castelle pushed forward without as much as a sideways glance for the fallen men.

This pattern repeated as she pressed forward: fonic artes against groups, knife attacks against single or pairs of opponents. She moved along until a scream from behind her caught her attention. Her heart skipped a beat as she turned back towards where she had come; that scream had defiantly been Luke's. She immediately rushed back, nimbly leaping over fallen enemies with ease. She rounded the corner just in time to see her brother's sword being thrust through an Oracle Knight's chest. She ran to Luke's side as the soldier collapsed backwards.

"Little brother!" she cried out as she ran to his side. He didn't turn to her, but instead still stared at the corpse that lay in front of him, his sword still run through the chest. Castelle placed a hand on his shivering arm as Tear and Jade ran through the doorway. Luke finally turned to her, his eyes wide with terror.

"S-Sis… I-I… stabbed him…" the boy choked out to his sister. "I-I… killed him…' Castelle opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by a voice from above.

"If you're afraid of killing-" the voice began, causing Castelle's heart to freeze and her blood to run cold instantly; she knew that voice, even with seven years aging it. "-then throw away your sword-" she quickly turned up to the source of the sound, catching sight of his figure on the upper deck. He was silhouetted by the sun behind him, but his long red hair pushed away any doubts she could have. "-you worthless reject!"

Before Castelle had a chance to realize what was happening, fourth fonons had gathered into the air, and began to rain down towards them in the form of icicles; the largest of them barreled strait for Luke. Without thinking Castelle had shoved the grieving boy out of the way, leaving her side to be grazed by the attack. The icicle lodged into the ground and glowed brightly before exploding, blowing both Luke and Castelle away. They both slammed hard into the ground and went limp as did Tear. Jade jumped back, dodging each of the icicles before sliding to a stop with ease. The aggressor jumped down in front of him, landing next to Castelle.

"And you're as hard to kill as they say, Necromancer." the red-head noted, standing to face the colonel. Jade was visibly taken aback by the sight of the enemy's face, but remained silent. The young man's eyes glanced over to the young red-head's motionless body beside him; she was no longer the seven-year-old from his memory, but it was still her nonetheless. And to his silent relief, she appeared to be unharmed saved for the shallow wound at her side unintentionally caused by his attack. As a few of his subordinates approached, he moved so he was standing directly over her. One soldier looked up to him, his sword drawn and directly over the Tear's unconscious form.

"Sir, what shall we do with them?" the man asked.

"Kill the three of them." he replied without hesitation as he motioned to all but the girl at his feet. Before his command could be obeyed, a blond-haired woman spoke up.

"Asch, have you forgotten your orders? Or have you simply decided to ignore them?" the woman commented more than asked. Asch's face gave a small scowl, but he simply gave an annoyed grunt.

"Fine. Restrain them and lock them in a cabin somewhere." Asch corrected, sheathing his sword. Oracle Knights quickly moved to apprehend the three, and Asch kneeled down as he reached for the limp Castelle.

"Her as well Asch." the woman commanded, stopping the red-head in his tracks. He turned to glare at her, demanding to know her reasoning without saying a word. "It's not time for that yet. She will be taken away with the others for now." Asch scowled openly as he stood. Even if he knew the woman was right, he still didn't like it. He watched as a soldier moved to pick up the girl. His intense glare caused the man to hesitate before picking up the girl carefully. Asch watched as all four of them were taken away before making his way back into the bridge. Though they were all out of sight, the image of the young girl as she was carried off helplessly remained firmly in his mind. He shook his head, trying to rid the thought; she was safe for now, and that would have to be enough. His mind shifted to thoughts of what to do with her after the mission, as well as what he'd do to the soldier that had carried her away if he found out she had been injured while being moved.

He didn't have to worry about the latter thought though, since the soldier took great care when placing Castelle on one of the beds in her jail cell. His commander's glare had sent him a clear, frightening message to watch what he was doing with the girl, and he wasn't about to disobey the silent order. He quickly exited with the other Oracle knights, locking the group in the cell. After they had all left the room, Jade took out a small handkerchief and began to clean his glasses.

"They've all left now, you can stop pretending now." Jade commented aloud, not looking away from his glasses. "Though it was quite an impressive performance; if I hadn't been so close, I may not have noticed myself." After a moment of silence, Castelle shifted herself into a sitting position. Her bangs fell, covering her eyes.

"Did I really do such a good job? Or are you just running your mouth with overzealous praise? " she asked in a quiet tone. Jade shrugged.

"No no, I meant every word. You're quite the actress." the colonel replied casually as he placed the glasses back onto his face. Castelle chuckled slightly. Both went silent for a long moment before Castelle finally spoke up again.

"So you saw him, right?" she asked vaguely. "Big brother, I mean… You saw his face right?" Jade looked to her with a slightly surprised expression.

"Oh, so you already knew?" the colonel asked, answering her question at the same time. Castelle nodded sadly as she stood up and walked over to Luke.

"Yes…" the girl replied calmly, with a bit of sadness in her voice. "You see, seven years ago, my beloved big brother, Luke fon Fabre, was kidnapped from our home…" She held up her hands to Luke and began to heal his wounds. "A few months later, a boy with my brother's face, eyes, and hair was returned to the manor." It was only a matter of seconds before the boy was fully healed. "But despite the similarities I, and I alone, came to understand that it was not my brother who had been brought back." She sighed sadly and brushed a few hairs out of Luke's face. "Ever since then, I've considered him my 'little brother.'" After a moment she moved onto Tear, healing her wounds as well before returning to Luke's side, and sitting next to his head so she could pat his hair in his sleep.

"I see" was all Jade replied, though Castelle didn't mind it. Silence descended on the pair once again. After a few moment, Jade took his turn to break the quiet. "We can't do much until the two of them wake up. I suggest you take some time to rest as well." Castelle glanced at him, and after a moment of thought, nodded in agreement.

"I suppose I might as well…" she conceded to the man. She went to stand, only to have Luke grab her in his sleep. She looked back at him and saw his troubled expression; he was still upset about his first kill, even in sleep. She sighed and readjusted herself so his head was in her lap and her back was against the wall. She patted his hair again, relaxing him a bit. She soon leaned back and closed her eyes, but didn't bother trying to sleep. She knew her adrenaline was running much too high to fall asleep, so instead, she allowed her thoughts to turn to memories of the past.

The young girl smiled to herself as flashes of the past began to fill her thoughts: days of studying and afternoons of playing in the courtyard, mornings of him shaking her awake and heated conversations over diner, times of sickness and peaceful naps within the hidden forest. They all swarmed her thoughts, and though she couldn't bring herself to fall asleep completely, she did allow the warm nostalgia to relax her; and soon she was lulled into a sleep-like state as her most precious memory, a promise between sibling sealed by a pinky-swear, play out in her mind.

**AN: **

**I pray Asch was kept in character during this… I tried sooo hard to keep him in character…**

**New Artes: **

**Trois Break: Basic attack. Three knifes infused with different elements pierce through an opponent. Though most commonly Wind, Water, and Fire, any combination of elements can be used in this attack. **

**On a side note, I love Tenshi's fighting style. I.E. She's a monster and attacks as such save for roughly 3 limited tricks using her tail ring. (And the tail ring will be explained later on along with her ability to speak human languages, I promise.)  
><strong>

**Next chapter will be the very first "Lost Chapter" in the series and I'm totally excited! Hm? What's a lost chapter? You'll just have to tune in next time to find out!**

**Until then, anyone who feels like it should tell me who their favorite TotA character is and why. I always love hearing about them~**

**See you all next time!**


	9. Lost Chapter I: For Who You Are

**A/N: **

**Welcome one and all to the first "Lost Chapter" of A Scion's Tale! **

**Sorry this is so late, but it was a real challenge for me to write; keeping everyone in character took some extra time. **

**Not to mention I lost a bit of motivation seeing that I only got one review. T.T (Though to my one reviewer, I'm always so happy to read your reviews~! Thank you for always taking the time to write one~) **

**On that note, onto the reviewer response!**

**AnimeCrazy88:**** Glad to see your interest in Asch's motives; I promise they'll all be explained with time. In fact, this chapter may help explain that a bit too. (Also, how happy can Asch really get; he is ****Asch**** after all lol.) And Tenshi and Furbar were indeed lucky ducks to get away without more damage. Yep, now Jade knows that Castelle figured it out; but more importantly is what he may be figuring out about Castelle herself. And don't worry about Amelia, she'll turn up soon enough. (If there's ever a character you don't need to worry about, it's Amelia, trust me.) Jade Gang FTW! Love that title! And me and you share the same feelings about Anise and Natalia it seems~ Anyway, thank you again for always reviewing! I always look forward to hearing from you.**

**Phew, long response! Again, reviews help motivate chapters to come out faster; so please tak a moment to write a word or two if you see something you like/are curious about/mistake that needs correcting/etc!**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Tales of the Abyss. I probably wouldn't have gotten lost so much on my first play-through if I owned it… probably…**

_Lost Chapter I: For Who You Are_

The summer sun was shining in full force on the capital of Kimlasca-Lanvaldear that day, beating down onto the citizens below. No one knew this better than the White Knights scurrying around the outside of the castle. They moved in groups of two and three, feverously searching the entire grounds for their target while simultaneously trying not to pass out from the heat. Peering into every bush and circling every fountain, the soldiers carefully swept the area, unwilling to leave any stone unturned. The knights inside the castle worked in a similar fashion, checking every room and hallway thoroughly for the run away. After climbing to the top of a high bookshelf in the library and returning down, still empty-handed, one soldier finally sighed and leaned against a wall, feeling defeated.

"I don't understand why we keep doing this…" the man sighed aloud, annoyed at the latest of many full-scale castle search. "It's the same thing every time. She vanishes for hours, then shows up and acts like nothing happened. Then she does it all over again another day." The soldier groaned at the cycle. "And we never find her until she shows up on her own…" He shook his head at the thoughts and stood up from his leaning position. There was no use complaining either, and he supposed he should be moving on before he got in trouble for slacking off.

Little did he know, the runaway herself agreed with him completely. The seven-year-old pushed a few red locks of hair from her face and watched him from high above as he left the room, lamenting his current task. She was currently sitting in a small passageway located quite a few feet above the tallest bookshelf, sealed off by iron bars. From her position, she could easily lean to the side and see the entire room without being noticed herself. She had discovered these passages a few months ago and, considering most of the paths lead to openings outside that sat high above the ground, she mused that they were the original air vents built in to keep the castle from overheating inside.

After the soldier shut the door behind him she shifted so she could comfortably read the book in her lap. That was the main reason that she would venture into these shafts; she would take up a few books and make her way through the shafts until she found a comfortable, hidden spot to read in peace; she could lose herself in her reading for hours without anyone disturbing her, unlike in her own home. Only the occasional sounds of the White Knights running around would disrupt her. Sometimes she would take breaks from her reading to indifferently watch the men scurry around fruitlessly in search for her, but that would bore her quickly and she'd soon return to reading within her man-mad caverns. Today was no different, as the quick scene with the agitated guard had already drained her attention for the soldiers altogether. She had informed them and her parents she wasn't leaving the castle or doing anything dangerous, so she found their running around warrantless.

She flipped to the next page of her book, while she pushed her red bangs back once again, and tried to ignore the sound of the soldiers running in the background. Today's book, like all of the books lately, was about fonic artes and the science behind casting them. The young run-away read through the thick book amazing speed; her eyes darted across lines of text smoothly, absorbing the information with ease. This particular chapter was about controlling the fifth fonon and making sure the flames it created were kept under control and dissipated after the arte was finished. She continued reading through the book until a familiar sound rang through the vent.

"Castelle!" the voice called out from somewhere down below, instantly gaining the seven-year-old's attention. It wasn't as much her name that was so important, as the voice calling it. She once again peered from her spot above the library to confirm that the red-haired figure below was indeed the one calling out to her. She stayed still until he moved out of the library and onto the next room. She then moved to gather her books into a small bag before starting the long crawl down the passage.

While there were many openings to the vents, most of them were high off the ground, and all of them were sealed by reinforced iron bars. The girl made her way through the narrow maze without pause or hesitation, lead by her memory formed by passing through so often. After a few moments she arrived at a vent near the floor. She peered out and listened for a moment, making sure the coast was clear before grabbing onto one of the bars. She shook it roughly and soon it loosened from its hole in the floor. She quickly pulled it up and tilted it before pulling it out. She repeated this with the bar next to it then slipped out of the vent with her bag. After quickly replacing the bars she stood and brushed herself off before making her way across the room.

She was now in an old guard tower turned storage shed that was hardly even used for the newer purpose. Though it was part of the castle's original design, newer and more tactfully placed watch posts had rendered this one useless, and as a result, it wasn't properly maintained. Castelle had originally found her way here for peace and quiet, but found the lose bars by mistake. Ever since, the vents had been her getaway.

She listened at the door for a moment before cracking it open and glancing outside. There was no one in the hall either; they were all probably called to look for her, since this hall didn't contain anything important either. She took this opportunity to sneak out and quickly make her way down the hall. As she got closer to the more populated areas of the castle, the girl took to diving behind plants and into unused rooms for cover. She took great care in not revealing the entrance to her hideout, so she was sure not to "disappear" or "reappear" too close to the storage room. Soon Castelle had made her way down to the library before another voice calling for her made itself known.

"Castelle! Where are you?" the young girl's voice called out, causing Castelle to cringe. She hid behind a bookshelf as the other girl entered the room. "Stop hiding this instant Castelle!" the blonde called out. Castelle peered through a hole in the line of books on the shelf to observe the young princess as she searched the room. Her eyes narrowed as the blonde came closer to the bookshelf. Luckily though, an attendant called out to the blonde, stopping her in her tracks. The older girl hesitated before leaving begrudgingly. "But nana, I'm helping look for Castelle!" the voice rang out one last time before disappearing down the hall. The seven-year-old stepped out from the room and glared in the blonde's direction.

"Don't talk as though I have to answer to you, _princess…"_ Castelle muttered, spitting out the last word indignantly. She maneuvered her way further down the hall before climbing through a window, albeit not very gracefully, into the garden outside. There she made her way to her destination, a fountain in the center of the garden, where she knew he'd be waiting. She weaved her way around trees and shrubs as she ran as fast as her body would take her. She knew he'd be angry about her wandering off again, so she didn't want to keep him waiting longer than she had to. He, like most, had already lectured her about running off on her own, and all the reasons why she needed to stay with her guard; he was always fussing over her in some way or another, not that she completely disliked the attention.

It wasn't long before she could make out his figure sitting on the edge of the fountain. He turned his head when he saw her running towards him. He jumped off the fountain as she closed the gap between them. She stopped right beside him as she dropped her bag and, after a moment to catch her breath, she looked up to him. Her messy bangs fell into her eyes once again as she clutched the advanced book within her arms. She tilted her head slightly so her green eyes, slightly glimmering in the afternoon sun, showed through as she smiled at him.

"I'm here Luke." she announced to the boy, still smiling softly. The boy sighed at the sight of her. She knew he loved it when she smiled like that, and she knew all too well how to use it to soften him up when he was mad. He crossed his arms and looked down at her.

"You ran off again, Castelle" the boy commented dryly, letting her know her smile wouldn't get her out of this. The girl's smile instantly fell into a small pout as she clutched the book to herself defensively.

"What's your point?" came Castelle's curt reply as she moved to pick up her bag full of books and prepared to leave, pausing only to push up her bangs once again. Luke sighed at the response. He hadn't expected anything different from the girl, he knew her better than that, but hearing her say that aloud after all the lectures she had been given was...

"My point is," the boy continued on, "that it's wrong to keep this up when you know you're worrying everybody. I, mother, father, uncle, and Natalia are always looking for you lately." Castelle looked back up at him with a slightly annoyed expression.

"That's your own choice. I keep telling you I'm not anywhere dangerous big brother." The girl huffed slightly as she adjusted the bag in her grip. "Furthermore-" her sentences was broken by another voice calling out to them. Castelle cringed just as she had before; this was the second time today she was forced to hear from the other girl, and she wasn't happy.

"Luke~" the blonde girl cooed happily as she ran to the pair, "you found her!" Castelle moved behind her brother, only revealing one eye from behind his arm, as her expression melted into an unreadable gaze. The older sibling sighed when he saw this; Castelle was always like this with others, no matter how much he tried to coax her to be more open.

"She showed up here at the fountain just like always, Natalia" the boy replied plainly as he patted his sister's head. Castelle didn't respond to the petting, but simply stared at Natalia, annoyed at her presence. Natalia took notice, and though this was how Castelle normally acted around the young princess, she still felt the need to comment on it.

"Castelle, what is that look for?" the blonde asked as she placed her hands on her hips. "Luke and I have been searching for you all this time, and this is how you greet us?" Castelle's expression didn't waver in the least.

"This is how I greet _you,_ not big brother" the young red-head replied in a bored tone. "How many times must I to tell you not to be so egotistical as to believe I treat everyone the same way as you." Natalia's eyes narrowed as she stepped up to the girl.

"And how many times must I tell you that it isn't acceptable to talk to your older sister in such a way?" the blonde lectured as she leaned in close to the other girl. Castelle's expression hardened into a glare.

"And how many times must I tell you-" Castelle began, mocking her tone with venom, "-that you will _never_ be as a sister to me?" Natalia pulled back with a small gasp. It always hit her hard to hear Castelle say that with such a harsh tone; Castelle's expressions and words could be harsher than any adult the princess had ever met, and the small red-head knew just how to use them to hit home.

"Why must you always be so horrible Castelle!" the princess shot back. "I'm trying my best to be friends with you! And yet-"

"I don't want to be bothered by someone who feels burdened to make a friendship with me solely to get closer to big brother." Castelle interrupted her tone low and dangerous in a way a girl so young shouldn't even know of. "I'd rather you just avoid me altogether _princess_. I'd rather be spared having to so much as be in the presence of someone like _you_." Natalia stood her ground and gave Castelle a hard look, though Castelle could instantly tell by the look in her eyes that the blonde was already close defeat; Castelle had always been good at finding a person's sore spots and picking at them until they broke, and Natalia was one of the easiest targets for her to practice on.

"Awful, just awful!" Natalia replied to the younger girl. "Why can't you just act like everyone else your age, instead of always being so cruel?" Castelle's eyes narrowed further, only to close as a small smile appeared on her face.

"I'm sorry that I can't act as idiotically gleeful as you, Natalia," Castelle began in a light-hearted, child-like tone, "but, you see, not all of us can be as blissfully ignorant as you are." Her eyes opened as she continued to smile smugly at the girl. Before Natalia had a chance to reply to the cutting remark, Luke moved so that Castelle was completely hidden behind his back. He turned his head to look at his sister.

"Castelle, that was too much. Apologize to Natalia." Luke demanded of the girl. She shook her head.

"No! I meant every word of it!" the younger sibling insisted before pointing in Natalia's direction. "I'm not about to lower myself to her level by saying false things just to get on someone's good side!"Castelle shifted her bag one last time before turning and beginning to walk towards the castle's entrance. Natalia took another step forward to respond, only stopping when the boy held out his hand in a motion for her to stop.

"Natalia, please don't push it any further" the boy asked calmly. "You know she'll only keep on like this. I'll take care of her." Natalia looked up to him, the hurt still showing in her eyes from Castelle's comments, before nodding.

"Alright, please do Luke" she replied, her tone clearly upset at their latest fight. Natalia glanced over to the younger girl's retreating figure. She truly did want to get along with the younger girl; she would often dream of days where the two could play together as sister ought to, even though she knew Castelle didn't approve of her in the least. Luke saw her saddened face and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You know how sister is. Those harsh words are simply a part of her speech" Luke reassured the young princess. Castelle turned on her heel upon hearing his words.

"Please at least wait until I'm out of ear shot to cheapen my words for the sake of her feelings, dear brother" Castelle shot at the boy, who gave her a disapproving glance in return. Natalia looked down before removing the red-head's hand from her shoulder.

"Thank you Luke. I think I'd best be going now" the princess insisted as she turned to leave. Luke reached his hand out to her again, but thought better of it and let the girl leave in piece; even if he was three years older than Castelle, he still didn't know how to remedy her silver tongue when her words became acidic towards others. Even still, he couldn't stand to see Natalia walk off in such a sullen way, so he decided to visit her again later to try and cheer her up. That way, the wounds of his sister's words would have had time to stop stinging. For now, he'd focus on calming down his sister.

Castelle hadn't bothered to wait for him however, since she knew he'd take his time to try and soothe Natalia. Castelle cringed as the image of her brother consoling the young princess entered her mind. It always ended up this way; even though Natalia was the older of the two, Castelle was always made to look like the villain in their arguments, and her brother always took extra time to care for the princess after her feelings got hurt.

'_It's not fair!'_ Castelle reaffirmed in her mind as she made her way back to her manor, accompanied by several of the White Knights. _'Just because Natalia can't handle my feelings, big brother scolds me and reassures her! Why am I bad simply for stating my feelings? Why is she the victim because she cries over them?'_ Though her mind screamed the questions, her face had reverted back to an unreadable expression. Castelle was so upset however, that she didn't even turn to look at her brother when he ran up to her side.

"I guess it won't do me any good to remind you to mind your manners with Natalia, will it?" he asked the girl after a moment of silence had passed.

"No it won't." Castelle affirmed as they reached the entrance of the manor. She had heard the lecture many times over, and she didn't particularly feel like having again.

"I guess I can also rule out having Mother lecture you about Orion coming down with his white flame to punish bad children?" Luke further pushed, knowing Castelle hated hearing childish stories like that as much as he did. The glare she gave him reaffirmed that fact. Once inside the manor, she headed straight for the garden outside. Luke sighed, having already expected that answer.

"Why do you have to be so harsh with everyone, sister?" he asked as he followed her through the hallways. "It'd be much easier for you and everyone if you'd make more of an effort to get along." She paused at the doorway leading to the back and looked down.

"You're just like everyone else" she muttered, nearly inaudible. Luke looked to her confused, but she simply shook her head and pushed her way through the doors to the back. Luke looked on as she made her way towards the forest in the back, clenching her book and the bag tightly as she walked. His sister had a way of acting enigmatic to everyone else around them, unless she disapproved of something. But the display he say just now, the anger with Natalia as well as her sad words by the door, left him worried. She was clearly upset about something to be letting herself show this much raw emotion.

After watching her disappear into the forest, he waited a few moments before following, knowing she'd need a minute to calm herself down. Most didn't realize it, but Castelle actually had quite a short temper once her emotions were already riled up. Luke couldn't hold it against anyone not to notice this fact however, since Castelle only showed these kinds of traits to him. Even his mother once told him that Castelle seemed closer to him than anyone else. He told her though, despite that fact, even he couldn't read his sister all the time.

He made his way through the garden, knowing exactly the path his sister had taken, heading towards its center. It wasn't long before he saw his sister's figure in the distance, sitting on her knees with the oversized book in her lap. As he made his way closer, he saw that she was staring intently at the base of a tree. He walked up beside her and saw what had caught her focus so intently: a large spider's web with a small butterfly recently caught in it.

The small yellow butterfly flapped its wings feverishly as it tried to escape the trap, but despite its best efforts the flapping only further entrapped it in the sticky silk of the spiders trap. It was only a few seconds more before a large spider made its presence known on the edge of the web, attracted by all the movement from the butterfly. The pair watched as the predator took a few careful steps towards its prey on the other end of the trap. Luke, feeling pity for the poor yellow insect, stepped up and reached his hand towards the butterfly, intending to free it, only to be halted by Castelle's had tugging at his arm.

"Don't" was all she said, her gaze not shifting from the now still spider; the creature had probably sensed the boy's presence and had frozen in place. He looked at her curiously, and though he didn't want to abandon the butterfly, he obliged the girl and pulled backwards. Her gaze stayed on the spider as it began its cautious approach towards the prey once again. He watched it dreadfully, but glanced back at his sister when he heard her muttering something.

Not even a second later, the spider burst into an array of dancing yellow and red flames, making a strange squeaking noise as the air within its body heated up and escaped.

Luke jumped backwards in shock before turning to Castelle, whose intense expression was now completely calm as she glanced over the sight. She examined the flames as they spread to the web and the spider as the body fell to the ground in a crumpled mess of dark ashes. She made note that the flames that had consumed the spider did not spread to the grass before looking back up at the butterfly, now flapping its wings to avoid the new danger, but still as hopeless trapped as before. Her eyes narrowed in concentration as she mentally lead the fonons that comprised the flames around the butterfly, cutting it from the webs, and allowing it to drop safely to the soft grass bellow. Luke stared at the entire sight with astonishment.

"Sister, did you just cast a Fonic Arte?" the boy asked, still amazed. The idea of his seven-year-old sister successfully performing such a task without any sort of guidance was amazing. Castelle glanced to him, her calm expression unwavering.

"No, not a complete one anyway" Castelle responded with a tone that matched her expression. She turned back to the web and watched as the flames dispersed into the air. "That was the makings of the arte known as 'Flame Burst.' I wanted to test it out on a small scale to be sure I could control it." Luke just blinked at his sister; to his knowledge, this was the first Fonic Arte that she had ever cast, and here she was talking about it in such a matter of fact tone. He turned back to the butterfly that was still on the ground, trying to shake off the last remainders of the web. He bend down and scooped it up, gently removing what was left of the trap from the insect before allowing it to fly off freely. He then turned his attention to what was left of the spider's corpse that lay on the ground.

"But you didn't have to kill it Castelle…" he stated aloud, not looking at her.

"No, but I did." the girl stated, still in a bored tone. "The butterfly is safe, just like you wanted right?" He turned to her with a serious expression.

"They could have both been spared, little sister" the boy insisted, getting a bit upset. "Neither of them needed to die." Castelle glanced up at him, her eyes narrowing a bit.

"That's childish" came her curt reply, causing him to step back a bit surprised. She was never this blunt with him; something was defiantly wrong. She continued before he formed a reply. "Do you honestly think it's kinder to starve the spider rather than simply kill it?" her tone was still just as matter of fact as it had been before as she posed the question to him, shocking him more than the question itself.

"I-I wasn't saying starve it…" Luke defended. Castelle closed her book after placing in a book marker.

"You might as well have, brother." Castelle reaffirmed as she stood. "If you try to be a hero and save every butterfly, then the spider will starve before long." She glanced up at him once again. "Or are you only bothered by the butterflies you see getting eaten, and are fine leaving the rest to the spider?" Her question still seemed calm but Luke could still hear the tiny edge of annoyance hiding in it. He shook his head.

"No, I'm not okay with the butterflies getting eaten when I can't see it either, but…" the boy's sentence trailed off as he tried to find the right words to use. Castelle shook her head.

"But at the same time, sacrifices must be made for the sake of the spider." Castelle finished for him. "That's no different than what I did; you are choosing who lives and who dies because you have the power to do so. My way simply ended the spider sooner rather than later. In a sense, it was kinder than your way of slowly letting it starve." Luke shook his head and took a step towards her.

"How can you speak about killing it like that sister?" Luke asked, his voice raising a bit. Seeing his sister speak so calmly about death, when any other girl her age would have cried over the death of most anything, was beginning to upset him. "Don't you feel anything at all about killing it so brutally?" Castelle shook her head.

"Why should I?" she stated rather than asked. "In the end, it died because it was weak. It's simply the food chain big brother." She stomped her foot on the ground. "Where's all this heroic concern when dinner is served with meat on the table?" Luke shook his head.

"That's different sister! Those animals are killed for a purpose! To just-"

"So was the spider!" Castelle nearly shouted. "It was killed for the sake of the butterflies as well as my learning! I didn't just do it for fun! Why are you making this such a big deal?" Luke stepped up to her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"It's a big deal because my little sister is talking like some crazy person instead of sounding like other girls her age." Luke practically shouted at the girl; but as soon as he saw Castelle's hurt expression, he instantly regretted his words. She instantly slapped his arms away before shoving him hard on the chest, causing him to stumble back a bit.

"You're just like everybody else!" Castelle accused angrily, her voice raised but not quiet at a shout. "Just because I don't sound like other girls my age, you think there's something wrong with me!" Luke was taken aback at her words, but she pressed on before he could respond. "Well I'm not like other kids! I'll never be like other kids! So why don't you just run back to your precious _Natalia_! Run to her and leave me alone just like everyone else wants to!" She began to cough lightly, her less than optimal health showing through. Luke watched as she placed a hand over her mouth trying to calm her coughs. He took a step towards her, wanting to help calm her, only to have her swat a hand towards him. "J-Just leave me alone" she stammered out before turning her back on him, still coughing. After a long moment of silence, the boy stepped up to his sister and placed his hands on his shoulders.

"Calm down Castelle" he whispered as her coughing continued. He moved so he was standing in front of her and hugged her close; soon enough, her coughing slowly died out as the embrace calmed her. After her coughs gave way to steady breathing, Luke pulled back and brushed her bangs from her eyes. "Now what's all this about everyone wanting to leave you?" Castelle looked down, trying desperately to regain her unreadable expression, but settling with letting her sadness slip through.

"I overheard mother and father talking about what a bother I am again…" Castelle muttered, face still low to the ground. "Father said he couldn't understand 'why I've turned out such an undesirable way…'" Luke sighed once again.

"Sis, I'm sure he doesn't mean it like that" the boy tried to reason to the girl. "Father's words can just sound-" Luke was cut off by Castelle yanking herself out of his grasp and looking up at him, once again angry.

"Don't patronize me big brother" the girl warned, trying to control herself, "I can tell when he's being harsh or simply speaking his feelings." She looked down once again, still clutching to the book from earlier. "Besides, I already know everyone feels the same way." Her brother looked at her surprise.

"Castelle, you know that's not true" he insisted, walking back up to her and gently placing a hand on her head. The younger red-head looked up at him sadly.

"You just admitted you did big brother…" she replied sadly. He gave her a confused look, prompting her to explain more. "You just said I act and think like a crazy person, and not like others my age…" He looked at her surprised and went to reply, but paused with his mouth wide open- she was right after all. Castelle sighed and pulled away so she could sit on the ground. "In the end, none of you really want me here. I'm smart enough to understand that." Luke sat beside her on the grass beneath the trees.

"Don't say that sister. You know we'd all be upset if you weren't here" the older red-head assured, leaning over so he was in his sister's line of sight. She simply shook her head.

"No, you'd be sad that your sister was gone, and mother and father might be sad that their daughter is gone, but none of you would miss _me_" the younger red-head insisted, looking down to her lap to avoid eye contact with him. He raised an eyebrow at the comment, not understanding what the difference was.

"Castelle, what do you mean? Those things are one in the same." Castelle shook her head at the boy's comment.

"No, they aren't brother" the girl stated with a sigh. "What I'm saying is that you'd miss me solely because of our relation as blood; it's the same reason I keep telling you that Natalia doesn't want to become closer to _me,_ but rather, she wants to be close to her fiancé's younger sister." She looked up at her brother sadly. "Not one of you would miss the enigmatic, curt, genius Castelle." She looked down again, trying hard not to tear up. "No one would miss _me…_" Luke, unable to hear her sister talk like this anymore, quickly moved and wrapped her in a tight hug, surprising the younger sibling.

"Stop it Castelle; just stop it" he demanded softly, squeezing her close. "That's just not true Castelle." He could feel his shirt become wet as his sister cried softly.

"It is too big brother. You hear him too; the way father goes on about me, and never kindly. All he wants is a daughter who can fulfill her duty to marry Richter quietly…" Castelle nuzzled to her brother sadly, the thought of being forced to marry the boy a few years older than herself only upsetting her more. "But I'll never be that daughter…" Luke stroked her hair softly, trying to calm her.

"Sister, I know father can be harsh at times, but I know he's only doing it to help us improve our selves. I know that he must… love us both very much…" he reasoned with the girl, though it was obvious that he himself doubted his words.. Castelle shook her head vigorously.

"No he doesn't. We're both just pieces of the political game to him. We were born with our uses big brother, that's all there is to it." Castelle replied cynically, her tone mater-of-fact. It was Luke's turn to shake his head.

"That's not true Castelle; he just… doesn't show it the same as others…" Castelle looked up to him, tears still gracing the corner of her eyes.

"Even if he does love us, so what?" Castelle stated more than inquired. "Love and caring that aren't acted upon or shown in the slightest… isn't that the exact same as not caring all?" Luke went quiet at the question, not knowing how to respond. Castelle gave a long sigh before curling up to him once again. "I've spent most of my seven years watching them… In the end, they only need someone who can fill our roles. They don't need me and you; they only need someone who can fill the role of 'Future King' and 'Future Duchess,' that's all…" Luke gently placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed her upright so he could look her in the eye.

"Do you really believe that, Castelle?" he asked her sadly. She nodded and moved to wipe a few tears from her eyes. His sister had always been cynical, but to hear that this was what she had come to believe- that his seven year old sister thought this low of herself and had so little trust in those around them- was nothing short of heart breaking for the boy. He moved a hand and helped her wipe away the tear stains from her cheek. He had always known what his place was here in the castle, and despite his sister's cynical words, he was sure he knew that he was the one needed to govern Kimlasca; he had been raised his whole life for that purpose, and he knew it was his place. So for now, he felt the best thing he could do was reassure Castelle that she had a place of her own as well. He placed his hand back on her shoulder to regain her attention

"If that's how you really feel little sister, then let me tell you right here and now that I need you, for you." Luke stated, his tone strong. Castelle looked at him surprised, but doubtful; a response the boy expected. "I mean it Castelle. I want you to help me when I take the throne. I want your intelligence as a part of my council when making decisions for the sake of Kimlasca-Lanvaldear. The intelligence that belongs to you and you alone." Castelle stared at him, still doubtful.

"Brother… that's kind of you o say," the girl began sadly, "but you know I will be moved to Chesedonia as soon as I marry Richter…" Luke shook his head.

"Then we'll arrange living quarters here as well." Luke pressed further. "I want you by my side Castelle." She looked at him, her doubt relenting, if only a bit. Luke smiled at her softly. "After all, you're my dear sister." Castelle looked down, wanting to believe in his words, but still doubtful that this was more than kind words presented because she was upset. Were these words really for her, or were they for 'his dear sister?'

"Brother…" she muttered aloud, still mulling the words along with her doubts in her head. Luke could see her hesitation and resolved himself to make her believe in his words. He pulled his hands from her shoulders and placed one to his chest.

"Castelle," he paused until he glanced up at him once again, "let's make a promise to each other." She tilted her head at the suggestion.

"A promise…?" she asked, clearly confused as to where the idea had come from. Luke nodded and looked her directly in the eye.

"Yes; let's make a promise to each other. Let's promise that no matter what, we'll always see the other as who they are, and not just what we are as defined by our titles. Let's promise that no matter what, we'll always be there for the each other, as Castelle and Luke."

Castelle looked to him surprised. The very idea of such a promise filled her with happiness; the chance to be seen as herself by the person she treasured most was terrific. And with a promise like that, it wouldn't matter if they had to live far apart, because they could still be there for each other when it was important. But she still couldn't just abandon her cynical instinct, and had to make sure that he truly meant what he had just said. She raised her hand up to him and stuck out her pinky for him to take, causing him to frown slightly.

"Castelle… you know how I feel about that kind of thing…" he muttered. Castelle frowned at the comment.

"I should have known, it's just the same as with Natalia…" the girl conceded with a sigh as she began to pull her hand back. "I guess I really am the same to you as she-"

Castelle's mouth froze in place as she felt her brother gently wrap his pinky around hers. She looked up at him, genuinely surprised. His begrudging expression told her he wasn't enthused at the way she got him to do it, but she still couldn't help but smile. For her older brother, who was working so hard to be seen as mature, to offer her this childish token for a promise meant he really must mean the words he had said. He tightened his finger a bit more.

"A special promise, just for you sis" he relented, shaking their hand by their pinkies. "A promise to always be there for you; to be there for who you are." Castelle smiled brightly, a childish blush finding its way to her face.

"A promise to always be there for you big brother; to be there for who you are" Castelle reiterated to him, marking her end of the vow. Luke couldn't help but smile at the sight of his sister so happy. He sighed lightly, mentally admitting that the pinky swear was worth it to see her smile that way. After a moment he pulled his hand back.

"Hey sis…" he spoke up in a soft tone. She looked to him curiously. "Promise me you won't tell Natalia about… you know… she'll be mad." Castelle giggled a bit; and as much as she wanted to flaunt the pinky swear to the princess, she nodded to her brother.

"It's a promise big brother!"

**AN: **

**Aren't they just the cutest little siblings?**

**And promises! Promises everywhere~!**

**But seriously, I'm just so happy to have this chapter done; it turned out to be much harder to write than I originally thought it would be. I had a lot of trouble trying to keep young Asch/Luke and Natalia sounding like well educated royal-children without making them sound too old. Castelle at least is a genius, so she's supposed to sound strange for her age. Though she was hard to write as because she's a logical girl who is still a child with childish outbursts….**

**Speaking of which, killing animals without second thought is often the early signs of a sociopath, so Asch/Luke had a right to be worried. *coughJadeWasLikeThisToocough * **

**Also, young big brother Asch/Luke is hard to write as for me….**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the very first Lost Chapter! There will be plenty more of these glimpses into the past throughout the story; I hope you all look forward to them~**

**And I hope to see you all at the next chapter!. **

**But while you're waiting for that… review pretty please..? *u* **


	10. Entrances and Escapes

**AN **

**Hello everyone, and welcome to chapter 10! **

**Once again it's late, and I'm so sorry, but unfortunately classes have started once again so I won't be able to update quite as frequently. *sob* Oh, not to mention this chapter is a bit late because I spent some time cleaning up a few of my earlier chapters so they're easier to read. **

**Big thanks to ****Dave and Bob**** as well as ****IHaveNoIdea8**** (if either of you still read this) who first pointed out that I needed to break up my dialogue. Thank you so much you two~**

**Oh, and fair warning, I totally abuse the "~" symbol this chapter because of two new characters. Just a heads up… Okay, onto reviewer responses!**

**Riku Uzumaki****: Yep, Castelle's a natural born cynic; though that partially comes from the fact that she tends to look at things objectively, so she always takes people's personal motives into account when dealing with them. (Not to mention Duke Fabre's lack of concern for his children was painfully obvious…) Thank you for reviewing!**

**AnimeCrazy88****: I'm glad to hear that you enjoyed the chapter and reading about their past! (Aren't they adorable together as little kids?) And glad to hear that I'm not the only one who disliked Duke Fabre. I think I may actually dislike him more than Mohs… But who knows what Castelle will say on the topic to Asch, or how he'll react to the little/big brother news. And we'll just have to wait and see what happens with Castelle and Richter~ Thank you as always for reviewing!**

**Colorful Chimera****: Thank you. Young Castelle wasn't one to hold her tongue, especially to the only other girl getting her brother's attention. And yes, little Asch/Luke huggles FTW~ Thank you for the review!**

**AliceNotInWL****: I'm glad to see you like their relationship; and what differences she sees in her brothers, as well as what she thinks/feels about them will be gradually revealed as the story continues on. While working with the main plot of the game, there are brand new things involving Castelle and my other OC's, (as hinted at in the first chapter with mention of "The twins looking for the third one"~) but that's all I'll say for now. Thank you for the review!**

**Thank you all for reviewing! I pushed myself to finish the chapter because of all of you~! Now last but not least-**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own ToTA. I believe that it belongs to Namco, along with many other awesome games that also need 3ds ports. *HintHint Namco***

Entrances and Escapes

It was nearly business as usual for the soldiers of the recently hijacked Tartarus as it made its way to its new destination. The inhabitants of the war ship moved amongst themselves in a type of organized chaos; soldiers dashed quickly from one task to another while dodging other soldiers doing the same, sentries conversed as they set up their post to keep watch for any signs of trouble on the horizon, and here and there a soldier stole a bite or two of food from the fully stocked cafeteria. Within all this coordinated disarray a single outcast figure sat quietly in a room located near the bridge. He sighed once again, running through the same scenario once again in his mind, as he ran a hand through his long red hair.

'_No matter how much I think about it,_' the man thought bitterly to himself, '_I don't see how it makes a difference if I took her now or later.' _He forced himself to lie back into the bench he'd been sitting on, his sheathed sword still in hand. There was no reason for the girl to be in a jail cell with that piece of trash, not to mention the Necromancer, and the red-head was more than a bit angered at being forced to leave her in such a position. To make matters worse she had been wounded, and he didn't even know if she had been treated. "What does it matter if the plans involving her moved up by a few weeks or so?" he muttered aloud. His pondering however, ended with that thought, as he heard the sound of a fight breakout nearby outside. "What are those idiots doing?" he growled aloud as he stood and quickly made his way out the door.

He quickly pulled himself to the side as a soldier of his was thrown strait at him with tremendous force. He heard the man crash into the floor behind him as he looked ahead at a group of Oracle Knights crowded around, what he assumed to be, an opponent. He moved forward to get a better view of the situation, as he unsheathed his sword, when he heard the gruesome cries of many men from the group ahead. He stopped his approach and held his ground as many more fighters were sent flying his direction –as well as every other direction- by a powerful force.

What was left in the spot where the large group had once been was a single figure standing, clad in all black and gold. The enemy was wearing no armor, but conversely showed much of their torso openly. Their shape along with their long blonde hair told him that it was indeed a girl he was dealing with, even if she seemed to be nearly as tall as himself. The most notable aspect to the girl however, was the massive weapon in her hands.

'_How can she wield a weapon like that?_' the boy thought to himself in near disbelief, though his stoic expression didn't change. '_For Yulia's sake, it looks bigger than her…_' The girl's eyes met his own before widening in disbelief. She looked him up and down as her weapon dropped a bit.

"L-Luke…?" she asked in utter shock. The sound of the name only made the boy's eyes narrow more as he clenched his sword tighter.

"No, I am Asch the Bloody of the Six God-Generals" Asch spat back, already angered at the girl. Her eyes narrowed as she raised her weapon once again. "And who are you?" he further pressed; he had heard of another civilian wandering the ship, but any girl with the strength to wield such a powerful weapon and wipe out a group of soldiers in one shot was no ordinary citizen. The girl gave him a fierce look as she answered.

"Amelia Lockhart; personal attendant and guardian to Castelle Fon Fabre of Kimlasca's House Fabre" came Amelia's straightforward reply, causing Asch to raise an eyebrow. That explains how she knew his face.

'_Her personal attendant and guardian huh?_' he thought to himself as he examined the girl. She certainly looked the part of fearsome guardian between her weapon and fierce gaze. "I see; so you're the one running amuck on the ship." he muttered aloud, seemingly unimpressed. He pointed his weapon at the girl. He couldn't afford to have anyone interfere with his current operation; so even if they're a friend of Castelle's, he'd have to deal with them. He could hear more soldiers approaching from behind, most likely drawn here by the noise. "Well, allow me to reunite you with your charge, locked away where you won't pester us anymore." Amelia's eyes narrowed further as she took a step back.

"Sorry to disappoint you," the girl began as she took back a step to the side towards the wall, "but I dislike fighting unnecessarily." She stopped near a pipe coming down from the ceiling down into the floor. Asch began to approach quickly, though cautiously. Amelia raised her weapon as the soldiers began to enter from a door behind Asch. With one quick yet powerful swipe she cut strait through the metal pipe releasing a flood of thick steam into the air, causing Asch to pause as Amelia was immediately swallowed up by it. As everything became blanketed by the fog-like substance, Asch pushed forward to pursue her only to hear glass shattering nearby.

"Damn it! The window!" he shouted as he ran towards the source of the sound. Just as he thought, all the steam rushed with him towards the newly created hole in the wall. However, the opening didn't just stop at the small window, which was too small for anyone to get through alone, but extended at least seven feet across the wall. Asch leaned out carefully and searched feverishly for any sign of the girl. He soon caught sight of her sliding down the edge of the Tartarus, her weapon digging into and dragging across the hull of the ship slowing her fall. At the last moment the girl swung her body and pulled her weapon from the ship, launching herself onto a lower deck. She rolled as she hit the ground, and soon dashed out of sight from the God-General. He growled aloud for allowing the girl to escape. He turned in the direction of his men, who were still stumbling around in the sea of steam that refused to let up.

"The target made her way to the observation deck! Move out to capture her at once!" he ordered the underlings. "And I want her captured alive!"

"Yes sir!" they all cried in unison before pushing past the fog and making their way towards the stairs. He made his way ahead of them all, using his hearing to avoid colliding with any of the other soldiers, and then lead the charge down the stairs to find the girl. He wasn't about to let her get away.

From her place on an outdoor staircase high above, a lone Tenshi's head turned towards the commotion. She made her way to the edge and glanced down, greeted by the sight of Amelia, running on a deck below her. She perked up at the sight of a familiar person, but quickly snapped her head back in the direction of where she came. More humans were coming. She quickly continued her run down the outdoor staircase and into the hall beyond it. She hid under a body clad in blue that still littered the floor as soldiers came running from where she had just been.

"The last intruder has been spotted! Hurry, this way!" one soldier yelled to others as they pushed past the small monster's hiding spot. She poked her head out once they were further down the hall. "Careful though, she's really strong!"

'_That must be Amelia they're talking about._' Tenshi thought to herself as she pulled herself from underneath the body. She grimaced when she realized that she was covered with the man's blood; not because of the blood itself, or the idea of having crawled under a corpse, but because how strong the scent of the blood was. '_Well, I suppose this will keep my scent from the ligers…_' She shook off her thoughts and took after the guards, staying a good distance behind them so as not be discovered. And though she tried to kept focused on the men, she couldn't help but worry about Furbar.

'_That area on the roof seemed safe enough… No traces of humans being there for a while_' Tenshi reassured herself. She knew she couldn't keep dragging Furbar around on the ship; Furbar was too tired and too easily spotted, but leaving him alone on the roof, however abandoned it seemed, still left the cat-like monster anxious. '_If he just keeps out of sight he'll be fine_' Tenshi further told herself. She forced herself to drop her concern for her monster companion for the moment. She had to focus on finding and aiding the others for now. Her ears perk forward as she pressed forward. When Amelia had run by she had summoned her true weapon, meaning this fight was as serious as it could be. Not only that, she wasn't with Castelle or the other humans, meaning they could be in even greater danger. Tenshi picked up her pace as she heard the sounds of metal clashing far ahead of her. She felt obligated to fight by her pack-mate's side, so she sped down the hall as fast as her feet would take her as the sounds of the human's fighting began to ring louder throughout the halls. She quickly caught up to the group of people who had passed her earlier. Her tail ring began to glow slightly; she wasn't going to allow them to join the others Amelia was most likely fighting.

As clamor of battle's echoed down the halls, the serene images of days past silently faded away as a mixture of Luke's squirming and metal clashes began to pull Castelle back into reality. Her eyes flickered open, her mind's daze quickly fading away. She glanced up to see that Tear had awoken. The brunette seemed to be looking past the jail cell's bars, trying to figure gain any sight of the fighting. Soon a long groan from Luke snapped Castelle from any sleepy delusion, and she turned her full attention to him.

"Little brother?" the young red-head questioned as she began to shake the sleeping boy. His head was still in her lap and she could clearly see the pained expression on his face. Tear seemed to take notice too and made her way to the siblings.

"Luke…" she called as she kneeled by the two. Luke groaned again and turned his body to face his sister. "Luke!" Tear exclaimed a bit more forcefully. This time his eyes began to flicker open as well. Castelle smiled at him.

"Thank goodness; good morning little brother" the younger red-head greeted softly. He glanced up at her before slowly sitting up. He caught sight of Tear, still kneeling next to their bed.

"Huh..?" was all the dazed boy could mutter. Tear stood up.

"You were moaning in your sleep; it's good to see you awake." she informed the boy. He simply looked at her more confused before turning back to Castelle.

"Where are we…?" he muttered, still not quite awake. Castelle shifted and stood up, brushing herself off.

"On a cabin onboard the Tartarus" his sister informed him plainly. "We were ambushed on the bridge." Luke glanced forward and closed his eyes as his memory began to come rushing back.

"That's right. Monsters attacked the ship…" Luke recalled. "We were fighting at the bridge and then I-" he abruptly stopped mid-sentence, causing Castelle to look at him curiously. He placed his hands on his head and began to shiver slightly; almost instantly Castelle could figure out the problem. She reached her hand out and placed it on his arm reassuringly. Jade, seeing the pause in the debriefing, pushed his glasses farther up on his nose and continued on.

"All right, we need to escape and rescue Ion." Jade stated to the group. Castelle shot him a disapproving glance. Wasn't it obvious that Luke was in no position to push forward yet? "From what I heard the Oracle Knights saying, he should be returning to the Tartarus shortly. We'll set up an ambush and rescue the fon master." Luke's head snapped up at the mention of the ambush.

"W-Wait," the young boy called out, poorly suppressed panic evident in his voice, "If you do that there will be more fighting! We might end up killing people again!" Tear looked to him, a somber expression on her face.

"That can't be helped" she told him in a mater-of-fact tone, earning Luke's shocked face in response. She pressed further before he could reply; "They'll kill us if we don't kill them first." Castelle grimaced slightly at Tear's words. She felt exactly the same way, but to hear someone explain it in such a harsh way to Luke…

"Wh-What are you saying!" the red-headed boy exclaimed. "We're talking about human lives here!" Castelle took his hand gently, causing him to turn to her. "Sis, you know what I'm talking about, right?" he asked the girl desperately, hoping to get some sort of support. She looked up at him sadly, making herself look more sympathetic compared to Tear.

"Brother… I know it's cruel, but if a war breaks out, hundreds will die…" she said in a low, sad tone, a pained expression flawlessly painted onto her face. "We must make sure that doesn't happen no matter what- or who- stands in the way." Luke turned to look down at the floor.

"I can't believe you're saying this sis…" he muttered sadly. Castelle looked down, a bit hurt by his words. If he could hardly stand this, how would he react to Castelle's true heartlessness about the fate of other men? Tear stepped forward to look Luke in the eye.

"Right now, this is our battlefield. Good and evil don't exist her, only life and death." Tear further explained to the boy. The upset look on his face told her that he still didn't quite comprehend the situation, so she pressed on. "Even in normal life, there's the danger of being attacked by monsters or bandits. People hire mercenaries, or band together and travel by coach." Luke turned his head away at this point, not wanting to hear more, causing Tear to take a step forward. "Those who can fight do, even if they're children; just like your sister Castelle. They do what they must to get by." At the mention of his sister, Luke yanked his sibling close, as though to protect her from Tear's words.

"That has nothing to do with us! We're not here because we want to be!" He shouted at the brunette. "And don't go talking about Castelle like that!" Castelle glanced up at Luke; if only he knew how right Tear was. Jade shook his head.

"Astonishing; in what environment must one grow up in to be this ignorant of the situation?" Castelle immediately cast him a glare; him of all people should understand that Luke was still just a child.

"Brother has been locked inside the manor ever since the kidnapping. He has never been allowed to leave for his own safety; even to explore the capital." Castelle defended, shifting so she was facing Jade. Jade nodded.

"I see, so I suppose it's natural for him to know nothing of the world." Jade concluded aloud, only to have Castelle's eyes narrow further at him in response. Luke spoke up before Castelle got the chance to retort though.

"I can't help it!" he yelled to no one in particular. "I have no memories of my childhood! I don't know anything!" Castelle Turned to him and took his hands in her own. He looked down at her, clearly overwhelmed by everything going on.

"First of all, calm down little brother" the younger sibling commanded softly. Without thinking, Luke took a deep breath in response to Castelle's demand. "You're right, it isn't your fault that you don't understand what's going on now," Castelle reassured him, "but from now on, you must do your very best to learn how things work." Luke looked to her, fear still slightly etching itself onto his features. Castelle knew it was natural –how else would he react when raised in such a sheltered way, then tossed outside and told 'kill or be killed'- but she still hated seeing him like this, even if he needed to learn that this is how the world worked. "Don't worry brother, I won't let you get hurt, okay?" Tear let out a loud sigh.

"It's my responsibility that you're here, and I promise to get you home safely" she informed the boy, gaining his attention. "But in return, please stay out of our way. If you won't fight, then you'll just be a burden on the battlefield." Luke's eyes narrowed at the girl.

"I didn't say I wouldn't fight…" he muttered at her angrily, "I just don't want to kill anyone…" Tear shook her head.

"Those two are the same thing right now" she informed him. "Fighting right now means battling with the human opponents who have taken over the Tartarus." Castelle shifted and drew his attention again.

"Brother, if you don't want to kill, then stay behind us where you can't get hurt" the girl suggested. "I promise to protect you; if you fight, you can't hesitate and give people the chance to kill you…" Luke clenched his fist at his sister's words.

"A-All I'm saying is- let's not fight more than we have to…" He shot at her, looking down. "I don't want to die either." Tear seemed to be taken aback at the boy's comment.

"It's not like I-!" she steadied herself before continuing, "It's not like I'm killing people because I want to…" she replied. Luke turned to her as Castelle spoke up.

"It's true brother. It's not like we enjoy this situation any more than you do…" the younger red-head assured him. Luke looked to the girl and his face immediately softened. He paused as though trying to find the words to say too her when Jade spoke up.

"So then you'll fight? I'll be counting as you as part of our forces." Jade asked Luke. The boy simply nodded in return. "Good." Jade began to walk towards the bars of the jail cell. Castelle looked at him curiously, wondering what he could be planning. Just as it seems that Luke was ready to ask, Jade threw a small piece of blue metal towards the bars. Soon a small explosion dissipated the bars, causing Luke to flinch and Castelle to feign a flinch right next to him. Before either could say anything, Jade had made his way over to a metal communication pipe.

"By my name as Necromancer, heed my command. Initiate emergency plan, 'Corpse Hunt!'" Jade exclaimed into the pipe. At his demand, the entire ship skidded to a stop as all the lights flickered off. Across the entire ship, the inhabitants were flung from their feet. There were few spared the feeling of flying a few feet across the floor and landing less than comfortably. This also applied to the two intruders in the second highest hall of the Tartarus. The two figures lurched forward in unison, landing on their stomachs at the same moment. They both quickly recovered to a kneeling position as the ship finished its rough stop. They both glanced in opposite directions, looking in the dark for some sort of clue as to what just happened, before meeting each other's eyes at the same moment.

"It seems that the voice from before initiated an emergency shutdown" one figure noted to the other. The second figure nodded.

"Yes, it seems the Necromancer really has survived and is making quite the mess for the Oracle knights" they responded in the exact same voice. Both stood up in unison, as though it was one person standing in front of a mirror; the only thing differentiating them being the weapons in their hands. The first figure clutched a bow and arrow in their hand, while the other held a pistol in each hand, fingers readied on the triggers. The two looked at each other with the same golden eyes reflecting in the other's. Soon identical wide grins formed on both of their faces, their pearly white teeth –especially their elongated canine teeth- glimmering in the darkness, reminiscent of the Cheshire Cat told about in children's stories.

"How interesting~!" both cooed in unison. A chorus of suppressed giggles followed before the arrow wielder spoke.

"I never would have imagined this place would turn out so entertaining when we first spotted it…" they muttered between chuckles. The other nodded as they settled down.

"Yes yes~! And to think our precious little master is lost somewhere in this chaos…" the pistol wielder responded as the two began to make their way to a door; even the sounds of their footsteps echoing together in rhythm.

"She never ceases to entertain, does she?" the other stated more than inquired. "Always getting into such interesting and dangerous situations like this; it just never gets boring~" They could hear the clamor of armor up ahead, but they didn't slow their pace. They simply readied their weapons.

"So true~! Though we should hurry and find her, before she ends up truly hurt" the companion responded as the figures of Oracle Knights running towards them in the darkness made themselves known. "But first-" the figure raised their pistol and aimed it towards the unit of knights heading towards them as their partner did the same with their arrow; using the lights filtering in through the small windows, both intruders found that none of the people they were looking for were.

"-let's deal with these little pests first" the other finished the first one's sentence. Without a pause they let fly a flurry of arrows and bullets into the crowd, mowing down the men until none were left standing. When all was still again, they pressed on past the crowd, stepping over bodies and through puddles of blood without the slightest hint of regret. The only moment of concern was displayed when they realized that some blood had splashed up onto their blue pants, leaving random splatters, breaking their mirror image of the other. They pushed forward and made their way to a staircase leading up. Following it, they had soon reached their destination, the roof of the Tartarus.

It only took a few steps on the roof for them to notice the other two figures on the roof; the pair being far less identical to themselves. It was easy for them to recognize their good monster companion, Furbar, as he stood growling; it was the blonde man trying to approach the griffon that they couldn't name right away, though he did seem familiar. They approached with weapons ready to fire at the person. He quickly turned around as he unsheathed his sword, sensing their presence. All three pairs of eyes widened in recognition of the other party. The blonde lowered his weapon a bit as he began to speak.

"You two-" the man started, "- are friends of Castelle, right?" He looked them up and down and noted their matching attire. A buckled up, hooded black jacket with long sleeves that went to the knuckles of their hands, a pair of dark blue pants that stopped only about an quarter inch from the ground, and two overlapping black belts were present on both of them. Every item had at least one buckle; the jackets had three of them in place of zippers or buttons, as well as one on the back, the sleeves had one near the top of each arm, and the pants had one on opposite legs for each for no apparent reason. The two hooded figures smiled at the same time.

"Something like that~" they cooed to the blonde in unison. "It's nice to meet you again, Guy Cecil." Guy looked at them a bit surprised before smiling.

"So you remember me?" he asked rhetorically. "It's nice to see you again; though I'm sorry to say that I can't remember your names…" They both gave a theatrical bow to the blonde.

"I'm Ame~" the bow wielder introduced.

"And I'm Couer~" the pistol user continued. Both stood strait again.

"And we're the Cautele twins~ Nice to meet you again" they finished together. Guy couldn't help sweat-drop at the way they could finish each other's sentences, as well as talk in unison. "So can we assume you're here looking for the royal pair as well?" Guy was a bit surprised by their spot on guess, but nodded.

"Yeah, I was sent by his majesty to search for Luke and Castelle." The swordsman confirmed. "But how did you two know?"

"Castelle sent us a letter about it." Ame answered. Couer nodded.

"Yes, we were told to drop what we were doing and meet up with her and head towards Tataroo Valley, keeping our eyes out for Luke along the way." Couer added. Guy nodded at the explanation.

"I see; so it looks like we've got the same goal in mind." Guy muttered aloud before turning to Furbar. "I knew that Castelle had a griffon that she and Amelia ride around on when they escape the manor, so when I saw this guy, I was hoping he could lead me to her. But unfortunately, he seems to be hurt and too scared to let me get near him" the swordsman explained. The twins strode forward towards Furbar as Ame spoke up.

"Well you guessed right; Furbar here is defiantly Castelle's ride most places" the bow wielder confirmed. "But he's very wary of strangers, well adult strangers anyway, and is even worse when alone like this." Furbar cawed lightly as the two stopped in front of him. Couer placed a pistol in one of the belts before petting the monster softly.

"Luckily he knows us, so he should calm down now" the pistol user reassured as the griffon nuzzled into the human hand. Ame reached into a pocket and pulled out a lemon gel for the creature.

"To be honest, we made our way up here to get a better view of the situation." Ame stated as Furbar took the gel out of her hand and proceeded to munch on it. Ame walked over to the edge of the edge and glanced over it. After a moment another mischievous smile formed. "And it looks like we were right to do so-" Ame chuckled out while turning to the other two, "-come take a look." Both Couer and Guy came over to the bow wielder's side and glanced down. They were greeted by the sight of several Oracle knights on the ground approaching the Tartarus, lead by what appeared to be a blonde woman. They could also see a person with green hair being held at sword-point as they followed the leader.

The blonde haired god-general glanced up at the Tartarus; it appeared to be shut down, but the question was, why? She glanced at a nearby knight. "Open the emergency hatch" she commanded. The soldier quickly followed the order and soon a stair case from the port hatch landed in front of the woman. The soldier quickly ran up the stairs to open the door for her, only to be met with a boy holding a cheagle in his face the moment the door opened.

"Fire, now!" Luke commanded. Mieu happily obliged and sent a wave of blast of flames at the knight, sending him flying backwards; as soon as he hit the staircase, two figures –one human, one animal- jumped from behind Luke into the crowd of soldier's below. The blond woman, her pistols already in-hand, moved to shot down the enemies, only to be forced to dodge an oncoming spear. She jumped back only to have the opponent push the same spear up to her throat. She glared at the man next to her.

"Jade Curtiss…You're a force to be reckoned with, even with your artes sealed." She stated to the Malkuth military officer now only spear's length away. He simply pushed up his glasses.

"That's quite a complement. I'm honored. Now, throw down your weapons." Jade replied; as if on que to prove his point, The cries of several of the soldiers rang out as Tenshi released a tempest of third fonons in the crowd of soldiers, and Amelia slashed down another three men with her cutlass. As Luke hit a knight in the face with Mieu, the blonde girl turned to the few survivors.

"You heard the man; all of you, drop your weapons!" Amelia commanded forcefully. They all obeyed, not wanting their commanding officer to be killed, the blonde woman being the last to drop her pistols. Luke smiled triumphantly.

"That's right, we'll be giving the orders now" the red-head stated as an Oracle Knight approached him from behind. A knife pierced his armor and sliced through his shoulder, causing him to cry out in pain. Luke turned to him, shocked that he was so close, before kicking him away. "Th-That's what you get for trying to sneak up on me!"

"Brother, keep your guard up!" Castelle called to him from her position next to Tear. Jade called out next.

"Tear, your fonic hymn!" he called to the brunette. The blonde woman at Jade's mercy turned towards the staircase.

"Tear…? Tear Grants?" she muttered questioningly. Tear looked at her shocked.

"Major Legretta…" she muttered, causing Castelle to look at her questioningly. Before the young red-head could ask, however, she felt a presence behind them within the Tartarus.

"Tear, watch out-!" the young girl cried as she shoved the melodist out of the way of a stream of powerful lightning. They both landed on the grass with a thud as a large alpha-male liger pounced on the spot they had just been standing. Legretta used the chaos to pull away from Jade, kicking him hard as she jumped back and blocked the Fon Master's path as he was trying desperately to make it to Amelia. She fired her pistols at the feet of the approaching Castelle as well as the recovering Jade and Tear; a firm warning about what will happen if they move any more. Arietta, who had been following behind her liger, ran over to her fellow god-general's side as the Oracle Knights picked up their swords and began to surround their attackers as well as Ion.

As the two god-generals began to discuss the state of the Tartarus, Legretta paused as she noticed something onboard the ship. Glancing over briefly, she noted nothing amiss, before turning back to the group ahead of her. As soon as she had, the blonde swordsman landed directly in front of her, sword drawn. Legretta was instantly thrown back and disarmed with a quick slash of Guy's sword, while Arietta flinched at the sudden attack. With another swift motion, Guy had slashed down the two guards near Ion, and was pulling him away to safety. Legretta quickly recovered and reached for a pistol fired a shot at the new enemy, only to have him block it with a sword.

"Enter the amazing Guy!" the blonde swordsman exclaimed with a confident smile. Many of the other soldiers moved in for the attack, only to be thrown backwards by a now fully healed Furbar diving into the crowd from high above, with sharp claws bared. The few spared the ram of the monster were quickly brought down with a few well placed bullets or arrows emanating from up above.

"Please don't forget about us~!" the twins called from the railing of a deck up above, with just as much vigor as Guy. "The ever resourceful Cautele twins at your service~!" Castelle and Amelia smiled at the pair.

"Ame, Couer-!" Castelle called out happily.

"Perfect timing!" Amelia called out.

Legretta moved to grab her other weapon only to have one of Ame's arrows puncture the ground within the pistol's trigger guard, forcing the god-general to stop.

"Non non, we can't have you misbehaving like that~" cooed the arrow wielder, another arrow ready to fire.

"Yes yes, please just sit back and don't fuss Ms. Legretta the Quick~" continued the pistol wielder.

"Or else-" both started in unison only to glance over at Jade as he placed a spear up to Arietta. The pink-haired god-general let out a cry of surprise. Legretta immediately turned to her comrade, only to see there was nothing she could do to help the girl. Jade cleared his throat.

"Now drop your weapons once more and go back inside the Tartarus." The colonel commanded of the few remaining enemies. Legretta seemed to contemplate the situation for a moment, before dropping her lone weapon and trekking up the stairs towards the ship. Jade looked down to the younger god-general. "Now it's your turn. Take your monster and go inside." The girl glanced up at him, then to Ion.

"Fon Master… I… I…" she stuttered out. Ion looked at her with a mix of sadness and worry from his place beside Castelle and Amelia.

"Please do as he says Arietta" he commanded softly. The small girl looked at him sadly before giving a small nod. Soon both she and her monster were onboard the Tartarus as the large metal door of the hatch slammed shut. The twins jumped down from the railing above and ran to join the everyone as the group began to make their getaway.

"All the hatches should stay closed for awhile." Jade informed the group as they began their dash away from the Tartarus. Guy looked over to the older man.

"What about your troops? Aren't they still inside?" he questioned, worry evident in his voice. Jade shook his head solemnly.

"I doubt they'd leave anybody alive. Any witness would lead to all out war between The Order of Lorelei and Malkuth." Luke cringed at the information.

"How many were on board?" the young noble asked. Jade calculated in his mind for a moment.

"Since it was a top secret mission, only about half the normal amount; roughly one hundred and forty." Both Luke and Guy looked disgusted at the information. Seeing it better to stop the conversation there, Jade turned his attention to Ion. "By the way Ion, where's Anise?" Ion looked to him worriedly.

"She was knocked out of a porthole… while trying to retrieve the emperor's letter from an enemy…. But a soldier said they couldn't find a body… so I'm hoping she's alright…" Ion explained between huffs of air. Jade nodded.

"Then we'll head to Saint Binah, our rendezvous point with Anise." Jade stated to the group. They all nodded save for Luke, who glanced to Castelle questioningly.

"It's a city to the southeast of here brother" his younger sibling informed him. Luke nodded, and the party went silent as they continued their sprint towards their new destination.

Castelle glanced back as the view of the shimmering white and gold Tartarus began to shrink, an unreadable expression on her face. Amelia noticed Castelle's glance, and instantly knew what her good friend was worrying about. And when Castelle's eyes caught her own, she offered the girl a small smile, telling her that he would be fine. Castelle nodded and turned her head forward once again; but once Amelia had turned forward as well, Castelle couldn't help but sneak one last look at the war ship secretly. She felt her heart ache slightly, but she swallowed the feeling as she kept running.

'_Big brother….._' she thought sadly as they made their way over a hill and out of the Tartarus's sight.

**AN:**

**Aaaaand finally the Tartarus section is done! *sobs tears of joy on the ground***

**Hmmm, wonder what weapon Asch saw Amelia using…?**

**Also, the twins are finally introduced! (and with them, the over abuse of the "~" symbol.) I just love those two and their Cheshire grins. For anybody interested in getting a better feel for the characters, you can find the song I listen to when writing them here: watch?v=tKRE3Smk3xk **

**Not saying it's their theme song… but I can just see them singing it as a lullaby to Castelle when they were all younger… **

**Also, I tried very hard to not reveal the twin's gender; can anyone guess what it is?**

**And now, for all of you who have waited so patiently, two skits! **

**Enter the Amazing Work Force! (I almost titled the chapter this)**

**Amelia: That entrance was amazing you guys! The way you all swooped in from above and took out those Oracle knights was just awesome!**

**Castelle: Theatrical as always twins; though even I must admit to being impressed. Your performance was also phenomenal, Guy. **

**Twins (Grinning): Thank you~ **

**Guy: I'm just glad it all went so well. We didn't really get the chance to plan before acting. **

**Ame: Yes, if we had, you can be sure we would have found Amelia first to complete our quartet properly.**

**Amelia (Tilting her head): Huh? Me? Why me? **

**Couer: You're the only House Fabre worker that wasn't with us. It would have been perfect with you there.**

**Castelle: But where would you put her in? Guy took up so much spotlight it would be hard for Amelia to stand out right?**

**Guy: Hey…**

**Ame: We would have cut out Guy's line in favor for a more unified battle call. **

**Guy: What do you mean cut out my-**

**Couer: But what kind of call, Ame? **

**Ame: Maybe something like… *whisper***

**Couer: That's perfect! Amelia, what do you think of… *whisper***

**Amelia: *giggle* Not really a "battle call," but I like it. **

**Twins: Shall we give it a try? **

**Amelia: *nod* Sure, why not? 1… 2…**

**All Three: Enter the Amazing Workforce! **

**Guy (Sweat-drop): (Cut? More like steal the line…) **

**Doesn't Match Up**

**Jade: Excuse me Amelia, may I have a moment of your time?**

**Amelia: Hmm? Sure, what's on your mind?**

**Jade: You were the one who fought, and subsequently killed, the knights outside of our jail cell where we met with you, correct?**

**Amelia (Raised eyebrow): Yeah, why? **

**Jade: Hmm, it's just that their wounds didn't seem to quite match up with the weapon you claim to use. **

**Amelia (smiling): Hmm… well I don't really remember ever "claiming" what weapon I use. I've simply been fighting; anything else you think are just your assumptions, am I right? **

**Jade (smiling): That is true. My apologies. **

**Amelia: It's no problem. But you really are a sharp guy, aren't you? **

**Jade: Well I have been told something to that effect. **

**Amelia: That's good; seems we'll need all the advantages we can get with the God-Generals as our opponents. We'll be counting on you Mr. Sharp. **

**Jade: My my, such pressure. Well I'll be sure to do my best to live up to your expectations. **

**Amelia: (Talk about cool as a Cucumber… Is this guy worried at all…?)**

**Jade: But please be sure to fight at your best too; I'd hate to think you're relying on me too much and taking the situation lightly.**

**Amelia (Sweat-drop): Taking things lightly, now who would do such a thing?**

**Well I hope you all enjoyed! See you next time! Until then, Review please? *v***


	11. No Time to Hesitate

**AN: **

**I am SO SORRY for how long this chapter took to get out! **

**I really never meant for it to take this long; life unfortunately got in the way. My classes this semester took more work than I initially thought they would, both my jobs needed a lot of help through the holidays, and right as school was ending it came up that I had to move so I've been busy packing.**

**Fortunately I've taken this time to draft out more chapters! (Since my pre-drafted chapters ended at Ch. 10 I'm happy to have more done. It speeds up the process a lot!) **

**Oh! And I also took some time to go back and revise my earlier chapters to clean up the dialogue a bit! And I added a small prelude onto chapter one, so if you have a moment, please read it over. It's just a few sentences. ^^ **

**Anyway, thank you for your patience! Onto reviews! **

**Colorful Chimera: ****I'm so glad you liked the twins so far! They are definatly a bit off, but that's what makes them so fun to me! And Tenshi did get off and followed them; but at 1:35am who can blame you for not noticing lol. Thank you for the review!**

**Riku Uzumaki:**** I wouldn't wish anyone to be an enemy of Ame and Couer, and not just because you're right at how annoying they'd be! Thanks for the review!**

**AnimeCrazy88:**** These are just a few of the "interesting" people Castelle knows! (For better or worse lol) And you'll learn about how they met, though not for awhile. And don't worry, we'll get to see more of how Asch handles being a big brother eventually. You're right, they do need to be careful; but how long can you keep a secret from Jade? Glad you liked the skits, and thank you for the review!**

**Sor-Rin:**** Glad you liked the idea! I hope you keep reading, and thank you for the review!**

**Now onto the –VERY DELAYED- show!**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own ToTA! If I had anything to do with its production it would have received horrible delays, as shown by how long it took for me to write this chapter….**

No Time to Hesitate**  
><strong>

Underneath the viridian blanket of the forest's canopy, the warm glow of seventh fonons faded from Castelle's hands as the gash on Tear's arm and side disappeared. The unconscious brunette shifted on her makeshift bed –nothing more than two sleeping bags piled up underneath her while Furbar laid by her side and allowed her to use his stomach as a pillow- as soon as the spell was finished. Castelle glanced up at the worried faces of Guy, Luke, Ion, and Amelia, their expressions set aglow by the golden-red sunset that signaled the end of the day.

"She's going to be fine everyone. I healed the worst of it earlier, I told you that. She just needs rest now" the young red-head reassured the group. The group, made up of three boys and one girl, let out a sigh in unison. Amelia smiled brightly.

"Thank goodness it all worked out alright…" the blonde muttered as she placed a hand on her chest and sighed. She glanced over to Castelle. "Good thing we have we've got two Seventh Fonists with us, or this could have ended much worse."Guy nodded in agreement.

"Yes, good thing Castelle is such a talented healer" the swordsman added, turning to look at Castelle. "Though I never knew you were a Seventh Fonist. Why'd you hide it all this time?" She shrugged.

"You never asked; and it's not like my abilities were needed around the manor anyway" replied Castelle. "Besides, it wasn't anything that amazing. Please, save your praise for Tear's brave actions today." Luke looked down at the reference to earlier this afternoon, before glancing at Tear, guilt painted onto his features. Castelle noticed this, but Ion spoke up before she got the chance.

"Don't beat yourself up Luke; you did your best." Ion assured the boy with a small, guilty smile. When Luke didn't respond, the young Fon Master looked down slightly. "If anyone's at fault here, it's me. If only I had been able to keep up with you all, then maybe-" Ion paused at the feeling of a hand being gently placed on his shoulder. He turned back to see Amelia smiling at him warmly, her hazel eyes shining in the sunset's fading light.

"Now now, don't go getting as gloomy as Luke is now" she instructed the boy softly. Luke turned to the younger of the blonde sword fighters at the comment. She looked back at Luke before continuing. "What happened, happened; there's no use in getting upset about it now. What matters is that Tear and the rest of us are safe." She glanced to both of the young boys again, "Let's just do what we can to improve from here, so this doesn't have to happen again, alright?" Both Luke and Ion nodded at Amelia's comments, and even though Ion couldn't help but smile a bit, Luke still wore the same upset expression. Guy noticed and sighed.

"Well, with that said, Luke, why don't me and you help Jade and the twins set up camp?" The elder blonde sword fighter suggested. "It'll be getting dark soon, and we need to have a fire up by then." Luke nodded at the suggestion absent mindedly and walked to the blonde's side, but not before taking one last wayward glance at his sister. She noticed and offered a small smile. However, her efforts were in vain, as Luke's eyes focused only on the dark red splatters that fell across her torso. He turned away as Guy called out for him to follow and Amelia dragged him towards the others. Castelle sighed distraught. Even if she could understand Luke's feelings, the fact that he couldn't bring himself to look her in the eye since earlier in the afternoon still hurt her. The young red head took a moment to survey the group as they set up camp, and after concluding that there wasn't a task for her to assist with, she decided it was best to stay by Tear's side and monitor the girl. Tenshi popped into Castelle's lap as soon as the young noble had sat down in the velvet grass, and it wasn't long before Ion joined her as well.

"It seems that they don't need any help for now." Ion noted as he smiled at Castelle. He was right: the twins were giggling to themselves as they put the finishing touches on the final tent, Guy was patiently teaching Luke how to start a fire, Amelia was fetching water from the river with a smile that didn't show a worry in the world, and Jade gave cheery commentary as he "supervised" to make sure everything was done efficiently. Ion sighed aloud, regaining Castelle's attention. "I do wish I could do something to help though." Ion admitted. Castelle nodded as a small smile painted its way onto her mouth.

"You need your rest though Fon Master; today's been especially hard on you" the young red head stated as she began to pet the small white monster in her lap. The green haired boy looked down at the comment, and Castelle could easily see he was replaying the day's earlier events in his mind, and lamenting his own powerlessness.

It had all occurred not long after they had escaped the Tartarus. They had ran at least twenty straight minutes before slowing down, but even then they still pushed on at a brisk pace, afraid to slow down for fear of enemy soldiers catching up and attacking. And the fact that the midday's sun was beating on their backs wasn't boosting moral either. Though most could keep up fine, despite what Luke's whining would lead one to believe, Amelia soon noticed Ion's step began to waver. She pushed forward just as the boy began to fall and grabbed a hold of him, pulling him back so the two landed in a kneeling position with his head leaning against her chest.

"Hey, be careful!" she instructed as the rest of the party stopped their run and crowded around the boy worriedly. Ion looked up to her with a tired, but grateful smile as he struggled to catch his breath. Castelle, previously lost in her own thoughts of family matters as they ran, leaned next to and examined him; followed by Jade doing exactly the same.

"Ion, you used Daathic Fonic Artes aboard the Tartarus, didn't you?" Jade inquired as his eyes scrutinized Ion's condition. Ion struggled to catch his breath as he met Jade's gaze with an apologetically one.

"I-I'm sorry-" a series of short breaths interrupted his apology briefly, "-my body just isn't built to handle Daathic Fonic Artes…" He took one last deep breath before continuing on with steadier breathing. "A fair bit of time has passed, so I thought I'd recovered but…" Amelia shook her head at his admission.

"But nothing; you need some rest" the blonde stated firmly. She looked up to the others. "Let's rest awhile; we can't push him further without serious consequences." Jade and Castelle nodded at the suggestion, but the twins stepped up with a wary expression.

"Sorry to burst this happy little plan-" Ame began while looking to Castelle.

"-but the Oracle Knights are probably hot on our tail ya' know" Couer finished while looking to Jade. Ion looked down, wanting to speak up, but knowing better; he didn't want to risk everyone else's safety this way, but his weak constitution would give out if they kept going. He turned back towards the group as Castelle rose from her kneeling position by his side Castelle glanced from Ion to Furbar before shaking her head and standing.

"We have no choice. We risk shortening Fon Master Ion's life if we press on." Castelle informed the group. A wave of agreement washed over the group of travelers at her words, leaving Ion with nothing to do but sit back and agree to it. Luke didn't wait for anyone's approval however, and plopped onto his knees under a shaded tree before heaving a heavy sigh.

"Finally! It's about time we took a break!" the young man exclaimed as he leaned his back onto the tree behind him. "Honestly, it's just one thing after another, after another!" Guy couldn't hold back a chuckle as he took a seat next to his childish charge.

"Luke's Grand Adventure!" the swordsman declared to no one in general, causing Luke to shoot a glare in his direction.

"Hey! This isn't a joke here!" Luke exclaimed angrily. Guy waved him off.

"Come on, everything's mostly taken care of right?" Guy reassured the young noble. "We'll have you back to Batical in no time." Luke groaned and sprawled out onto his back.

"I hope so. So far this trip has been nothing but trouble…" the young man mumbled. He glanced to Castelle as she walked up to him with a small, mischievous smile.

"You say this after years of whining to be free and allowed to adventure?" the young redhead teased to her brother, who glared back at her annoyed.

"I wanted to get out of the damn manor and _explore _sis; not spend every waking minute running for my life or sleeping on the cold hard ground!" Luke exclaimed to her as she took a seat next to him; the rest of the group following this example and sitting in a small circle with the exception of Jade, who stayed standing. Tenshi and Furbar even took a seat a bit away from the humans; though Tenshi kept her ears and eyes alert despite her relaxed position. Guy looked across the group curiously.

"So, why are all of you being chased down by the Oracle Knights?" Guy asked to no one in particular. Ion looked to him as though to answer, but was still trying to steady his breath; seeing this, Amelia spoke up for the boy as she pulled out a canteen of water for him.

"Ion is a natural ambassador sent to aid envoys of peace from Malkuth who are on their way to Baticul to purpose a peace treaty to the king." the blonde female swordsman summarized for the blonde male swordsman. "It seems that certain members of the Order of Lorelei are trying to stir up Kimlasca and Malkuth into fighting, which is why Oracle Knights have been sent to stop our efforts."Guy nodded as he turned to Luke and Castelle.

"You really did get yourselves mixed up in a mess here, didn't you?" Guy mumbled as he rubbed the back of his head lightly. He glanced over to Ion, who had steadied his breathing and was handing the canteen back to Amelia. "Wait, why is someone within the order trying to start up a war?" Ion turned to him.

"I'm afraid that's confidential to the order. I can't talk about it." Ion stated immediately, though still in his normal soft tone of voice. Castelle glanced over to him with a slightly curious glance; though she could already reason the Grand Maestro's reasoning, the rehearsed way the young fon master answered that seemed odd to her, though she remained silent. Conversely, Luke let out an audible groan.

"Oh come on" the young noble complained at the unhelpful response. Before the green haired boy had a chance to respond however, Jade finished the conversation for him.

"Whatever his reasons, this war must be avoided. We will not allow Mohs to interfere" the long haired fonist stated. As if on que, Tenshi perked up from her position, her head snapping towards the direction they had just come; she stood on her hind legs and let out a loud cry, alerting everyone to an oncoming presence. Castelle and Amelia were the first on their feet, knowing exactly what the small monster's cries signified, while the twins snickered to themselves.

"It seems as though our time is up~" the two hooded figures cooed in unison, as they got to their feet and took up their weapons.

"My my, they've caught up so soon" Jade commented amused as he summoned his weapon and began gathering fonons. The others followed suit, save for Luke who simply looked to his sister in confusion.

"Sis? What's going on?" the young noble asked the even younger noble. But before the young girl could respond, the clinking of armor answered the question for her. Both siblings snapped their heads in the direction of the noise, only to be greeted by the sight of soldiers charging towards them. "Wh-What the hell-!?" Luke shouted as he scrambled to his feet and unsheathed his sword shakily. Amelia turned her attention to Ion, who had staggered onto his feet, but seemed to be out of breath from the simple action. The young blonde turned her head back towards the oncoming threat.

"Running doesn't seem to be an option" Amelia noted to Castelle, who glanced at Ion before nodding in agreement. The young red-head clicked her tongue twice, gaining the attention of the two monsters in the party as both Guy and Amelia charged into the battle to get the first strike.

"Protect the Fon Master" Castelle ordered the two non-human members of the group. Tenshi nodded with her ears as she jumped in front of the young boy while Furbar moved behind him. The young noble turned her attention back to the battle as she grabbed a knife in hand. She turned to her brother, who was frozen at the sight of their opponents. "Luke, just say back!" She called to her brother, already able to see the thought of killing had rendered him unable to fight. He turned to her, absolutely petrified, only to turn back around at Tear's voice.

"Luke she's right; you know you won't be able to kill people" the sandy-haired girl stated, agreeing with Castelle. Both turned back to the action at the sound Jade's Energy Blast hitting its mark dead center of the group of soldiers.

As they were blasted off their feet, Guy cut two down without giving them the chance to recover. Without missing a beat he sidestepped just in time to dodge an enemy's swipe; the attacker was not nearly as quick however, and quickly fell to a slash to the back from Amelia. With another quick motion she turned on her heal and crossed blades with a foe trying to do the same to her. The young fighter relented her sword, allowing the enemy to push her sword to the side; but as soon as it seemed the soldier would be able to hit her, she leapt over to his side and slashed him hard. He fell to the floor quickly, giving an agonizing shout as he did. Amelia once again turned and readied herself to charge another opponent, only to see fonon charged arrow pierce through the knight's arm, causing him to call out in pain. The young girl moved past him and onto the next round of opponents, not wanting to waste energy on a doomed opponent.

And indeed, by the time the man had regained his composure from the attack, his heart was already pacing far faster than it should have been. A cold sweat enveloped him and a strong cough rendered him unable to do anything. Within the next moment he was on the floor grasping at his chest while writhing in pain; all this in thanks to the hand-made poison that coated the tip of the arrow in his arm. The Oracle Knight coughed and sputtered blood on the ground before he finally fell silent, dead where he lay.

The bow wielder didn't stop there however; Ame quickly pulled out three arrows and pointed them at an enemy that neared Castelle as she tried to gather fonons. Before he had time to comprehend what had happened, an arrow pierced deeply into the man's back, causing him to drop his weapon and stumble to the floor; from there, a few well placed bullets from Couer's pistol quieted him for good. The young gun-wielder then stood back and began to gather sixth fonons as the other twin stepped forward to guard. After a moment the hooded figure reached his hand out towards Castelle. "Luminous power, grant me endurance- Shining Refuge!" The young girl could feel power surge around her, protecting her, as she called out her latest spell.

"Invoke Aqua!" the red-haired caster declared as fourth fonons gathered under Jade as he ducked and weaved in-between his opponents. Noticing the aid, he promptly spun his lance in front of him before diving it into the ground.

"Mighty Deluge!" the colonel called out as the fourth fonons from the ground swirled up the path of his lance then outward at all his enemies, blowing many of them away. Those that survived his first attack, were quickly taken out by the others taking part in the fight; all of them feeling a boost of strength from Tear's healing verses.

Having left Luke close to Ion, and therefore, close to the protection of Tenshi and Furbar, Castelle circled the perimeter of the battle helping where she could. And though she threw a few knives here and there, she aimed non-lethal, wanting to shed as little blood as possible in front of her brother. Unfortunately for the young fighter, as she focused so intently on keeping her hands clean, she hadn't noticed Luke edge away from his protectors and towards the fight.

'_I can't just sit by and do nothing as everyone fights; even sis is up there…'_ the young noble thought to himself as he held his blade shakily. But even with that thought pressing him on, it didn't change the fact that his blade was pointed at living beings. Flashes of his previous fight, his first victim, flashed through his mind. His grip on his sword became even less sure as he became more entranced by his fears and guilt, only snapping to attention at the Fon Master's raised voice.

"Luke! Watch out!" the young boy cried in panic. Luke refocused his attention from his thoughts to the opponent now charging him from the front. He instinctively raised his sword to defend against the gleaming silver sword that aimed a slash at his chest. The Oracle soldier quickly pulled his sword away and let lose flurry of attacks aimed at the red-head; all of which were barely blocked by the boy's own wavering blade. The enemy soon lunged at the boy, thrusting his sword straight at the boy's stomach. Recalling the words of his master he moved to the side, dodging the attack and raised his sword to take down his now unguarded opponent. But as he moved to bring down his weapon, the sight of his previous fight flashed into his mind, causing him to hesitate before following through on his attack; and before he could comprehend what had happened, his sword met the enemy's and was sent flying out of his hand and landing into ground several feet away.

The young noble looked up in fear as his opponent closed on in on him, raising his sword to finish the fight. Luke backed away, hardly registering the calls of his allies or the sounds of footsteps running towards him. He only looked away from his opponent when he felt the force of someone shoving him to the side. His eyes widened at the sight of the blood escaping from Tear's wounds: a deep gash across her arm that continued onto her side. She let out a cry of pain as they hit the ground together. Luke looked at the sandy-haired girl while paralyzed in shock, both from nearly dying as well as her actions. He hardly even noticed the sound of the Oracle Knight slam onto the ground. Tear shifted a bit on the ground as she held her side with her good arm.

"Idiot…" was all she could mumble through the pain, her blood already beginning to seep out and stain her clothes. He moved to her side, but stared helplessly, unable to do a thing.

"Move little brother; let me take a look at her" came Castelle's soft voice from behind him followed by a gentle hand on his soldier. He turned to her, desperate for help, only to gasp in horror at the sight of blood splattered thickly across her torso as well as her arms. The young girl kneeled over Tear and began to heal her while her brother simply stared and the dark red patches contrasting with the pale blue of her dress. She soon pulled away with a small frown on her face. "Well that should be okay for now; but we should move her to a safer area as soon as possible. We can't ensure her safety if we're attacked again." At that statement, Luke finally realized that all of the fighting seemed to be done. He glanced up to see Amelia and Guy next to himself, looking down at Tear with worry, while the others were all approaching quickly. Castelle went to stand, causing the sun to illuminate the blood now painted on her.

"Sis… Your wounds…" Luke began, not quite knowing what to say. His sister looked to him confused for one moment before giving him a small, guilty smile.

"None of this is mine brother." She stated, her guilty expression never fading. Though instead of easing his mind, it only lead to anxious confusion. Noting the expression on her brother's face, Castelle glanced towards the soldier that had injured Tear. Luke followed her gaze to the bloody corpse, but turned away before he could see any details. "You see," Castelle started, regaining his attention, "I couldn't throw a weapon because I was afraid to hit you or Tear, so I had to wait until I was up close. Unfortunately this blood was a byproduct of that…"

"So you… Killed him…" Luke mumbled, as he looked down. Castelle nodded, unable to say anything to defend herself, but the tense air was soon broken by Jade's cheery tone.

"Well since that's been cleared up, shall we be going? We don't seem to be in any shape to handle any more company" the Malkuth soldier purposed, causing him to get an annoyed glances from quite a few in the group, though the twins smiled and nodded in unison. Without hesitation Amelia stepped up to carry Tear and, after a bit of help from the twins getting her onto her back, the entire group pressed on once again to get to find a safe place to rest.

Castelle sighed aloud, breaking Ion's thoughts on the matter.

"I'm sorry about that. If I didn't tire out so easily…" he began again, only for Castelle to stop him this time.

"It's not really fair to compare your physical abilities with everyone else Fon Master" Castelle reassured him. "Everyone here seems to be highly trained in one way or another, some even in the military. It's only natural that you find it hard to keep up." She closed her eyes and smiled a bit wider as her tone grew playful; "or does extensive physical training go along with learning Daathic Fonic Artes?" Ion couldn't help but give a small smile.

"I suppose you do have a point; everyone is quite capable…" Castelle noticed a small flicker run through Ion's eyes as he trailed off, but it quickly faded away as he turned to glance at the group once again; he had a question, but had quickly decided against asking it. Castelle debated for a moment whether or not to pursue it before giving into her curiosity; not so much about the question itself, but curiosity about the how the boy who was acting so differently from before would react to further pressing.

"What is it Fon Master?" Castelle questioned softly; "It seems as though you had something to ask." Ion turned back to her with a slightly surprised expression.

"How did…?" he began before shaking his head softly. "Well, it's nothing really… I was just thinking that you kept up with everyone very well too," his expression turned curious, "were you trained by Van like Luke?" Castelle frowned slightly at the suggestion.

"Certainly not" she replied flatly. "Even if I was interested in that man's technique, I'd never be allowed to train under him. Between being a girl of high standing and the duchess's anxious nature, sword training is out of the question." Ion looked to her apologetically.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to insult you" the green haired boy apologized. "I was just impressed at how well you fought." Castelle's frown relented and her original smile took its place.

"No need to apologize Fon Master. The truth is, I have been trained with a knife, as well as a fonic arte or two, but not by Commandant Grants." Castelle stopped her explanation at the sound of footsteps behind them. The pair turned to see Jade approaching, his playful smile not showing a hint of exhaustion behind it.

"Ah, a second pair of lovebirds today?" Jade teased as he walked up to the pair. Castelle sighed at the assumption, while Ion simply gave him a small smile.

"Nothing like that Jade. I was just commenting on how well Castelle fought earlier." Ion explained to the military colonel. Jade turned his curious smile to the young red head.

"Ah yes, I'm quite impressed by your fighting prowess as well." the man praised as the last rays of sunlight reflected off his glasses, preventing the pair of children from seeing his eyes. "Tell me Miss Castelle, exactly how much training have you received?" Castelle merely glanced up at him with a smile similar to his own.

"Enough training to properly defend myself and my companions in battle." Castelle replied simply. Jade raised an eyebrow and glanced over to the twins and Amelia, who were now all together, laughing about something.

"And your companions?" Jade further questioned as he turned his attention back to the young noble in front of him. Castelle's demeanor didn't change in the slightest.

"You needn't worry; they are all adequately trained as well" she replied calmly. Ion looked to Jade with a bit of worry at the man's tone.

"Jade..." Ion began, his tone matching the apprehension painted on his face, "I'm sure there is no need to worry; they're all trustworthy." Jade simply adjusted his glasses so the pair could see his eyes once again.

"That's very reassuring to hear." Jade commented, as his eyes met Castelle's. The young girl stared back with an unflinching smile of her own. "I'm sure they all will be valuable assets in upcoming battles." Castelle's smile broadened a bit as the colonel turned to leave.

"How encouraging to hear from a fighter of your caliber Colonel Curtiss; I'll be sure to pass along the message to my motley crew that you're placing so much faith in us." Castelle replied gingerly. The colonel paused to look back at the younger fonist.

"Now now, don't sell yourself short Miss Castelle. Even if you don't look the part," Jade began as he stared quite thoughtfully into Castelle's eyes, "you most certainly have the eyes of someone readied for a battle." Castelle's expression didn't falter in the slightest as he turned and continued to walk back towards the others finishing the campsite, though her eyes narrowed ever-so-slightly at his back as he got further away.

'_Damn, he's noticed already…_' Castelle noted with annoyance. '_Though I suppose it was bound to happen sooner or later._' Ion looked to her curiously, but she simply turned back with a smile. "Well, shall we go see what's for dinner? All of today's excitement has left me quite hungry." Ion nodded and both soon made their way down to the small fire where a pot had been put over it. Amelia stood over the pot cutting up vegetables before dropping them in while the others stood nearby as Guy talked to them.

"Sorry, I guess I forgot to introduce myself earlier," guy admitted to the group as Ion and Castelle walked up, "I'm Guy, a servant at Duke Fabre's manor." He went on to shake Jade's hand and Ion stepped up to shake as well. The twins both chuckled to themselves before one- the bow wielder- took a step forward.

"My name is Ame Cautele, it's nice to meet you all; I do hope we can get along" the hooded figure introduced with a small feminine giggle. The pistol wielder didn't miss a beat and was soon next to their partner in crime.

"And I'm Couer Cautele, pleased to meet you" the second figure introduced simply, reaching their hand out for a firm shake with Jade's and Ion's before finishing with Guy. Ame did the same before attempting to step up to the blonde haired swordsman causing him to jump back. A mischievous smile made its way onto her face.

"Oh no, still have that little grievance Guy?" she inquired as she took another step forward, prompting Guy to take a step back almost knocking into her brother. Guy swallowed hesitantly before trying to force a smile.

"I-It's nothing personal you see…" he tried to explain as his heart began to race, though Castelle spoke up before he could continue.

"I should think it is quite personal Guy, since you're getting week in the knees over the wrong person." Everyone turned to look at Castelle, prompting her to continue. "That's Couer who's trying to shake your hand, Guy." Guy turned to the bow wielder who simply smiled and pulled down his hood to show his short, black hair. Guy slowly turned to the figure standing only inches away from him, who smiled as she pulled down her hood to show off her long black hair pulled into a low, side pony tail. He felt his entire body freeze in utter panic as Castelle finished; "They traded their weapons sometime after that fight with the Oracle Knights. You've been quite friendly with Ame this whole time-"Guy let out a shout, cutting off the young girl, before quickly scurrying away from Ame and right into the hot pot filled with stew, nearly knocking it over.

"H-Hey-!"Amelia yelled as she instantly reached forward and steadied it just as Guy did the same, causing their hands to overlap. The younger blonde sighed in relief before the sound of Guy shouting made her jump. He had realized just how close they were and quickly backed away once again, this time into safety behind one of the tents. He stood there shaking uncontrollably as he glanced between all the girls terrified. The twins both covered their mouths at the same time, trying unsuccessfully to stifle large amounts of laughter at his current state, while Ion and Jade looked on curiously. Luke and Castelle simply sighed however.

"Guy doesn't like women." Luke stated flatly. Jade raised an eyebrow, his amused expression returning.

"I'd say it looks more like a phobia" the colonel corrected as he observed the still shivering swordsman. Amelia shook her head at the situation.

"Shame on you twins; you know about Guy's situation, so leave him be already" the girl instructed as she went back to her cooking. The twins turned back to her still giggling.

"Aw we were just trying to help!" the two defended in-between chuckles. A strong look from Amelia settled the two down a bit, though their amusement didn't fade from their faces.

At all of the noise, Tear began to stir from her spot causing Furbar to perk up a bit. A soft caw alerted the others, causing all of them to turn to the young seventh fonist. She slowly sat up, gripping her still sore side. Castelle quickly made her way to Tear's side and urged the girl to take things slowly, so as to not aggravate the freshly healed wound. After a quick briefing of what happened to the sandy haired fonist everyone soon settled down for dinner, and after a bowl or two of Amelia's mixed vegetable stew, and the amusing sight of watching Tear attempt to introduce herself to Guy resulting in the boy's tent having to be rebuilt, everyone quickly went to cleaning up and preparing for bed.

As she finished rolling out her sleeping bag in the tent, Castelle noticed her brother sit down and speak with Tear. She glanced over at the pair worriedly; she had noticed Luke talking with the others throughout the night, still feeling guilty over Tear getting hurt, and she was afraid that Tear would say a few too many harsh words and make matters worse. Her thoughts were soon broken by a small nudge on her arm. She glanced over to Amelia, who gave her a reassuring smile.

"You can't protect him from everything. He has to start facing the consequences of his actions" the blonde stated softly, reading the young redhead's mind. Castelle nodded before sighing, knowing she was right; Tear had every right to say whatever she wanted to Luke, she had saved his life after all. But that didn't make it any less frustrating for his younger sibling, who he still hadn't managed to look in the eye. Amelia simply smiled wider at her friend's sigh. "He'll talk to you when he's ready, bloody clothes or not. Give him a little time would you?" Castelle glanced up at her again and nodded.

"Patience is a virtue I suppose, just as master always said." Castelle stated as she climbed into her sleeping bag. Amelia nodded and followed her in. The both left room for Tear, who insisted on taking the first watch to make up for being -what she felt was- a burden most of the day; neither had to worry about Ame, as she and opted to sleep outside in the trees. Amelia soon drifted off into a peaceful slumber, and Castelle followed awhile later after hearing Guy and Luke crawl into the tent next to them.

The next morning started early for Castelle and Amelia, who were awake second only to Jade. Amelia started on a quick breakfast while Castelle set about packing. The two monsters soon perked up at the sounds, and one by one the others came out until only Luke was left sleeping. After struggling in vain for ten minutes to wake the young boy, he left the task to Castelle, who crawled in and had Luke up in a matter of a few seconds. She crawled back out soon followed by Luke who helped Guy pack up the tent, only pausing when he noticed his sister talking to Jade in hushed tones.

All too soon they were ready to go, and after refastening the belt that held his sheathed sword in place, Luke approached the group, who had gathered near an opening in the trees, and stopped next to the twins. Castelle approached him happily as he walked up.

"Good news brother; Guy, Amelia, Jade, and myself will take up a square formation with Furbar and the twins at our back. You and Tenshi will stay in the center with Ion and guard him only when necessary." the young girl explained with a calm smile. Luke looked to her confused, causing her to simplify her main point. "Meaning you no longer have to fight." The others all turned to leave, as did Castelle, and only paused at Luke's protest.

"W-Wait a second! I'll fight like all of you!" the young noble declared to the group, leading to many surprised faces and raised eyebrows.

"Aren't you afraid of killing?" Jade asked calmly as he pushed up his glasses. Tear nodded.

"Don't push yourself Luke." Amelia added looking at the boy concerned.

"Especially if it will put you in the way." the twins chimed in unison, causing Luke to hesitate a bit.

"I-If I have to fight to survive, that's what I'll do. Even if I am a bit scared, I won't hide in the corner!" Luke responded, his determination growing with each word. "I've made up my mind; from now on I'll fight, without hesitation!" Castelle shook her head and stepped towards him.

"Nothing good comes from the kind of fights we'll be facing in the future Luke. There's no point for you to put yourself in needless danger in fights like this" Castelle insisted, causing to Luke to look her in the eyes for the first time since the previous fight.

"Then how is it okay for you to fight?" Luke demanded from his sister. "I won't hide behind you while you're in danger! Even if that means fighting humans-!"

"Killing humans." Ame corrected in a matter-of-fact tone of voice. Couer nodded.

"Not just any humans; they're all sons or daughters, friends and families to others" Couer added in the same tone as his sister as both crossed their arms.

"Can you really kill them-" Ame began as she tilted her head.

"-knowing they're precious to others?" Couer finished as tilted his head. But before Luke could respond however, Tear stepped up to him.

"To kill someone means to rob them of their future; even if it is to protect yourself." Tear explained, leaning in close to him. Guy ran a hand through his hair and looked down.

"It can also earn you the hatred of others" he noted before going quiet once again. Tear nodded.

"Can you face all of that without making excuses? Without running away? " Tear demanded in a firm tone. Luke pushed forward, away from her.

"You said yourself, you aren't killing because you want to. I'm not here to be a burden." Luke responded, stopping in front of Castelle and looking her in the eye. "I'm going to take responsibility, just like you all." Castelle moved to protest again, only to be stopped by Amelia stepping in front of her.

"If you feel that strongly Luke, then we'll all just have to respect that." Amelia said, as much to Castelle as to Luke. She looked at look sternly. "We'll let you show us your resolve, but that means you can't put yourself into danger like yesterday. It's all or nothing now; no hesitating halfway through." Luke nodded. Jade smiled amused as he turned to leave.

"Well since that's settled, shall we get going. It'd be for the best to keep ahead of the Oracle Knights, Luke willing to fight or not." Jade commented already walking ahead. Castelle cast him a glare as the twins snickered before agreeing and walking along with him. Amelia nudged Castelle to walk along, but the girl stepped aside and looked at Luke worriedly.

"Just promise me you won't push yourself too hard" she asked with a tone that matched her expression. Luke's expression softened a bit, allowing Castelle to easily read the fear and hesitation he still held, and he nodded.

With that the group pressed forward quickly, only stopping to collect a few supplies where they could be found naturally. Soon the high brick walls of their target could be seen; St. Binah was only a short distance away, but surrounded by Oracle knights. And though it took a risky entrance, crammed together hidden in a wagon, they managed to sneak in undetected by the enemy. Unfortunately, it meant leaving Furbar in the forest away from town where he couldn't be spotted; though he didn't seem to mind at all. After parting ways with the sweet Engave woman who had helped them, the next stop was the Malkuth military base.

"Darn, we promised Cassandra we'd visit next time we were here; guess that's out of the question, 'eh Stella?" Amelia asked Castelle quietly as they walked up the steps to the Malkuth military base. Castelle kept her head forward and her voice low.

"It can't be helped. It'd put her in danger if we visited her in these conditions." Castelle looked up to her friend with a raised eyebrow. "Or do you want her dragged into all of this?" Amelia shook her head and left it at that, though she couldn't help but feel bad about going back on her promise to the lonely young girl who resided in the town. The group soon entered the base, and Jade led them into the main conference room where two voices echoed alone in an argument.

"You know how terrible the Hod war got with the Oracle Knights' involvement!" an elderly man shouted to a military personnel.

"My apologies for the interruption" Jade offered as the group stepped up to the two, who turned to them at the sound of Jade's voice. The elderly man smiled.

"Ah, Jade Curtiss! It's been awhile." He exclaimed in a much happier tone than before. Jade nodded.

"Indeed it has been Field Marshal McGovern." The elder chuckled slightly.

"I'm retired now; no need for such formalities. And what about you; don't you think it's about time to accept that promotion already? You could have easily become a lieutenant general by now, despite your age." Luke glanced to Guy.

"Is Jade somebody important?" the noble asked his servant quietly. Guy shrugged.

"Sounds like it." he responded, almost as unsure as his master. The twins suppressed a knowing giggle while Castelle rolled her eyes at the comments.

'_If only you knew…' _Castelle noted inwardly. She made a resolution to start teaching her brother about notable people once they got back to the manor, for his own safety. Jade cleared his voice, gaining all three's attention.

"It seems half of it is addressed to you Luke." Jade explained, handing a portion of the letter to Luke. Luke looked to him confused as he took it and read it aloud.

"Dearest Colonel Jade,

I had a really scary time, but I managed to make it here. Don't worry, I'm taking good care of you-know-what; aren't you proud of me? It looks like the Oracle Knights are going to close off St. Binah soon, so I'm going on ahead to the next location. Is my beloved Luke safe? (Oh, I'm so embarrassed, I just confessed my feelings!) Oh Luke I miss you so much! I can't wait to see you again! And of course I can't wait to see my new best friend Castelle either! Oh and give my regards to Ion too. Bye-Bye for now! 

Love Anise~"

"I think I'm going to be sick…" Luke stated with a disgusted look. Castelle reached up and took the letter from him.

"Well since we're in agreement-" she began as she crumpled up the paper in her hands with a small smile, "-and there's no more need for this, let's toss it out shall we?" She didn't wait for an answer as she tossed it into a nearby trash bin. Amelia shook her head with an amused smile while the twins snickered at the girl's reaction. With that they bid their leave and quickly left the base. The next hurdle, they all quickly realized, was figuring out exactly how to leave the city without the enemy noticing; especially since their ride into town had most likely already left. After a bit of debate, it was decided that they needed more information on the enemy's movement so as to get a good idea of how to sneak past them. And after a moment of discussion, it was decided that Castelle, Tear, and Amelia would be in charge of gathering the information. Quietly and cautiously, the trio, accompanied by Tenshi at their heels, made their way towards the entrance, sneaking in the bushes nearby to stay out of sight. However, once they reached the edge and glanced outside the large doors, the were taken aback by the sight they saw. Five of the six God-Generals were speaking with the guards; the biggest surprise being which of the five were standing there.

"Isn't that Largo the Black Lion?" Amelia questioned in a quiet whisper. "I thought you said Jade hit him in the heart." Castelle hushed her friend before going back to straining to hear the conversation their enemies were having. From what she could gather, they knew that Anise had come and made contact with the Malkuth military, but didn't know much more than that. Unfortunately that's about all she could make out, until the final words of one of the younger God-Generals faintly reached her ears.

"I still find it hard to believe they didn't pass by here at all." the masked boy commented to the guard. "Go into town and purchase supplies, but while you're there, do a sweep of the town. Keep it quick, but thorough; we don't want to antagonize the Malkuth military. If you don't find anything within the hour, hurry and report back to the ship." Castelle quickly turned back to her teammates, who both seemed to hear the news as well. Without another word they quickly made their way back towards where the group was waiting in the town square, this time even quieter than before. Once they conveyed what was going on, a small wave of panic washed over most of the group, and they quickly made their way to the back of town, barely able to keep ahead of the soldiers.

"What are we going to do now sis?" Luke asked, his fear showing as the group pushed their way through an alley and behind a few houses. "If they discover us they'll-" His voice was cut off by the sound of voices and the clanking of metal boots.

"Did you say you saw someone head this way?" one voice called out near the entrance to the alleyway. A dry gulp ran through a majority of the group.

"Shit, we're cornered…" Guy muttered aloud as the sound of more soldier's approaching could be heard. The sound was so loud, that nobody but Tenshi and Jade noticed the sound of a door opening behind them.

"Amelia? Is that you?" a small voice questioned from behind. Both Amelia and Castelle turned to see a young girl with dark wavy purple hair and large glasses looking to them curiously.

"Cassandra!" both called in unison, causing her to jump in surprise. She studied Castelle's face for a moment before gasping.

"Are you… Stella? What happened to your hair?" she inquired as she looked the girl up and down; however, Jade spoke up before she could respond.

"Perhaps you three could catch-up while we took cover in your friend's home?" Jade more of instructed than asked. Cassandra jumped as the voices and clanking of the knights became louder. Castelle and Amelia glanced at each other before turning to the nervous girl.

"We really hate to ask, but please let us hide in your house Cass!" Amelia implored urgently. The violate-eyed girl scanned over the group confused before catching eyes with Castelle's worried glance.

"I think I hear something! This way!" a soldier's voice called as they closed in on the group, prompting the young girl to make her decision.

"Please, hurry inside!" Cassandra called softly, but firmly. Without another word the group complied, dashing into the small house one-by-one and slamming the door shut and locking it behind them as the sounds of the Oracle Knights descending on them echoed louder in their ears, until the only barrier between them was the thin closed door and covered windows of the home.

**A/N: I tried to make this chapter a bit longer to make up for the delay. I hope you all like!**

**I honestly re-wrote that fight scene so many times; it was one of the biggest things holding me up since I didn't know how I wanted to present it; but I like how it turned out. **

**New spell:**

**Shining Refuge:**** Mid-level. Earth Based. Effect: increases defense of a single target as well as adding Earth-Based resistance. Incantation: "Luminous power, grant me endurance Shining Refuge!" **

**Thank you all again for your patience with me! I will try to update more frequently! Until then, please feel free to leave a review if you feel up to it; I love to hear from you all!**

**See you next chapter! **


	12. Take This Chance

**A/N: **

**Castelle's picture is finally up! Link in the profile!**

**And another chapter done and ready for you all! I really didn't mean for it to be this long in between chapters… Anyway, thank you all for waiting so patiently! I made the chapter longer to make up for the delay, and added skits too. So let's do some reviewer responses and then we'll be on our way~**

**Riku Uzumaki:**** The twins have a tendency to overdo everything lol. Thank you for the review.**

**TOA Fan****: Thank you so much for the encouragement; it means a lot! Hope you enjoy this chapter, and thank you for reviewing. **

**AnimeCrazy88****: I felt so bad for Guy when writing that part. Gland to hear you read the preview; thank you for taking the time to read it and review, I always appreciate the encouragement! **

**Guest****: I'm so happy to hear that you feel the fic/Castelle is interesting! I promise we'll see more about Castelle's arranged marriage later on! Thank you for the support and review!**

**Doveflight****: . So many reviews. Thank you so much for taking the time to review so many chapters! I really hope you enjoy this chapter too!**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I in no way, shape, or form, own TOTA. *Sigh* As I keep having to remind myself... **

Take This Chance

The entire group held their breaths as the Oracle Knights approached the back door to the small house. The sound of their steps echoed in the back alleyway for a few minutes that seemed to stretch an hour or so. But soon the noises relented as the knights made their way back towards the main road, and away from the group's hiding spot. After a quick check out the window to be sure the coast was clear, a collective sigh of relief flowed through the room.

"Lucky…" Amelia muttered as she moved from her spot on the ground. The others all seemed to nod in unison. The blonde then turned to the one who had given them refuge in the first place; she was a petite girl, dressed in a white robe that had a black cloak sporting Order of Lorelei's symbol overlapping it; a look that more closely resembled the clothing worn in Daath than in St. Binah. "Cass, you're a lifesaver!" The young girl nodded before looking over the motley crew that now crowded her small kitchen. She gulped nervously before making her way next to Amelia. Feeling a bit safer there, she let loose the flood of questions that entered her mind.

"So can you tell me what's this all about? Who are all these people? Why are you being chased? And who's chasing you? Those were the Oracle-" Amelia held up her hands to quiet the girl's barrage.

"Whoa whoa, one at a time Cass!" Amelia exclaimed with a small laugh. Though it took a few minutes, and a bit of careful wording so as to not reveal too much, the blonde swordfighter along with Castelle managed to explain the basics of their situation without giving away too much sensitive information about their mission. When they finished, Cassandra glanced between each person, now sitting or standing in her living room. This room, like the kitchen before it, was still too small for all of her refugees, making it look crowded and feel even more so.

"So let me see if I understand…" Cassandra began, pausing to review all the information, "… Colonel Curtiss is on a mission to Kimlasca as an escort for Fon Master Ion, but the conservative faction of the Order is against this, since it could be seen as favoring Kimlasca, so they've been interfering with your efforts…" the girl trailed off looking to Castelle and Amelia for some type of reassurance. Both girls nodded prompting her to continue. "… And you two along with the others have agreed to help them since Stella, her brother, his escort, and Amelia are Kimlascan…" The two girls gave her a nod, prushing her to finish. "… and you couldn't be seen by the Oracle Knights because then it'd be too hard to exit the city?" Another nod finished the confirmation, and Cassandra sighed. She knew that wasn't the full story, but she didn't have the nerve to ask the surge of new questions that swirled in her mind. "Well, regardless, I'm happy you're all safe now. You're free to stay here until the Oracle Knights leave. My parents should be at the church all day today." The group all gave thanks and introduced themselves; and, after another brief moment of Guy once again having to explain and apologize for his phobia and not being able to get to close to her, Luke turned to Castelle with a frown.

"Sis, I'm hungry. " Luke partially whined to his sister. Castelle raised an eyebrow.

"There's nothing we can do about that now Luke. Once the Oracle Knights leave, we'll get something to eat alright?" Castelle told him in a soft tone. Luke's frown deepened.

"But I'm starved sis! We haven't eaten since breakfast! Isn't there anything here we can eat in the meantime?" Luke asked while holding a hand to his stomach. Castelle and Amelia both gave him a disapproving glance, as did Tear.

"Luke, Cassandra here is being kind enough to let us hide in her home," Tear began with a scolding tone, "we've already troubled her enough. To ask for food on top of that is incredibly rude." Luke glared at her but Cassandra spoke up, wanting to avoid any fighting.

"Th-That's okay Ms. Grants, I don't mind sharing what I have." With that she stood up and made her way to the kitchen before anyone could protest, squeezing by the twins on her way, who were both looking over the small home.

The house they now hid in was moderate in every aspect: the paint was a soft beige color with pale green accents here and there, while the sparse furniture mimicked the color scheme. Everything was neat and orderly to the point that the house hardly seemed lived-in, and there was hardly any decoration, excluding all the emblems from the order. Actually, that was the only thing that stood out about the house; there were two large tapestries that lined each wall both embroidered with the Order of Lorelei's symbol, both framed by shelves of items that represented the order. From statuettes of Yulia Jue to the tuning fork-like emblem of the order itself, the home was overflowing with representations of the church. Though the others seemed surprised to see so many items relating to the order, Castelle simply noted to Amelia that the house hadn't changed much since the last time they had been there.

Before long Cassandra made her way back into the room with a large platter of fruits and vegetables, with some dip, for the group to munch on.

"I'm sorry there isn't more; it's just me and my parents so we don't keep too much" the girl explained as she placed the platter down on a small table so everyone could grab what they'd like. "I hope you don't mind too much." Castelle turned to her with a small smile.

"Far from it; thank you for allowing us to trouble you so much. You really are too kind." Cassandra blushed slightly from the compliment as Ion walked up to the pair.

"Allow me to thank you for all of this as well Ms. Cassandra" Ion offered with a small smile. Cassandra turned to him with a big smile.

"Charity is one of Yulia's most emphasized teachings, so I'm happy to help. Especially for you Fon Mas… ter…" she trailed off and her violet eyes went wide as though Ion had turned into a ravenous liger queen right in front of her. Ion looked to her curiously, but before he can ask, she gasped loudly and stepped back. "F-F-F-Fon Master Ion!? H-Here!? I-In my house!?" Cassandra exclaimed, having just realized the implications of having the highest ranking religious leader standing in her home. She turned bright red. "A-And here I was s-speaking so c-casually! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" the violet haired girl exclaimed bowing her head each time she apologized, her waist length violet hair following wildly. Ion gave a somewhat uncomfortable smile.

"Oh, I don't mind at all Ms. Cassandra" Ion offered as she looked back up to him. "Please just continue to refer to me as you have." Cassandra looked down shyly.

"O-Oh… I couldn't…" she mumbled as she shifted on her feet a bit nervously. "As a simple mission preacher's daughter I have no right to address you informally Fon Master." Amelia patted her on the shoulder reassuringly.

"Sure ya' can! He just said so!" the blonde proclaimed giving her shy friend a wink. "Or are you going to argue with the Fon Master of the Order of Lorelei?" Cassandra shook her head frantically.

"O-Of course not! I-I'd never dream of it!" the girl vehemently denied. The twins snickered at the girl's overzealous answer causing her to stop and turn bright red. A quick, stern look from Amelia and Castelle silenced the pair however. Ion simply smiled at the group before a small wave of dizziness hit him. He staggered for a moment until he felt a pair of arms on each his own helping him stand. He looked up to see both Castelle and Amelia holding him steady. Amelia held a worried expression while Castelle examined him with a healer's eye

"Didn't I tell you yesterday to be more careful?" Amelia asked with a small sigh. Ion looked up to her apologetically as the whole group took notice of Ion's condition.

"I'm sorry; I guess between the travel and excitement today, I've been left more worn out than I realized." Ion admitted with a hint of guilt in his tone.

"I-If you're tired Fon Master," Cassandra began with an anxious tone and an expression to match, "then please feel free to rest in my room." Ion looked up at her with a tired smile.

"Thank you, but I couldn't impose on you in such a way." Ion stated as he got back on his feet and steadied a bit. Luke stepped forward, cutting into the conversation.

"You shouldn't be so stubborn kid" Luke asserted with his arms crossed. "If you're tired you should rest. You're pale as a ghost anyway." Castelle and Amelia, along with many others in the group, deadpanned. If not from the fact that _Luke fon Fabre_ had told someone to be less stubborn, then because of his unorthodox way of expressing concern for somebody. Jade stepped up to the young boy, glancing him over.

"It'd by best to listen to them Fon Master. As much as I'd like to press on, we cannot risk leaving here until the Oracle Knights leave anyway. You might as well rest for the time being." Ion glanced up to Jade, then the others before nodding.

"I suppose you all are right;" Ion began before turning back to Cassandra, "I think I'll take you up on your offer." The violet-haired girl nodded, the worried expression not changing as she turned and led them up the stairs to her room up above. Amelia and Castelle choose to stay close behind the boy as he walked up, just in case he got a dizzy spell while on the stairs; the others opted to stay below to give the boy some space while he rested, though curious glances from the twins followed them up the stairs until they were out of sight.

The room upstairs was not much different than the room downstairs. It was very conservative in decorations with the exception of symbols for the order, with the slight difference that a few feminine trinkets were scattered about; a light shade of pink covers decorated the wall while the bed was lined with a few plush dolls of animals. There were only a few small items, glimmering with a harsh metallic-silver,that clashed with the interior; a small collection of tools such as hammers and screwdrivers that lay strewn across a desk by the widow, accompanied by a small model of some kind.

Cassandra quickly made her way over to the bed and cleared off all the plush in one motion of her arm, save for a red cheagle plush that she picked up with one arm. "I'm sorry it isn't a proper place for someone of your standing, but please feel free to rest here Fon Master Ion" Cassandra offered with a small bow. Ion waved her off as he sat down.

"This is wonderful Ms. Cassandra" Ion reassured her with a pleasant smile. "Thank you again for all of your kindness." Cassandra flushed again and bowed.

"I-It's no trouble for the Fon Master-!" the violet haired teen exclaimed a bit louder than intended. Before the process of Ion's gratitude and Cassandra's humility could continue, Castelle stepped up and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Well with that let's leave him be for a bit of peace and quiet." Cassandra glanced up at her and nodded. She gave one last bow to Ion before existing with Castelle. Amelia turned around and flashed Ion a toothy grin.

"If you need anything, we're right downstairs" she assured him. He gave her a soft '_thank you_' as she left and closed the door behind her. Once they were back downstairs, they joined the others in planning their next steps. It seemed they would have to cross the Fubras River and push on to Kaitzur, meaning there would be no more cities on the route to restock supplies.

"The problem," Tear began, glancing at the list of purposed supplies, "is the money we have to work with now. I hardly have a thing, since I didn't prepare for this type of travel nor having to feed another person." Luke turned to glare at her as he swallowed another large bit of apple, though the conversation pushed on before he could comment.

"Well me and Stella have about six thousand altogether that we can contribute." Amelia volunteered before pulling out her wing pack. "We also are pretty full on supplies." She glanced to the twins. "What about you two?" The tilted their heads and shrugged.

"Nothing much-" Ame began with a small sigh.

"- just about four hundred a piece" Couer finished with the same sigh. Amelia looked at them incredulously. She knew they had more than that on them since it hadn't been that long since Castelle gave them their last allowance; two thousand gald a piece. Not to mention their lucrative _'side businesses,'_ as they called them. Guy cleared his throat.

"I was given about one thousand myself by the duke and duchess to help me on my search for Luke" the blonde swordsman added. Jade sighed.

"Well I suppose that will have to suffice for now" he commented as he began writing a list of supplies. Luke turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

"What, you don't have anything to add in? You're not holding out are you?" Luke accused dryly. Jade turned to him with a cheerful smile.

"No unfortunately; so it seems this time, in regards to usefulness, we're in the same boat for once." Jade replied in a tone just a cheery as his smile. Luke glared daggers at the man.

"Why you pompous son of a-" a nudge from Guy stopped Luke mid-sentence. Luke turned to him livid as Guy offered a small smile in return.

"Well regardless," Guy began, trying to redirect the conversation, as well as Luke's anger, "next is figuring out how to deal with the enemies, right? With the Rotelro Bridge out, we'll have to cross into Kimlasca via Kaitzur. The enemies you mentioned before must realize that too." Jade looked to Guy with a curious smile.

"You seem to know quite a bit about Malkuth geography for a Kimlascan, Guy." Jade asserted with a hint of a questioning tone. Guy looked to him with a small smile.

"I just love to read about vacation spots is all" came the swordsman's simple reply. Jade raised an eyebrow.

"Is that so? How very nice." Jade commented before turning back to the group. "Well regardless of the God-General's plans, we have no choice but to push forward with through Kaitzur." Luke perked up a bit.

"Who are the God-Generals?" Luke questioned to no one in particular, causing Cassandra to turn to him and respond in a barely audible voice.

"They're the six executive officers of the Oracle Knights…" the young girl explained as she unconsciously hugged the red cheagle plush close to her, her face hidden by her long bangs. Luke thought for a moment before turning to her.

"But there were only five of them back there" the young redhead noted as he recalled the figures he had observed from afar.

"Well let's see-" Cassandra started, placing a finger to her chin. "-I believe there is Largo the Black Lion, Dist the Reaper, Arietta the Wild, Legretta the Quick, Sync the Tempest, and the newest member Asch the Bloody. Together they lead the six divisions of the Oracle Knights respectively." Luke nodded as he absorbed all the information.

"The one missing was Asch the Bloody" Amelia noted, glancing to Luke. "He was the one who ambushed you guys on the Tar-" the blonde paused as she felt a pair of eyes on her. With a shiver down her spine she turned to see Jade glancing at her; and though his seemingly ever-present smile was still there, his red eyes glaring at her gave off a much more sinister feeling. Castelle took a step in between her good fried and the older man before speaking up.

"Either way, let's just focus on supplies right now shall we? We should focus on being prepared since it's most likely that we won't be able to avoid them." With that she cast a sideway glance at Jade, only to see that his expression had returned to normal. Amelia sighed in relief; even if they hadn't known each other for long, her instincts told her that being on Jade's bad side was unwise, to say the least.

With that, the large group divided into smaller gatherings: Jade, and Tear went about making a list of supplies, Guy did his best to entertain Luke with small talk about sword techniques and skills, the twins sat on the couch wearing identically bored expressions while they whispered between themselves, while Castelle, Amelia, and Cassandra caught up with one another with Tenshi comfortably perched on Castelle's shoulders.

*******Skit 1*******

*******Skit 2*******

As the hour came to a close, Cassandra made her way up to her room once again to check on the young religious leader that was resting in her bedroom. After a few moments he returned downstairs, looking a bit better than when he had left to rest. Jade approached the green-haired youth as he reached the bottom of the stairs. "I trust you're well enough to leave Fon Master?" Ion gave a small nod.

"Yes, sorry for making you all wait." Ion replied as he looked across the room to the group.

"No need to apologize Fon Master." Tear was the first to respond. Though many nodded, Castelle mentally noted that they couldn't leave either way because of the Oracle Knights presence in the city. A loud knock at the door caught everyone's attention, causing Cassandra to proceed to the door. The knock stopped for a moment before five specifically timed knocks proved the identity of those on the other side. Cassandra took a curious glance at Castelle and Amelia, who both gave a nod in return. The house resident proceeded to crack the door slightly, then sighed with relief at the sight of the dark-haired twins waiting on the other side. She stepped aside as the pair entered.

"The cost is clear, more or less." Ame reported as she looked to half of the group.

"It seems that all the Oracle Knights have left the city completely." Couer added as he looked at the other half. Luke stretched as he got up from his place on the small couch.

"So that means we can _finally_ leave now right? I'm sick of this tiny place." Castelle turned to him with a stern look, followed by many others in the group.

"Brother that was incredibly rude." Castelle scolded in a tone to match her stern glare. Luke flinched at her tone.

"But this place_ is_ tiny sis!" the older red-head immediately responded in his own defense. Tear stepped up to him indignantly.

"Luke, Cassandra has been kind enough to offer us her home at her own personal risk, and even fed us! Show more gratitude!" Guy nodded at melodist's words.

"They're right Luke," Guy began as he placed his hand on his young charge's shoulder. "You shouldn't talk that way about those who help you out." Luke looked to him angrily.

"Guy-!" Luke began, only to pause when Cassandra spoke up.

"Please, please, no fighting!" their host pleaded as waved her arms frantically, gaining everyone's attention. She paused once the realization that all eyes were on her. An apprehensive smile appeared as her face was dotted with a light red blush. "Um, thank you so much for your concern Ms. Tear, Sir Guy, Stella, but Sir Luke is right; the living quarters provided by the Order aren't particularly spacious. Besides, this isn't really my home, so there's no need for anyone to be offended."

Castelle frowned slightly, wanting to pursue the issue of her brother's manners, or lack thereof, but after a pleading look from their hostess, she decided not to further her discomfort and save the lecture for another time. "I suppose it is about time we get going regardless." Tear and Guy both looked to her, but she simply moved towards the front door, pausing only to offer a small bow to Cassandra. "Thank you so much for letting us impose. If there is anything we can do in the future, please let us know. " Cassandra waved her off.

"If I can ever help in the future, please let me know Stella. You know that this is the least I can do." Cassandra offered a sincere smile to which Castelle returned before motioning the rest of the group out. They followed one by one, each offering their own thanks, special mention going to the gruff '_Thanks_' from Luke as well as the _'It's been a fun at least_' offered by the twins; though Guy's cautious walk past her also warranted special attention. Soon only Amelia, Castelle, and Cassandra remained.

"Thanks again Cass," Amelia began as she patted their hostess on the back, "now you keep on behaving until we see you again, alright? Don't go doin' anything crazy now." Cassandra tilted her head slightly as her eyebrows furrowed slightly in confusion. Castelle sighed.

"She's joking." The red-head stated, causing her violet-haired companion blink at her absent-mindedly for a moment before the realization set in. She giggled slightly as Castelle continued, ignoring the girl's delayed reaction. "In all seriousness however, it was good to see you. And I do hope to see more inventions next time we're here. Your plans for Engave seemed quite well thought out." Cassandra's eyes lit up at the compliment.

"You really think so Stella?" The red head nodded in response.

"You know I'm not one to bother with false praise. If I were you, I'd even consider presenting these to the people of Engave as the winter months come in." Castelle explained. A look of dread spread across her face.

"O-Oh Stella, I-I couldn't do that…" her voice trailed off a bit as a shiver came down her spine; the mere thought of actually discussing one her simple gadget ideas to a large group of people from Engave terrifying her. "Besides, my Birthday Score called for a peaceful year of routine as we move from mission to mission. I won't even be here for much longer. We move on to Baticul in only a few days..." Castelle and Amelia couldn't help their small frowns from appearing at the statement; but before Amelia could start her normal lecture, the younger girl spoke up.

"Even so, please keep that idea in mind. It could prove to be quite valuable one day, despite what the score may say at this point." Cassandra nodded, but before she could respond, a loud call from Luke for them to "_hurry it up already_" cut ahead of her response. The young preacher's daughter merely smiled and bid them a final goodbye, waving as they both left the house.

The pair quickly made their way to the group that waited just a little ways away, near the town square. They quickly set about forming groups in order to quickly gather the items on the list, the only exception being Amelia, who ran off to check on Furbar.

*******Skit 3*******

It wasn't but an hour before the group had gathered what they needed and rendezvoused back near the front gates of town. After confirming that each group had found everything they had needed, Luke turned and quickly made his way towards the gate to leave.

"Since we're done in this place let's go ahead and get a move on!" Luke declared as he continued on. "The sooner we leave, the sooner me and sis get home!"

"Um, I'm sorry to trouble you," Ion piqued up, causing Luke to pause and look back, "but would it be alright if we stopped here to rest for the night?" Luke turned his body to face the boy. He looked the young religious leader up and down before sighing.

"Well I guess you do look pale again." Luke noted bluntly, causing Ion's eyes to fall to the ground.

"I'm sorry…" was all he could offer the group. Luke sighed again as he ran a hand through his hair exacerbated.

"You sure are a bother you know that?" Luke groaned; but before the others could protest, Luke pushed on. "I guess we really don't have a choice but to rest at the inn." Castelle couldn't help but smile at her brother's small showing of kindness; he did have a heart, even if it was difficult to notice under the layers of bad manners, and Castelle was proud of him for it. The group soon made their way back to the inn and purchased a few beds for the night. They made their way to the back of the inn which, much to Castelle's pleasure, was completely empty. As each member began to drop their bags by their chosen beds, Jade approached Ion, who was sitting quietly on the edge of his bed.

"By the way Ion, where did they take you when they abducted you from the Tartarus?" the Malkuth colonel inquired.

"To the sephiroth…" the young leader replied calmly, causing everyone to stop their tasks and turn to the boy. Luke, however, only raised an eyebrow.

"The sephiroth…?" the young noble muttered aloud to himself. His sister quickly stepped up beside him.

"The sephiroth's are the world's ten most powerful fon slots brother." Castelle stated, looking up at him with a small smile. Guy nodded from behind her.

"They're the planet's vital points Luke. Places where Memory Particles, a kind of planetary fuel, concentrate and fonons gather easily." Luke turned slightly red at all the sudden attention.

"I-I knew that!" the boy exclaimed as he crossed his arms. "You all don't have to launch into an explanation like I'm ignorant!" Castelle simply smiled at him as Jade looked at Ion inquisitively.

"What did they do there?" The older man pressed.

"I can't say, that's confidential to the order." Ion replied bluntly, causing Castelle to raise an eyebrow. Luke clicked his tongue.

"You always say that. It's really starting to get on my nerves." Luke stated as he clenched his fist. Ion glanced up to him from his spot on the bed.

"I'm sorry." The green-haired boy replied in a manner similar to his previous statement, only causing Castelle's curiosity to grow at his odd behavior. Luke however, merely shook his head with annoyance, before pausing at a memory.

"Hey Jade," the boy began as he glanced up at the soldier, "how are you feeling? Is your body doing okay, I mean, with that fon slot seal and all." Jade actually took on an expression of slight surprise at the sudden question, only to close his eyes afterwards.

"Well naturally my strength is diminished; my body's fon slot seals have been sealed after all." Mieu hopped up into the air, and using his ears like wings, flew over to Luke's side.

"You're so considerate master!" the small monster exclaimed proudly, only causing his master's face to turn nearly as red as his hair. The audible snickering from the twins didn't help ease the young noble's embarrassment either.

"I am not!" Luke declared stubbornly as he pushed Mieu to the ground roughly. "It'd ust be a pain if the old man went and keeled over on us is all." Guy chuckled slightly.

"Aw, you're blushing Luke" the swordsman noted with a hint of teasing in his tone. Amelia nodded from her place beside Castelle.

"How cute" she whispered to Castelle, though Luke heard it and gave her a harsh glare.

"I. Am. NOT. Blushing!" Luke exclaimed, putting strong emphasis on each word. The twins perked up a bit, a sly smile on each of their faces.

"Really~?" Ame cooed to Luke, causing him to turn to the pair.

"Because we can see the red from here~" Couer followed by them both breaking out into a fit of snickering. Luke clenched his fist, his face's blush now a mix of embarrassment and anger.

"Shut up both of you!" He growled to the pair. They both calmed their snickering and turned to look at Luke, only to get a glimpse of his sister standing behind him. One glance at her stance- arms crossed, foot tapping, and narrowed eyes- told them to stop. Like a mirror of one-another, they raised their hands in defeat, prompting Luke to give a "_hmph_" in satisfaction. Jade took the pause in dialogue as a chance to finish his earlier conversation.

"Though it may take awhile to break the seal, my abilities are on a whole different level to begin with. Even with the restriction, I imagine I won't have any trouble keeping up the rest of you." Luke turned back to Jade, his blush gone but annoyed expression prevalent.

"Man you're obnoxious…" the redhead noted aloud, wondering why people had lectured him about being rude instead of the arrogant Malkuth soldier. Castelle and Amelia had to resist the urge to nod at the boy's observation, though the twins could be heard muttering "_I'll say_" and something about team spirit; though who said which was anyone's guess. Even Guy and Tear had to hold their tongues. Jade merely shrugged at the reaction however.

"My apologies. It's simply in my nature to be honest" came the colonel's reply. Castelle sighed inwardly.

'_Or rather, it's your nature not to care about other's feelings on the matter_' she noted mentally, disliking that she could understand the man's point of view. Luke simply rolled his eyes.

"Well then let's leave Ion in the hands of the great and powerful colonel since he obviously doesn't need any of us." Luke suggested, already walking past the group towards the door. Castelle looked to him questioningly.

"Brother, where are you going?" Luke stopped as he walked up to his sister.

"Out to look around. This place is way different compared to Engave; I want to check it out." Luke explained. "Come with me sis." Tear shook her head and walked over to the boy.

"It's not a good idea to take unnecessary risks like that" the sandy-haired melodist explained before leaning towards him. "Have you forgotten that the both of you are still in enemy territory?" she asked in a hushed tone. Luke crossed his arms stubbornly.

"I didn't forget; and I'm not going to do anything risky." Luke snapped back, causing the Tear to glare in return.

"You say that now, but you'll most defiantly end up making a commotion just like in Engave." Luke's shot her glare right back, but a pat on the back from Guy caused him to pause.

"Luke, why don't I go along with you? We can look at the sites together; and that way, Tear wouldn't have to worry." Guy suggested, glancing to Tear (who was on the exact opposite side of Luke) to see her reaction. Luke however, only turned away annoyed.

"I don't need a babysitter Guy. I'm fine on my own." the young noble asserted as he stomped over to the door, only to pause and look back to Castelle. "You coming sis?" Castelle waved him off slightly.

"Sorry Luke, but I think I'd rather just sit in the square and enjoy the peace and quiet" she responded regretfully. "But I'm sure Guy would be great company to have along with you." Luke clicked his tongue, obviously annoyed at being dismissed.

"Tsk, whatever" was all he said before heading out the door, followed by Guy. Tear hesitated a moment before deciding it'd be best for her to follow as well, just in case. After the three had exited, Castelle turned to the twins.

"Would you two like to join me?" the young noble inquired sweetly. "It's been quite a while since I've seen you two and I'd love the chance to catch up. I'm sure Amelia feels the same way as well." The twins both raised an eyebrow at the demand hidden in her sweet demeanor, and for a second they played with the thought of refusing her request simply to see her reaction. However, since they knew that knew that the chance to talk in private with the girl may not come again for awhile, so they both nodded with small smile of their own.

"That sounds wonderful." Couer replied happily as he stood up from the bed.

"Yes, we have so many stories to tell!" Ame noted as she stood from her place on the bed. Both walked over towards the young red head, followed by Amelia. Castelle smiled and turned to Jade.

"We leave Ion in your capable hands Colonel Curtiss." Castelle stated as the group made their way out the door with Tenshi at their heels.

While it wasn't quite sundown, their long shadow preceding them to the entrance of the town's square silently informed the small group that twilight would soon be on its way. As they quietly entered the brick-paved pathway that lead to the square, they all took in the town in different ways. A gentle smile found its way to Amelia's lips at the sight and sound of children running around the flowers and benches, laughing as they tried to get in as much fun as possible before being called in for dinner. Ame's ambiguous gaze took in the sight of a few gruff and shady men talking in one of the alleyways, their backs turned on the public and heads down so as not to attract attention. Couer's enigmatic expression didn't waver as he watched a group of soldier lug large crates of gunpowder to somewhere deeper in the city, their faces covered in sweat and eyes narrowed in focus as they made their preparation for a seemingly inevitable war. And last but not least, Castelle methodically scanned the area for a quiet, preferably secluded, place that they could conduct their business; her eyes narrowed in focus for the task at hand.

Once the group finally found a place to sit- a series of benches near edge of the square and hidden away by bushes- they all took their places; Castelle sat in the center of the bench with a twin on either side of her while Amelia stood behind the bench and kept a look out to make sure no one ventured too close. The twins immediately began their report.

"So as we stated in the letter," Ame began as she pulled out a few papers from her wing-pack, "we believe we've located the third site deep within the Zao Ruins." The black-haired girl handed the papers over to Castelle, who began to scan over their contents. "Furthermore, we found the seal of a sephiroth down there, further proving the likelihood that the site is nearby." Castelle nodded as she finished the second page of reading.

"Seems compelling enough." Castelle noted as she continued looking at the remaining papers. "But more importantly, did you bring a sample of Accendo Aurora?" Couer nodded as he pulled out small metallic box no larger than an inch on each side, with four buttons on the top. After pressing each in certain order, and a few twice, a small click could be heard. He gently pulled the top off and handed it to Castelle. Castelle reached her fingers in and pulled out a small crystal, no bigger than her thumb, and held it in between her thumb and forefinger as she examined it closely. It glistened a deep amber color as it was hit with the rays of the slowly descending sun; it's glow only hindered by it's rough edges that interfered with the streams of light entering or exiting the small jewel.

"Well it certainly looks the part." Amelia noted, taking a moment from her job to glance at the crystal. "Now you just have to put it to the test." Castelle nodded as he placed the small object into the center of her palm. She took a deep breath and focused her thoughts onto the fon slots found on the edge of each of her fingers and thumb. Without any trouble she gathered a very small amount of fifth fonons to each fon slot. After a moment the small crystal in the center of her hand began to glow slightly before beginning to dissipate, the fifth fonons that it comprised of surrendering it and flowing to the young mage's fingertips.

"Perfect." Castelle concluded as she released the fonons from her fingertips, causing the crystal to stop its flow of fifth fonons from escaping. "This is exactly what we're looking for." She placed the remainder of the crystal back into the box and handed it back to the boy next to her. "Job well done both of you." The twins nodded in unison before giving a small "_Thank you~_" in reply. Castelle gathered up all the papers and handed them back to Ame. "So did you send word to Kai's group about this yet?" Both nodded.

"Yes, the day we sent your letter we sent one to him." Couer explained as he closed the box again. "They sent word back that they'd be leaving their investigations at Ortion Caverns to check our findings. I'd imagine they'd already be in Chesedonia." Castelle's eyes closed as she nodded.

"Good…" she replied, forcing herself to keep the conviction in her voice the same as before, despite images of the blue-haired fighter flooding her mind. She pushed out each thought of him before opening her eyes to continue speaking. "Now, I have a new mission for the both of you." They looked to her curiously, tilting their heads opposite ways.

"And what would that be, little princess?" they inquired in unison. Castelle pushed away the annoying title for the moment.

"As I'm sure you've both noticed," the noble girl began, her eyes focused forward, "the order seems to be scrambling desperately due to Ion's sudden absence. It seems quite clear that, in one way or another, they weren't expecting this. They seem to be uncoordinated in their efforts to get him back; reacting and acting accordingly to him being on the Tartarus rather than being able to cut it off in a more strategic location." The twin's golden eyes both flickered with understanding as cruel smiles curved their lips upwards.

"Even further damning," Castelle started again, thinking back to the ambush they suffered at the bridge of the Tartarus, "is their use of all six of the God-Generals to take down a single Malkuth ship. It seems that even most of each general's division has been brought with them. If they had any inkling of what was happening, it would be ridiculous to send the six executive officers for such a mission. The only way it makes sense is if they felt they couldn't afford to fail." She paused a moment to look between the twins to be sure they were following. Their mischievous expressions confirmed her question before she ever needed to ask it. "Long version short, the Order of Lorelei has spread itself thin in its panic." The twins both chuckled.

"So then…" Ame began gleefully as she stifled her snickering, "it's time for us to take advantage of this invitation~?"

"And finally get our hands on some premium information to speed us this little quest of ours?" Couer added just as elated as his sister about the job lining up before them. Castelle nodded, causing each of them to hop off the bench in front of the girl.

"Just say the words~" The two cooed in unison as they stood up back to back with their heads turned to her. Castelle looked up at both of them.

"I want you to go into the depths of the cathedral and find every piece of information you can on the sites as well as their deities." Castelle paused for a moment in thought as her eyes closed again. "And, if given the chance, I want you to look into anything you can about Commandant Van's movements." The two looked to her to her curiously, prompting her to explain. "As I said, there's something strange going on here. It would benefit us to know what's happening, and who in the order is truly trying to start a war. You two especially should be able to understand the kinds of problems both groupd would face if a war broke out." The twins nodded.

"When should we set out?" Couer asked.

"Tomorrow. First thing in the morning" she instructed them both. "You two will be taking Furbar and leaving for Daath as soon as the sun's in the sky. No detours, no distractions. And don't let anything stand in your way, understand?" The twin's wicked grins resurfaced.

"But little princess…" Couer began in a sickeningly sweet tone.

"… what if we run into your brother dearest?" Ame finished as she hugged her own brother.

"What if he stands in our way?" they cooed out in unison while they hugged. Castelle stiffened slightly, but quickly relaxed and narrowed her eyes at the black-haired jokers in front of her.

"You very well know what I have to say about that." Castelle stated, her tone lowering. This tone only caused the two to snicker more.

"How unfair, how unfair!" Ame exclaimed laughing. "Even though you say you hate him so much-!"

"'_Traitor, traitor_,' is what you always say," Couer continued as he tried to stifle his fit of giggles, "yet you still won't allow us to hurt him?"

"How indecisive!" they mocked merrily as they cried out in another fit of laughter and fell to their knees laughing.

"Enough!" Castelle commanded as she stood from her bench. The twins laughter immediately stopped at the sound of the girl, and both turned to look at her.

Neither of the twins had realized exactly how long the group had been out, and they were both surprised to notice that the blue sky had already turned pink with streams of orange and purple clouds dotting it's sky. Even more surprising was the eerily calm that had settled into the city. The laughter of children had gone and the chatter of the townsfolk had died down and faded away. Only a few lone echoes of stragglers rushing home or closing up shop remained; the town square now as forlorn as a graveyard. And heading the burial ground was none-other than Castelle, standing bathed in the pinkish-orange light. Though contrary to her petite figure, her shadow now stretched over the pair still on the floor. Her eyes had hardened, narrowed into a condescending gaze while her posture stood strait and stiff; the appearance of the upper class. The twins quietly looked up to her with a mix of surprise and awe.

"Now, if you've had your laugh," Castelle stated calmly, her tone laced with venom, "perhaps you'd like to get off the floor and assure me that you'll complete the mission I've given you." The twins expressions quickly changed from surprise to mischievously elated grins.

"She's appeared!" the two declared in unison. "Our little Red Queen has appeared once again!" Castelle's cold expression gained slight annoyance. Both shot up happily and offered her a bow. "We're here to serve you your highness~" Castelle gave a small huff.

"Then shut your mouths and prove it" Castelle ordered in a low, disdainful tone. "You needn't worry about the god-general's since they're all focused on trying to find Ion. So focus on obstacles that can kill you before I decide to." With that she turned around and headed back towards the inn, her patronizing glare proper posture still prevalent as she walked. Amelia followed behind her, and soon the twins popped up from their bowing positions and quickly caught up.

"That condescending expression painted softly on a doll-like face~" Ame cooed happily as she looked at Castelle with admiration.

"And a hardened rulers tone, so cold and authoritative, as though talking to the dirt beneath you~" Couer added dramatically as he faced the young red-head.

"That's why you're _our_ favorite toy~" both declared excitedly. Castelle resisted the urge to turn on her heal and give the pair a verbal lashing for referring to her a possession and continued on her path without a word.

"Sis, there you are!" the group heard a familiar voice call as the last rays of soft sunlight disappeared, the sky overtaken by a solid violet-blue. At the sight of Luke running up to them, Castelle allowed her demeanor to drop in favor of her previous, cheerful one. Luke slowed down as he neared them, his expression a mix of worry and annoyance. "Where were you? It's already getting late."

"My apologies brother," Castelle stated warmly, "but we seem to have gotten lost in talking. Did you have fun exploring the town today?" Luke perked up at the question and a child-like smile made its way across his face.

"It was actually pretty fun. Me and Guy checked out the weapon shops." Luke explained as they made their way into the inn.

"'_Guy and I_' brother." Castelle corrected with a gently tone. Luke only rolled his eyes and continued on about all the new weapons he had seen and tired out as Amelia opened the inn door for them all. They all stepped inside, and made their way towards their beds. After everyone got their chance to clean up, it didn't take long for everyone to settle in for the night; even the excited young red-headed noble, who fought off the sandman's efforts as valiantly as he could, began to feel sleepy as he chatted with his sister. Nonetheless Castelle stayed up with him, her calm exterior never faltering, until he drifted off into a peaceful sleep. She then gently pulled his covers over him before returning to her own bed and curling up in her sheets. Unlike her brother, she welcomed the fall of her eyelids, heavy with sandman's dust, and eagerly let sleep take her into, what she hoped would be, dreams much nicer than the day had been.

**A/N: **

**Don't forget to check out Castelle's picture by clicking the link in my profile! (For those that want to see her.)**

**I swear I thought this chapter was only going to be roughly 5500 words or so, honest. Then it turned out to be the longest chapter yet... **

**Anyway, there you have it, chapter 12~**

**I hope this chapter showcased everybody's personalities clearly. I really hope Cassandra came off as cute as I picture her to be…**

**Also, we learned a bit more about what Castelle's group is up to. Can you guys guess what's going on? And what did the twins say about Castelle hating Asch? Or about her being a toy? What about this other group centered around a boy named Kai?**

**All these question will defiantly be answered… sooner or later. Until then, I hope you liked this chapter. **

**Please review if you have the chance, as those are what keep pushing me to write this.**

**Skit 1: Hair Today**

**Castelle: So how have you been Cassandra? **

**Cassandra: Fine I suppose… **

**Amelia: Somethin' the matter? **

**Cassandra (Sweatdrop): N-No, Nothing at all… **

**Amelia: Come on now Cass, you can tell us. **

**Castelle (Frowning): Amelia, if she doesn't want to talk about it don't push her.**

**Amelia: But we're friends!**

**Castelle: And as such, we should respect Cassandra's wishes and not press. **

**Amelia (Frowning): But-!**

**Cassandra: Oh, please don't fight! I was just wondering about Stella's hair is all…**

**Amelia(Curiously): Stella's… Hair? (Surprised) Oh right! It's gone from black to red to you!**

**Castelle: Oh of course; to be honest, I usually dye my hair using ink. Unfortunately I didn't have the time to do so before this journey. **

**Cassandra: Oh I see. (Curious) But why do you dye it? Your hair is lovely as it is. **

**Castelle: I simply like it better that way. **

**Cassandra: Oh I see... Anyway, I think I'll check on everyone; excuse me. **

**Amelia(Frowning): Castelle, I don't think she bought that excuse. Are you sure it isn't better to just tell her? **

**Castelle: Her knowing I'm royalty could only get her into trouble; you know that as much as I do. **

**Amelia: I guess you right… But it still feels wrong… **

**Castelle: If you say so.**

_Gee Castelle, tell us how you really feel about lying to your friends._

**Skit 2: Talent **

**Amelia: So Cass, with all this moving around, have you been keeping up on your gadgets?**

**Cassandra: Well, just a few plans here or there… **

**Amelia: That's great! Why don't you show us one or two?**

**Cassandra: They're nothing to really get excited about…**

**Amelia: You're always too hard on yourself. You have a knack for gadgets! You should be more proud!**

**Castelle walks up: I agree with Amelia. You could be quite the talented inventor, if you ever decided to make some of your ideas.**

**Cassandra (blushing): Stella…**

**Amelia: Well, since we're stuck here for a little while, why don't you tell us about more about your ideas?**

**Cassandra: Well… I do have a small idea about helping the irrigation of Engave… If you'd like to hear more…**

**Amelia: Don't be silly, of course we want to hear more.**

**Castelle: Sounds like an interesting topic indeed. Please continue.**

**Cassandra (Smiling): A-Alright. **

**Skit 3: A What?**

**Luke(curious): Hey sis? **

**Castelle: Yes Luke? **

**Luke: What's a "Mission Preacher?" **

**Castelle: Oh you mean Cassandra's father? They're preachers for the Order of Lorelei. Unlike most however, mission preachers go to different cities and town every few months to preach Yulia's teachings. Their housing is owned by the order and they're given a small allowance for essentials. They usually go to towns that don't have their own church, but will often help out in the churches of bigger cities. **

**Luke: Huh… But why does the order need two kinds of preachers? **

**Castelle: Well I suppose the first reason is to still be able to keep the order's influence spread even in remote places that don't have the population for a church. It also assures the people that they can have their Birthday Score read to them every year.**

**Luke: Hmm…**

**Castelle: The Mission Preachers also report to the Order about the status of the churches they volunteer at. This lets them have constant feedback on the churches that have fixed priests, to make sure everything is running smoothly. There's also-**

**Luke(shouting): Gah! That's enough sis! Honestly, where do keep this info? **

**Castelle(surprised then smiling): My memory silly. You should practice using yours more often; like recalling politer ways to ask someone to stop talking.**

**Luke (blushing): Grr… Sorry sis… **

**Castelle: Apology accepted. Now let's hurry up and get the rest of the groceries.**


	13. Surprises at the Border

**AN:**

**Another late chapter -.-;; All I can say now is that I'm sorry. I want to update this fic more regularly but the rest of my life doesn't. Thank you all so much for being patient. I've made it another long one (I think the longest yet actually) so I hope that helps make it up to you all.**

**And I swear all the monsters mentioned in this chapter are real monsters in the game and that is really their names! Even the "Zombies!" I replayed the area in my game just to check all the names! **

**Onto replies: **

**Doveflight:**** Thank you! I hope you find this chapter written well and interesting too. And Castelle's other side is interesting; and this definitely isn't the last you'll see it! And there will be lots of OC's in this story, but I will try to space out their appearances so the group never stays too big. And as for romance with Castelle… you'll just have to wait and see ;) Sorry for how long this took! Thank you for the review!**

**Zero:**** Right here! Sorry it took so long! Thank you for reviewing!**

**Riku Uzumaki:**** Agreed. Agreed so much! It can literally get annoying to have to write about him b/c of how annoying he is. Thank you for reviewing!**

**AnimeCrazy88:**** I love hearing your theory about what their trying to find, but we'll have to wait awhile to see! But you're definitely right about the twins! They're the incarnate of "interesting" (and maybe "crazy" too.) Thank you for the review!**

**Joyfullyred: *Hands you a four ply* I hope it's not mean to say I'm glad the chapter was sentimental enough to make you tear up; that's what I was hoping for! And hopefully this won't be the last time you tear up too! (Am I a mean author for this...?) Anyway, thank you for the review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ToTA in any way! If I did, Ortion Caven wouldn't have been such a pain to find!**

Surprises at the Border

"_D-Don't call me that!_

_I'm not the princess,_

_I don't want to be a princess,_

_nor do I want to be treated like one!_

_I can handle myself just fine,_

_so don't interfere!"_

"_I know that you aren't really a princess…_

_however,_

_just this once,_

_please, allow me to serve and protect you,_

_as your faithful knight."_

Castelle's eyes fluttered open as streams of dappled sunlight fell onto her eyes. She shifted a bit before pulling away from her bed of moss and stretched, taking in a deep breath of the moist river air. The hints of pink and orange still painted in the sky told the girl that she had woken up only a bit after the sun had; she still had a bit of time before they had to leave. So for a moment she simply sat and listened to the sunrise symphony presented by the river.

The Fubras River was most certainly the conductor, Castelle reasoned, as its actions directed all the other performers around it. Today it was calm, which reflected in the calm air the entire area radiated. The flora throughout the area was blooming brightly, decorating the ground with bright reds and yellows of flowers, and adorning the trees with dark purple and blues of the fruits and berries just coming into season. The inviting display was complemented by the chorus of birds echoing from the sky above; their variety of squabbles, whistles, caws, and cries was as different as the great number of different birds that zipped through the early morning sky. Soon each one's cry became intertwined into a song all their own.

The creatures down below didn't fall short in their part of the performance. Many of the early risers were already up and about, contributing their parts of the song as they did. A large group of polwigles splashed around the shore-line of the river, trying to scare away three adult ribbit's that were trying to take over take control of the fishing area; the ribbits stood their ground, crying out as threateningly as they could in an attempt to scare the weak polwigles away. A tortoise lazed about in the river, watching the action as it swam just past the point where the shoreline dropped off into deeper waters, only letting out a threatening bellow when a pair of zombies came close to the river to get a drink. The zombies both let out a muffled cry in surprise before an uncoordinated scurry back into the hills; the grass crunching beneath them as they went.

The choir from the sopranos in the sky, as well as the chorus from the alto's down below intertwined in a tumultuous harmony; the steady babble of the river continuing to guide them as it flowed. Castelle couldn't help but smile as the chilly breeze came by, softly lifting up the loose leaves and flower petals, guiding them in a dance as they flew to the north.

"Well you woke up early" Amelia noted quietly as she stepped up to her young charge. "Hope you slept alright." Castelle simply nodded, not turning away from the sight of the river below the rocky campsite.

It had been three days since they had left St. Binah and headed out towards the Kaitzur Checkpoint. They had all been relieved when they reached the river the night before, marking them at past the halfway point to their destination. But since it was already sundown when they had reached the river's edge, they decided it be safest to make camp for the night, not wanting to risk anyone falling in the dark and being swept away by the current. Luckily they had found a good spot on high ground between a few boulders to rest.

"We've made pretty good time so far, wouldn't you say?" Amelia continued as she propped herself up onto a boulder next to Castelle, surveying the area; she was still technically on guard duty and didn't want to miss anything. Castelle finally broke her gaze from the scenery and turned to look up at her friend.

"Yes," Castelle began, pausing of a small yawn before continuing, "We've managed to get here a day early. At this rate we should be there in only two more days." It was true that they had been moving at a very steady pace, only having to stop to give Ion a break every now and then. Amelia beamed at the young noble.

"First the check point, then the port, and then onto Batical to talk with your uncle and with any luck, stop this war." Castelle nodded in agreement. Amelia let out a soft sigh as she gave the area another glance. "You know, I was pretty worried about the kind of progress we'd make after our rocky start out of St. Binah, but I guess the worry was for nothin' in the end."

"I can't blame you though" Castelle reassured the blonde as she thought back to the morning they left the city.

They had all risen early that day, some more willing than others, and had packed up their belongings before long. As everyone had gone to leave, Castelle stayed behind with the twins, instructing them to rendezvous back at Batical once they had collected all the necessary information. After a quick review of the route to Daath they had decided on, the three quickly caught up to the group outside the inn. It was when they approached they heard the commotion. Apparently, Tear and Luke had once again started to argue over who their true enemy was.

"I keep telling you it has to be that Mohs guy! Master Van would never try to do something like that!" Luke shouted at Tear, though his volume would lead one to believe that he was trying to inform everyone in St. Binah of his master's innocence.

"If the Six God-Generals are involved, it means my brother is the one trying to cause a war." Tear shot back as she glared at the red headed boy. The twins both sighed at Tear's conclusion.

"Actually…" Couer began, with an uninterested look, "the Six-God generals seem to side with the conservative faction of the order." Ame nodded in agreement.

"Yes, so Grand Maestro Mohs could just as easily be giving them, and Commandant Van, orders." Both sighed.

"You should really check your facts" they noted in unison, looking bored as could be. Neither batted an eye when Tear's glare reached them.

"Grand Maestro Mohs would never do such a thing" the sandy-haired melodist stated aggressively to the pair. Their unconvinced expressions prompted her to continue. "I can't give out any details about my mission for the Grand Maestro, but I can assure you that my mission is one of peace." The twins simply sighed at the remark.

"Gee, that's reassuring" was Ame's curt reply as she leaned back and put her hands behind her head. Couer did the same as he shook his head at the seventh fonist.

"Yeah, the girl who was trying to kill her own brother is swearing that she's on a mission of peace." He chuckled slightly. "Go figure." Tear's glare intensified.

"That's beside the point. The Grand Maestro only wishes for the fulfillment of the score!" Tear insisted. The twins chuckled slightly

"Sure he does" was all the said in return as they began to walk past her and towards the gate. Tear turned to face them as they walked away.

"It's true! The Grand Maestro would never think of doing something like this! He-"

"Hey! Master Van wouldn't try to start a war either!" Luke yelled out, stopping Tear mid-sentence. The seventh fonist turned her glare to the young noble.

"You're wrong; it's just the sort of thing my brother might do" she responded as her arms crossed.

"What are you saying?" Luke cried out angrily. "And what about you huh?" The young red-head stepped forward so he was directly in her face. "How do we know you're not some sort of spy working for this Mohs guy!? I don't see-" a gentle touch on Luke's arm caused him to pause and turn and look back. Castelle looked up at him from his side with a calm expression.

"Please, calm down little brother" his sister instructed in a tone that matched her expression. Guy placed a hand on Luke's opposite shoulder.

"She's right Luke; now's not the time to worry about Van or Mohs. Right now we have to get past the Six-God generals and prevent this war." Tear looked down at the blonde's words.

"You're right, I'm sorry." Tear conceited. Luke simply huffed and crossed his arms.

"I'm not about to accept the apology of anyone who badmouths Master Van!" Luke declared as he crossed his arms in a huff. Jade's characteristic grin widen slightly at Luke's announcement, and he reached both hands up in a shrug.

"Well now that that's been settled, shall we all get going then? It would be best to leave sometime today." With that that he turned to follow the twins towards the gate, prompting everyone to do the same. Guy gave the military officer an incredulous look.

"You're unbelievable…" the blonde muttered to himself as he walked. Jade seemed to have heard him though, as he flashed the young swordsman one of his trademark grins.

It wasn't until they reached the entrance to the forest and Furbar and Tenshi rejoined them that the twins announced that they were leaving.

"What do you mean you're leaving?" Luke asked as the twins walked up to Furbar.

"We mean we're leaving you guys now." Couer responded bluntly as he patted Furbar on the head.

"We actually have other obligations to fulfill you know." Ame added as she signaled Furbar to lean down so they could get on. Tear stepped up to the pair, causing them to pause.

"But you can't leave; we need your fighting abilities in case we face the god-generals again!" Castelle shook her head at the melodist.

"Tear, there's way too many of us." Castelle explained. "A group as large as this, with a giant griffon in our ranks as well, is easy to spot coming from a mile away. In the end we will be able to move much more covertly without them and Furbar here." Castelle moved and pat the griffon on his nose. "Besides, he's in danger every time we leave him alone in the woods. That's why I told them they could take him along with them." Tear turned back to Castelle.

"But…" Tear began, her sentence trailing off as she thought up a proper response.

"It actually makes sense if you think about it." Guy chimed in. "We can't move well in a crowd with this many people, and especially not with Furbar in tow." Guy turned his attention over to Jade. "What do you think?" Jade pushed his glasses up in thought.

"Well as much as I'd like to keep the extra force, it would probably be best to work with a smaller group for the time being. However," Jade's expression hardened a bit as he looked to the pair of black-haired twins, "I trust you both understand the sensitive nature of this mission and will act accordingly?" The twins rose an eyebrow at the man's words.

"Do you mean for us not to tell anybody?" Ame asked as she tilted her head slightly.

"As though anybody would believe that Fon Master Ion, leader of the Order of Lorelei, is out roughing it in the woods with a motley crew consisting of soldiers, commoners, and royalty." Couer noted with a hint of irony.

"Yeah, Ion's on an extended camping trip while being chased around by his subordinates, the six god generals." Amelia added sarcastically. "People would call us crazy!" Jade gave off his usual cheery laugh.

"I suppose that is true enough." Jade admitted as the two finished getting onto the monster's back.

"We'll meet back up with you all in Batical alright?" Couer explained with a smile. "Assuming that you make it there alive~"

"Yes, please don't go dying on us~" Ame added with a grin of her own. "That'd just be a terrible end to this little tale." A sweat-drop found its way to most of the group.

"What kind of thing is that to say!?" Luke growled at the twins.

"An honest one!" both replied without hesitation. With that they both gave a wave to the group. "Bye-bye~" the cooed in unison before signaling Furbar to take off; before another word could be said the great beast spread his wings and began ascending into the air. It gave a caw to the group before gliding away, heading North-West.

"Honestly," Amelia began again, tearing Castelle away from her memories, "I was really worried Luke and Tear's bickering would really slow us down. I feel like they did nothing but argue that entire first day." Castelle couldn't help but chuckle.

"They did; they argued until they went to sleep, then woke up and argued some more" the young girl recounted with a hint of amusement in her voice. "Let's just hope their little truce holds up until we get back to Baticul." Amelia nodded. Both soon fell back into silence, choosing instead to focus on the sights and sounds around them. They didn't talk anymore until it was time to wake the others a short while later. After a quick breakfast, made-up mostly of the nearby fruits and vegetables, the group set off on the challenge of crossing the river.

Unsurprisingly, all the monsters Castelle had noted earlier were not happy to have humans cross into their territory. Without the intimidation that Furbar gave the team, they found themselves attacked more often now than before; The upside of this being that the entire group had gotten used to fighting with one another as a result of all the recent practice. Guy and Luke took the front lines, taking out the smaller creatures with just a few swings of their swords. Tear and Castelle took the center along with the fon master-who held onto Mieu-, alternating between mid ranged attacks with their knives and healing; though Castelle also threw in an offensive spell here and there while Tear carefully laid our fields of fonons for the others to use to use to their advantage. Tenshi also stayed in the center as well, sticking close to the fon master as a last line of defense just in case something broke through. Jade and Amelia brought up the rear. Amelia focused on protecting those in the center as well as Jade, while Jade primarily casted the few offensive spells that he had recently regained, defending himself with his spear as necessary.

Overall it had proven quite effective with dealing with any threat that had appeared thus far, and they continued to press on at a good pace; only having to rest for the young fon master who lost his breath so easily. His weak constitution had Amelia worried, though it left Castelle more suspicious than anything. Having a weak constitution was one thing; however, Ion's frailty lead Castelle to believe that there could be more to the story. The young red head had come to believe that Ion was either much sicklier than he was letting on- hard to believe since he seemed perfectly fine when well rested- or there was an even deeper secret the boy was keeping. And as much as she didn't want to believe it, when considering that he seemed to have forgotten her, evidence was piling up supporting the latter conclusion.

Castelle pushed the thoughts back and focused on the battle ahead of them. "Zephyr!" the young fonist called out, a weak whirlwind conjuring at her call, knocking a ribbit off balance once it made contact. "Now Luke!"

"Right!" Luke called as he rushed up to the creature, sword in hand. "Lightning Tiger Blade!" he called, absorbing the leftover fourth fonons from his sister's attack as he dealt the monster a finishing blow. With that the remaining monsters fled back into the river, quickly swimming away. After a moment everyone relaxed, content that the monsters were gone for the moment. Castelle walked up behind her brother, careful to watch her footing on the river rock they now stood on.

"You're improving brother; with a little more practice you'll be a master at using fields of fonons to your advantage." the young girl praised with a sweet smile. "I'm very proud of you." Her brother couldn't help but smile proudly.

"Heh, this is nothing." Luke replied, trying to hide his enthusiasm; he had put up such a fuss when Jade and Castelle had brought up using fields of fonons a few days back, he didn't want to show how excited he was to be seeing the results now. "It's not even that hard to do. Just you wait and see; I'll become the greatest at this in no time." Mieu glided over to the pair and hovered near Castelle.

"Does that mean you've finally figured out how to tell when a field of fonons is strong enough to use master?" Luke's turned into a glare; sure, he hadn't quite figured out how to actually tell when he could use a field of fonons or not, but the last thing he wanted was the little blue nuisance to remind him –and everyone else- of that.

"I don't want to hear anything from someone who can't do a thing!" Luke growled, startling the small creature. Mieu looked down sadly before flying back over to Ion, who caught the little cheagle and held him in his arms.

"I also couldn't be of any help." Ion admitted to Luke. "I'm sorry." Luke looked away annoyed. "Anyway, why are there all of these monsters around anyway?"

"Rivers are always gathering spots for monsters Luke." Amelia answered as she sheathed her sword. "Since water brings in fish and helps fruit grow, monsters of all shapes and sizes love to gather. We're just lucky we're traveling after flood season, or this would have been impossible." Luke blinked curiously as they began to cross the river using the rocks once again. When he questioned why it would have been harder to cross during flood season, his answer came in the form of Guy lecturing the entire party of the dangers of the water. Amelia backed up the blonde swordsman on his points, while Luke simply seemed annoyed about once again being lectured.

Not long after they reached the other side, Tenshi let off a loud growl. Castelle and the others paused and glanced at the small monster; Tenshi's ears were twitching all around as her head hung low and her eyes darted around. Tehshi would normally let out a cry to alert when monsters or bandits were near, but this reaction meant this was more than your ordinary monster or two, Castelle reasoned, and she turned back to her traveling companions. "Be on guard, this isn't normal for her." The others nodded as they began to press on cautiously. It wasn't until they moved under the rock formation that the shadow darted past them, and stopped on Luke.

It was thanks to Guy's quick reaction that Luke was shoved out of the way just as the giant creature crashed into the ground where the red-head had just been standing. It released a thunderous roar as it faced the group, prompting everyone to draw their weapons.

"A liger!" Tear exclaimed as she looked over the familiar striped yellow beast. Guy looked past it to see a small figure standing behind it; their bright pink hair and strange doll in their hands betraying any secrets to their identity.

"It's Arietta the Wild!" the blonde exclaimed, notifying the others. "They've found us!" The young God-General took a step towards the group, a look of detest carved onto her face.

"I won't let you get away" she announced indignantly, standing ready for a fight. Ion stepped up to the front of the group, Tenshi staying by his side, growing aggressively as her eyes locked with the monster in front of them. It would be an amusing sight to see such a small creature growl unflinchingly at something 100 times her size, if not for the danger they were all in.

"Arietta, please let us go! You must understand that we can't allow the war to happen." Ion pleaded, causing a flash of sadness to cross the young girl's face.

"I want to help you Ion," she began looking before her expression hardened again as she looked at the rest of the group, "but those people are my enemy!" The girl clenched her doll tighter as her look of anger intensified. "They killed my mommy!" The group, save for Jade, took on a collected expression of surprise mixed with confusion.

"Whoa," Luke began, speaking the question on everyone's mind, "when did we ever do something like that!?" The girl looked down, her expression softened as her sadness showed through.

"Mommy's home was burned down, so she moved into the cheagle woods;" she retold, looking at the ground as though she could see something no one else could, "she was just protecting her children, my brothers and sisters…" Castelle's eyes narrowed as Amelia's eyes widened as the realization struck.

"Does that girl mean that Liger Queen back in woods?" the blonde girl asked in disbelief. Ion nodded.

"Arietta was raised by monsters after losing her parents in the Hod war." Ion explained as he glanced back to the rest of the group. "She was recruited to the Oracle Knights because of her ability to speak with monsters." The group glanced among themselves until Luke mumbled out what most all of them were thinking.

"Th-then that liger we killed was…" he trailed off, not wanting to finish the thought, so Arietta finished for him.

"That was mommy!" she cried out hatefully, drawing everyone's attention back to her. "I won't ever forgive you… I'll chase you all to the ends of the earth, and kill you!" she vowed, her tone reflecting her fierce expression, displaying her animal upbringing. She quickly began to raise her doll, gathering fonons for the first strike, causing the group to tense, preparing for the battle ahead.

A thunderous roar from the earth shattered the tension between the enemies as the earth shook underneath their feet, quickly followed by a purple mist erupting in streams from the ground below. Tenshi and the liger both quickly recoiled at the scent of the purple substance. The young god-general collapsed to her knees as the rest of the group shakily braced themselves. Arietta shifted from her spot, trying to regain her offensive position, only to be struck by a stream of the vapor alongside her liger companion. With a loud cry she fell to the ground, as did her ally. Luke took a step back at the sight, despite the ground still shaking, while Castelle began to cough violently.

"It kills you if you breath it in!?" the teenage boy exclaimed in terror. "What the hell is this stuff!?" He glanced towards his sister but Tear was the first to respond.

"It's the miasma; but if you don't breath in a large amount of it over a long period of time, you'll be fine." Tear assured with a firm tone. "So let's just get out of-"

The melodist was cut-off as the ground beneath them began to sink down due to the ground's trembling. Luke turned back to Tear as he unsteadily clung to Ion. "N-Now what!?" Tear clicked her tongue and raised her staff before beginning a chant. She quickly began to gather seventh fonons as she she began her hymn. Jade gave the fonist a questioning glance while Ion looked to her stunned.

"Th-That hymn-" the young fon Master began in disbelief, "is Yulia's Fonic Hymn?" As though somehow trying to answer the young leader's question, a glyph appeared under Tear. It shined brightly before the fonons gathered rushed outward, pushing back the miasma along with it. As the group looked around in astonishment, Castelle struggled to get a handle on her coughing.

"I've applied a vibration identical to the inherent vibration of the miasma." Tear explained to the group, regaining everyone's attention. "But it won't hold very long." Jade's eyes lingered on Tear for a moment, weighing his options, before Castelle's coughing broke his thoughts.

He glanced over to the girl, her mouth covered and eyes narrowed in focus on the ground as she tried to suppress and muffle the noise. The colonel's eyes met with the girl's for just a moment, only for her to turn away; clearly her pride was hurt from being seen in a weakened state. It was simple to reason that she was having some sort of adverse reaction to the miasma; they needed to leave quickly. He adjusted his glasses with one finger before turning his attention on the fallen god-general; her small form still collapsed on the ground. Without hesitation he summoned his spear from his arm to his hand, and then began walking towards the girl. It wasn't until Luke called out for him to stop that he paused.

"H-Hey! Stop!" Luke cried out to the man, his tone anxious. "How can you attack someone unconscious and defenseless?" The man sighed inwardly; he hated having to explain things, especially simple things like this.

"If we let her live, she'll come after us again." Jade commented dryly, not bothering to look at the boy. The redhead bas taken aback by the comment, but before he could respond, the Tear spoke up.

"You really are soft." Tear spoke aloud, causing the redhead's concern to give way to anger.

"Shut up you cold-" Luke began, only for Ion to step up to Jade, interrupting him.

"Jade, please let her go;" he pleaded to the colonel. "Arietta was originally one of my Fon Master Guardians." The oldest member of the group sighed and dismissed his weapon.

"… Very well fon master." Jade said in a calm tone, though he was more than a bit displeased at the turn of events. It was only made worse by Guy insisting that they move their young enemy away from the area in case the miasma reappeared; not that he could argue since he was already letting her live.

Once she was moved, the group hurriedly turned to leave, moving swiftly past the obstacles and monsters alike. The only thing slowing them down was concern for Ion's health, as well as Castelle's. Though her coughing had died down, and she insisted that she was fine, the others were still a bit worried about her; this was especially apparent for Amelia, who had tried to insist on carrying her part of the way. After roughly the seventh time Castelle had refused Amelia had given up on asking, but did force Castelle to stay closer to Ion and take up a less supportive and more defensive roll in any of the fights they couldn't avoid.

Due to the threat Arietta posed, the group managed to shave nearly an entire day off of their trip, nearing Kaitzur by early morning on the day they were due to reach there around midnight. Only a short while after dawn broke, the group stepped into the city; and though they weren't nearly finished with their trip, the entire group was relieved to have made it to the checkpoint. Though for a pair of young redheads, the relief was short-lived.

"Please o please let me through!" the familiar girlish voice pleaded loudly, gaining the attention of the group of travelers. They soon spotted the pink-clad source of the voice, standing in front of a Malkuth soldier. Her pleas seemed to fall on deaf ears however, as he turned and left her, leaving her to drop her her head and shoulders in disappointment before turning away from him, completely oblivious to them standing only fifteen feet away. "You better watch your back…" the Fon Master Guardian threatened aloud, causing some of the group to glance to one another apprehensively.

"Anise, Luke can hear you." Ion noted with a smile. Anise's head shot over to the group at the sound of Ion's voice and, after a moment of realization, she clapped her hands together and smiled happily.

"Oh! It's my darling! My prince!" Anise cried out happily before lunging at Luke, capturing the young man in a back-breaking grip; despite Luke pulling away from her, the girl held on tightly. (While Castelle cringed inwardly at the sight and Guy shuddered at the sight, muttering something about women under his breath.) "I'm so glad you're safe! I was so worried about you!" Luke finally pried himself out of the girl's grasp before responding.

"We were worried as well." Luke noted. "They said you were fighting monsters and fell from the Tartarus." Anise nodded as Ion spoke up.

"Poor thing must have been terrified." Ion explained, gaining the group's attention. "She screamed, 'I'll kill you bastards!' as she fell." Anise quickly turned to him, a scowl carved onto her face.

"Fon Master, please! Shhh!" She growled, causing Amelia to chuckle. After verifying that Anise had kept the imperial letter safe, (as well as verifying that Jade was "mean" for caring more about the letter than Anise's safety) Tenshi perked up a bit, ears twitching and eyes towards the sky, while Tear brought up another problem,.

"How can we proceed?" Tear questioned to no one in particular. "Neither of us have passports…" Luke scoffed and began walking towards the guards while a bird flew out of a nearby tree, satisfying Tenshi's curiosity to the noise above her.

"I'm not going to let something like that stop me when I've gotten this far." Luke stated matter-of-factly. "Just watch. Who needs passports?" Castelle took a few steps after him, prepared to talk him out of it, when a voice called out to them.

"You won't need a passport once you're dead!" the voice screamed out from somewhere above. But before anyone could find the source, the source leapt down from a nearby rooftop, diving strait for Luke; the young redhead hardly had a chance to draw his sword and attempt to defend with a parry- only to be thrown several feet away before he got a chance to see what hit him. He landed with a loud grunt after hitting his back hard, leaving him stunned. A new redheaded figure stood in his place, his back to the group of stunned travelers. Even Castelle had frozen in place at his sudden appearance. One member decided to take action though, and soon all four of the cat-like creature's feet carried her towards Luke. But just as she had jumped down, the enemy closed in on his dazed victim, snapping Castelle back to reality. With a new push of adrenaline the girl dashed forward towards the two, pulling out a knife as she ran, knowing she wouldn't make it in time.

"Brother!" The girl cried out, causing Luke to stir as the attacker paused for a fraction of a second, resisting the urge to turn back to the young girl. Just as he forced himself forward towards his target, another obstacle appeared between him and his victim, clashing a sword against his own. Castelle paused at the sight, though Tenshi took the chance to run past the attacker and to Luke's side.

"Stand down Asch!" The commandant ordered his subordinate from behind his raised sword. Asch pushed with all his might against his commanding officer.

"Out of my way Van!" The God-General growled loudly as he tried in vain to push the man to the side. The older swordsman didn't relent in the least.

"What do you think you're doing?" Van asked dryly. "I don't recall giving you any orders like this! Stand down, now!" The God-General let out another growl before pulling back and sheathing his sword. After a few seconds of hesitation as he tried to look back, the redhead bolted away, keeping his back to them as he easily jumped over a nearby fence and out of sight. Castelle stared after him as a dazed Luke came to his senses. Tear drew her knife as she stepped toward her brother, gaining his attention.

"Tear, put your weapons away. This is a misunderstanding." Van stated firmly. Tear simply rose an eyebrow.

"A misunderstanding?" she questioned suspiciously. Her brother nodded.

"Yes. Once you calm down, and are ready to listen, come to the inn on the other side of the boarder." He handed a number of passports to Amelia. "These passports are from Duke Fabre; with all the spares I took just in case, you all should be able to pass." With that he turned and headed over the border. After a moment of silence between the group, Ion spoke up.

"Tear, let's listen to what Van has to say." Ion suggested as he looked at the sandy-haired melodist. "I think it's foolish to ignore a chance to resolve this with words instead of violence." Luke nodded as he placed a hand on his hip.

"Yeah! Seriously, how bloodthirsty are you?" Luke blurted as he began to brush off his pants with his free hand. Tear sighed at his words and turned to Ion.

"As you wish Fon Master." Tear stated calmly. With that it was silently decided that they should head inside of inn; everyone began to walk towards the border, save for Castelle, who was still staring after the path their enemy had taken to escape. Somewhere in her mind, she heard every word they said. Her hands were now resting at her side, but she still gripped the knife in her hand tightly; so tightly that her hand shook slightly from its intensity. It was only after Amelia placed a hand on her shoulder that Castelle tore her glance from his trail and headed with the group.

An anxious tension fell on the majority of the group, most filled with anticipation of what Van was going to say in his own defense, though one could never guess that with how Luke began to talk nonstop about how amazing Van's rescue had been. As they reached the other side of the no-man's-land, Castelle made a mental note to later teach her brother how to successfully read the atmosphere of a situation. They weren't more than ten steps from the gate before Tenshi sniffed the air and perked up. Amelia and Castelle heard a familiar voice call out to them; this one causing Castelle to cringe inwardly much like she did with Anise earlier.

"Gee, well what do ya' know; the little princess finally decided to show up!" a mocking tone announced. The group turned towards the source of the voice; a girl that looked slightly older than Amelia leaning on a nearby fence post took a step forward, as though to claim responsibility for her words, as she brushes a few strands of red hair from her face. There were two younger girls on either side of the one who had called out to them, their eyes lit up, excited at the sight of the redheaded royal. Amelia smiled and waved happily at the group, while Castelle sighed at the sight of the girls.

"Val…" Castelle muttered allowed as though the name left a bad taste in her mouth. Val grimaced at the name, and was about to say something as Castelle quickly put on a smile as she looked to the other two girls. "And if it isn't Nadia and Aidan! How are you?" Castelle greeted in a much cheerier tone. The young noble turned to the group. "These two are friends of mine." The two younger girls smiled at the introduction, one apprehensively, one energetically. Amelia sighed at the introduction, knowing Castelle and Val were only going to get worse from there.

"It's great to see you again Stella!" the shorter-haired girl exclaimed as she ran up to the noble clutching a staff tightly in her arms; the long green dress she wore bouncing slightly with each step she took. The other blonde-haired walked up behind the other and smiled too as one hand tugged a bit at the black shorts she wore underneath her purple mini dress.

"Yes, it's good to see you again Miss Stella…" She greeted in a much quieter tone. As Luke took a step forward to get a better look at the two, whose faces were covered a bit by their bangs, before his face scrunched in disgust.

"More twins?" Luke groaned loudly as he turned to his sister. "Just how many pairs of people do you know sis?" Castelle opened her mouth to respond only to pause before saying anything. She closed her mouth and shook her head with a sigh.

"More than you'd care to know about brother…" Castelle responded. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Jade adjusting his glasses slightly before his eyes glanced away from her; she wondered if he had done that consciously or not. But Castelle turned her attention back to the new group as their redheaded leader clicked her tongue.

"Tsk, fine, ignore me! But we still need to talk." Val stated as she pushed a lock of shoulder-length hair from her eyes, her voice betraying her uncaring demeanor by showing a hint of annoyance. Castelle muttered under her breath about how it's impossible to ignore someone while simultaneously talking with them before responding properly.

"Is that really necessary now Val?" Castelle asked in a polite tone with a smile. "You see, now's not a very convenient time right now and-"

"Tough. We need your help with somethin' right away." Val responded bluntly as she cut off her fellow redhead. The two dirty-blonde girls by her side looked at each other a bit apprehensively, clearly not very happy about their associate's rude behavior; one rubbed the back of her head, her short hair making it easy for her to do so, while the other apprehensively twirled a lock of her long hair around her fingertip. Castelle simply sighed, not surprised by the other girl's behavior in the slightest. She turned to the others.

" I'm sorry everyone, but would you mind going on to talk to Van without me?" Castelle questioned sweetly. "I really don't want to leave my friends when they need my help." Anise crossed her arms.

"Castelle isn't what we're doing a bit more important?" the young guardian asked as she looked at her (hopefully) future sister-in-law. Castelle gave her teammate a saccharine smile.

"You're just going to speak with Commandant Grants for now right?" Castelle began, her tone as sweet as her smile, "Well I believe that I can trust your judgment of his words. So while you do that, I'll sort everything out with my friends." Castelle looked to the rest of the group. "It's not all that important that I be there with you, right?" The group looked to one another. It was true that all they were going to do was hear out Van, and it wouldn't make a huge difference if the young noble was there or not. Despite this, Guy spoke up.

"Regardless Castelle, it's a bad idea for you to wander off right now. As we just saw, our enemies could be anywhere right now." Guy reasoned with her. Luke nodded.

"That's right sis! You saw what that guy did to me!" her brother exclaimed. "What if he's still around? What if he attacks you?" Castelle smiled reassuringly.

"Oh, I doubt that. He ran off on the other side of the border and I doubt he'd follow us knowing the commandant is nearby." Castelle explained. "Besides, I won't stray too far. We'll stick close to the inn, I promise." Luke went to contest again, not wanting to be separated from his sister for any reason, but was stopped when Guy put a hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be fine Luke," Guy reassured his charge. "Don't forget that Castelle has ventured out many times before. I'm sure she can take care of herself fine." Luke looked at him annoyed and sighed before turning back to his sister.

"Just hurry up and come meet us…" Luke half groaned/half whined to his sister. Castelle nodded and glanced over the rest of the group, who seemed to have accepted her decision. Amelia stepped up to the girl smiling.

"So then, why don't we get going?" Amelia asked as she looked at the group. Castelle however, shook her head at the suggestion.

"No Amelia; you go with the others. There's no need for both of us to go." Amelia looked at her surprised, as did most of the group, but as they exchanged glances, Amelia immediately understood Castelle's reasoning; she wanted her to report back whatever Van had to say.

"If you say so Stella" Amelia replied as she patted the younger girl's shoulder. "But just be sure to play nice." Castelle waved her off and nodded. It was then she noticed Luke's worried expression.

"It's fine brother. I won't be alone." Castelle reassured before turning to the smallest member of the group. "Tenshi" Castelle called, causing the little monster to perk up and run over to her side. Castelle looked back up to her brother. "I'll have Tenshi with me at all times, and I'll be with my other friends as well. I'll be just fine." Luke nodded.

"Well since that's been decided," Jade finally spoke up, gaining everyone's attention, "let's meet with Commandant Grants, shall we?" Though he asked, he began to walk ahead towards the inn, clearly not giving anyone the option to say no. Luke glared at the man while Guy sighed and muttered something. Both soon followed, though Luke gave his sister one last worried glance before Guy pushed him onward. Amelia smiled at them before giving the three girls a fond farewell and telling Castelle not to drag her heals. With that she turned to catch up to the rest of the group who had all began towards the inn. The instant they were out of sight Val roughly grabbed Castelle by the arm and began to drag her forward, the other two girls following close behind.

"And just who the hell are you referring to so casually?" Val spat out as they walked; the chains wrapped around the girl's waist from her weapon clinked together with each hard step Val took in her black boots. She adjusted them along with her black shorts so they wouldn't make so much noise. "How many times have I told you never to call me that again? It's Valerie to you half-pint!" Castelle smiled calmly as she allowed herself to be dragged along.

"Oh dear, did I do it again?" Castelle mocked as they reached a small alley between two storage buildings. "I guess your forgetfulness is rubbing off on me, since you also can't seem to remember my name." Valerie responded with a harsh shove, pushing Castelle into the alleyway, doing her best to make the younger girl trip. Castelle easily kept her balance however, and quickly turned to face her fellow red-head.

"Whatever brat;" Valerie spat out once again as she crossed her arms, "More importantly, what the hell gave you the idea that you have time for such a merry little vacation around the world?" Castelle's eyes narrowed slightly at the comment, though she remained silent, prompting Valerie to continue. "We may have finally found the third one, and you drop everything with nothing more than a letter from Ame and Couer? Did you really think that would be okay with us?"

"I seemed to have forgotten when I needed to get express permission from you to do something _Val_." Castelle responded calmly, putting emphasis on the other girl's nickname. "My brother was in danger, and I wasn't about to ask my own flesh and blood if it was alright for me to go and find him, much less _you_." Valerie took a threatening step towards her, prompting Tenshi to lower her ears and growl slightly in warning.

"You damn well know why dirt like you should ask before doing anything!" the older fighter nearly shouted as her hands flew into the air. "_I don't give a damn_ if it was your brother, mother, or fiancée in danger! You have more important things to be doing!" Aidan and Nadia looked between themselves nervously at how fast this was escalating. Castelle however, was still as calm and collected as before. She reached down and scooped up Tenshi in one arm

"What a coincidence, I didn't care if it inconvenienced anybody if I searched for my brother when he was in danger." Castelle remarked with an indifferent tone as she looked at Tenshi's tail-ring, further enraging Valerie.

"Why you little-"

"Royal Brat?" Castelle finished for her before she could say anything more vulgar in front of the two younger girls; though she still didn't bother looking up from the squares that adorned Tenshi's tail-ring. '_It appears that she's only low on fourth fonons._' Castelle noted inwardly as she examined the dull blue square. Valerie clutched her fists at the interruption.

"_Anyway_," the older redhead growled, "you're returning to Batical right?" Castelle nodded as she gathered fourth fonons slowly into her hand. "Well then, since you have to stop by Chesedonia, then you need to-"

"Absolutely not" Castelle replied curtly before the suggestion could even be made. A pale shine of blue could now be seen in her hand. Valerie was taken aback by her sudden answer.

"What? What do you mean?" the girl more yelled than asked. Castelle clasped her hand around Tenshi's tail-ring and the light from her hand faded.

"You want me to go to the site right away and perform the ritual right?" Castelle pulled her hand away from the creature's tail. The faint blue that was once in Castelle's hand was now in the small square. It lasted for a few seconds before fading away, though the metal within the square was now shining brilliantly. "I can't do it, plain and simple." Valerie opened her mouth, prepared to curse out the young girl before her, but Castelle pressed forward in a quiet tone. "I've recently gotten myself swept up in a mission to ensure peace between Kimlasca and Malkuth." Valerie paused for a moment before shaking her head.

"And who gives a damn about that?" the oldest of the group asked in annoyance. "What? Did you suddenly gain a heart and start giving a damn about all the peasant folk?"Castelle sighed as Tenshi crawled her way up onto Castelle's shoulder.

"First of all, while it is royal's duty to ensure the best for their people, we need to avoid war if we wish to continue making progress in this mission." At the sight of Valerie's confused look Castelle sighed again and placed a hand on her cheek. "Honestly, I know teacher focused on teaching you battle strategies, but do you think you could apply just a fraction of your endless energy to common sense?" Valerie scowled at her, but Castelle didn't waver in the least. "First of all, did you forget my position within my country?" Castelle reminded in a low tone. "If war breaks out, it will be nearly impossible for me to break out of my manor."

"Then you just won't go back!" Valerie asserted, trying to poke holes in Castelle's reasoning. The younger redhead simply shook her head.

"Even if I did stay on the run, what would be the point? With a war raging, all trade between the nations would shut down; it would be impossible for us to cross over the borders." Castelle retorted, slightly annoyed at having to explain such a basic concept to someone older than herself. "Not to mention all the information about possible site locations I gather while I'm in Batical." Valerie couldn't deny any of the girl's words; they didn't know where at least half of the remaining sites were. They needed to be able to gather information about and travel to investigate different places. And one of their most potent sources they had was the reports Castelle had access to in Batical. Since so much information from all over Kimlasca had to be reported to higher ups within Batical, and Castelle's position granted her easy access to much of that info, it was a source they couldn't afford to lose so easily. Not that she'd ever let Castelle know that she was right.

"So…" the short-haired Nadia began, breaking the short silence that had fallen upon them, "you know a way to stop all of this from happening?" Castelle nodded.

"You saw my traveling companions, correct?" the young mage asked as she turned to Valerie. The older redhead thought back to the group traveling with Castelle. After going by each of their faces in her head, two of them stuck out.

"The fon master and a guardian…" Valerie muttered just loud enough for the others to hear. Nadia and Aidan looked surprised and turned to Castelle who only nodded at Valerie's revelation.

"Hopefully you can put together the pieces from there. Either way, we need to make it back to Batical as quickly as possible; I cannot risk our ability to seek out the rest of the sites for just one right now." Castelle concluded. Valerie scowled again; Castelle was absolutely right and she couldn't stand it.

"Fine! But if you insist on your side-quest, then you can at least help us out!" Valerie insisted as she placed her hands in the pockets of her shorts looking for something; when they proved to be empty she moved up to the pockets of her beige jacket before pulling out a crumpled envelope. She quickly shoved it into Castelle's hand. "That idiot Tobias sent us a letter while we were in Chesedonia saying he got something stolen from him. We think the culprits are hiding out somewhere in Kaitzur Navel Port. Since you're heading there, you can find it!" Castelle went quiet for a moment before glancing up at her incredulously.

"Did you actually hear a word I just said or have you gone deaf?" the younger redhead asked the older one. "I just explained that I have no time for side-quests. What part of that can't you comprehend?" Valerie growled again.

"I comprehend just fine you royal pain-in-the-ass!" Valerie nearly screamed. Castelle cast her a doubtful glance.

"Then explain to me how this is a useful use of my time?" Castelle inquired.

"Because I said so brat! Since we have something else to do and you have to go there you should do it! So just shut your mouth and do it already!" Valerie commanded. Castelle opened her mouth to respond immediately, but paused as a thought came across her mind.

"Wait, didn't you come to the Navel Port?" Castelle questioned. "Rotelro Bridge is out, and there is no other way to have gotten here from Chesedonia." Val's face turned bright red at the girl's question; she quickly spun on her heal and crossed her arms.

"Pft, like I have to explain things to you!" Valerie responded angrily. "Figure it out yourself _genius!_" Castelle's expression deadpanned.

"… You couldn't find them, could you?" Castelle accused in a doubtful voice, causing the other girl to jump a bit. Castelle sighed. "I see… Well at least you didn't just forget altogether this time…" Valerie turned her head back and glared at her, though her face was as red as her hair.

"Shut up! You don't see a thing!" Valerie declared before turning away from Castelle once again. "And we're leaving!" Without another word she began to stomp away in a huff, moving the sickles on either end of her chains when it began to move too much. The three girls left behind all tried to suppress a giggle.

"Certainly, some things never change." Castelle noted aloud after they had all calmed down. The other two nodded happily.

"If anyone's living proof of that, it's Val." The short-haired Nadia agreed. Aiden began to giggle again as she pushed her longer hair behind her ear. Castelle glanced over to the longer-haired girl as she calmed herself again.

"And how are you holding up Aiden?" the remaining red-haired girl inquired. "The desert hasn't been too hard on you?" Aiden smiled at her and shook her head.

"No, I'm alright. Thank you though." She responded softly. Nadia quickly grabbed a hold of the other girl and hugged her close.

"Aiden's been doing just great!" Nadia exclaimed excitedly. "She's been able to keep up with us no problem!"

"I'm happy to hear it." Castelle replied smiling at Aiden as Nadia squeezed her closer.

"Hey you two-! " Valerie cried out annoyed from several yards away, "-are you coming or not!? Move it!" The two girls nodded before turning back to Castelle.

"I wish we could have spoken more…" Aidan admitted regretfully. Castelle placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, we'll see each other again soon enough." the young mage reassured her. The other smiled happily at the assurance and nodded. After a few words of goodbye, and a quick favor asked of the two, both soon ran off to catch up to their older member, leaving Castelle and Tenshi to rejoin with the rest of the group.

As she pushed open the door to the inn she nearly bumped directly into the commandant. Castelle pulled back a bit surprised to see him.

" Excuse me commandant. Where are you off to?" the young girl asked as she stepped to the side. Van smiled at her.

"I'm going ahead to the Navel Port to prepare a boat for us to return to Batical. I advised you all to rest here for a few hours; it's best for Fon Master Ion's health." Van explained. "Though it's good to see you're unharmed." Van replied as he took a few steps toward her, forcing her to step backwards and out of the inn. He closed the door behind him as he exited the building, causing Castelle to tense a bit; being alone with Van was not on her list of enjoyable activities. "Your brother said you ran off on your own with strange people..?" Castelle deadpanned slightly.

"No no, I ran into some good friends who need a hand with something. I wasn't very far away from you all honestly." Castelle replied matter-of-factly. "Besides, I wasn't on my own;" Castelle noted as she pointed to the cat-like monster on her shoulder, "Tenshi was with me." Van let out a laugh at the girl's reply.

"That is true," Van admitted as he pat her head a few times, "but next time, why don't you at least take Amelia with you? We don't want anything bad to happen to you." Castelle pulled away from his hand.

"I appreciate your concern, but it's completely unnecessary; I can take care of myself just fine Commandant." Castelle assured him as she maneuvered to his side, trying to get to the door; only to have it blocked by his hand move onto the doorknob; clearly telling her he wasn't done speaking.

"Come now Castelle, how many time do I have to tell you to drop all the formalities? There's no need for them between us." Castelle gave a small '_hmph_' as she pushed his hand away from the doorknob and grabbed a hold of it.

"I beg to differ Commandant Grants."Castelle replied firmly as she opened the door and pushed herself inside quickly; clearly telling him that she was done speaking. She closed the door behind her and joined the others who were all scattered about the inn. She quickly found Amelia who filled her in on everything that they had talked about, from Van denying any involvement with Mohs and the God-Generals to the fact that Tear is probably searching for the Seventh Fonstone.

It wasn't long before the group set out southward once again, heading towards the navel port and their ride to the next part of the adventure. This trip however, was only going to take a few hours, leaving the group with high spirits as they traveled. Though no one said it aloud, most everyone was relieved at the thought of being off their feet for a day while they traveled by boat. The excitement ran through them all up until the end- up until they stepped into the port and could smell the smoke and hear the screams.

**A/N: **

**And that's it for now! Geeze this is the longest chapter yet; hope it wasn't too much! Sorry again! **

**So we finally got to see a little of the other group working with Castelle, but they aren't as friendly as some of you might have thought. And I wonder where that trio had to get to so badly? And what exactly was stolen from Castelle's other associate, Tobias? All the answers to these questions and more… eventually lol. **

**Hope you all liked it! See you next time; **_**hopefully**_** in about two weeks! (Keyword: Hopefully.)**

**Until then, maybe you could review? *v***


	14. Forgotten Memory

**AN: **

**What's this? A chapter completed…. On time!? Oh my god, it's the end of the world!**

**Or not. **

**Welcome to the newest chapter of A Scion's Tale! Are you all ready for it? **

**Well, you don't get it yet; first we have reviews!**

**Doveflight:**** Glad you like the fic so much that you're addicted. I'm really going to try to get out chapters faster. Thank you for being so patient in the meantime. And as for your theories on romance… well you'll just have to keep reading to see! (Though I will confirm that it is not her brothers! Those are totally brother-sister relationships only!)**

**Riku Uzumaki:**** I will cycle in and out who travels with main group. I'll probably never have more than 5 characters added to the group for more than a long period. Though it's not so much because it's hard to keep track of them (I have sticky notes and a notebook that helps me keep track of everything going on) but because having too many people can slow down the plot if they talk too much.**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Tales of the Abyss in any way. If I did, Mieu's flying would have been real flying that would allow you to fly over monsters.**

**Forgotten Memory**

Castelle held her breath as she awaited the signal. Her back was pressed against the rubble behind her and her eyes focused over her shoulder to the pathway below. Any second now the target should come rushing by. Her body remained completely still as she strained to hear signs of anyone coming. It had already been twenty minutes since her half of the team had gotten into their places, so it shouldn't be long until the specter felt comfortable enough to reappear.

Sure enough the sound of shoes slamming against the stone pavement below reached her ears, causing her to tense slightly. It was finally time to get started. She trained her eyes to the corner they were due to come around. Soon she saw just what she had been waiting for: Luke, sword in hand, chasing a large white creature with a glowing red orb where its eyes should be. As they turned the corner Amelia jumped from behind a fallen statue and took up the chase, allowing Luke to catch his breath. She pursued the creature strait towards the section directly below Castelle. Castelle smiled; everything was going just as she had planned. She quickly began to gather fourth fonons.

"Oh intense geysers appear and-" she began, only for the creature to suddenly speed up faster than she had anticipated and dart past the area she had aimed her attack. She stopped mid-incantation. "Darn it!" she cried as she quickly dispelled the fonons before throwing two knives at the back of the Poltergeist. The monster quickly moved out of the way of the weapons as it turned another corner and continued away from her. She hastily jumped down from her post and hit the ground running. "Guy! It's heading your way!"

The creature continued its running oblivious to the strong blast of energy heading straight across its path. "Tiger Blade!" the blonde swordsman cried out as the creature was hit by his attack and sent flying upwards. "Castelle, now!" Castelle nodded as she sent three of her knives up into the now defenseless creature.

"Tios Break!" she declared as the three fonon-charged weapons pieced their target. The creature silently faded away into nothing without so much as a sound; the only part left behind was the red orb that quickly fell towards the ground. Both Guy and Castelle dived forward to catch the presumably fragile item, Guy snatching it from the air right above where Castelle's hand had reached. Castelle let out a relieved sigh as she stopped herself next to the older blonde, the other two quickly catching up. "Splendid job Guy" the young noble complimented. Guy glanced down and flashed her a smile for a brief second before freezing up. With a startled yell he threw his hands up and rushed away from the small girl; accidentally throwing the orb into the air as he did.

The remaining three released a collective gasp before Castelle moved to catch it; she weaved back and forth a bit, unsure of her position, before safely catching the small treasure in her hand. Amelia and Luke sighed in relief while Guy continued to get a handle on his increased heart rate.

"Nice catch Stella!" Amelia congratulated as she slapped the younger girl's shoulder. The sudden force pushed the young mage forward a few steps, causing the red object to fly up and out of her hand a bit. Castelle quickly regained her balance and snatched up the item again before turning to glare at her friend. Amelia placed a hand behind her head and smiled nervously. "Sorry about that buddy." Castelle sighed and shook her head.

"It's fine; all that matters now is that we've retrieved our half of the puzzle piece. Shall we go and meet back up with the others?" Amelia and Luke both nodded while Guy managed a small '_uh-huh.'_ With that they each turned around and began to head back down the blue-grey tattered stone pavement, Guy staying a "healthy" distance ahead of them.

"Man that was a pain." Luke declared as he placed his hands behind his head. "I hope the others have found their piece so we can hurry and get this over with." Amelia looked over to Luke with a deadpanned expression.

"You know Luke, for the one that startled away the creatures in the first place you sure have been complaining a lot…" Luke's vain pulsated as he glared at the girl.

"How was I supposed to know they'd run away like that?" Luke growled in his defense. "I mean, who would have guessed that the stupid monsters could even run –er float that fast?"As Amelia responded to Luke, Castelle glanced down at the glowing red jewel now in her hand. It had been troublesome, but they had managed to find retrieve the gem fairly easily.

They never would have suspected that this was how they would be spending the rest of the day when they first entered the enflamed navel port only a few hours ago.

It hadn't taken any of them too long to figure out some type of emergency was going on; between the thick smell of burned metal, the sight of smoke rising by the sea, and the sound of soldiers screaming, it wasn't long before the entire group found themselves rushing towards the disaster. Soon the source of the problems was made clear; there were dozens of ferial monsters rampaging through the port.

After disposing of a few monsters and pushing past the corpses of other creatures and soldiers the group quickly approached the docks. They soon caught sight of Van whose blade was drawn and pointed to none other than Arietta the Wild, who was backed up at the edge of a dock.

"Arietta," Van began with a strong tone, "Who gave you permission to do this?" The pink-haired God-General hugged her doll closely as she gazed down.

"Commandant I'm sorry… Asch asked me to…" Van's eyes went wide.

"Asch did?" Van asked in shock. But before he could utter another word Arietta rose her hand up as a giant bird-like monster dove down, allowing the young girl to grab a hold of its large claw as it flew by. It quickly ascended high into the air, far from anyone's reach.

"I'm taking away the engineer- the only one who can repair the ship." Arietta declared to the group from high above, the hostage clearly visible in the monster's spare claw. "If you want him back, then Luke and Ion must come to Choral Castle! If they don't, they'll kill him!" With that the creature flew away towards the northwest, letting out a loud cry as it did. At the sound, the few remaining monsters in the city quickly followed in its direction, rushing out of the port town. The group stared after her for a moment before Guy quickly turned to Van.

"Van, how's the ship?" the young swordsman questioned. Van responded with a glance to a large ship a few yards away from them. The group followed his gaze; and though the ship they all looked at wasn't too badly damaged on the outside, smoke arose from both the back and front of the water vessel.

"It's definitely out of commission." Van responded somberly. "And with our engineer kidnapped, we'll have to wait for the training ship to return." Jade turned back to the Oracle Knight.

"What's this 'Choral Castle' that Arietta mentioned?" Guy took a step towards Jade and began to explain while Castelle glanced to Luke, who was now scowling at the sight of the boat with his arms crossed; clearly annoyed at the turn of events.

"Choral Castelle…" Castelle whispered underneath her breath as she continued to watch her brother. "And it's Asch the Bloody demanding that we go… What could he be think-?" Her thoughts were broken by an arm gently wrapping around her shoulders. She sighed and looked down, already knowing who it was.

"It'll be alright Stella," Amelia comforted as she watched the rest of the group discuss their options.

"You always say that with such a straight face," Castelle began as she brought her eyes back up to where her friend was looking, "it's truly annoying you know." Amelia giggled slightly.

"I could say the same about you Ms. Pessimistic; always fretting about things that can't be helped" the blonde replied with an amused tone. As Castelle opened her mouth to respond, Van calling out to her brother caught her attention.

"Luke, take Ion and return to the border." Van commanded his student. "I'll stay here and deal with Arietta." Castelle let out a small breath she hadn't realized was being held in.

"Y-Yes sir!" Luke responded as attentively as he knew how. For once, Castelle was actuctually glad that Luke as so eager to do as Van told. With that the group turned to leave, heading back out of town. They didn't get very far however, before two of surviving workers caught up to them and blocked their path out of town.

"Fon Master please wait!" one called as they tried to catch their breath. Anise immediately ran in front of Ion.

"What business do you two have with the Fon Master?" Anise demanded, her eyes narrowed and hands on her hips.

"That man that Arietta the wild kidnapped was our maintenance chief!" one of them explained to her before quickly turning to Ion. "Please, you must save the chief! He's a devout follower of the score!" The other worker nodded.

"He upholds the score faithfully! He was so relieved when his birthday score said that calamity would be avoided. Please Fon Master!" Ion thought for a few seconds before nodding.

"… I understand. I'll go." Ion informed them, causing them to smile while most of the group was surprised. Even Castelle let her shock show for a brief moment, before it was covered by narrowed eyes.

'_That's impossible. He wouldn't_-'Castelle thought to herself as a flash of his words from their previous encounter flashed through her mind, '_He would never… for someone like that…_' She gently shook her head. '_More importantly, if we go there-_'

"Are you sure Ion?" Jade questioned, causing the young religious leader to turn to him and nod.

"Arietta said to come. Maybe I can talk her into releasing the hostage." Ion reasoned. Tear nodded in agreement, causing Luke to shoot her a questioning glance.

"I agree with Ion. To abandon one who was foretold to be saved by the Score would be the same as abandoning the Score itself." Tear explained. Castelle took a step closer to the melodist.

"But didn't the Commandant say that he would take care of Arietta?" the young mage offered with a small smile. "I'm sure that was the rescue that the score referred to. I mean, he isn't the leader of the Oracle Knights for nothing." Her overzealous praise for Van left a bad taste in her mouth; but if it kept them from going there then she felt it was well worth it. Luke scoffed.

"I agree with sis; Master Van can take care of it. I'm not going." Castele forced a sigh back down her throat as Ion looked back at them worriedly.

"Arietta said for you to come as well." Ion reminded him. "If you don't come I'm afraid… "

"Please don't abandon the chief!" the first engineer cried out as Ion's voice trailed off. "He's a good man who has a family in Batical!" Luke flinched a bit at the man's last point.

"All right, all right, I'll go." Luke conceded with a sigh. "Geeze you happy now? Honestly, why do I have to bother with this?" Castelle quickly moved to speak up, only to have Amelia step in front of her place her hand on Luke's shoulder.

"Because it's the right thing for us to do, and your sister raised you to know that-" she paused as she glanced back to look at Castelle, "-right Stella?" Castelle opened her mouth again to speak, only to be stopped by the scolding glance Amelia gave her; the older girl already knew what Castelle wanted to say. She knew that Castelle planned to do everything she could to keep Luke from going there, even if it meant the engineer's life was put in danger, and she greatly disapproved. But she didn't need to say it aloud for Castelle to know her feelings; a single glance was enough to make the young mage stop and reconsider her actions. She knew that she could convince Luke not to go, and most likely she could sway the others with her gifted silver tongue, but it wasn't right. Her friend's glare told her that as it silently asked the redhead, '_what would our Teacher think?_'

Castelle painted on a pleasant smile, resigned to the group's decision, before she nodded to Amelia's question. "Of course." Amelia's scolding glare melted into a warm smile in reply.

"That's my Stella!" She cheered before turning to the rest of the group. "Well, shall we get going?" The group nodded in response; and, after an overzealous _'thank you'_ from the assistance and directions, they quickly set out towards Coral Castle.

***********Skit 1***********

***********Skit 2***********

The destination wasn't far, only about an hour trip Southeast from the port, and they very soon found themselves at the entrance of the decrypted mansion. The group paused and glanced up at the large building. The structure was at least four stories high, but everything about it seemed to be in complete disarray. The stone pathway leading into the structure was in shambles; the wild plants and weeds that surrounded it had grown between the steps and their roots had broken down the stones. The pathway wasn't the only victim of the wild plants however, as they had planted themselves along the stone walls of the mansion, growing outwards towards the sun as they eroded the building. Tenshi's fur immediately stood high on end and Mieu tensed.

"Monsters… I can feel them…" The small blue monster alerted. Tenshi let out a small growl as though to agree with the sentiment. Amelia looked down to them before noticing something else on the ground. The young swords fighter kneeled down to examine some tracks in the dirt.

"Those monsters aren't alone either…" Amelia warned as her fingers traced the edge of the tracks. "These are human footprints and they're still fresh; not older than a few hours…" With that warning in tow, the group carefully entered the decaying building.

The mansion's interior was no better than its outward appearance. The stone floor had been broken up, undoubtedly the result of lack of care mixed with the battles of the mansion's new monster inhabitants, and eroding away. A once brilliant red carpet still lay on the main path, now dull, tattered, and shredded while the strong musk of mildew emanated from it. The rest of the building was more of the same; collapsing balconies illuminated by the sunlight that leaked through the holes in the walls, while tapestries on the walls were shriveled and stained from exposure to the elements.

"This is where they found me?" Luke questioned with disbelief. "It's falling apart! It looks haunted!" Amelia nodded in agreement from her place beside Castelle. She leaned down slightly so her mouth was near the younger girl's ear.

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Amelia began in a whisper, "but it's actually gotten a lot worse since then…" Castelle responded with a simple nod. She too was surprised at how much it had decayed in only four years.

"So Luke, do you remember anything?" Guy questioned as they began to progress down the main pathway. Luke shook his head.

"I was hoping that it'd at least be familiar if I came back but…" Luke began only for his voice to trail off as they reached a large doorway. It by itself wasn't very interesting, but the dim purple light that emitted from it near the top of its archway was definitely a sight to see. "What the hell is with this door?" Luke asked to no one in particular as he tried to push it open. "It won't budge." Castelle came up to her brother's side.

"It appears to be sealed with special fonons. It appears to need two specific keys." Castelle noted as she examined the door. '_It wasn't sealed the last time we were here… Meaning the enemy must be purposefully trying to make things harder on us._'

After further examining the door, it became clear that they'd need two keys to open the door. Luckily, Jade had seen these fontech puzzles before, and it was a simple matter of gaining two keys whose colors would mix to become purple. There were almost always multiples of the keys, so the hardest part would simply be finding them, or so they had thought at first.

"Hey sis, you mean something like that…?" Luke asked as the group talked about where to begin looking. Castelle glanced to where his finger was pointing and spotted a pair of strange floating creatures. After a moment they turned towards them, revealing one to have a blue orb in one eye, and the other had a red orb. The entire group deadpanned at their appearance.

"I-It would appear so brother…" Castelle confirmed, her tone showing her disbelief. Luke smirked.

"Alright then-" Luke drew his sword and rushed towards the two ghost-like enemies, "-all we need to do is get them! Back me up sis!" The group called out for him to stop as he leapt forward to close the gap, only for the enemies to look at him before quickly darting off in opposite directions at incredible speeds. The young swordsman skidded to a stop and glanced in both directions before scowling and cursing aloud to himself. After a scolding from nearly the entire party, they decided the best option would be to split in two groups so as to be able to successfully sneak up on the creatures. It was risky, since they didn't know where the enemy could be hiding, but they weren't left with much of a choice since their targets appeared to be so skittish.

***********Skit 3***********

***********Skit 4***********

***********Skit 5***********

Which all lead back to the group of Castelle, Amelia, Guy, and Luke, standing outside of the doorway with their key, waiting for the others to come. It wasn't long before the other group caught up with them however.

"Took them long enough" Luke whispered to her sister; though he sounded a bit annoyed she knew he was happy that they had gotten their first. They placed their keys into their slots, promptly opening the doorway. They soon found themselves in a long hallway that opened up, several yards away, into a large room with a staircase heading upwards at the other end. As the group began to head towards the staircase, they passed by a large hole in the stone floor. A few plants lined the outside of it, their roots sprawled out around the hole's perimeter. They carefully maneuvered around it, worried for how structurally sound the floor beneath them was.

Once they passed it, they headed for the staircase, though they weren't alone. Anise was the unfortunate soul to learn this, when a large one crawled onto her shoe. She glanced down to see the large black rat looking right back up at her. She froze for a fraction of a second before letting out a startled yelp and leaping away from the creature, and right onto Guy's back.

Everyone turned back at Anise's cry and saw her hanging off Guy's back; her hands clasped tightly onto his shoulders. Guy only seemed the slightest bit startled as he glanced back at the girl hanging off him. All at once his eyes went wide and he let out a loud scream as he began to flail his arms in an attempt to get her off. "Get away!" he cried as on arm successfully made contact with the girl, shoving her off of him and to the ground. The blonde swordsman pressed his hands to his head and crouched over. Everybody looked to Guy, shocked by his sudden outburst.

"Guy?" Luke questioned as he made his way over to his best friend. He placed his hand on Guy's shoulder. "What's the matter?" Guy took a deep breath before straightening himself up and looking at the group.

"My body just reacted…" Guy admitted as he rubbed the back of his head. He quickly turned around to face the young Fon Master Guardian on the ground. "I'm sorry Anise. Are you okay?" Anise quickly pushed herself off the floor and nodded.

"Y-Yeah. I'm sorry." The young puppeteer replied. Guy smiled and waved it off.

"That was more than just a startled reaction." Jade noted as he took a step closer the blonde fighter. "What's wrong?"

"I really don't know. I wasn't like this as a kid." Guy admitted as he looked at the military officer. "But, there is a moment in my memory that's missing; the cause may lie there..." Luke looked to his friend worriedly; if anyone could sympathize, it was him.

Luke opened his mouth to respond when suddenly Tenshi let out a loud growl as she glanced upwards, prompting Castelle and Amelia to instinctively reach for their weapons.

"Monsters!" Mieu cried, alerting the others to the threat lurking above. The hardly got the chance to look up however, before dozens of small monsters began to rain down on them from above, surrounding them. They all drew their weapons as a few larger enemies fell to the ground as well, hitting the floor ready to fight.

It was impossible to know who exactly acted first, but regardless, both sides were soon launching ferocious attacks on one another. Unfortunately for the party though, their formation had been completely broken when they had passed by the gaping hole in the center of the room, and they hadn't gotten the chance to get themselves back together. Instead they had broken off into three smaller groups as they tried to fend off the wave of enemies; Castelle's knives with Luke's sword, Tear's defensive spells and knives protecting Jade and Anise as they casted, and Amelia, Guy, and Tenshi mowing through opponents with their quick slashes. Though as the fighters continued to take down the enemy's numbers, the weakest member ended up pushed away from his only support and was soon trapped between the creatures in front of him and the chasm behind.

Amelia caught sight of trapped boy out of the corner of her eye as she slashed through two small plant-like monsters. "Tenshi, defend!" the girl commanded to the monster by her side. Tenshi released a brilliant flash of light as she released a wave of sixth fonons, killing a small gray wolf before turning back to head the swordfighter's command. The cat-like creature quickly maneuvered through the enemies on the battleground and came to Ion's side, killing any enemies close to the boy. Once she saw he was safe for the time being, Amelia quickly turned her attention back to finishing the fight at hand. "Tiger Blade!"

It couldn't be helped in the end, that none of them saw the greater threat coming until it was too late to properly defend; they were all so focused on the monsters in front of them after all, that none had the time to look up for the large blue bird descend from the staircase until it let out a loud screeching noise.

Luke hardly got the chance to hear his name be called before he felt himself being shoved to the side. It was all a blur to the boy; the only thing that could focus on as he fell to the ground was the red splatter that erupted in front of his sister's arm as the bird's claw slashed against it.

"Castelle!" He cried as the impact from the monster sent the girl flying backwards and away from him. Her small frame flew back several yards across the battlefield and straight into her most defenseless team member. The young boy was knocked off his feet and several feet backwards with the girl. They both landed with a hard thud, merely a few feet from the large break in the floor of the room. Castelle was the first of the two to stir; she quickly tried to push herself up with her uninjured arm, seventh fonons already quickly gathering around her wounds. She paused though as she heard a loud shout echo over the chaos of the fight. She looked up in time to see her brother in the grasp of the giant blue winged creature; the very thing she had done her best to prevent. Seeing the young boy carried up towards the opening at the top of the stairs, Amelia quickly created an opening for her fellow blonde sword wielder.

"Guy, go!" She cried as she kicked away another small monster. Guy turned on his heal and hastily headed towards the stairs, only to be blocked by a familiar male liger, ridden by none other than Arietta the Wild.

"I won't let you pass!" the girl cried angrily as the liger let loose a powerful stream of lightning at Guy. The swordsman was forced to jump back to the bottom of the stairs, narrowly missing the powerful attack as he did. Castelle unsteadily regained her footing and began to heal her arm as Tenshi kept the monster away from both her and Ion. Unfortunately it wasn't long before an attack was sent her way, forcing her to abandon her spell half way through.

"Gloomietta!" Anise cried as Tokunaga grew in size until it was larger than her, surprising some of her teammates. "Out of the way!" She quickly moved onto the puppet's back and leapt towards Arietta to attack, only for a monster to hit her from the side and down onto the ground. "Ow that hurt! You're terrible Arietta!" Arietta's glare intensified.

"Anise is the horrible one!" the pink-haired God-General replied angrily. "You took Ion from me!" She turned to where the young religious leader was trying to stand after his earlier collision. "But I'm going to take him back!" As though to echo Arietta's sentiment, the bird holding Luke (who was now shouting at the top of his lungs) let out a fearsome cry before diving again, this time straight for the Fon Master. Castelle quickly ran and shoved the boy to the ground with herself. The creature barely missed the two and quickly rose up high into the air and out of range.

'_As long as Ion's with us, that bird won't take brother far.'_ Castelle reasoned as she looked back up the flying monster.

"Don't interfere!" Arietta screamed at the redheaded girl as more monsters moved in to attack the pair. Castelle quickly pulled herself up and in front of Ion before beginning to drive the monsters back with knives and fonic artes. As Ion started to stir, the young mage ordered him to stay low. And it was thanks to Ion's low position that he heard the strange noise, like two rocks colliding, while Castelle didn't. He glanced behind them and saw the source of the noise. The rocks on the floor weren't being hit together, but falling apart and down into the depths of the darkness of the hole behind them. As a large liger stomped closer, a visible crack appeared from the hole, to where they were standing.

"Castelle the floor-!" Ion called to the girl as she tried to keep the small monsters from getting any closer. Unfortunately his call came too late, as the ground quickly began to crumble beneath the pair. He felt the floor get knocked out from under him as his eyes instinctively closed. He only re-opened them when he realized his fall had been cut short; he looked up to see Castelle, dangling in the air with him, one had holding onto him by his wrist while the other held on tightly to a root from one of the bushes still on the ledge.

"Fon.. Master…" Castelle muttered as she winced, the wound on her arm searing in pain from the strain of holding onto the young boy. A small pool of red began to gather on her tattered sleave; her wound from the bird had reopened. He looked up at her concerned, noticing Tenshi pop up her head from above them where the ledge had stopped caving in.

"Fon Master!" he suddenly heard Arietta call. Tenshi snapped her head back to where the voice had come from as cries of protest from the party echoed above the sounds of battle. There was a strong vibration from above them, followed by the ground the roots clung to collapsing completely sending them tumbling downward. The last thing the fon master registered was Castelle pulling herself close to him, –or possibly the other way around- her arms wrapping around his neck as her cheek brushed past his, and the feelings of fonons gathering around them both.

Then, everything went black.

**AN: **

**And then they died. The end. **

**Lol, no not really, but that is the end of the chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**The next chapter maaaaay be a lost chapter. I haven't decided yet. Are you all ready for another one? I hope so because there will be a lot of them in this fic lol. **

**Now for an extra bonus for all of you fabulous readers; Skits! (because I love you guys so much~)**

**Skit 1: On Second Thought**

Luke(annoyed): I still can't believe we have to do this.

Amelia (smiling widely): Cheer up Luke. You never know, this could turn out to be fun!

Luke: How could it possibly be fun?

Amelia: Well maybe you'll see a brand new monster, or maybe find something really amazing that was forgotten at the castle?

Luke: But I don't _want_ to do any of that sort of stuff! I just want to go home!

Amelia: Now now Luke. Maybe you'll remember-

Luke(yelling): No, this is a waste of time _and_ it's dangerous. Even Master Van said so! We shouldn't have come.

Tear: Would you quit your complaining? No one forced you to come; though now I'm wondering why we decided you could come along.

Luke(angry): Why you-!

Amelia (surprised): C-Calm down you two! Arguing here won't help!

Castelle(looking away): Maybe we should head back after all…

Amelia (leaning towards Castelle with a suspicious look): What was that…?

Castelle (scoots away): N-Nothing at all…

**Skit 2: Friends… Sort of**

Luke: Hey sis, those people that you talk to right after we crossed the border were your friends right?

Castelle: You mean Valerie, Nadia, and Aidan? Yes. Why?

Luke: Well that one girl was really rude to you.

Castelle: Oh Valerie? Ignore her, she's an idiot.

Luke(surprised): But you just said you're friends right?

Castelle: Well she's more of an acquaintance. A less than thoughtful one at that.

Amelia: Now Castelle, she's still our friend. You should be nicer.

Castelle: Why? I don't like her and she doesn't like me.

Amelia: Don't let her fool you Luke. They're actually really close despite what it looks like.

Castelle(angry): Amelia….

Amelia:*giggle*

Luke: …?

**Skit 3: In the Field **

Amelia: Hey Guy, do you mind if I ask you something?

Guy: Hmm? Oh, sure. What's up?

Amelia(worried): Are you really up to a fight with Arietta if things come to that?

Guy(surprised): Whoa, where'd that come from all of a sudden?

Amelia: Well it's just that she's a girl, so with your gynophobia... Well I just don't want you to push yourself is all.

Guy(smiling): Thanks Amelia; but you don't have to worry. I can handle myself just fine in a fight against women if I have to.

Amelia(curious): Really?

Guy: Yeah. I was trained with the idea that everyone is the same when on the battlefield. I don't really see them as girls as much as trained fighters. With that in mind, I'm fine.

Amelia(smiling): All the same on the battlefield… That's a good mantra.

Guy: And you? Will you be alright if we end up fighting her? I mean, you dislike fighting people like her, right?

Amelia(worried): Ah, did someone tell you? Nathan or Castelle maybe?

Guy: It doesn't matter. The point is that you, too, shouldn't push yourself.

Amelia(smiling): So I'll take it Nathan told you… (worried) But you're right, I'll be careful not to force myself.

Guy: Good. Now, let's go catch up with the others.

*Guy leaves*

Amelia: "On the battlefield, we are all the same" huh? I want to feel that way too but… *sigh* I guess I'll just have to cross that bridge when I come to it.

**Skit 3: Please be more careful**

Luke(smiling): Are those guys still running around after their key, while we've already got ours? How lame.

Castelle: Brother, it's not very appropriate to celebrate when it was you're actions that led to this whole ordeal. You have to start being more careful.

Luke(Frowning): Not that again. I get it, I get it; I can't go rushing in…

Castelle: Don't treat it so lightly brother. What if those monsters hadn't run? What if they had both attacked at once?

Luke: Then I would have killed them both, no problem!

Castelle: What if they had been more powerful? A monster's appearance isn't always a sign of their strength. Just look at Tenshi's size vs her strength.

Luke(shouting): But they were weak sis! They were weak and I'm fine!

Castelle(Angry): But there's guarantee that they were weak. You could have been hurt, don't you understand that?

Luke: But I wasn't! Geeze, why are you making such a big deal about it?

Castelle: Because-! (frowning) Because… If anything ever happened to you… I'd never be able to live with myself…

Luke(Surprised:) Sis…

Castelle (smiling): You're very precious to me brother and I don't want see you get hurt. (frowning)That's why I'm scolding you now, before you get yourself injured… or worse...

Luke: Sis… *sigh* Alright, I promise I'll be more careful…

Castelle(smiling): Thank you Luke… Oh, and brother…?

Luke: Yeah sis…?

Castelle: Please remember that I'll always love you dearly, no matter what happens.

Luke(blushing): Wh-what's with you all of a sudden? Don't go saying weird things like that out of nowhere! C-Come on; let's hurry and catch up with the others!

Castelle: *giggle* Yes, let's.

**Skit 5: Obedience**

Anise(Pouting): Man, it's taking forever to appear! I bet my dear Luke is already waiting for us.

Tear: Don't forget it was Luke that got us into this position in the first place.

Anise(Confused): Well… (Smiling)Anyways, I can forgive him! He's such a good (and rich) guy after all~

Tear: Well either way they're probably done because they have four fighters while we're down one.

Ion(sadly): Sorry I can't be of more assistance…

Tear(worried): Ah, Fon Master, that isn't what I meant. I-I'm sorry.

Ion: It's okay Tear. Besides, we also have Tenshi with us. Doesn't that make it four?

Tear: Well we do but… I'm not sure how to get her to do anything…

Tehshi(curious): Mew…?

Jade: Didn't Castelle treat you how to command her before we split up?

Tear: Well yes but I'm not sure exactly what she should do or if she'll actually listen to me…

Anise(grinning): (This is my chance! If I can get close to the cat that Castelle is always coddling, then I'll get closer to her and by extension, closer to Luke!) Say Tear, then why don't you let me try to handle her?

Tear(curious): Um, alright Anise?

Anise: Alright Tenshi, scout and attack!

Tenshi(curious): ….

Anise: Uh… Sit? Heel? Come?

Tenshi: *slowly begins to wander away from the group*

Anise: Ah, no, no! She's not listening at all!

Tear: Ah, Tenshi, don't wander so far. Come back!

Tenshi(curious): ….? *goes to Tear*

Tear: That's a good girl.

Anise(sad): What, wait, why only Tear?

**That's all for now. Idk when the next chapter will be up. Hopefully only two weeks again but things are getting more hectic here so we'll have to see. **

**Until then, please review. It really helps motivate me to keep up this pace. -^^-**


End file.
